Ring Wizard and Puella Magi Hope vs Despair
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Hope and Despair two sides of the same coin eternally connected. ages ago magic and science went hand in hand but with the rise of civilization Magic was cast out in favor of Magic. Now a modern day Wizard has awoken wielding the Magic Rings in both hands as he changes despair into hope. But he will have help along the way in a traitor and a group of Puella Magi. Sa Showtime Da!
1. Chapter 1

Ring Wizard and Puella Magi Hope vs Despair

ESKK: Hey new fanfic been meaning to try… so yeah enjoy it and get off my ass on this shit. I write because I want to write I don't need any justified cause.

"Talking."

'Thinking/Telepathy.'

" **Phantom."**

" _ **Wizard/Beast/Mage Drivers."**_

-Lyrics-

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Wizard or Puella Magi Madoka Magica and please be gentle this is my first attempt at a Puella Magi Madoka Magica fanfic so yeah here goes… everything!

(Start Prologue)

A black Cat like creature with rabbit ears in the cat ears was looking at the being before him who was a man dressed in a magenta colored suit as the creature was sitting on a box that had a red magical symbol on it as the masked figure looked. "Are you sure this will help me with my ambition?" He asked as the Rider chuckled.

"Of course you wanted the means here they are just be careful I don't think they will appreciate you getting in their way." The masked figure said as the being looked.

"Don't worry they will possibly consider me mentally diseased at most and at the very least they will find my interference and my possible contract holder interesting at best." He said as he looked up to the rider.

"Fine then small guy, just be sure not to die since you are 'deceased,' to them you only have one body to use." He said as the being nodded as its beady yellow eyes understood even if the face was blank.

"I know but I won't let them win even if I have to sacrifice myself to do so." The being said as the rider nodded. "Decade-san when you see Haruto-san and his friends tell them thank you for me, with these I may be able to turn the tide." He said as Decade made an amused sound.

"Don't mention it Inoue just don't let hope die." Decade said before a white veil appeared to which he walked through.

"You have my word." Inoue said as he then walked through his own veil and entered a large city and began to search as the box was now changed to a smaller form on his back. "Now then... who shall shine the hope in the Incubators crafted Rough of Despair?" Inoue asked as even though his voice was high pitched he wasn't going to let innocent people die again but he won't let them get close to I'm either. "I need soldiers." He said as he looked for a worthy ally.

(Start Chapter 1, one year later Mitakihara City)

A young man was walking around town as on his back was a guitar case as he was dressed in the local high schools uniform as in his mouth was a lollipop. His hair was ebony color with white streaks in it obviously dyed as his eyes was a chocolate brown color while his belt had a chain attached to it. On his shoulder was Inoue as people didn't even comment on him as the young man walked through town. "Anything Inoue?" He asked as the being looked.

"Nothing Phantoms haven't popped up nor has any witches." Inoue said as he sat on the young man's shoulder. "Strange that we can never seem to find any Witches at the right time, Shiro." Inoue said as Shiro glared.

"It would have been easy if you gave me more information to work with." Shiro countered as the young man glared at his partner in crime.

"Sorry but I have my secrets and you have yours and honestly I prefer if you didn't know my secrets it will help you live longer." He said as Shiro looked.

"All I know is that you have beef with the Witches and those who create them and the Phantoms as well Momo seems to like you even if she is a major Tsunadere at times I still don't like being kept in the dark." Shiro said as Inoue looked.

"I wonder how she would react to you calling her that behind her back." Inoue said as Shiro was on the side walk as he looked up.

"Where are Garuda, Unicorn, and Kraken when you need them?" He asked as those scouts would be better company then his forced partner on his shoulder.

"Would you prefer Dragon over me last I checked he doesn't really like you." Inoue said as Shiro then glared.

But as they walked though Shiro then stopped as he looked up and saw on a lamp post another creature like Inoue which made Shiro smiled. "Heh friend of your Inoue?" Shiro asked looking to Inoue only to see he was gone now. "So now you ditch me." Shiro said as he looked up and saw the creature was just as blank as Inoue only different colors.

The creature then looked and saw it was being watched by Shiro as Shiro simply waved at it causing it to easily jump down and land on its feet like a cat. It then began to walk through the crown to a ramp area before it looked to Shiro basically saying for him to follow. Shiro took out his cell phone and saw no alerts and he still had time before his shift so he decided to humor this being. Then an alert from Inoue using Momo's phone popped up as it said one thing. "Don't tell it anything involving me -Inoue." The message said as Shiro was surprised a bit as if Shiro had to guess Inoue had a reason which he may be forced to tell soon.

Shiro followed the creature and soon arrived at an alley where it sat on a dumpster truck waiting for him. "Strange I don't ever meet a boy who can see me." The creature said as Shiro looked.

"Yeah you aren't the strangest thing I've seen." Shiro said as he looked at the creature in question.

"Who and what are you?" Shiro asked the (definitely magical) strange, white creature warily.

"My name is Kyuubey. I am what called as the Messenger of Magic," it answered with neutral tone with its expression never changed at all.

Shiro quirked an eyebrow at Kyuubey's self-introduction. If he had to say about it, it was falsely leading and presumptuous to those who didn't know anything about magic or just believed magic as a fairy-tale story.

"Alright, let's just say I believe you as this Messenger of Magic and all, what is your goal and why are you here?" Shiro asked again.

"I'm here to grant wishes to those who can see me. Ideally, they are usually girls at the early of their teen. In exchange of having their wish granted, they make a contract with me to be Puella Magi or Magical Girls if you prefer."

Shiro stared at the creature long and hard before he asked. "When you said to grant wishes, does that mean you can grant any kind of wishes?"

"That is correct. I can grant anything those girls wished for and all they have to do afterward is to fulfill their role as a Magical Girl."

Shiro can smell something fishy from this creature. He wasn't unfamiliar with wish granting magic thanks to Momo's books and that branch of magic in novels wasn't exactly regarded in good light with how easily it could be abused, no matter how small the wish was. The most of common way to do this magic was by making contract with a creature of some sort to have your wish granted. The abuse came by how the being interpreted the wish made. There were many examples that made Shiro shuddered in fear when he was just thinking about it. And there was also the price the one who made contract must pay for their wish and this also could be abused. Sometimes the price was way too high for even the simplest and the smallest wish they asked. If this Kyuubey creature was anything like wish granting beings mentioned in his Momo's books, he has the right to be overly cautious with this being.

"Why do they have to be a Magical Girl in return for having their wish granted?" asked Shiro with is little part time magical detective side coming out like he was hunting a Phantom and a Gate.

"You sure asking a lot of questions," commented Kyuubey as it tilted head aside, as if it was curious. "Do you want to make a contract with me despite your difference?" He asked as this boy was odd to him.

There was a moment of silent between the two before Shiro took a small breath and looked at Kyuubey and said, "No thanks, I got two contracts already with things. A 3rd one would mostly be more of a bother for me."

Shiro turns around and wave goodbye as he said, "Cya if I ever do, and good luck with… whatever you got going."

As Shiro was gone out of site, Kyuubey blinks at this as he wonders about the teenage boy he just meet as he said, "So strange he was."

Kyuubey stood up and hop away somewhere and get to where he needed or wanted to go, but with Shiro now on his mind, he might to be careful around him unknown what he is.

(Shiro)

Shiro was walking down the streets once more as he may have just meet one of the dangerous being he ever meet, and he if he's not careful, he maybe in a fight he's not ready for as remembers what Inoue when he first started this whole Phantom and gate business.

(Mini flash back)

Inoue sitting on a small pillar look at Shiro as he was looking at the ruby ring on his hands as he said, "You power you possess is quite strong, but not as powerful, and if you're not careful, you may find yourself face against an enemy that could be stronger that you're not ready for yet."

Shiro lower his hand and looked at the cat creature as he said, "So is there a way for me to get stronger then? If there is something stronger, I would like to be prepared for it."

"In time you will but for now, protect each gate, and increase your magic reserves as your mana isn't unlimited. Your power is important and you will have to rely on it," Inoue said with a neutral tone with no expression showing on its face.

(End mini flashback)

Shiro sighed a bit as he look at his watch and said, "Better get home soon and get some rest. I got my part time job to think about after school."

Headed out to his home and rest as soon enough tomorrow will be crazy soon enough.

(Day later, Drupers)

A café place with the image of fruits along with burgers and fries on the sigh, this was Drupers and it's a successful business place in summer or winter this place promise good serves and good product.

A man at a huge counter with a tall tower of fruits hanging at, as he place down a two trays, with one tray has a dish that has lot of Oranges on it, and the tray with some burger and fries on it as he man call out, "Shiro, Iyo is on break take these orders to table 2 and 4."

"Got it boss," Shiro said as he came around and pick up the trays as the man said, "Call me either Brado or Kiyojiro."

"Right," Shiro said as he walk off to table 2 and drop off the Orange dish as he said, "Here you go and enjoy."

The person nod a bit and said, "Domo."

Shiro walk off with the other tray to table 4 as he sees his normal serving customers, the 3 girls from Mitakihara Middle School.

Madoka, Hitomi, and Sayaka. Those three come to Drupers almost every day after school and every time Shiro start his part time job he almost sees them.

Dropping off their tray of food to them as he said, "Here you three go."

"Ah Arigato Shiro-san," Madoka said to him, as the pink hair girl give a welcoming smile to him.

"No problems." Shiro said as he got the food there for the trio of his regulars Madoka, Sayaka, and Hitomi as Shiro served their food. "So girls how is school today." Shiro asked as Madoka smiled.

"It was well save for this new girl named Homura." Madoka explained as Shiro looked.

"Why what happened?" Shiro asked as he looked to Madoka who then began explaining to them all of what happened how Homura basically told Madoka not to change less she losses everyone she cares about. "Ok... that's strange to say the least." Shiro said as Sayaka was shocked.

"You're telling me, here I was thinking she was an awesome girl and now I find out she's a total psycho." Sayaka the blue haired girl ranted as Shiro looked. "I hope she doesn't think acting like a weird transfer student is cool, that thought makes me sick!" Sayaka called before she slammed her head on the table while holding her stomach.

"This has to be a misunderstanding are you positive you never met her before?" Hitomi asked as Madoka looked.

"I guess the sensible answer would be yes." Madoka said as Shiro looked.

"But?" Shiro asked to the younger kids who may become his classmates one day if they go to the same high school.

"Well you're going to think I'm weird but it's like I First met her in a dream or something." Madoka said as this caused all three of them to laugh as Shiro looked.

"That's real funny an anime character in the making here folks." Shiro said as Madoka glared.

"Come on that's mean and you know this is bugging me Sempai." Madoka said the last part to Shiro as Shiro shrugged.

"I know what this is, you guys met in a past life and fate has reached you two across time and space and brought you back together again." Sayaka joked as Shiro looked.

"In your dream what happened when you met her?" Hitomi asked as Madoka looked.

"That's the thing I can't really remember what happened in it all I know is that it was really strange and spooky." Madoka said as Hitomi looked.

"If you want my opinion, I think it's entirely possible you met Akumi-san somewhere before." Hitomi said as Madoka looked. "You may not remember meeting her but your subconscious certainly took note of it. When you saw her in your dream you subconscious brought up the image of her." Hitomi said as Shiro nodded.

"Well sounds like a big if to me but hey what goes through our mind stays in our minds." Shiro said as that made Sayaka laugh a bit. "Anyway I need to help the other customers shift is ending pretty soon and I need to head home and make sure little sis didn't burn down the house again." Shiro joked as he began to leave as he headed to the break room.

(Break room)

Shiro walked into the break room and stretched a bit before he looked to the coffee table where he left his guitar case and to his shock Inoue was there. "Holy cow?!" Shiro cried out as he nearly fell on his ass.

"Sorry Shiro but I am still trying to grasp human emotions but I believe I find amusement in startling you." The black creature said as its yellow beady eyes looked at Shiro.

"Yeah hurray, and dude yesterday when we met that Kyuubey thing you vanished on me, where did you go anyway?" Shiro asked as Inoue looked.

"The less you know the better, all I can say is that I cannot allow Kyuubey to see me." Inoue said as Shiro.

"What you two have a history or something?" Shiro asked as he began to put his gear up and was only met with silence from Inoue. "And of course the old silent treatment." Shiro said as like always Inoue keeps his cards close to his chest.

"...You can say that about the history." Inoue said as he then looked to the side. "Shiro I'm going to check around the area see if anything has popped up, I'll call you up if anything shows up." Inoue said as he then hopped away and began taking his leave.

"And of course Inoue doesn't tell me things." Shiro said as he was now out of uniform and wearing a leather sip up motorcycle jacket. "Well no big deal I guess as long as it doesn't kill me again I'll be all good." Shiro said as he then began to take his leave.

(With Inoue)

Inoue had sensed the commotion recently as he looked around using the area's darkness and his own dark coat to explore and see if he can find it. "Where are you?" Inoue asked himself as he looked around for the source. Soon he found Garuda the red Plamonster fly up to him as it was holding a letter in its claws as Inoue read it and found it was from Momo.

'Texted Shiro Kraken found a Witch and its labyrinth, a Phantom shouldn't be too far behind once the Witch is taken care of. -Momoko-chan'

"Where is it?" Inoue asked telepathically to Garuda who began to fly around signaling it was in this area. "Uh-oh." Inoue said as he didn't realize his rings and blue spots on him was giving him away.

Soon the area began to change as Inoue saw this and with it a magical gun shot from a violet source which he dodged just in time. "Oh dear." Inoue said as he saw that girl Madoka described in a magical girl outfit glaring down at Inoue. 'Soul Gem on her hand, but why is she attacking me? Unless she also has a score to settle with them.' Inoue thought to himself as he needed to run.

"Did Madoka ditch you?" Homura the black haired girl asked as Inoue looked carefully. "Good that means I can deal with you now." She said as Inoue dodged the second attack.

"I have to inform you but I'm not the other one." Inoue said as he dodged another attack. "Right now you and I have the same enemies." Inoue said as Homura fired again.

"Shut up." Homura said as Inoue dodged the attack.

"I dear it seems you won't listen to reason. My only option left..." Inoue began before he knocked down some objects in this strange world. "Is to escape!" Inoue called as he ran like a bitch as Homura avoided the attacks.

(With Shiro)

Shiro arrived at the Labyrinths wall as he ran straight in and nearly had a headache at how strange and unnatural this placed looked. "Great Inoue could have told me there was a Witch!" Shiro called hoping Inoue could hear him. "Stupid cat, rabbit thing." Shiro ranted as he looked at his hand shaped belt buckle. "Hey Dragon you awake in there or am I on my own as usual." Shiro said only to be met with silence. "Of course you scaly jerk." Shiro said before he scanned a ring on the buckle activating it.

 _ **"CONNECT PLEASE!"**_

Shiro then reached into a magical circle and pulled out a gun sword hybrid with a hand on the side that was closed as the weapon was in gun mode. "Let's go then." He said as he began running to find the Witch in question and the ebony furred jerk.

(With Inoue)

'She's met Kyuubey.' Inoue thought as he avoided another attack. 'Which means I can't reason with her till I can prove me and Kyuubey are two separate beings not on the best of terms.' Inoue thought as he tried to avoid being seen. 'If that girl finds me and kills me, it's the end or as Momoko and Shiro said many times before, Game Over.' Inoue said as he found this as humans say annoying. Inoue waited for Homura to walk passed him as he was lucky she did because he then made a break for it as he sensed Dragon was in the Labyrinth now and with that Phantom Shiro.

(With Shiro)

As Shiro walked he soon saw the dandelion headed creatures and there butterfly friends beginning to surround him as Shiro sighed as he looked to them. Yare, yare daze I try and find the witch and Inoue, instead I get the grunts." Shiro said before he pointed his weapon at one and in turn fired at its head harming it as it vanished into tendrils of magic. "So..." Shiro began as the creatures were shocked to see Silver Bullets of all things. "Any of you want to walk away?" Shiro asked calmly as he glared at the creatures in question.

The creatures still shock after this display, as few things that can harm and destroy them, and silver bullets were one of their biggest ones, especially magic infused ones, but orders are orders and they are to attack everyone inside the labyrinth.

They charged at Shiro as he sighed and said, "Why can't they just walk away." Shiro soon fire many silver bullets all around him as each shot curves and hit their targets with ease as the creatures vanish where they stood, but there were quite a few around him so he going too busy for a moment.

(Inoue)

Ducking behind metal beams, walls, and other object as well duck into shadows with his form as dark as it is can help him hid with ease as Homura was looking around for the cat rabbit being, wanting to kill him unknown to her he wasn't the one she is after.

Homura lost track of Inoue and lost around the labyrinth, as she look into the darkest area to see if she can find the creature as Inoue stay still and silent for the time being as stay hidden within the darkness.

Homaru looked at the dark area for a little longer until she closed her eyes and said, "It got away from me… I will find that thing, before I die."

Homaru hears voices over on the other side of some creates, with a follow up by a light show that Homaru rush to and see if Kyuubey is there or not.

Inoue came out of the darkness after Homaru left and took a breath to say, "That was close, for a moment there I thought she would get me, but that light. It might be a Magical girl, so that mean the Phantom is near."

Leap into the upper area and stay in the shadow to stay hidden as the last thing he want is another one of his kind to find him, or a magical girl that might have a big mouth.

Soon coming to the area as Inoue saw what is going on as the familiar of the witch surrounding 3 girls with Kyuubey in one of the girls arms as Inoue duck down and stay down trying not to get spotted as he watch the scene play out, as the magical girl with blond hair is going on the attack.

As many of the grunts came at her, the magical girl summon forth many guns pointing all around, as they took aim automatically, then fire until their targets destroying all the familiars that were in the area all at once.

Inoue saw this as he thought, 'She quite strong and to the judge of things she been a magical girl for a while, which also means she could be closer of having her soul gem corrupted. If a phantom comes and attack she may fall into darkness.'

After a moment as the labyrinth seem to be warming, it was disappearing and revile that the girls are still in the store, more in a storage area as one of the girls said, "E-everything is going back to normal."

They turn to each other and smile but it was cut short when Homaru came in and landed on top of a container.

Inoue look and see how this would play out as kyuubey was right there in Madoka arms and a magical girl standing by her and the other girl, as the blond magical girl look up at Homaru and said, "The witch ran away. If you want to take it down, you'll need to chase after it quickly. I'll give you the witch this time"

"The witch isn't what I'm interested in," Homaru reply to the blonde magical girl as she keep a cool and calm front as the magical girl said, "You don't seem to understand what's going on here. I'm saying, I'll let you go."

Homaru stay silent as he give a look in her eyes that almost make it looks like it could kill someone, but she look down at the two girls and looked at Kyuubey in Madoka's arms and saw its white fur and it's wounds as she raise an eyebrow to this, but didn't say a word, as the blond magical girl spoken up first as she said, "I think we would both like to avoid any unnecessary trouble."

 **"Too bad, because there is going to be trouble,"** A new voice came forth, one that sounded deep and evil as all the girls turn to see someone standing in the darkness, as the person came forth that can be seen more better as the person was looking like a construction worker, but he was way out of place to be dress like that.

Inoue look down at the man and thought of, 'The phantoms here.'

The two none magical girl step back as they saw the man with an evil grin on his face, as Kyuubey opens its eyes with a slight weak tone as he said, "That's… not human."

The blonde magical girl said, "What?"

Homaru look down at the man as he was looking at all the girls as he said, "Four gates for the price of one. Must be my lucky day."

"Who are you?" Homaru asked the man as he turn to her and said, "It's doesn't matter who I am… but what I am… I'm going to make as I drown you all in despair!"

The man change that disturb the girls, the two magical girls mostly as they never saw such a thing nor know someone like it existed as the man turn into something that can be describe from stories of legends and myths, a Minotaur.

Both magical girls were about to take action but the Minotaur seem to prove it was faster than them as it lunch fire bolts at them that he shot out of his hands.

The blond magical girl jump back but got caught in the explosion of the attack, and Homaru jump down from where she stood as the attack came at her where she once stood.

Upon landing the Minotaur charged at her before she could raise her weapon to upon fire on it, but the Minotaur shove her arm away and tackle here back into a wall as she hit against it with some cracks showing on the wall itself.

The blond magical girl try to summon forth her guns again but it seem she got gang up on by other creatures that hid away waiting for the time to strike as they attack her and make her fall down in pain as the two girls cry out in fear when they saw this.

The Minotaur looked at the two girls and give a laugh as he said, "You two are next, once I kill that thing in your arms, I will make sure you fall into Despair!"

The two girls back away as Sayaka said, "Please no."

The Minotaur didn't care for their cries as he came at them and cause them pain, they cry out once more as Madoka calls out, "Someone Help!"

Soon enough shots are fired and silver bullets glide in the air, and curved around the girls as many of the silver bullets hit some of the phantoms minions away from the blond magical girl, one silver bullet came at the Minotaur and shot at its head making it fall back.

 **"Nani?!"** The Minotaur cried out in shock as it didn't expect that at all. **"Silver Bullets?!"** The Phantom called out in shock at this.

"Looks like I barely made it." Came the voice of Shiro as he saw this while walking out of the darkness.

 **"You! Those silver bullets came from you!?"** The phantom called as Shiro smiled at his target.

"Yeap." Shiro said as he lowered his weapon. "You mad?" Shiro asked with a cocky smile on his face.

 **"Damn you!"** The Minotaur Phantom called out as the Ghouls soon attack.

Shiro sighed before he spun around shooting all the Phantoms at once knocking them back. "Well better go full force." Shiro said as he raised his right hand which had a ring on the middle finger before he scanned it on his belt.

 _ **"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**_

When Shiro scanned the ring the belt buckle became a bulky silver belt as on the sides of the hand symbol were levers of sorts. Shiro then pulled the switches causing the right hand symbol to become a left hand and in turn it sang, yes it sang.

 _ **"SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOBI TOUCH HENSHIN!"**_

"What the heck? It sings?" asked the blue haired Sayaka Miki incredulously.

"One of its many talents." Shiro said as he stretched a bit while the belt neo singing. Shiro then brought his left hand up next to his face and brought the cover on his red ruby ring down, showing the gimmick looked like a pair of goggles while the ring now looked like a mask made of ruby. He then uttered one word before he brought his left hand down to his buckle.

"Henshin!"

 _ **"FLAME, PLEASE! HI, HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_

"DAMN YOU!" The Minotaur roared in fury send a magic blast at Shiro bit the fire was soon absorbed into the magic circle.

He stretched his left hand out as flaming red magic circle passed over from his hand and went to his body. The magic circle didn't burn him, but instead forming a set of armor. He wore black long robe that has square rubies on his chest which were askew on the edges and sturdy armored collars that has squared rubies that were askew on the edges on his chest. Underneath that robe, he was wearing black body suit with ruby chest plate. He also has armored shoulder guards which were black with silver trims and was decorated with dragon crest. Hung on the left side of his waist on his belt and buckle which remained the same was a chain with spare rings. His hands were gloved with ruby wrist brace and he was wearing black shoes with ruby anklet on his foot. His helmet was silver with oval cut ruby face plate that looked similar to the ring on his left hand with metal strips to give allusion to a face and another pair of metal strips acted like antennae rising from the head with yellow square in-between.

Mami, Madoka, and Sayaka, as well as the newly arrived black haired Homura Akemi watched in shock upon his transformation.

 **"ONORE YUBIWA NO MAHOUTSUKAI!"** The Minotaur yelled out in furry at its enemy appeared.

"Mahoutsukai?" Madoka asked surprised by this.

"Sa Showtime da." Shiro said as he took a battle stance ready to fight.

*Insert song: Life is SHOW TIME

The phantom give the command for his ghouls to attack, as the rock creatures charged at Ring wizard as the Wizard himself walk up as he fire upon them as they came close to him.

Block an attack and push off the ghoul before flipping in the air to kick it in its head, before doing it again and again to all the ghouls that surrounds him as he knock them down with ease, then soon went back to shoot at them with his weapon.

When a ghoul came up from behind him, Madoka was about to warn the Shiro, until he turn around catching the attack with ease as he put the staff under his arm that not in use and fire a few shots at it before letting go of the weapon then kick the ghoul away, as it hit into a double door that open to outside with no people around thankfully, as the ghoul skid on the ground with many of its kind following behind.

Wizard see the ghouls are making a change and switch his weapon to sword mode as he chase after the ghouls and slash at them, with the girl look out the door and see all the action going on.

Spinning his blade around, doing dash attacks taking many of them down as the girls are awe struck at this site as the magical girls were recovering from their brutal attack could not support the wizard person at the moment but it seem he can take care of himself for the moment.

The Minotaur charged at wizard with his own weapon as he try to strike his down or hit him, but wizard was too quick and very flexibility to be agility as wizard flip to dodge the attack and counter with an attack of its own.

Ghouls came up from behind as wizard break off its attack on the minotaur and focus on them as he got near one and asked it, "Stay out of my way, won't you?"

Wizard slashes it away as the Minotaur made its escape seeing it as no match for the ring wizard.

Many ghoul came and block wizard path so their leader can escape as Wizard sighed at this as he was getting tired at these ghouls and said, "And I would have like to finish this quickly."

Quickly change his weapon back in gun mode before turning it over on its over side to see a close hand with its thumb sticking out as wizard pull on it with his own thumb as the weapon started to sing like Wizard belt.

 _ **"C'MON AND SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS! C'MON AND SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS!"**_

"His sword gun things sings too? What's next?" Sayaka said as she witnessing a belt and a weapon singing like some henshin hero as they watch as wizard reach out his hand to the other hand on his weapon and give it a shake to initiate a rider shoot.

 _ **"FLAME SHOOTING STRIKE! HI-HI-HI! HI-HI-HI!"**_

Wizard circle around him as the barrel of his weapon spit out some flames as he took aim and fire and shot all the ghouls around him at once.

As the ghoul got hit a magic circle appeared in front of them before they combust in a fiery blaze, as the girls cover their eyes to this, but with this, Homaru took this chance to run away and kill Kyuubey another time.

The flames died down as Wizard swing his weapon down to put out the flames on it and look down the road to see if the Minotaur is still in site but it was not, as he said, "It got away, great."

*End song

Wizard sighed again as he need to make a quick phone call out he pull out his cell phone while still in rider form as the girls walk out and look at him as he dial a number and call someone, as the call came through as a small voice is heard on the other side but can't be well heard as Wizard said, "Hey Momo-chan. I dealt with the ghouls but the phantom got away. Can you figure out where it went?"

Wizard look up at Garuda as it flaps in the air for the moment as it made a call.

(Elsewhere)

Inside of a room with the walls seem to be glowing, being filled with magic and stuff and in the room seem to be like gypsy room with a crystal ball on a table with a little girl looking down at it as she held her cellphone up to her ear and said, "I'll need more than just Garu-chan, Shiro-Onnichan. You should send out some more familiars."

Wizard look up within the crystal ball as he said to his sister, "You realize using all this magic wears a guy out?"

"Of course I do. But there's no other way, and you should help build up your reserves more, baka," Momo said as he look at her brother.

(Wizard)

Wizard closes his phone and said, "All right fine, but that's easy for her to say."

Wizard flip the switch on his belt as his belt started to sing again as he switching out his spell casing ring for two others as he remove the one on his hand as his belt sings its jingle.

 _ **"LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!"**_

The girls kind of bobs their head to the jingle as Madoka said, "It's catchy."

"Quite so," Mami said as she was getting into it.

Wizard put on a blue ring and scan it as the belt called it out, _**"UNICORN, PLEASE!"**_

Soon enough a magical platform appeared before wizard before it turn into a 3d plastic model set as a horse sound is hears before the pieces of the unicorn came off the platform and form into a whole unicorn as Wizard put on the other ring and quickly flip the switch a few time back on the spell casting side and scan the ring fast as it called out, _**"KRAKEN PLEASE!"**_

Another platform appeared to a yellow piece creature as it came off and form together to form kraken.

As the 3 girls watch with Awe as they see something new every second with wizard as he took the rings he just scan and place them into the newly summon familiars as they glow and came to life, as unicorn Neigh as it stood on its back legs, and the Kraken just hovers in place.

Garuda joins its friends as it bumps into kraken as wizard looks at them and said, "It should still be around somewhere. Good luck!"

The three familiar took off to look for the Phantom that ran off and in hope to catch it soon, as the girl watch as wizard undo his form to show Shiro in place now in his civilian form as the two girls look at him more clearly than before than in that dark storage room they were just in as Madoka looks in surprise as she said, "Sempai?"

Shiro turn and saw the girls as he said, "Hu. Hey Madoka, Sayaka."

He greeted them as Sayaka could not believe the person who just save them, is the waiter of Drupers as she said, "You're a… waiter?"

Shiro gave a normal look as he said, "Part time."

'Heh Indiana Jones.' Inoue said amused by that reference.

Shiro then looked at Kyuubey and saw he was hurt bad as Shiro recognized it from the other day. "Is that little guy ok?" Shiro asked looking to the creature in question in Madoka's arms.

(Later)

The four were gathered around Kyuubey as Shiro saw it had a near identical look to Inoue who seems to vanish on him when Kyuubey here appears. Mami was using her magic to heal Kyuubey in a gold glow as Shiro leaned on the wall with his guitar case as he was checking his phone for any alerts from Momoko. Shiro belt was once more a buckle as no o e had ever put two and two together yet.

Soon Kyuubey began to move again as he got up and looked at the blond haired girl. "Thanks you Mami you're a life saver." Kyuubey said telepathically as Shiro wondered where Inoue had run off too as Kyuubey looked to Mami.

"You should thank these two for saving your life I was just passing by." Mami said as she really wasn't the one who saved Kyuubey as the creature looked to Madoka and Sayaka but when he saw Shiro he made no comment.

"Thank you very much my name is Kyuubey." Kyuubey introduced as Shiro looked and saw the same blank look as Inoue except a different color.

"Were you the one that was calling for help?" Madoka asked as she looked to Kyuubey.

"That's right Kaname Madoka and Miki Sayaka." Kyuubey greeted as he looked to the two.

"Wait one moment how did you know my name?" Sayaka asked as she looked to Kyuubey.

"I came here because I have a favor to ask of you both." Kyuubey said as he looked to the two.

Unknown to Kyuubey Inoue was deep in the air vents trying to avoid a run in with Homura as using Shiro's mind she saw and heard what was going on. "Oh no." Inoue said seeing his kind was doing it again to more victims.

"What do you mean?" Madoka asked as she looked confused.

"I want you to make contracts with me and become Magical Girls." Kyuubey said as he used his looked to look adore as he tilted his head and closed his eyes looking downright adorable.

Inoue heard this and knew he had limited time to act and dragging Homura hack here would cause him more trouble than needed. "Shiro don't let them form a contract!" Inoue called from the telepathic link knowing he would catch Kyuubey's attention since his focus was on the girl.

'Inoue is freaking out?' Shiro thought as he sensed the urgency Inoue was trying to convey. "Hey before we talk about any contracts we still have a problem." Shiro said cutting in and putting his phone away.

"What's that?" Kyuubey asked as he looked to the Wizard.

"The Phantom." Shiro said referring to the Phantom that had escaped.

"Phantom?" The girls and Kyuubey asked as they wanted answers about that.

(With the Minotaur)

 **"Kisama."** The Minotaur Phantom cursed as he stumbled into a warehouse injured from his fight with the Wizard. Elsewhere, far away from the search of the familiars the young wizard sent out, the now identified Phantom, Minotaur, had entered a small complex. He tenderly touched the destroyed portion of his horn, cursing the wizard for getting in his way. **'I never would have thought our enemy would be so young,'** he thought, still surprised that the feared wizard was actually a teenager **. 'Even still...how irksome. Oh well, at least I have some inkling idea as to how I can make the Gate fall into despair.'** He then turned, and placed his hand over his heart, bowing his head in respect to those inside the complex. **"Phoenix-sama."**

Standing atop the stairs, leaning against the railing, was a creature; a Phantom. However, this was no ordinary Phantom. The power it exerted was far beyond even that of Minotaur. Its armor was colored burgundy red, bearing sharpened fangs that seemed to hiss with steam and golden talons at the ends. On its shoulders were golden pauldrons that strut out, oddly shaped like the heads of birds. The gauntlets at the forearms bore a wing-like motif, also bearing a sharpened edge. The head also had features reminiscent to that of birds, with feathery Mohawks streaking out from the cheeks and atop the head, and bearing sharpened, fiery blue eyes.

This was the Greater Phantom...Phoenix.

With a, 'humph,' Phoenix hopped over the railing, landing perfectly on the ground. **"You mind explaining how you screwed up so badly,"** he asked as he turned to face Minotaur, his gaze imposing. **"Even with all of those ghouls making so much noise?"** Then, his form shimmered, dissipating into red mist to reveal a different form. Now, he bore a visage akin to that of a human being. His appearance was now that of a plain man with dark hair, mostly swept to the left and slightly obscuring his left eye, wearing baggy black clothes with a red sweater with short sleeves and a red sash around his waist, hanging off lopsidedly somewhat. A wide grin, almost feral, formed on his face. "Well, Mino-chan?"

 **"A magic-user came and interrupted my plans,"** Minotaur explained, keeping his tone respectful lest he incur the wrath of one who would reduce to him naught but ashes. **"Forgive me, Phoenix-sama."**

 **"Wizard, eh?"**

Minotaur turned to see yet another Phantom standing behind him. Unlike Phoenix, this one bore a slightly more human-like appearance. Most of its body seemed to be clad in regal garb, with faded purple shoes with golden cuffs and a gray, purple, and white bodysuit. Over it was a regal coat with purple edgings, and like Phoenix, wore pauldrons with a bird-like design, only slightly more sinister. Its hands were covered by gloves, though the fingers were covered in golden, sharp metal with the tips resembling fangs. The head, however, was not human. The face was certainly that of a human being, but the skin was deathly pale, with purple lips curled into a cruel smile. Its upper face was covered by a helmet that framed the rest of the face, the top of the helm resembling scales. Perhaps the most terrifying feature about it were the golden strands that fell down its shoulders...however, they were not strands. They were snakes, with their mouths bared into fangs and snarls.

The Greater Phantom...Medusa.

 **"Medusa-sama,"** Minotaur greeted, this time much more formally. While Phoenix was indeed powerful...Medusa was far more terrifying. The difference in power between them was indeed great, but what made her so fearsome was not her strength...but how she dealt with those who had earned her ire.

Medusa's smile remained on her face as she strode past the lesser Phantom, a hand at her hip. **"Our mission as Phantoms is to make Gates fall into despair,"** she told, pausing right next to Phoenix. **"To make them lose all hope...and turn them into Phantoms."** As she turned around to face Minotaur, her form shimmered and dispersed into purple mist, revealing a human form. She was a beautiful woman with shoulder length brown hair, wearing a simple white top and black jeans. "So that the Wiseman will hold the Sabbath."

Phoenix grinned widely, liking how cold she was. It was one of the reasons, scratch that, the only reason he even agreed to work with her. The Phantom bowed his head. **"Understood."**

"If you get it, then forget that clown!" Phoenix said, strolling up to Minotaur and patting him on the shoulder, offering a grin of encouragement. "Make those Gates fall so far into despair, their Phantoms won't even remember who they used to be!"

 **"Sir!"**

Medusa smiled cruelly. Everything was going according to plan...well, all except for the wizard. She would have to deal with them eventually. **"But there is one more problem though."** Minotaur said as he looked to his leaders.

"Huh?" Medusa asked as she looked to Minotaur.

"Gates were accompanied by an Incubator it was injured but still breathing and two of them could already use magic." Minotaur said as Medusa and Phoenix were surprised.

"Fuck those bastard don't know when to butt out!" Phoenix yelled kicking down a group of boxes.

"I will not deny that they have proven to be an annoyance of not a hindrance to our plans." Medusa said as she walked away a bit. "But I will not deny that with their ability to create these Magical Girls as they call them the same process could be used to create more Phantoms as a substitute to the Sabbath if worse comes to worse." Medusa said as Phoenix glared.

"To bad those assholes won't even bother not that I care they never know when to stay dead after all." Phoenix said as he had faced his fair share of Incubators and they apparently have bodies to spare constantly making them hard to kill like him with his regeneration power.

"For now take care of those Gates Minotaur if need be if the Incubators and its magical slaves try anything then we'll simply let time deal with them." Medusa ordered as she knew even if they captured that Incubator it won't form any kind of contract with them since they are basically the equivalent to Witches.

"As you command Medusa-sama." Minotaur said before he took his leave to hunt down the Wizards rubbing the spot one of his horns used to be located.

(Meanwhile with Shiro and the girls at the Delicious Doughnuts Truck)

Shiro was enjoying a plain Sugar Doughnut as the High School First Year enjoyed his treats. "So Sempai can you tell us what Phantoms are and better question what the heck a Gate is?" Sayaka finally asked as Shiro was eating his food.

"Can't really tell you girls much since even I don't know the full story. All I can really say is that Gates are humans with magical potential and if they ever fall into despair a Phantom is born." Shiro said as Madoka looked while Kyuubey was sitting on the table watching this.

"But how?" Madoka asked as she wanted answers.

"Well best way I can say is that if a human falls into true despair then their innate magical potential goes out of control and births a phantom inside them killing them from the inside out." Shiro said as he ate his doughnut with his guitar case laying against the table next to him. "Now there are ways to stop this the harder way is for the Gate to hold on to a small point of hope and never let go of it, doing that will force the Phantom back inside your Underworld of your Hope and in turn you can use the magic it provides in exchange with the proper foci of course." Shiro said gesturing to his rings and belt.

"They look like Soul Gems." Kyuubey commented as Mami looked.

"Your right they do in a weird way." Mami said as she looked at the Soul Gems.

'But the odd part is those are like fragmented Soul Gems to a larger one and, most of all they aren't tainted in anyway. This is interesting but how did he gain those and where did he happen across them?' Kyuubey thought to himself as he looked at them in curiosity.

"Wait so you got one of those Kaijin inside you also?" Sayaka asked as Shiro nodded.

"Yeah I do problem is he's a stubborn asshole most of the time and hard to get along with." Shiro said as he finished his plate as the girls ate their own doughnuts.

"Did you form a contract with someone?" Kyuubey asked as Shiro stopped drinking his lemonade for a minute as he quickly remembered what Inoue told him.

"Unless you call big and scaly inside me a contract then no I didn't." Shiro lied as Inoue and him had a more of a contract of mutual gain, he gets power and saves others from despair and in turn he helps Inoue handle the beef he has the with Phantoms and the Incubators whoever they are. Kyuubey saw Shiro wasn't telling them everything so for now he should keep close tabs on him but after their first meeting in town today Kyuubey knew he needs to keep an ear out for those Gates now. "Anyway mind telling me about your whole Magical Girl Cosplay thing going on back there, seriously I didn't know there were other Magic Users fighting those Witch things also." Shiro said as he had his fair share of fights with Witches.

"It's the contract that Kyuubey that bestow on those who he has chosen, with a wish to give as well," Mami said as she give a smile as it seem she happy with what she gotten and the magical girl thing is a Bonus or the other way around, Shiro can't really tell.

"So if you make magical girls, what is their purpose to say and how do you choice them?" Shiro asked as he wanted some answers to this kind of things and with Inoue not around he figured out some of this mystery.

"Magical girls purpose are to bring happiness to everyone, and combat against the witches sense mostly pure magic can only works against them, how I chosen, I would sense a great potential within them but I also seek one with strong heart, and a caring personality as these two display when they rescue me," Kyuubey answer him as Shiro felt he was telling the truth but something is off about it.

Shiro took a sip of his lemonade before placing it back down and ask another question saying, "Alright, now another question I have yet to figure out, these witches, they are not normal as far as I can tell. Their power are closely to a phantom but it seem they have something else as when I came across a few of them by chance, but my question is… where did they come from?"

That gotten the girls attention and saying their powers are similar to a phantoms, it seem to be something to worry about as Kyuubey look at Shiro as it swing its tail on the other side of its body as he said, "The simple answer is… they were once normal human beings, or magical girls themselves."

Shiro reaction to that as his other hand that was handing on the side twitch and almost went into a fist, as Kyuubey watch Shiro reaction, wasn't much to say but he went on saying, "I've seen many magical girls turn into witches before when they fallen in sadness and despair when they lost someone important to them or they have failed to help or protect someone."

Shiro eyes the cat creature as suddenly he hears a deep growling voice, one that no one else can hear as Shiro hears Dragon talking to him as he said, **"That creature isn't telling the whole story."**

The world around Shiro darken as it seem time have stop and he the only one knows what's going on as the Dragon came forth as it flew around Shiro as it says, **"Many being falls to despair, but seeing love ones dies, they would have someone or something with them that lifts from their darkness regardless of how small and insignificant, as well failure to help and save someone, there is always the know unsaid word they cannot help everyone, if these magical girl are of pure magic, then fallen in despair isn't something they would do as the purest of heart has always overcome despair before as I have seen it before my recreation."**

"Does that mean he's lying?" Shiro asked dragon as the phantom dragon flew in front of Shiro and said, **"Not really, he just not telling the whole thing… be careful around this one I smell a dark energy from within him, unlike the first one you know of is more of light with a small tint of darkness, this one is of shadows."**

Soon enough the dragon flew out of site giving Shiro and soon enough the world gone back to normal as the light was shining bright again, and people were moving once again as Shiro close his eyes for a moment and said, "I see, sad to hear then."

Shiro took a drink of his lemonade and then he hears Madoka voice calling out saying, "Ah, Sempai."

Shiro open his eyes and look to the sweet little teen Madoka as she looks at him and asked, "How did it start for you… and how you held on to your hope?"

Shiro mind flashes back to the time he can remember when it's all started, the sound of rain, two cars collide, and him laying down in blood.

Shiro looked down at his plate where he saw his reflection as he remembered that day so vividly the day he lost it all in more ways than one. He was in despair he was dying both of despair and mortal injuries as he remembered Momoko hugging him close crying as soon he saw it. Inoue there mysterious ally who held the belt and the rings with him.

'I want you both to contract with me for two different types of contracts.' Inoue said in the memory as Shiro at the time thought it was a final test to get into heaven.

"I... don't want to talk about it." Shiro said as he got up and stretched a bit as he got up. But as he left he went to Madoka and Sayaka's ears and whispered to them ever so quietly. "Don't trust Kyuubey... he's hiding something." Shiro whispered before he took his leave as he had his Guitar Case on his back.

"What?" Madoka asked as she and Sayaka swore Shiro just told them to not trust Kyuubey. But before they could ask Shiro was already out of hearing range as he simply waved at them with one hand in his pocket.

(With Shiro a bit later)

Shiro was walking around as he did he soon looked to the fence next to him and saw Inoue walking there. "Ok Inoue start talking or I'm shooting you." Shiro said as Inoue didn't seem afraid.

"But that would make Momoko very sad you know." Inoue said as Shiro looked.

"I want answers Inoue, that Kyuubey thing every time he's around you vanish on me. Even more so your keeping secrets, again a while back when we met with that Witch you told me just to beat it and didn't tell me what it was after words. I let it go back then thinking it was a rare thing that happened but I could use the Dragon Rise Ring and that Labyrinth was just like an Underworld." Shiro said as he wanted to trust Inoue but the little guy was keeping far too many secrets for his liking.

"What did Kyuubey tell you that has you questioning me?" Inoue asked as he was working on identifying social queues.

"How those Witches are made they seem like super powered Phantoms to me." Shiro said as Inoue looked. "And most of all that they were once Magical Girls like Momoko." Shiro said as Inoue looked.

"Why do you think I keep her at the house most of the time and we have her wear the Please Ring 24/7." Inoue said as Shiro was surprised. "The house as you know I bugged with magical seals to keep Phantoms from finding it but also keep Momoko from falling into despair or her Soul Gem from being corrupted. Since she is introverted most of the time and only really goes out with you on shopping trips it makes keeping her from becoming a Witch easier." Inoue said as Shiro looked at the Black Cat like creature as it jumped to his shoulder.

"I prefer it with you being in the front lines Shiro that way you can get your strength and mana stronger with each battle." Inoue said as Shiro looked.

"But why did you make Inoue a magical girl then if you didn't want her fighting?" Shiro asked as Inoue looked.

"All in good time Shiro don't question things that don't need answering as her elder brother your main focus is to protect her." Inoue said as Shiro looked to Inoue. "But I will tell you that Witches are born from Curses of despair and pain but most of all they are the end results of Kyuubey who live long enough to reach there." Inoue said as Shiro looked. "Right now Mami is safe but if worse comes to worse you may need to use the Engage Ring on her and destroy her Witch before it is born and with it all her magic." Inoue said as he had been meaning to test such a Ring on a Magical Girl who is about to become a Witch. "Another thing you should know is unexplained murders and suicides are the results of Witches who are invisible to the human eye without the aid of magic to see them making them harder to fight but easy for you to chase." Inoue said as Shiro sighed.

"Yare-yare Daze Inoue really need to tell me this stuff in advance." Shiro said before he noticed that Inoue had bandages on him. "By the way what happened to you?" Shiro asked as he looked to Inoue.

"Long story short I was attacked by a Magical Girl with a chip on her shoulder and a grudge against Kyuubey." Inoue said as Shiro understood since that place was dark so no doubt the two were mistaken for each other.

(Later at the house)

Shiro opened the door to the house which was rich across the street from their grandfather's antique store. Luckily since their parents were gone Shiro and Momoko were able to keep the house with Shiro working his jobs from a part time waiter and a part time musician. As he walked in Shiro was met with Garuda, Unicorn, and Kraken as he saw Momoko a young girl with peach pink hair and a small Oni shaped hair pin with an Oni colored shirt. "Ohayo Momo-chan." Shiro greeted as he walked in and placed his keys next to Momoko's.

"Ohayo Onnichan, Inoue-chan." Momo greeted as she was in short shorts and the Oni colored shirt as she was sitting on the sofa with her feet together, a stick of pokey in her mouth, and most of all her Soul Gem in the form of a necklace on her neck.

Shiro put his coat up and his Guitar Case away as he sighed a bit and opened said case and put some money in the 'savings jar,' as when Shiro didn't have a gig he tended to sit at a side walk and play his guitar for pocket change which was always a lot since he was pretty good. "Hey Momo-chan how were your studies today?" Shiro asked as he took off his shoes and entered the house.

"Why ask I'm already a college graduate with a PhD why do I still need to focus on studies?" Momo asked as Shiro looked.

"Blame the Government on that one, children underage need to be in school somehow and since I was able to pass you off as being self-taught and homeschooled all you really have to do was show up and take major state mandated tests." Shiro said as he saw Momoko was watching Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. "Also... really Sailor Moon you do know your also a Magical Girl right?" Shiro asked as he sat down.

"Yeah but I don't get to fight so I watch these for when it comes time for me to step in." Momoko said as Shiro sighed to that not wanting to break her fantasy. "By the way Onnichan the MachineWizard is all fixed up and ready for you, I'm still wondering how that last Witch you faced caused it to get broken." Momoko said as Shiro looked to his younger sister's bubblegum pink eyes.

"It's a long story trust me." Shiro said as he looked.

"Anyway Momoko." Inoue began as he jumped down to meet with Momoko. "I'm going to need your help tomorrow nothing big mind you just need you to talk to some girls later, three in particular, I'll tell you who they are tomorrow but tomorrow I'm going to need your help." Inoue said as Momoko now had stars in her eyes at finally getting some action at long last.

"Finally!" Momoko cheered all happy to go into battle at last.

"It's not a Witch or Phantom battle Momoko I need you to talk to three girls, one of them is named Homura, and the other two are Sayaka and Madoka. I want you to find Homura first and get information from her and help me negotiate with her. Then we'll find the other two and you will try and talk them against being Magical Girls I'll try and lead there furry friend away." Inoue explained before looking to Shiro. "And Shiro I'll need you to be there also to help me with Kyuubey we can't let him make a contract, so if we must can you help me capture him." Inoue said as Shiro looked.

"Sure I got the day off tomorrow anyway." Shiro said as Inoue nodded in understanding.

The two then went to help themselves to dinner for tonight as Shiro still had left over food from his work and once the food was all reheated and eaten the two cleaned up and in turn went to bed.

(Scene Break the Next Day)

In the afternoon Shiro was dressed in his normal outfit as he put on some high boots that went close to his knees, baggy slightly torn jeans, and finally shirt that was made up his entire outfit. Shiro looked over to Momoko and saw she was dressed in her normal clothing which made her look like a hidden Magical Girl as it looked to be a sort of Gypsy like outfit. (The one Kiyomi normally wears in the TV Show Kamen Rider Wizard)

"Ready to go?" Shiro asked as he looked to Momoko who looked a bit annoyed.

"Of course I am, Shiro-baka if you had just taken the day off from school we would have been out sooner!" Momoko called as Shiro sighed.

"It wasn't my fault I had an important test today and I also had to come back to pick you up also." Shiro argued as Momoko sighed.

"Whatever let's just go we might miss them if we don't hurry." Momoko said as she grabbed her own helmet as Shiro grabbed his helmet as well.

"You two are impossible sometime so illogical how you two can get along so well yet are complete opposites." Inoue said as he followed close behind. "But then again I am still grasping these human social and emotional cues." Inoue said as the trio got to the motorcycle and Inoue sat on top of the bikes ruby red gem head piece while Momoko held Shiro's guitar case on her back so she could have enough room to ride.

"Ikkimas." Shiro said as once the doors were locked the three were off as luckily Shiro knew where Madoka went to school.

(Later after classes Mitakihara Middle School Homura)

Homura was walking away as she was intent of following Madoka or at least beating her to the Witch's lair to keep her from forming a contract with Kyuubey. But as she walked she soon passed by Inoue sitting on the bench swishing his tail back and forth as Homura ignored him for a bit before she stopped. "Where is Madoka Kyuubey?" Homura asked as Inoue looked.

"Sorry but I'm not Kyuubey nor am I with the other Incubators." Inoue said as he looked to Homura who seemed ready to fight. "Don't worry I'm not here to fight it would prove suicidal for me but I merely wished to talk." Inoue said as Homura was about to grab her Soul Gem before a hand stopped her.

"Sorry I can't let you do that he really does want to talk so please hear him out." Momoko said as she looked to Homura.

"Thank you Momo-chan." Inoue said as he looked and saw Shiro waiting a bit away with the Machine Wizard. "Now before we begin I will tell you we share the same enemies, the Incubators. I am a sort of traitor to them and like you I wish to stop them but for different reasons then your own." Inoue said as he looked to Homura.

"What are your reasons then for standing against your own kind Incubator?" Homura asked as Inoue looked.

"It's a personal Reason I can assure you but needless to say I'd prefer it for all the Incubators to be wiped out and I believe I may have come up with a solution but it will take time to make a reality." Momoko said as he looked to Homura as he was lucky he brought Momoko and Shiro along in case his attempt at negotiations went south.

"So why do you wish to negotiate with me, for all I know this girl could be a slave for you?" Homaru said as she still didn't trust Inoue one bit and don't know if this was a trick of the incubators or not.

As Inoue turn his head just a bit and said, "If she was, then I would already be dead already, as due to her brother that you have meet or at least saw him fight against the phantom, he standing over there."

Homaru turn her head enough to see the boy she have seen yesterday as he stood ready with his rings she knew what he can do with them.

Homaru turn back to Inoue as he went on saying, "He's very protective of Momo-chan, and would do anything for her, so if do attack, I will be at your mercy."

"Which I won't let happen!" Momoko said as she cares for Inoue very much despite what race he was and how evil they are.

"Momo-chan came here on her own free will and her brother is watching over her making sure nothing bad happens to her, but if something does, it's not only my head… how do you humans say it? Would be on the chopping block, but yours as well," Inoue said as he is willingly to risk it all in his last body, even though he would most likely protect Momoko with it.

Homaru looked at the Incubator for a moment and asked, "What is it that you want from me?"

Inoue nod to this and said, "I want to trap Kyuubey before he makes a contact with any of the girls, as well destroy the witch, and the creature that's called a phantom, that attack you and the other 3 girls the other day. Shiro is strong but he might not able to take on two monsters that are smarter than those minions they have."

Homaru nods to this as she gets the idea as she would most likely deal with the witch while Shiro deals with the phantom, but her biggest deal is trapping an Incubator and killing it if she can.

"I will also offer you one thing, but keep this to yourself as I am now speaking to you personally," Inoue said as brought Homaru attention in a way as she wonder what this offer could be, if it is more power than she would turn it down and would turn into her magical girl form and kill-

"I offer you to be normal again, no magic, and no more of worrying of becoming a witch for your cooperation and it can anytime you want to be on your terms," Inoue said cutting off Homaru trade of thought as that surprise her.

The thought of being normal again, a thing that never came to her before as she always thought all of it was permanent and the only way to be free is in death.

"So… what do you say?" Inoue said as he was speaking normal again as Momoko shifted her footing and waited on Homaru answer as the dark hair magical girl said to him, "Fine I will agree with this, but under one other condition."

"Name it," Inoue said as Homaru gave a deep look as she said, "I wish to help wipe out Incubators, all of them when it's to present itself any and all, and I shall take no for an answer."

Momoko looks at Inoue and wonder what his answer is to that as Inoue nod and said, "Very well, it's a deal, as I believe that what you humans say?"

Homaru nodded and said, "When should we begin?"

"Immediately if able with the Witch from Yesterday. The Phantom is also on its way there so we need to keep both Madoka-san and Sayaka-san from forming a contract and the best and sure fire way I know of that can stop saint contracts is traumatization doing this would make them unwilling to form a contract with Kyuubey no matter what." Inoue said as Homura was shocked but saw how it could work. "Kyuubey will probably try and coax them into a contract no matter what people say to them and will probably question how we know them turning into Witches in inevitable making them think we are lying. Mental scaring is our best option to prevent a contract unless you have alternatives." Inoue said as Homura was shocked.

"Before we continue I need to ask one more question, why me specifically?" Homura asked as Inoue looked.

"Because I know you didn't form a contract with neither me nor Kyuubey so in other words you are a wild card hidden in plain sight." Inoue said as Homura was shocked by that statement.

"So you're using me?" Homura accused as Inoue looked.

"I suppose so but consider this would being used by Kyuubey be better." Inoue countered as Homura saw Inoue's logic. Soon Garuda flew by as he began to go off as Inoue and Momoko looked.

"Garu-chan found the Phantom and the Witch." Momoko said as Inoue looked while Shiro looked.

"I know, I can lead you to it seeing as I and telepathically linked to Shiro's familiars." Inoue said as Homura looked.

"Oh I can get us there no problem!" Momoko taking out her Soul Gem which looked shiny and new just like when she got it over a year ago.

"I'll follow Garuda." Shiro called out as Homura was shocked.

"Ok let's go!" Momoko cheered as she held her Soul Gem. "TRANSPORT PLEASE!" She cheered as Inoue jumped to her shoulder and she grabbed Homura's arm causing them to transport.

(Later at a Condemned Building)

Homura and Momoko arrived at the location and found the Soul Gems were shining signaling the Witch was here. "Hey look!" Momoko called seeing an unconscious woman on the ground with a tattoo on her neck.

"Looks like the others got here before us." Inoue said as Homura looked inside and saw the portal. "And looks like the Phantom entered the Labyrinth not, good." Inoue said as he could sense the Phantom's aura here.

"Wait that means." Momoko said in shock, fear, and worry as Inoue nodded.

"Yes the Phantom will have more power to spare there and without Shiro-san we won't stand a good chance." Inoue said as he looked to the portal.

"Well let's go the Witch won't kill itself you know." Momoko said as Homura looked, but what about?" Homura began as Momoko smiled.

"Don't worry Homu-chan we'll just keep it busy till Shiro-Onnichan shows up." Momoko said with a smile on her face as she jumped in.

"Wait Momoko!" Inoue called but she jumped in anyway. "Oh dear Kyuubey is in there also I may need to rethink the strategy of trapping Kyuubey, Shiro is needed for trapping him." Inoue said as he looked to Homura. "Homura go and find Momoko and the others, remember Traumatize Madoka and Sayaka with Witches and Magical Girls it will be the best cause then coaxing them from it." Inoue said as Homura looked.

"Why won't you let Kyuubey see you?" Homura asked as Inoue looked.

"There's no time hurry!" Inoue warned urgently as Homura nodded and entered.

(Inside the Labyrinth Momoko and Homura)

The two arrived as Momoko was almost dancing in joy ready for it as she finally gets to fight. "Ok let's open these curtains!" Momoko called as she used her Soul Gem. "In Onnichans words mixed with mine PUELLA MAHOU HENSHIN!" She called out as her Soul Gem was held before her in her opened palmed of her left hand as it shined initiating the transformation.

The area around Momoko light up as a magic circle appeared at her feet as she started to twirl around as the circle rise up as her footwear change to white heel boots, her leggings became a white leather with a knee padding that almost looks like armor.

Coming up at her hips as a red belt appeared with symbol similar to Wizards show in the center of it, then a purple skirt pop out from under the belt help giving that magic girl look with the adding of armor on the skirts side, as the magic circle keep rising up to Momoko's belly to her chest, a purple padding is show with her figure as well.

Coming up to her shoulders and arms as shoulder pads appeared looking like a few pair of wings curved around her shoulder with their point angle pointed up, with her arms as white sleeves appeared with her hand cover in a purple color glove and two wrist brace on her arms as well.

The magic circle pass through around Momoko's head, her hair was balled up with huge purple clips with a point end facing up, with her hair also giving a lighter tone to her natural peace color hair that almost match with the rest of her outfit as to bring it all together was her Soul Gem on her forehead mixed with a small tiara.

(The overall look if people didn't get it, its Kivala but with an added skirt, her soul gem is in the belt than kiva-la, and no face plate and head cover other than the side pins)

When the Momoko was fully transformed she spins around then stop as eh face the screen and said, "Sa Magical time!"

Homura's had this shocked look on her face as her eye twitched as she didn't expect Momoko to do that of all things. "Yosh! Let's go find us a Witch and a Phantom!" Momoko cheered as Homura though normally calm did not see this coming one bit.

"Did... did she just, what did she just do?" Homura asked herself as she soon realized Momoko ran on ahead. "Oi matte!" Homura called as she quickly transformed and went to catch up to her current partner in crime.

(With Shiro)

Shiro was driving across the bridge following Garuda who was leading the way for him as Shiro knew the trouble a Phantom can cause in a Labyrinth if it remains there for too long. The Chief among those problems is gain some of the Witches skills and when it gets to that stage it can force a human down into despair simply by using the Witch. When it gets to that phase then the Phantom must be destroyed before it can take on a whole new form in the Labyrinth which was the form it took while escaping its Gates Underworld.

"Come on Momo-chan don't do anything stupid." Shiro said as he knew Momoko wasn't naïve but he also knew she was quick to jump into action head first. Sure he and Inoue lied to her saying she was his back up but the truth is she was a last line of defense if Shiro was to ever fail and since Shiro also used is Please Ring to keep Momoko's magic reserves fueled Shiro had to tread carefully in this upcoming fight.

(With Madoka, Mami, and Sayaka)

The trio had been able to make their way pass many of their Witch's goons as Kyuubey was in Madoka's arms as the trio ran through the path and soon as the final door opened they found it the Witch. It was quiet hideous and grotesque but at the same time seem to spawn from a sort of parody of Alice in Wonderland which was the best way to describe a Labyrinth many times over. "Look that is a Witch." Mami said as she was suited up once more in her outfit.

"Eww gross." Sayaka said as it looked disgusting to her.

"It's awful. Are you really going to fight it?" Madoka asked as she saw the creature.

"I'll be fine." Mami began as she took the enchanted bat she gave Sayaka from her old bat before she stabbed it into the ground creating a barrier around them.

"Stay back, don't move." Mami said before she jumped down as Kyuubey soon felt it.

"Something is wrong here." Kyuubey said as he looked at the Witch as something wasn't right and he could sense it. "Something else is here something was able to beat us here." Kyuubey said as the battle soon began.

(With Mami)

Mami did a small bow as when she did two muskets fell from her skirts stabbing into the ground. The Witch flew up and threw its seat at Mami when then fired at said seat stopping it. Mami then removed her hat and used it to summon many more Muskets which she then grabbed and began shooting them at the Witch one after the other and once she shot she ditched the mentioned gun. The Witch flew around and avoided the shots as something was odd as a familiar group of creatures were roaming the shadows waiting to strike.

(With Madoka, Sayaka, and Kyuubey)

"Wow she's amazing." Sayaka said as she saw this as Madoka nodded both of which were unaware of the creatures behind them getting past Mami's shield since it was blocking the way into the lair not the path.

Sayaka then hissed in pain as she felt something sort of sting her brain before they heard a chuckling sound behind them. **"I see, so that boy and his violin is your hope."** Came the voice of Minotaur as Madoka and Sayaka were wide eyed before they looked and saw Minotaur there before he grabbed the two by their necks and lifted them up. Minotaur then kicked the magical bat shield down bringing the barrier down as Kyuubey was wide eyed.

"Mami! It's that Phantom Creature!" Kyuubey called as Mami looked and saw Minotaur throw Madoka and Sayaka into the Witches lair.

As Madoka and Sayaka landed the two saw Minotaur coming down at them as they quickly got out of the way and avoided getting crushed. **"Now then Sayaka allow me the pleasure of destroying your hope."** Minotaur said as he looked to Sayaka with a sinister tone.

"Not on my watch!" Came a new voice as soon Momoko came flying in with a Magical Girl style Rider Kick at the Minotaur's head causing it to be caught off guard and sent tumbling to the ground.

 **"Great my lucky day a fifth one."** Minotaur said as he got up.

"Sorry I'm not like those others I'm harder to deal with." Momoko said as she pulled out her rapier weapon that had a hand Arthur like symbol on it.

 **"Sorry though you aren't my target right now!"** Minotaur roared out before he charged straight at Momoko who then smirked and spun to the side avoiding the attack.

"Ollie!" She called out as Minotaur missed.

"Who are you?!" Madoka asked hoping this Magical Girl wasn't like Homura.

"I'm the Diamonds shining sparkle of hope! Momoka-chan Kamen Rider Wizards sidekick and partner in crime!" Momoka called as she then smiled and got ready. "Now for a bit of classical feel... ORE SANJOU!" Momoka called as she did a familiar pose as when she saw 'Ore,' she pointed at herself with her thumb and when she said 'Sanjou,' she took a battle stance.

 **"What?"** Minotaur said as Kyuubey saw her Soul Gem on her left hand's palm.

"Right now, Phantom-baka-teme from start to finish we're at the finale!" Momoka called as somewhere in the multiverse a few beings sensed it.

(In Den-Liner)

"Achoo!" Came the voice of a familiar Red Oni.

"What's the matter Momo-baka?" Came the childish voice of a Dragon like creature.

"Don't know brat, just feels like someone stole my catchphrase... and then used it in their own way." Momotaros said as he sat in the Den-Liner.

(With Inoue)

"Weird... I just felt like Momoko... is getting way too into this." Inoue said as he looked to where the Labyrinth Gate way was just as the sound of a Motor Cycle was heard as a familiar figure got off it. "There in there Shiro-san." Inoue said as Shiro nodded and ran straight into the Labyrinth.

"I'm coming Momo-chan, minna just hold on!" Shiro called as he ran in there to find his little sister and the other magical girls with her.

(Back with Momoko and co.)

"Don't worry Mami-chan I'll keep Madoka and Sayaka safe!" Momoko called a she quickly dodged an attack from Minotaur. "Just focus on the Witch!" She called as Mina nodded seeing the other Magical girl was on their side.

 **"ONORE!"** Minotaur called as he soon felt the sword strike from Mami and saw it was Silver. **"Nani?! Since when did Magical Girls start using Silver weapons?!"** Minotaur called as he was shocked by it.

"Since I found out every Magical Made Monster hates Silver with a passion." Momoko said with a smile on her face.

 **"You little BITCH!"** Minotaur roared out as he was intended on finishing Momoko as he charged in with his large sword drawn forth.

Minotaur came at her with full force wanted her gone knowing she will be trouble and he knew one of the girls deepest hope there was.

Momoko seem no strange to sword play as she train for this with her brother when they were in their civilian form with her swift movement and sword skill hardly took any magic off of her and she is confident she can take the Minotaur on and last long enough for her brother to come and help.

With Mami as she keep firing her guns at the witch that keep dodging her attack with ease as it won't sit still, and then suddenly Mami felt something crawling up her legs and making her be stuck in place as she look down and saw mini minions of the witch that capture her and soon form together into a vine that tied her up and lift her into the air, but not before Mami grab two more rifles and fire some shot near the witch.

The shot hit and crack the ground, as it seems she missed as she was hit against a wall as crack form behind it, as the two middle school girl gasp to this as they thought she was in trouble as she was lifted back up and in front of the witch they call out, "Mami-san!"

Momoko look at the site for a moment and saw something as she smile and said, "She got it, but I need to focus on the phantom."

The Minotaur charged at her once more, as Momoko did a dash attack with a speed boost behind her as a trail of light follow her and she got the keep the phantom attention on her.

Mami open her eyes and smile as she said, "Don't worry."

The shots she fired before that hit the ground seem to have an important purpose as they started to slow and ribbons of light came forth from them as Mami said, "I can't let my Mahou Shojou trainee's see me when I'm down."

The witch turn around quickly and saw this, as it knew what it was and he wanted to kill Mami before it could let it take hold as it turn around and shed off the roses on its face as a butterfly appeared on it making look like a pair of angry eyes, with thorn's and vines from inside of it came forth and form scissors like weapons wanted to end the battle before soon but it was too late as the ribbons took hold of it, and tied it up nicely as it seem they were trying to destroy the witch, but they're not strong enough to do so.

Mami smile to this as she said, "Close, but not good enough."

Mami took the ribbon neck tie off of her outfit and whip it around as it extended and destroy the vine that held her and twirl it around as she fell down, before pull back as suddenly the ribbon form a giant pistol.

Momoko zoom all around minotaur slashing it and hitting fast and hard as it grunt and cry out in pain as Momoko was soon in the air as she twirl around with her sabre weapon and said, "Magical attack part 1."

A boost of power behind her as they appeared as wing as she flew down at the Minotaur as held her sword in both hands as she said, "Angel strike!"

Mami took aim with her weapon and said, "Trio Finale!" the gun fired upon the witch like a rail gun as the shot went through the witch with ease, it struggle for the moment as it twitch around before it glow then blow up in a massive light.

Momoko came down upon the Minotaur and strike her weapon across it as the phantom held its great sword out to protect itself as the area around the phantom blew up as it gave a cry, but instead of being destroy, its weapon was broke and it went flying back.

"Ah... I didn't beat it." Momoko said as she looked at the downed Minotaur.

Mami saw this as she was drinking from a cup of tea no doubt made from her magic to look elegant. Soon the Ghouls appeared as they went after Mami and Momoko as the two were caught off guard just as the Labyrinth vanished to show they were in a large room with a gas tank nearby no doubt for some reason. "Great the battle isn't over yet." Mami said as she took out two more Muskets before she noticed a black ball on the ground.

 **"Kisama."** The Minotaur growled as he then began to chuckle a bit. **"I was in that Labyrinth for a moment and already I felt so much power."** The Minotaur growled as it got up. **"But now... that my Ghouls have absorbed enough they will keep you busy for now."** The Minotaur growled as Kyuubey watched the whole thing.

"Over my dead body!" Momoko called as she charged forward and tried to strike the Minotaur Phantom only for it to reach for its face and then send the arm out firing an energy blast at them causing it to hit the gas tank causing an explosion in turn.

As Momoko and Mami used their magic to block the attack Sayaka, and Madoka weren't as lucky as they were close enough to be affected somehow but far enough so they could walk away from it unscathed. Sayaka hit the wall hard as Madoka and Kyuubey were sent to the end of the room as Minotaur laughed at them.

"Ow." Momoko said as she began to get up next to Mami as Mami saw the Witches Egg known as a Greif seed.

"Mami how does your Soul Gem look?" Momoko asked as she looked to Mami who looked at hers.

"It's gotten a bit dull but not too much." Mami said as Momo nodded.

"Ok keep the egg after this is done we need to help Sayaka." Momo said as she forced her body to get up so they can help Sayaka.

"Sayaka-chan!" Madoka called as she ran over next to Sayaka shaking her awake. "Sayaka-chan!" Madoka called again as Sayaka looked to Madoka.

"Thank goodness you're ok we have to run now!" Madoka called but Sayaka looked confused.

(To Sayaka)

Sayaka saw Madoka talking but no words escaped her mouth as Sayaka then spoke. "Madoka you aren't saying anything!" Sayaka yelled but she couldn't hear her own voice either as she quickly realized what had happened as she grasped her ears hoping to get them working but as she did she saw the Minotaur as it held something on its person. A disk for a certain someone's violin music as he then forced headphones on Sayaka as she struggled only to see the Minotaur knock Madoka away. Once the CD was inserted and he pressed the play button it soon occurred to Sayaka at what she saw.

"No..." Sayaka said but to others she screamed it as Sayaka was in shock that explosion must have ruptured her ear drums which meant... she was deaf.

(Sayaka's mindscape)

Sayaka was in the room with a boy as he was playing a violin as Sayaka smiled in that memory before in her mind a purple crack appeared stopping the scene as Sayaka was wide eyed.

(Everyone Perspective)

Sayaka grasped her chest in pain as purple cracks began to appear on her body as they began to spread across the 14 year olds form. "Sayaka-chan!" Madoka called in shock as Mami and Momoko were also shocked to see this.

 **"You cannot stop us little girls no matter how much you try."** The Minotaur said as it walked torts Sayaka. **"Now drown in despair and with your death birth a new Phantom."** Minotaur said as he walked torts Sayaka.

Soon Gunshot was heard as the Silver bullets passed by Mami, Momoko, Madoka, and Sayaka grazing Kyuubey as soon the bullets hit the Phantom knocking it away from Sayaka. The Minotaur looked and saw Shiro walking torts them as Momoko smiled as she forced her body to get up. "Shiro-Onnichan!" Momoko called happy to see her elder brother.

"Onnichan?" Madoka asked as did Minotaur in shock.

 **"Yubiwa Mahoutsukai?!"** The Minotaur called as Shiro walked torts them holding his Guitar Case as always.

"So it's true you are after these girls." Shiro said as he glared at the Minotaur. "Momo-chan." Shiro said as he stopped next to Momoko as he took off his Guitar case. "Watch over Sayaka-san." Shiro said Momoko nodded and smiled.

"Hai Onnichan." Momoko said before she took the guitar case and ran over to Sayaka and Madoka and using the guitar case as a shield as by the looks of it, it was covered in silver and runes now that they have a good look at it.

 **"I'm too busy to play with you, Mahou-teme!"** Minotaur growled as he glared at Shiro who was getting ready.

"Yeah, well, same here." Shiro said as he glared at Minotaur before he scanned his Driver On, Ring on his Hand Arthur Belt Buckle.

 _ **"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**_

When Shiro scanned the ring the belt buckle became the Wizard Driver as he was ready.

"So, I'll make this quick." Shiro said as he didn't have time to waste on the Phantom and thus once he Fire Style Ring was on he flipped the Hand Author.

"I love this part." Momoko said as she got to see it firsthand now. "Say goodnight Phantom-baka!" Momoko called as the song began.

 _ **"SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOBI TOUCH HENSHIN!"**_

"Henshin." Shiro invoked as he flipped the goggles over the ruby ring and then scanned it on his belt.

 _ **"FLAME, PLEASE! HI, HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_

He stretched his left hand out as flaming red magic circle passed over from his hand and went to his body donning him once more in the suit of Kamen Rider Wizard who then raised his left hand next to his head as he glared at the Phantom. "Sa," Wizard began, flicking his coat. "Showtime da." He finished as he took a battle stance.

Minotaur Phantom let out a roar, and charged at him, brandishing its halberd. Wizard scoffed, rushing to meet the charge. The Phantom swung first, but Wizard ducked underneath, moving behind him and then whirled around, catching the next swing with his feet before swinging it upward, and swirling around to deliver another roundhouse kick to the chest. He followed with another kick, this one to the chin, and effectively knocking him away. If he had a mouth, Minotaur would snarl. Wizard couldn't help but smile at that, quickly changing rings and switching the Hand Author to its right side.

 _ **"CONNECT! PLEASE!"**_

Wizard pulled out his weapon of choice and aimed it once more as he had dropped it before to Henshin. The Minotaur charged at him again, giving a few strikes. Wizard evaded them, and then opened fire. The bullets strike against his chest, knocking him back quite a ways. He then transfigured it into sword form, and ran towards his opponent. Minotaur regained his bearings, and rushed at him. He tried to knock him upright, but he easily jumped over it, using his sword to lower it so that it wouldn't touch him. The Phantom strike again. He parried, and then did a backflip, avoiding the second strike. He followed up with three consecutive strikes, and finished with a kick. Minotaur let out a roar as he was forced back, and then tried to impale him with his halberd. Wizard, in return, thrust his sword forward.

The halberd was shattered, and the blade struck him in the chest. He was thrown back, hitting the pavement. Wizard twirled his blade around, chuckling. "Aw, what's the matter? Did I break that bovine skill of yours?" he taunted. He then flicked his fingers, as if beckoning him. "Toro! Toro!" He taunted using the red in his cloak to taunt him like a bull fighter.

 **"Onore, Mahoustukai!"** Minotaur let out another roar, striking the ground in rage, and then charged at him, intending to run right over him and crush his bones. Wizard braced himself, and held up his sword. In seconds, the Phantom was up against his blade...and he wasn't stopping. The ring-bearing mage sweat dropped.

'Shouldn't have done that.' He thought. They soon came to a stop, though Minotaur raised his hand, and threw him into the air. He stumbled onto his feet, nearly tripping over himself. He then turned around, and saw Minotaur getting ready for another charge.

'You think?' Inoue mentally quipped as Wizard mentally sighed.

'Momo-chan told you to say that didn't you?' Wizard asked as Inoue looked.

'Yes she said that it was a good way to make jokes among peers.' Inoue said as he wanted to face palm himself but now wasn't the time. They soon came to a stop, though Minotaur raised his hand, and threw him into the air. He stumbled onto his feet, nearly tripping over himself. He then turned around, and saw Minotaur getting ready for another charge.

"Alright, bullhead," Wizard said as he took off the red ring from his left hand, moving to the golden ring on the chain to his left side. "If you want to get rowdy...let's rock." He flipped the switch on the right side of the WizarDriver, causing the Hand Author to move to the left position, and slipped the golden ring on, proceeding to place it over the open palm.

 _ **"LAND! PLEASE!"**_

This time, the magic circle danced underneath him. As it did, bits of debris and earth rose up, pieces of the concrete underneath him being ripped apart.

 _ **"DO! DO! DO! DODODON! DO! DODODON!"**_

His appearance hadn't change, all except for the color on the armor on his cloak and the helmet. Now, they took on a more gold-like topaz color, and the helmet had a more square like shape. This was Kamen Rider Wizard - Land Style which provides him a major strength and durability boost but the exchange is his speed.

 **"I-Impossible..."** Minotaur gawked. **"You can change elements?!"**

"Yep. Feel like taking me on now?"

 **"Che! Don't get cocky, wizard!"** he hissed. **"For Wiseman!"** Then, he charged once more. Wizard shook his head and switched rings on his right hand. Minotaur had then proceeded to run on all fours, plowing through the earth and then charging straight at him.

 _ **"DEFEND! PLEASE!"**_

However, he only got so far as a foot before a wall of earth blocked his path, leaving him stuck there. Wizard waved at him. "My turn." He then delivered a strong kick to the jaw. The wall was obliterated, and the Phantom sent upward. Wizard whirled around, and once again switched rings; this time changing the one on his left hand for a green one. "This one will blow you away!" Wizard said as he put the ring on and flipped the goggles on them.

Once more, his hand was over Hand Author's palm once it was switched to the left-hand position.

 _ **"HURRICANE! PLEASE!"**_

The magic circle danced above him. This time, a whirlwind blew from it, causing his jacket to flap around. He then jumped, letting it phase through him.

 _ **"FU! FU! FU, FU! FU, FU!"**_

This time, the armor turned Emerald green, and the helmet gained more geometric-like designs. This was Kamen Rider Wizard - Hurricane Style as this form was best for its speed but in the exchange of that air like speed strength and durability are sacrificed but the speed boost makes the payoff worth it in most battles.

(With Madoka, Mami, Sayaka, and Momoko)

"Sempai... he's so amazing." Madoka said as she saw the whole thing play out.

"I know that's my big brother for you a hard worker and an awesome fighter." Momoko said happy for her brother.

"He's a Real Henshin hero isn't he." Madoka said remembering seeing such heroes on TV every Saturday Morning.

"Yeah he is." Momoko said as Sayaka saw her hearing was returning but the damage was already down.

"But can he finish this?" Mami asked as she saw the entire battle from start to finish as Kyuubey looked at his guitar case.

"Wait a moment." Kyuubey said as he saw there was something besides a guitar in the case.

(With Wizard)

He jumped atop the magic circle, letting the whirlwind blow around him. He then proceeded to strike at the Phantom while it was still in the air. The strikes were swift, slashing him from every angle. The wind only added to the momentum. For a moment, it seemed as if he was getting faster with each strike. The wind had also added to the damage, leaving behind several small cuts in tandem with the ones made by his sword. With another strike, the Phantom was thrown to the ground harshly, tumbling through like a ragdoll before coming to a stop. Wizard landed on the ground perfectly, spinning his sword around before reaching for his Flame Style Ring.

 _ **"FLAME, PLEASE! HI, HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_

With the circle phasing through the left side of his body, he was back in his original state. He then flipped the Hand Author to the right-hand position, moving to switch the ring on his right hand.

 _ **"LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!"**_

"Now then," Shiro smirked. "Wizard Flame Style Finale!"

 _ **"VERY NICE~! KICK STRIKE~! FABULOUS~!"**_

A red circle danced underneath his feet as he spun around. Sparks danced underneath his feet as he dragged them into a full circle, stopping straight in front. Flames burned around the sole of his feet. He flipped the right side of his coat behind his leg, and gathered magic around his leg. Momoko who saw what was happening, smirked knowing what Shiro was about to do. "It's over." Minotaur struggled to his feet, but it was too late. This fight, as Makiko proclaimed, was finished. The flames continued to burn, soon spiraling around his leg and encroaching it into an inferno. Then, he moved, performing a cartwheel to provide momentum, and then launched himself into the air. As he soared through the air, he spun around, and aimed his leg straight at the Phantom. Minotaur realized too late what was coming.

Another magic circle danced before him. It curled around his leg, and soon the flames encroached his body. Finally, the kick connected, creating a blaze streak that burned straight into the Phantom's being. "SEEYA!" Wizard invoked as he literally kicked straight through him, skidding across the ground and leaving behind a blazing trail. He spun around into a stop, creating a circle of flame before standing straight up. He turned to look over his shoulder, seeing Minotaur standing on his feet, albeit covered in flames.

"At the end of the show, you take a bow." Wizard said as he put his hand out striking a pose as Minotaur soon fell and exploded with pure magical energy as the Phantom was now destroyed. "Phew." Wizard sighed out as he won the fight and soon Sayaka's voice scream out in pain as the Phantom would be born soon. "Sayaka-san!" Wizard called out as he quickly ran over to Sayaka.

"Hurry up Shiro-baka she won't last much longer!" Momoko called as Kyuubey saw what he could do.

"Madoka! If you make a contract with me and wish for Sayaka to be saved I can make it so!" Kyuubey said but before Madoka could speak Wizard butted in.

"No need." He began as he pulled out another with his symbol on it Ring. "I'll be her final hope." Wizard said as he kneeled down next to Sayaka and spoke straight to her. "Sayaka-san don't give in. If you let me, I will become your beacon of hope to guide you out of the darkness of despair." He said as Sayaka looked chuckled.

"That has got to be, the most cheese's and cliché thing for a Henshin Hero to say." Sayaka said as she then made a strange smile. Gently taking her right hand, Wizard placed the ring on her middle finger and then had her hand come near his driver after he pushed a lever activating the ring.

 _ **"ENGAGE! PLEASE!"**_

And with that Sayaka fell to the ground unconscious while a red magic circle appeared above her body which the Rider floated into before the circle vanished.

(Sayaka's Underworld with Wizard)

Wizard was falling through a tunnel traveling through it the Engage Ring made the path for him with a series of Red Magic Circles in this violet hole. Soon once he arrived at the final circle and in turn came out of the portal as, Wizard found himself an underworld replica of a sort of music room with Sayaka and some boy.

"So this is Sayaka-san's Underworld?" Wizard asked as he looked around seeing the image of Sayaka and the boy laughing as they listened to the boy's music. Then the memory stops all of a sudden and purple cracks appeared and a monster that looked like a light purple Mermaid warrior like monster burst out of the center of the cracks. The monster began to go on a rampage, running out of the building and striking at seemingly random places, causing cracks to appear at each spot it hit.

"Damn that's some powerful Magic there guess this is what happens when you have a Gate who has the potential to become a Magical Girl." Wizard said as he saw the Mermaid like Phantom rampaging across the Underworld.

(Real World)

"What is he doing in there?" Mami asked as she saw more of those violet cracks appear on Sayaka's body.

"If we make a contract we can stop this." Kyuubey said as Momoko glared.

"Shut up you dumb animal." Momoko countered stopping Kyuubey. "This isn't Onnichan's first rodeo he knows what he's doing." Momoko said as they watched as this happened. 'Hurry... Onnichan.' Momoko thought as she had to keep Madoka from making a contract with Kyuubey as Inoue could see Madoka had powerful magical potential within her one that he wouldn't allow the Incubators to have over his dead body.

(Sayaka's Underworld)

The Mermaid phantom move around like it was swimming in water as it make cracks around in the underworld with her tail as Wizard knew he needed some extra help with one as he pull out a ring and said, "This going to a pain. Come on Dragon, let word together on this."

Put the ring on and flip the switch on his driver and scan the ring quickly as it called out, _**"DRAGONRISE! PLEASE!"**_

Wizard point his hands to skywards as a huge magic circle appeared As the Dragon flow out and started to attack the Mermaid, it look to be the dragon was attacking wildly without much thought on the world around it as more purple cracks appeared and they separated from each other as the Mermaid splash her tail to go went one way, as the dragon came at Shiro and with no time to get out of the way as he got hit. "Damn it dragon-teme. Why are you so damn stubborn?" as Wizard said as he flip the switch fast while pulling out his connect ring.

 _ **"LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO! LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO!"**_

The jingle was going as Shiro put on his connect ring and scan it over on the hand author as it spoke called out,

 _ **"CONNECT PLEASE!"**_

as a magic circle appeared Wizard reach in and pulled out his motorcycle, the MachineWizard as he pull it out all the way and hop onto it as he rev the engine and case down after Dragon.

After a moment as Wizard caught up with dragon as the dragon was making a mess of things on its own as Shiro said to him, "We're doing this, one way or another!"

Wizard make the bike jump into the air over dragon and suddenly the machine split apart as the wheel became hover fans as they hover above the dragon before it came down and lock in place with the dragon making it wings bigger and have a seating place for wizard to sit at as he held onto the hands and force the dragon to work for him.

After a moment of struggling the dragon was now under Shiro control and said, "Finally, now let caught up to that phantom."

The dragon roar out as it flew after the mermaid phantom, as Shiro hope they can destroys it before it was too late.

As the mermaid was still wrecking things around in the Sayaka's Underworld, then it heard the Dragon's roar as she turn around and saw dragon and wizard coming at her fast as the mermaid acted fast as sending water bolts from its mouth.

Wizard dodge the incoming shots as when they got close enough Wizard rev the handle to make dragon attack as it shot fire from its mouth.

The mermaid dodge it as try to swim away as Wizard give chase to it, as after a moment of chasing it down and got hit down below making a few more cracks wizard growl a bit as he steer dragon up and in front of the Mermaid as he was going to end this now.

On collision course with the mermaid, Wizard stood up from his seat and held out his WizardSwordGun in sword form as he pull the thumb and open the hand as it started it jingle for a moment.

"C'MON AND SLASH! SHAKE HANDS! C'MON AND SLASH! SHAKE HANDS!"

Wizard shake the hand as the weapon called out.

"FLAME SLASH STRIKE! HI-HI-HI! HI-HI-HI!"

The sword was aflame as both phantom got closer and closer to each other, at the last moment Wizard slash it weapon as an arc of flame travel down at the mermaid, as it hit wizard and dragon flew by it as Wizard slash his weapon once more throw the body of the Mermaid had a magic circle appeared around its body as keep going away, wizard didn't look back as the mermaid body blew up and the magic from it release and disperse.

Wizard took a breath as now his work was now done.

(Real World)

The purple cracks on Sayaka's body glow gold for a moment before they vanish, as Madoka and Mami is surprise by this, with Momoko smile to see this and said, "He did it."

Kyuubey could not believe it, as he felt the magic that was within Sayaka's body just suddenly vanish, she was no longer a suitable for a contract.

For Inoue as he felt the magic now gone, he knew the girl was safe and no longer a gate, and now it's near for the final part of the plan.

As the Engage shine for a moment, a magic circle that appeared in front of all the girls as Wizard suddenly drive out of it with his motorcycle.

As he drove out a few feet he stop and turn the bike before cutting the engine, and then he look at the girls as he saw them smiling knowing he saved Sayaka's life.

Wizard undo his henshin and now he back being Shiro as he got off the bike and walk over as Madoka said, "Is it over now?"

"It's over, she's no longer a gate," Shiro said as Madoka smile and said, "Thank goodness."

"Yeap though right now the ordeal screwed up her magic a bit so it may be some time before she's contract ready." Momoko said as she walked to the side and then smiled away from everyone.

"Well thank you for your help though I need to ask." Kyuubey began as he looked to Momoko and Shiro after jumping out of Madoka's arms. "Who or what did you form a contract with anyway?" Kyuubey asked as Momoka saw Kyuubey walk torts her.

"Heh." Momoka began as she smiled. "A contract you'll never form with those two or anyone." Momoka said as soon time froze completely as Homura knew the plan.

(Short flashback)

"Ok when the Phantom and Witch are both dealt with you'll freeze time and grab Kyuubey, he has bodies to spare so killing him won't work so easily." Momoka said as she and Homura fought through the Labyrinth. "Me, and Shiro-onnichan will stall them giving you the opening you need." Momoka said as Homura shot a Witch Familiar and nodded.

"Hai." Homura said as she wanted Inoue to reveal how he plans on stopping the Incubators.

(End Flashback)

Once Homura grabbed Kyuubey she ran fast as once time resumed Mami and Madoka were shocked to find Kyuubey gone. Mami glared and pointed her Musket at Momoka with a glare.

"Where did you take Kyuubey!?" She glared remembering the last thing Momoka said.

"Trust me you'll thank us for this later." Momoka said as Shiro then opened his guitar case to reveal Grief Seeds hundreds of them filling his guitar case which surprised them both.

"First thing you should know, Witches and Phantoms hate Silver they can't stand thus stuff." Shiro said giving a few of his stash to Mami who caught it. "And two don't go near that thing it's NOT a friend." Shiro said as he then closed the bag up.

"I won't let you leave till you give me back Kyuubey!" Mami said as Momoko took her brothers arm.

"To bad you can't stop us." Momoko said before a magic ring appeared below them transporting them just as Mami shot at them.

(Scene Break Hidden location Kyuubey)

When Kyuubey came to he saw he was in a Magical cage as he saw he was trapped. As he looked he noticed the room was dark yes but quickly saw his attacker from the other day as well as Shiro, and Momoko.

"I should have known you three weren't allies." Kyuubey said as Shiro looked.

"Hey better to stop you before you get a chance to escape." Shiro said knowing a good way for Kyuubey to escape was a suicide.

"What do you hope to gain from this, surely we share a common enemy in the Phantom and Witches." Kyuubey logically argued as he knew his normal method of escape wouldn't work here, these three clearly did their homework.

"Yes but you are also an enemy Kyuubey." Came a new voice as Kyuubey looked and saw Inoue.

"Inoue I thought you had been terminated." Kyuubey said as Inoue looked back.

"My demise was incorrectly confirmed I am very much alive just barely." Inoue said as he had Kyuubey brought here for a reason.

"So these three are yours then but clearly you are still mentally deceased." Kyuubey said as he looked. "And I won't lie you have me locked up here quiet well but you forget I can end this body and jump to the next availed one, though I won't bear to consume this one." Kyuubey said as Shiro glared.

"That is currently the plan, Kyuubey, this place is well hidden and I want you to escape like that, simply so you may deliver a message to the other Incubators and so I can tell a message to you directly." Inoue said as he looked. "The first message, the Incubators days are numbered and will face termination." Inoue said as Kyuubey looked.

"That is a bold statement Inoue." Kyuubey commented as Inoue looked.

"Message 2 is a warning. Don't make a contract with Madoka or any other girl we will know when you do so and undue it ourselves." Inoue said as Kyuubey saw another Engage Ring at Inoue's foot and when he did Kyuubey saw it was like Inoue had vanished right then and there but was still visible.

"I see quiet clever but is this grudge against us simply for power, revenge, or something beyond our own reach?" Kyuubey asked as Inoue didn't show it but kept his calm. "Though tell me Inoue is that girl there Momoko a good replacement for Kiyomi even she has few battles under her belt compared to Kiyomi?" Kyuubey asked as it sounded like taunting as Inoue gave the signal and soon Kyuubey was filled with holes before the sound of pipes being knocked down was heard.

"This was a waste of time." Homura growled as she saw Inoue was secretive as the cage was opened and Inoue began to eat Kyuubey's remains as the sound of pipes being knocked down was Kyuubey escaping.

"No it wasn't." Inoue said as he finished eating. "That was us getting our point across, Kyuubey and the Incubators now need to retread carefully." Inoue said as he looked. "And thanks to this I was able to hijack one of Kyuubey's spare bodies making it my own." Inoue said as he know got an extra life. "It may be unneeded but it will prove useful in a pinch." Inoue said as Shiro looked.

"By the way who was Kiyomi anyway?" Shiro asked as Inoue was silent.

"Yeah who was she the way you froze up at her mention she must have been close." Momoka said as Inoue looked.

"No one, not anymore." Inoue said before they took there leave.

"How can you trust him?" Homura asked as Shiro looked.

"I don't always but he looks like he really has a major grudge against the Incubators." Shiro said as Momoka looked.

"And what is his grand plan to take down all the Incubators anyway?" Homura asked as Shiro looked.

"Something about a Magic Ring, not sure but he said he's still looking for it." Shiro said as he looked. "He just tells me to keep fighting Witches and Phantom and get my mana up so I just put up with him." Shiro said as Homura wasn't amused.

"Let's head home school tomorrow everyone." Momoka said as everyone agreed for now and headed out as it was late right now.

(Scene Break the Phantoms)

"Fuck!" Phoenix roared in anger as he kicked down a large crate.

"Calm down Phoenix we will think of something." Medusa said sitting on a chair contemplating a strategy.

"Yeah a Phantom got its ass kicked by the incubators slave batteries with the Mahoutsukai's help so don't fuck g test me!" Phoenix roared as he threw a tantrum.

"Maybe I can help." Came a new voice as they looked and saw a young man wearing a fedora with dark blond hair, and a d brown scarf to make his casual outfit complete.

"Gremlin." Medusa said as Gremlin looked.

"My name is Sora." Gremlin/Sore said as he smiled. "Hello." He said tilting to the side as he put his hands up to wave his hello.

"What do you want!?" Phoenix yelled as Gremlin smiled.

"Well... let's just say I'm an expert on Mahou Shojou and save it at that." Gremlin said before throwing a box over to the two as in they were to their shock and joy, Soul Gems, many of them as some were shattered while others were darkened and crushed. Even more so some of them were even Grief Seeds as it appears other Magical Girl tools were in the box with fresh blood on them as it helped proved Gremlins expertise with dealing with Mahou Shojou.

"I'm listening." Came a voice behind a vale as Medusa and Phoenix looked.

"Wiseman-sama." Medusa said as now the tides have changed once more but to whose favor was the question.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey guts I got this done with Mr. (Remove space) Unknow's help and now we got this out so I hope you all enjoy this and remember we love and enjoy you all so as you leave make sur you put in a review and like always ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Ring Wizard and Puella Magi Hope vs Despair

ESKK: Ok let's start this chapter folks.

(Start Chapter 2)

Shiro and Homura were battling against a Witches Familiar in the Labyrinth with Shiro as Wizard Flame Style and Homura in her Mahou Shoujo form as Wizard fired his gun at the opponent as did Homura with her hand gun weapon. Wizard then decided to end this as he then pulled the Thumb on the WizardSwordGun's hand Arthur causing the Song to play from it.

"C'MON AND SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS! C'MON AND SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS!"

"Finale." Wizard invoked as he was ready to end this.

"FLAME SHOOTING STRIKE! HI-HI-HI! HI-HI-HI!"

As Fire build up at the Guns barrel Wizard then fired as the magically boosted bullet flew at the Familiar destroying it as when it did the Witch burst causing the Labyrinth to vanish as well. As it did Wizard reverted to Shiro as Homura turned into her civilian form as Shiro sighed to this. "Another Familiar." Shiro said as these things were like Ghouls for Witches it seems.

"Why do you care it's not like you need them plus you have a surplus of those Grief Seeds." Homura said as Shiro nodded.

"Yeah but there not for me, there for Momoko in case she needs them in the middle of battle." Shiro said as he may have plenty to spare but Momoko was very reckless and at times stubborn as an ox.

"You never did tell me how you two came across Inoue." Homura finally said as Shiro stopped as he looked and saw Inoue walking by as he saw this.

"Tell her if you wish Shiro trust between allies is logically beneficial to all of us in the long run." Inoue said as he looked. "I'll head on back you talk if you wish." Inoue said as he began to take his leave to head over to Momoko to let her know of what was going on.

"Alright." Shiro said as he walked with Homura while holding his guitar case.

The two were soon walking down the side walk as Shiro held his guitar case and his school briefcase like bag as he did have classes earlier today but a last minute gig happened followed by the Familiar thus he was still in his school uniform. "It was a few years ago when me and Momoko were younger." Shiro began as he remembered that day.

(A Three Years Ago)

"We were driving home after Momoko was accepted into a class for advance learners, a grade school student got to skip over to high school in an instant and would probably skip over straight to college with how smart she was a child prodigy."

The scene showed Momoko laughing as she was talking about dinosaurs in a book and all the facts she knew about them. Shiro laughed also while their parents were driving up front. Shiro was a middle schooler in the same uniform for the boys at Madoka's school as no doubt at this time Madoka and Sayaka were still in grade school.

"It all happened so fast we never expected it to happen."

"It?" Homura asked as Shiro made a nod sound.

"Yeah." He began as the screen then showed a car lights at the side while the family was driving through a inter section as the car came out of nowhere and hit he car. "A crash and a bad one." Shiro said as in a flash the car was on its back with Shiro bloody and hurt with a large piece of the car stabbed into him while protecting Momoko as their parents were bloody and weren't moving.

Shiro looked to his parents and saw they weren't moving, dead as seeing his parents his hope gone drove the young boy to despair as he was dying and now the question was which would happen first, would his Phantom get out or would Shiro die before the Phantom could form.

"Oni-chan." Momoko said crying as she was hurt but not too bad as she looked to Shiro.

Shiro smiled at Momoko as blood came from the side of his mouth but then he cried out in pain as purple cracks appeared on his body. "Sorry Momoko, I won't be here long." Shiro said as Momoko knew what that meant.

"No! Oni-chan don't die please!" Momoko cried out as Shiro grasped in pain as dragon Wings popped out of his back. "Please Oni-chan don't go your my hope! Baka-Oni-chan!" Momoko called as Shiro was wide eyed at this.

"At that moment I remembered I was Momoko's hope, I was all she had left and if I didn't stay alive she would die also."

"I promise you Momoko." Shiro in the flashback began as he looked to Momoko. "I will hold onto hope. I'll be your light of hope!" Shiro called out as he forced the Phantom back into his body causing the wings to vanish and the purple cracks to glow gold and vanish but it did not stop the blood and fatal wound on him from bleeding out.

"I lost consciousness after that but Momoko and Inoue told me what happened when I passed out."

"I can save him." Inoue began as he appeared before Momoko. "If you both form a contract with me." He said as he looked to the two. "But be warned forming this contract will set you on a path you will not be able to leave. If you accept the Contract and make a wish then you will become a Mahou Shojou but in doing so you will eventually become a Witch the enemies which Mahou Shojou combat." Inoue said giving Momoko every piece of information she needs to know as he stood atop a wooden box with the Wizard Symbol on it. "I will not lie you may very well die if you accept this contract but if you wish for your brother to live this is your best and only shot, the paramedics won't be able to save him before it's too late." Inoue said using logic as the Ambulance wasn't close enough to save Shiro's life.

"Please save him!" Momoko called not even hesitating as she didn't want her elder brother to die.

"Very well, then what Wish shall your Soul Gem shine?" Inoue asked as Momoko looked.

"Save Shiro's life don't let him die!" Momoko begged as soon the large metal removed itself from Shiro as the injuries healed enough to make it look like he got pretty banged up like Momoko as soon and egg shaped Gem appeared as Inoue looked.

"We'll be in touch." Inoue said before he vanished.

(Flashback end)

"She and Inoue saved my life that day." Shiro said holding where the thing was stabbed into him. "And now I fight Witches, Phantoms, and protect the people to keep hope alive." Shiro said as he and Homura were sitting on a bench.

"All this for one girl." Homura asked as she saw this.

"Yeah. If I can see her smile just for a second then I know... I'm doing my job right." Shiro said as Homura nodded.

"Anyway this is where we part ways to head home, so see you tomorrow." Shiro said as he waved goodbye to Homura.

"Yeah goodnight." Homura said as she knew Kyuubey probably headed back to Madoka after he escaped the other night and now they were all probably weary of them.

(The Next Day)

Medusa, Phoenix, and Gremlin were walking around as Gremlin was giving a detailed explanation on what he knew about Mahou Shojou's. "See Gates and Mahou Shojou go hand in hand a lot. See Gates are those with magical potential capable of birthing a Phantom but at the same time capable of holding the Phantom in and becoming a Ring Mage. A Mahou Shojou is similar but isn't always a Gate and its normally those who are Gates that hold the greatest potential for a Mahou Shojou or a very powerful Phantom, could even give Suzaku-chan here a run for his money." Sora said as he was intent on calling himself by his human name.

"It's Phoenix." Phoenix said as Medusa chuckled.

"Yes so we already lost one potentially powerful Phantom but we still have three more to try it on." Medusa said as she smiled. "So we'll have to send more Phantoms at them to try and force them down Despair." Medusa said as Sora nodded.

"Yeap and luckily I'm the Phantoms leading expert on Mahou Shojou's." Sora said as he skipped a bit all smiles and such.

"Ok so who's the next little bitch on our hit list?" Phoenix asked as he wanted action.

"For now we should focus on a regular Gate till we can properly confirm what we are dealing with Phoenix, so Gremlin if you could, can you keep an eye on those girls in some way that would be a great help." Medusa said as Sora smiled.

"It's Sora and of course I can." Sora said with a smile on his face before he began skipping, away.

"So I guess you found a Gate?" Phoenix asked as a young man passed them by as he seemed to be a Magic Otaku as Medusa smirked to him as Phoenix got the message. "Oh I get it who's taking him on then?" Phoenix asked as Medusa smiled.

 _ **"It's already being handled by Hellhound."**_ Medusa said as she smiled to herself no doubt knowing Hellhound was already on the case for them.

(With Shiro)

Shiro came home as he open the door and said out loud, "I'm home Momo-chan."

"Welcome home Oni-Chan. What with the bag?" Momoko asked after she greeted her brother, as he walked through with the bag in his hands, and the guitar on his shoulder as he took it off and put it against the wall for the moment.

"I bought some at the store, they were having a sell on the meats so I had to grab it," Shiro said as he walk over to the over and kiss his sister head as he asked her, "So did you finish your homework I printed out for you?"

"Got that done within an hour, so I've been watching T.V," Momoko said as Shiro sighed a bit as his sister is watching more stuff about sailor moon, but at least she got her work done before.

Shiro nods and walk over in the kitchen and asked her, "So where's Inoue? He left soon after the witch was destroy."

Momoko thought for a moment and said, "Still looking for that magic ring I think."

Shiro pull out a frozen back of mix Veggies from the freezer as he said, "Right, he spend day and night looking for that ring when a phantom or witch isn't around."

"He does work hard," Momoko said as she went back to watching her anime's.

Shiro turn on the stove top as the flames lit, put a pan over it as he prepares the meat for dinner. It was a daily routine for him with cooking.

Plug the rice cooker and add the correct mix of rice and water, pull some seasoning and shake it over the meat, as well some Sause to help give it taste and let it sit for a moment to marinate and give more time to the pan to heat up more.

Put the veggies in a small bowl with holes on the bottom and stick it in the rice cooker so it can unfreeze and cook with the rice.

After preparing it all he put it together with some eggs mix in, fried the rice with the meat and put in the mix veggies, it wasn't something too fancy but it was a home cook meal.

Puts down three plates as one for him, Momoko, and Inoue, as he knows the cat rabbit thing doesn't have to eat but Momoko wanted him to be part of group.

When it gets late enough Inoue come back around and joins them, as when Shiro started to dish up the food, as he saw Inoue in front of him as he jump a bit and said, "Seriously, can you knock or something?"

"I would, but I don't have hands," Inoue making a joke as Shiro let out a breath through his nose, and just plop food on Inoue plate and properly dish up for Momoko and himself.

Momoko came walking around to the table as she took her seat and Shiro took his seat, as they both sat down and put their hands together as they both said, "Itadakimasu!"

They both grab their chop sticks and dig in, and Inoue just put his face in the food to eat like pet would do for their food and stuff his mouth.

"This is pretty good Oni-chan," Momoko said as she is enjoy dinner so far and Inoue said, "Well this is just… what was it that you human say again, tasty is it?"

Shiro said before he took a bite out of his own food, "Glad you're enjoying it."

This is one of those times people can enjoy with other people that you care about. Family, friends or in Shiro case the weird alien creature that give magical powers to young girl and have them kick ass against evil creatures, but hey its life, and it would be only a matter of time before some happens whether it be good… or bad.

(The next day)

Shiro walking to school in his uniform as he give a yawn then suddenly his cell phone was going off as he stop for a moment, grab it out of his pocket, open it and hit answer as he said, "Moshi-Moshi?"

"Oni-chan you forgot to summon the familiars, I put them on the table for you to grab, baka!" Shiro pull the phone away from his ear and said, "Ish, sorry Momo-chan. I was so tired I forgot. I'll grab them now then."

"You better, you don't know if a phantom or a witch is out right now or not," Momoko said on the phone as Shiro pull out one his Connect ring and said, "Hai, I'm doing it now. Oh don't forget to do your test. I have it sitting on the table for you."

"I got that done before you went out," Momoko said as Shiro sighed to that as she does everything fast with test or homework and said, "Right then, love ya Momoko."

"Love you to, bye," Momoko said as Shiro said, "Bye." Then hang up as he put on the connect ring and scan it on his hand author belt buckle as it called out.

 _ **"CONNECT PLEASE!"**_

Shiro held his hand in front of him as a magic circle appeared and he reach in as he shift his hand around looking for his familiar rings and said, "Here we go."

Pull his hand out of the circle and held the three rings as he started to scan them fast.

 _ **"UNICORN PLEASE!"**_

 _ **"KRAKEN PLEASE!"**_

 _ **"GARUDA PLEASE!"**_

AS three platform came forth and became 3d as they came apart and put together to form the three familiars of wizard as he put their rings in their respectful place as the familiar came to life and hover around him as he said, "You guy know what to do, look around, and report back if you see a phantom or a witch right away."

The familiars give a sound as they hear the command and went off in different location as Shiro wipe his hands and said, "Now that's done. Onwards to school."

But as Shiro walked he soon looked and saw Inoue walking next to him with a ring in his mouth. "Where did you get that?" Shiro asked as Inoue looked.

"Remember that one Witch we took care of, the Witch of Sloth?" Inoue asked as Shiro looked.

"Yeah of course I do that bitch gave me nightmares." Shiro said as she tried to enter his dreams so she could kill him there.

"Well I had a hunch on Ring locations and went to investigate and I found it lying under some old furniture, the place was going to be demolished and rebuilt but the thing is the Ring was there." Inoue said as he jumped over to Shiro and dropped the Ring in his waiting hand to see a Sleeping Dragon on it.

"Well since it was at that Witch's location does it put people to sleep?" Shiro said as he put the ring on.

"I wouldn't suggest using it so soon Shiro remember new Rings tend to be unpredictable in ability without an aid of someone like me." Inoue said as Shiro looked.

"So you tested it out then?" Shiro asked as Inoue simply looked remembering what he did prior.

(Flashback)

"So let me get this straight you want me to help you test out a new Magic Ring?" Homura said as she and Inoue were in a testing room with a Hand Arthur attached to a magical battery as Inoue nodded sitting at the target spot.

"Yes just scan the ring on your right hand on that Hand Arthur to activate it." Inoue said as Homura was skeptical. "I'm using you because you can use your magic to heal yourself if an accident occurs plus I'd rather not have all my hard work be for nothing as well." Inoue said as he was also wearing an armored helmet made in his heads shape.

"Fine but this better not bite me in the ass." Homura said as Inoue looked.

"I don't think it should but like I always say Magic Rings can be unpredictable at times." Inoue said as Homura then scanned the ring.

 _ **"SLEEP! PLEASE!"**_ The Hand Author invoked as Homura pointed her right hand with the ring at Inoue as the invocation was followed by a snoring sound before a light went off next to Homura's head as she quickly fell down knocked out asleep as Inoue walked over to her and saw her past out.

"Hmm it puts people the wearer to sleep..." Inoue said as that could be useful in getting past people without hurting them. "Heh serves your right though Homura for trying to kill me when we met." Inoue said as he enjoyed his little taste of payback.

(Flashback end)

"Yeah... it puts the wearer to sleep once active so don't use it while wearing it." Inoue warned as Shiro nodded and took the ring off.

"Thanks for the heads up." Shiro said as he didn't want to pass out on the street.

(Scene Break after the School Day ended)

Shiro look at his watch and said, "If there no witch or phantom, I may have time to play on the busy street, and get back home and reheat the food from last night."

Came walking down the streets as he heard a familiar chirp as he stop in his tracks and look up to see Garuda flying about as it seem there was trouble as Shiro said, "So much for my plans for today."

(Madoka)

Sitting in a waiting area, as Madoka sat there in silent and waited for Sayaka as she was visiting Kyousuke, as laying on her lap was Kyuubey.

She very confused on what is going on with everything with Shiro, Momoko, Mami, Homaru, even Kyuubey himself. She grateful for Shiro and Momoko helping and saving Sayaka but there is such a mystery to them she could not understand.

Mami was worry for Kyuubey when he went missing all of the sudden, and then attacked Shiro and Momoko, but was told it was a warning shot than an attack.

Kyuubey came back yesterday and acted like nothing was wrong, as he didn't say what happen to him ether as all he did say is, 'Talked with an old friend.'

Mami was back to normal after she saw Kyuubey again, but she can help but shake this feeling within her, like a conflict of emotions within her if she wanted to be a magical girl or not, even the thought of her wish, she didn't know if she wanted it or not and if she did what does she want?

Her train of thought came to a stop when the elevator opens and Sayaka step out with a disappointed look on her face as she says, "Hey. Sorry for the wait."

Madoka look to Sayaka and thought it was too soon for, her to come back a she said, "Huh? You couldn't see Kamijou-kun?"

"I guess today wasn't a good day to see him," Sayaka said to Madoka as she asked, "How come?"

"He… wasn't in the best of moods it seems," Sayaka said sadly as she wanted to spend much time with him as she could, maybe even tell him how she feels but she can't even find the words.

Soon enough the trio was walk down the street as Kyuubey said, "I came all the way out here too. Pretty rude, huh?"

None of the two girls said a thing as it seem they have something on their mind and then suddenly Madoka stop as she saw something out of the corner of her eyes as she look to a pillar of a bike parking area.

Sayaka stop as well as she notice Madoka wasn't following to the side of her anymore as she turn to see her friend facing a wall as she asked her, "What's wrong?

"There's something over there..." Madoka said as she pointed at the wall as she saw a dark spot on it as Kyuubey looks and saw what was there and said, "It's a Grief Seed! It's about to hatch!"

The girls got closer to confirm it was a seed and it was pulsing with dark energy as Sayaka said, "No way. Why is there one here?"

"This is bad. We have to get away from here fast. The barrier will go up soon." Kyuubey sounded worry but maybe saw an opportunity here to get one of the girls to agree to a contract depending on how the girls will react to this situation.

Sayaka look down for a moment as she said, "That maze thing again?"

After a moment Sayaka had a thought as if someone were to come to the area, they will most likely to get a kiss from a witch and would get hurt from it or worst… killed as she turn to Madoka and asked, "Madoka, have to asked Mami-san for her cell number?"

Madoka shake her head no as it seem she didn't ask for her number as they were in a pinch as Sayaka said, "Darn, we should've."

Sayaka thought on something as she look to Madoka once again and said, "Madoka, go and get Mami-san. I'll watch over the seed."

"You can't!" Madoka said as Kyuubey said to her, "It's too dangerous!"

The two girl look at Kyuubey as he started to explain the situation as he said, "We still have time until the witch hatches, but once the barrier goes up, you won't be able to leave it. I don't know if Mami will make it here in time..."

"You won't know where the seed is once the maze goes up right?" Sayaka said as an image flash in her mind as she looks over at the seed and said, "I can't let it hatch in a place like this."

Kyuubey saw the chance as he saw Kyuubey magic aura flare for a moment as Kyuubey jump off of Madoka's shoulder and went over onto Sayaka side as he look at Madoka and said, "Madoka, go find her. I'll stay with Sayaka."

Madoka look at Kyuubey in question as he said, "If Mami comes here, and she'll know where I am because of the telepathy. If I watch over the Grief seed with Sayaka, I'll be able to guide Mami so she take the shortest route through the barrier."

Sayaka smile to Kyuubey help as she said, "Arigato Kyuubey."

Kyuubey look at her with its emotion less face not knowing his true motive.

Madoka nodded and said, "I'll... hurry and get Mami-san as fast as I can."

Once Madoka said that she dropped her bag and started running to where Mami would be as she did this Sayaka saw this. Unknown to Madoka across the street was Shiro as he was crossing as Shiro smiled seeing Madoka already leaving as it was clear she still didn't form a contract.

Next to Shiro's head was Garuda as Shiro smiled at him. "Ok Garuda go get Homura." Shiro said just as Kraken arrived. "And Kraken, go let Inoue know what's going on." Shiro said as Kraken understood and in turn both flew off.

"Ok Sayaka!" Shiro called as Sayaka looked as Kyuubey got defensive a bit.

"Senpai." Sayaka greeted somewhat defensively herself as Mami and Madoka told her what happened before.

"How did you find the Grief Egg?" Kyuubey asked as Shiro then looked to the ground as Unicorn ran in.

"It pays to have Familiars." Shiro said as he looked at Unicorn who ran about.

"This doesn't explain why you hunt the Witches also when you don't benefit from their Grief Seeds which you seem to have a surplus on them." Kyuubey said referring to the silver guitar case of them.

"Not like I can profit off of them but it helps me out also since I'll basically be prepared 24/7 for allying with a Mahou Shojou." Shiro said as he walked up with his hands in his pocket. "Sayaka I'll take over here handling Witches is also my job." Shiro said as he looked to said Seed. "Especially since some of them may have Magic Rings." Shiro said more to himself as he scratched his nose.

"Sorry Sempai I can't do that so easily if I do then a lot of people will be getting hurt." Sayaka said as she was on the fence with Shiro since it appears he and psycho Homura were all buddy bud.

"Didn't I save you before Sayaka you literally have no reason to become a Magical Girl since you're no longer a Gate." Shiro fluffed seeing she was still wearing the Engage Ring.

"That's a lie! My potential to become a Ring using Mage is gone not the potential to be a Magical Girl." Sayaka countered as Shiro mentally cursed at his bluffs fail.

"Sayaka listen this wish and power isn't worth dying in battle over just pay attention and you'll understand why!" Shiro countered as he knew from personal experience but soon the Egg glowed as the two were shocked by this. "Damn." Shiro cursed as he quickly looked to Unicorn. "Unicorn stay here to guide the others." Shiro said as Unicorn understood just as the two vanished into the Labyrinth.

(Labyrinth Shiro, Sayaka, and Kyuubey)

The three were now inside the Labyrinth as Shiro cursed himself for this. "Great there goes plan A." Shiro said as he looked around.

"Well we're stuck here then might as well go for my plan A." Sayaka said as she looked to Shiro.

"Let me guess find the Witch so Mami-san can vet a quick route to it through Kyuubey's psychic link right?" Shiro asked as Sayaka was surprised his knew.

"But... how?" She asked as Shiro looked.

"Easy Kyuubey isn't as nice and cute as he looks." Shiro said as Inoue may be a jerk but Kyuubey was the king of lies.

"Come on." Shiro said as he scanned the Connect Ring.

"CONNECT! PLEASE!"

He then pulled out the WizardSwordGun and had it at the ready. "Once we find the Witch the sooner we can beat it." Shiro said as he was ready to fight.

Later as the two walked Shiro held his gun down knowing as long as they were quiet they were good for now. "Are you scared, Sayaka?" Kyuubey asked as he saw an advantage there.

"Yeah of course." Sayaka said as nay dying made her very nervous about this.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Shiro said as he led the way.

"Well you don't have to Shiro if Sayaka makes a wish I can make her a Mahou Shojou right here and now and wouldn't having help against the Phantoms and Witches be better than going solo?" Kyuubey asked as Shiro looked.

"I know but I already have two partners for this the second of which is a recently new one so for now I think I'll stay a solo act for a while longer." Shiro said as he led the way.

"But... if things get bad." Sayaka began as they arrived at a cage area with a hospital sign saying 'operation in Progress,' as inside was the glowing Grief Seed. "I just might." Sayaka said looking at said Egg with Shiro.

(With Mami and Madoka)

Madoka found Mami just in time it seem as they saw the cracks on a wall as the Grief Seed wasn't there anymore as Mami said, "Here right?"

Madoka made a 'uh huh' sound as Mami quickly raise her hand up to show her Ring as that is her soul gem lays as it glows, the gate appeared and open up a connection inside as she use the telepathy ability of Kyuubey and of her magical girl power to get a clear signal as she spoken to Kyuubey, "Kyuubey, what's going on?"

'We're good for now. There's no sighs that it's going to hatch right away.'

A Kyuubey was about to say something else but Madoka transmitted her thought to the group inside as she said, "Sayaka-chan, are you okay?"

'I'm fine I was about to fall asleep from boredom. Shiro sempai does talk a whole lot when he not watering it seems.'

"Shiro sempai is there with you?" Madoka said as she is surprise by that, and Mami had an upset look on her face as she quickly asked Kyuubey, "Kyuubey, has he tried to hurt you?"

'No he hasn't. He's more focus on finding the witch, but I do wish for you to come as fast as you can. It'd be worse to stimulate the egg by using a lot of magic next to it, and I would not know what he might do, but also proceed as calmly as possible as well.'

"I understand," Mami said as she stop connecting to the telepathy and walk in with Madoka walking in beside her as well, as the two went in, the gate vanish behind and now they are inside the Labyrinth.

"I'm glad we made it in time," Madoka said as she was being pull along by Mami as the magical girl held her hand as she said to her, "I'd like to get mad at you guys for taking too many risks, but this was the best choice this time... and I would like it focus my attention on that ring user trickster."

Mami saying that last part to herself, so Madoka didn't hear her fully as pink hair girl look to her magical friend as she said, "Hu?"

Mami look at her with a smile and said, "I said we should focus on the task at hand. Also we don't have to worry about the witch getting-

Mami stop talking as she saw someone behind them as she saw Homaru walk up and with Shiro's familiars, and a familiar looking creature on Homura shoulder as Madoka look at the creature and said, "Kyuubey?"

But once Homaru walk closer to the two and to Mami shock as well Madoka, they saw the cat rabbit creature on Homaru shoulder not Kyuubey but Inoue as he said, "I am sorry, I am not Kyuubey. The name Inoue, it's nice to meet you and you as well Madoka mostly. I hear a lot about you from Shiro."

"S-sempai talks about me?" Madoka blush a bit to that as she didn't know Shiro did talk about her as Inoue gave a smile and close its eyes as he said, "Yes, as he said during his part time job you are one of the most friendlies customers he has, even tipping him when he said not too."

Madoka push her two index fingers together and said, "Well he was so nice to me, Sayaka-chan, and Hitomi-chan, even works very hard. I thought I would do something nice for him as well."

"I understand, and I'll be sure to let him know you think he's a good hard worker," Inoue said as Madoka just smile but still blushing a bit as she started to like Inoue with his personality and seem very friendly as well.

Mami on the other hand is quite confused as she thought Kyuubey was the only one like him but to see a black version like him her thoughts were, 'So he must be the one who contracted with Momoko and Homaru then, but why is he not working with Kyuubey? Are they fighting against a command enemy?'

Homaru spoken up next as she wanted to get things done and fast as possible as she said, "Move along and stay away, as me and Shiro will take down the prey this time."

"Look we aren't going anywhere Kyuubey and Sayaka are inside waiting for us." Mami said as Homura glared.

"It's the same for us with Shiro and since Sayaka and Kyuubey are with them we'll make sure they get out safely." Homura said as Mami looked and smiled elegantly.

"You honestly think I trust you?" Mami asked as Inoue saw the ring and saw what Mami was about to do.

"Homura move now!" Inoue called to Homura saw the flash and quickly moved out of the way surprising Mami. "It seems it pays to have a contractor who will actually help when needed." Inoue said as he looked to Mami and Madoka. "I suggest you two leave Homura tells me this Witch is far different then what you normally deal with so if you wish to live run." Inoue said as he looked at Madoka and Homura.

"Well I'm sorry then but you picked the wrong people to contract with." Mami said as Inoue tilted his head just as he saw the ring glow and to his and Homura's shock ribbing with gold chain designs appeared and wrapped around Homura and Inoue. "I don't want to fight you two so don't struggle those holds will only get tighter if you do." Mami said as Homura looked to Unicorn, Garuda, and Kraken and nodded as the three familiars broke apart and reformed into a drill like being.

'Homura let them leave for now this may be our chance luckily they didn't notice the Familiars had hidden so that means they can break us out once I give the signal, but I do have an idea how to prevent Kyuubey from getting Madoka without killing her.' Inoue said as Homura was shocked. 'Before you blow a top I am merely saying it is a possible suggestion one I would prefer to save with the termination and making her a Mage.' Inoue said using his psychic link as being as he was once an Incubator he still had the logical advantage but with his previous contract and betrayal he now has morals and a bit of imagination to use that logic.

(With Mami and Madoka)

The Witch's Familiars known as Pyotr looked at one another before they moved on to a different area. Once gone, the duo stepped out of their hiding place and double checked to make sure that the coast was clear. Mami motioned Madoka to move before they ran up to a door and opened it, entering through it before continuing on as the door closed behind them. The hall was dark as the only thing lighting the way were glowing bottles of medicine.

"Um…Mami?" Madoka spoke up.

"What is it?" Mami said as they continued walking.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about what wish is right for me." Madoka said as the boy's listened in. "You may get angry since this may sound naive and…"

"It's okay. Tell me." Mami said. "What wish do you want granted?"

"Well…I've never had a subject I was especially good at or have any talents to be proud of. And to tell you the truth, I've hated myself for spending every day without being of help to anybody and just causing problems." Madoka said. As the duo entered through a different door walked down a different path. "But when I met you and watched how you fought so hard to save people, I thought I might be able to do the same thing and that thought made me happier than anything else. So if I were to become a Magical Girl that would be my wish come true. If I can help people, then my biggest dream is living a life that would make me proud of myself."

"…I'm not someone anyone should try to emulate." Mami said. "It's hard, you know? You get hurt and you don't have time to fall in love or hang out with friends." Mami said as she walked ahead of them all.

"I know but after seeing you, Momo-chan, and Shiro-sempai how you all keep doing your best I really look up to you, Mami." Madoka said as she smiled to Mami unaware they were being followed by the Plamonsters with Homura and Inoue not too far behind but Madoka's words caused Mami to stop as it looked like Madoka may have struck an unintentional nerve.

"I don't deserve it you need a better role model." Mami said as she looked to the ground. "To tell you the truth, I just pretend to be cool when I'm fighting or hurt…scares me like nothing else. But when I'm alone, I cry because I don't have anybody I can talk to about all this. I'm just a, nobody who know the truth that being a Mahou Shojou isn't as fun as the anime's make it out to be." Mami confessed as she looked to the ground as Madoka smiled.

"I hear you Mami but you're not alone anymore." Madoka said as Mami soon began to cry a bit as she realized Madoka was right.

"Your Right I'm not alone." Mami said as she then took Madoka's hands as she had tears in her eyes. "I found someone who's willing to stand and fight by my side from now on. Will you really stay with me?" Mami asked as she looked to Madoka.

"Yes if someone like me will do." Madoka said with a smile on her face.

'Let's go Homura we can pass them while they talk.' Inoue said as Homura nodded the psychic command.

"…Ah…" Suddenly, tears formed around Mami's eyes as she reached to wipe them away. "Haha…Here I should be acting like a proper Senpai, but I just can't pull it off…" Mami said feeling embarrassed.

"Anyway make sure you know what you want a chance like this doesn't come around too often." Homura said as Madoka blushed.

"Yeah I know it's a once in a life time thing." Madoka confessed as she looked to Mami.

"It's a contract so you might as well get something out of it." Mami said. "Make yourself a billionaire or maybe…get yourself a boyfriend?"

"B-Boyfriend!?" Madoka stuttered in surprise as she blushed red. "T-That's a little…" Madoka said as she may have a crush on Shiro but she knew Shiro doesn't feel the same way about her since he was pinning for a girl in his age group.

"How about this? If you haven't thought of a wish by the time we've taken out this Witch, how about you get Kyuubey to treat us to a big dinner and cake?"

"A-A cake?"

"Yes. The largest, most extravagant party cake you've ever seen! We'll have a party with everyone." Mami said with a smile on her face. "It'll be to celebrate Kaname Madoka and me joining as a Magical Girl Team." Mami said.

"I'm going to become a Magical Girl for cake?" Madoka said, also thinking the idea was a bit absurd.

"If you don't like it, then you better think up of something." Mami said as Madoka sighed as Inoue and Homura had begun to run on ahead.

'Mami! There's trouble! The Grief Seed has begun to move! It's going to hatch soon! Hurry!' Kyuubey called telepathically as this was bad.

(With Shiro, Kyuubey, and Sayaka)

"Damn." Shiro said as he pointed his gun at the target before him ready for it to hatch.

(With Homura and Inoue)

"The Witch his hatching Homura hurry!" Inoue called as Homura transformed while running torts the Witch's location.

"I understand." Homura said as right now Inoue and Shiro were her best bets at undoing events to come, to change fate and history the Incubators and the Law of Cycles had begun.

"Okay. Got it." Mami said, a look of determination in her eyes. "That means there's no more need to sneak around. We'll end this quick today."

A bright flash of light enveloped before it died down to reveal Mami in her Magical Girl outfit. At the same time, the Familiars of the barrier sensed her and attacked. Mami wasn't scared. After all…she wasn't alone anymore.

'I feel…light.' Mami said as she summoned her guns and seemingly began to dance around, shooting every Familiar to appear in her sight. She swung around with her ribbons, sniping Familiars from close up and afar while the others watched in awe from a good distance away. 'This is the first time I've been this happy while fighting. 'I'm not scared anymore.' Mami thought as she stood tall and proud, thinking back to that day and what Madoka had said to her. 'I'm no longer alone anymore!'

"Let's go! We still have a Witch to take care of." Mami said as Madoka nodded and followed her.

(With Shiro, Sayaka, and Kyuubey)

"Took you guys long enough." Shiro said as Homura and Inoue showed up just in time. Shiro was ready to henshin as the Witch was just about to form which was never a good sign.

Kyuubey and Inoue saw each other as Sayaka saw the two and bawked at seeing two Kyuubey's just different colors in one place as the two didn't say anything. "Heads up this Witch isn't normal like the others." Inoue said as he then looked to Shiro. "Shiro I also did some investigating and research and remember when you said this place was like an underworld?" Inoue said as Shiro nodded.

"Yeah." He said as Inoue looked.

"Well that's because it's basically a Witch's equivalent to an Underworld which means your normal Underworld restricted Rings aren't only restricted to Underworlds." Inoue said as Shiro then smirked.

"Ah hell yeah." Shiro said as he can now fight big with big.

"What is taking Mami and the others so long?" Sayaka said.

Just as soon as she said that, Mami and Madoka soon appeared. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"You made it." Sayaka said, relieved. With Mami here, then everything was alright now.

"How did you get out?" Mami asked Homura who glared.

"Let's just say I had the help of small Familiars." Homura said as Mami glared.

"Now's not the time." Inoue said as Kyuubey then continued.

"Yeah we need to be careful." Kyuubey said as everyone turned and looked. "It's hatching."

As soon as Kyuubey finished that did a high, and I mean, HIGH chair and tables appear. On one the chairs was a Familiar while the other one was soon occupied by a new born Witch, Charlotte, the witch of sweets with a tenacious nature. She desires everything. She will never give up. Though she is capable of creating infinite amounts of any dessert she desires, she is unable to make the cheese that she loves most. One could easily catch her off-guard with a piece of cheese although no one really knew that.

"It looks harmless enough." Shiro said as he looked to said Witch.

"Don't let its looks fool you Shiro looks will easily deceive you." Inoue said as he knew this Witch had hidden traits.

"Stay out of this Shiro." Mami said stopping Shiro from pulling out his Driver On Ring.

Before Shiro could say anything Mami was already on it with her in her magical girl form she easily got to it first as she knock the witch down from its high chair as Mami said, "Sorry for attacking you right after you hatch, but I'm ending this now."

As the witch came down Mami used one of her rifles as a bat, and hit the witch away at a wall as Mami use that same rifle and pull out another and fired upon the witch, as she said, "Here I go!"

A rapid fire came as a few of the shots hit it, and then Mami was upon it when it fell down on the ground, she put the gun to its head and fire it.

Mami throw the gun away a magical string lifted the witch up in the air as Sayaka cheer as she said, "She did it!"

Shiro looked at the witch as he said, "That was too easy to deal with a witch. Stand by Homaru."

"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"

Shiro got his driver out and ready to go as Homaru stood ready herself as she said, "Ryōkai."

Mami look up at the witch as it was being hosted up and she got a clear shot as she was going for her finisher as she held a rifle in her arms, as it glow with her power, the weapon grow into her giant pistol weapon as she said, "Trio Finale!"

Mami took the shot and fired at the witch as the center of it was pierces, but suddenly a riddle wrap around it and from its mouth a clown like face came out of it as Mami is taken surprise by this as the now the witch was showing its true form, and Mami just used her ace.

A things happening so fast, Shiro quickly flip the switch on his belt and scan a spell ring he had ready just in case.

"EXTEND PLEASE!"

As the witch came closer and closer to Mami as it open its mouth showing its sharp teeth as it looks like he wants to eat something, as Madoka watch in horror as what's about to happen.

As the witch about to bite down on Mami's head, a hand that was stretch out like crazy grab Mami by the back of her shirt and pull her back as the witch chomp down on air.

Mami was reel in with the group as Shiro held onto his stretch out arm as he never done it without his armor before as he said, "Homaru cover fire!"

Homaru acted fast as she fired upon the witch with a Rocket launcher weapon with four she formed with her magic and fired upon the witch.

The shot exploded in the witches face and help give more time for Shiro to get Mami to safety as he pull over behind the donut where they were at.

Madoka and Sayaka were glad as Shiro just saved Mami's life as Mami look up at Shiro as he pull his arm out of the magic circle and took a small breath as he look at her and said, "Are you crazy or have a death wish? Going in there half-cocked without knowing what the witch could do was suicide. You nearly got yourself killed!"

Mami was speechless at what just happen, the person that she thought wasn't on her side just saved her as Madoka and Sayaka looked at Shiro as they were worry of what he may do, as they thought he might hit Mami, but instead as he sighed and said, "Think of the others before you do anything, or else your just make them lose their hopes. If you're gone and I wasn't here what chances could they have, even if they did become magical girls themselves?"

Mami thought for a moment as all this time she been afraid as she was alone before, and then she knows now she not, she went in there without thinking of her own safety as she knows starting out as a magical girl was no easy task as she always plays it safe when she starts fighting.

Homaru keep suppressing fire on the witch until she ran out of shot as she said, "Sempai!"

Shiro turn to the witch and said, "I know." He walk out there as he flip the switch on his belt as the jingle play.

 _ **"SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOBI TOUCH HENSHIN!"**_

"Henshin!"

Shiro flip the visor down on his ring and scan it, then move his hand to the side as a magic circle appeared as it moved through him as he become Wizard.

 _ **"FLAME PLEASE! HI! HI! HI-HI-HI!"**_

The smoke clear around the witches face as it sees his new enemy before him, shining in ruby color armor as it show a grin with its sharp teeth showing as wizard said, "Sa Showtime da!"

The witch charged at Wizard as he switch spell rings and flip the switch on his driver and scan the ring as it called out.

 _ **"CONNECT PLEASE!"**_

Wizard jump back as the witch was upon him, but before he stick his hand into the magic circle and pull out his trademark weapon the WizarSwordGun in gun mode and fired upon the witch to make it back off as it cry in pain due to the silver bullets hitting it.

"Homaru, back me up," Wizard said as the dark hair magical girl jump to a table platform and had two sub-machine guns in her hand and fired upon the witch.

The witch still trying to eat wizard but with Homaru rain of fire upon it and Shiro running, dodging, and shooting, it witch was slowing down and it didn't even know it.

Homaru found herself empty before she throws the guns away before bringing forth a Grenade launcher and fire a few explosive rounds.

The witch is getting tired of her and went at her fast as it open its mouth and took a bite out of the whole table and everything on it, as Madoka and Sayaka thought she got eaten too, she appeared on another table without a scratch on her as the witch saw this and keep going at her.

Meanwhile Wizard saw he was in the clear as he change style ring, something with some speed and movability as he pull out his Emerald ring and switch out of flame ring, as he flip the driver two twice and scan it as it called out wizard next form.

 _ **"HURRICAN PLEASE! FU! FU! FU-FU! FU-FU!"**_

Wizard pointed up as a magic circle appeared as Wizard jump into it, as he change into his Hurricane style as it called out, and soon he was flying and fast as he made his weapon go into sword mode and flew around the witch and slash at it.

The witch keep trying to eat Homaru as he went for a dive at Homaru thinking she won't able to dodge away if he surrounds her escape route as there was no other tables around for her to jump too if she did, and took a huge bite, as it lick its teeth, wizard come up and slash across its face with a wind enhance behind it with the sliver blade hurting it two fold, and then it mouth soon exploded with black smoke coming out from it.

All of the sudden things around the room started to draw at the witch and they started to explode upon impacted, but it seem the witch is still standing, with two opponents it toughen its body enough to with stand their attacks.

(Madoka)

"Sugoi, Sempai hasn't even been touch, and Homaru is all over the place," Sayaka said as

As all the explosion happen, the witch keep going but hasn't touch the two with Madoka look at this as how Shiro and Homaru work together like they does this for a long time even though it's been a few days as she said, "Shiro-Sempai is very strong."

"That he is," Inoue committed as Madoka look to the black incubator as he just watch the fight goes on as he said, "Buts his strength does lay in hard work or skill, but in his heart instead to what he's fighting for."

Mami look to the black incubator as she asked, "What is he fighting for to make be like this… isn't he afraid?"

Inoue look to her and said, "Afraid… maybe, but he mostly complains a lot after each fight as he use much of his mana and make him tired, but he knows of this and always keep pushing forward, getting himself better and stronger making no mistake in what he does because he always fight for that one reason that keep him going."

"And what's that?" Sayaka asked as Inoue look to her and said, "Hope that is what he's fighting for. To keep hope alive when everything falls, he will be the last hope."

Madoka look back to the fight and said to herself, "Fighting for… hope."

(Wizard and Homaru)

The two landed together as the witch was still standing but very weak it seem as he said, "I think it's time I finish this. You don't mind right?"

"All yours," Homaru said as Wizard nod his head as he went back to his flame ring and quickly scan it as it called out.

 _ **"FLAME PLEASE! HI! HI! HI-HI-HI!"**_

Now in flame form he gotten out a ring as he flip to the spell casting side as it jingle.

 _ **"LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!"**_

Wizard scan the ring as now he going to bring out the big guns as he raise his arms up in the air and call out, "Come forth dragon!"

 _ **"DRAGONRISE PLEASE!"**_

The witch came at them once more, using every bit of strength it has left just to eat the two, but from a huge magic circle from above as Shiro phantom came forth and breath fire upon the witch as it cause it lot of pain.

Dragon roar out catching everyone's attention as they saw it as Madoka seem a afraid, and Mami sense the magic from that dragon and could not believe how much power it has within it.

Kyuubey look at that and said, "That's the Dragon? The Mahōtsukai inner phantom?"

"Yes it is, when a Gate is able to keep his Phantom contained by holding onto hope he gains the right to become a Mage." Inoue said as Madoka looked.

"But I always assumed it had to stay inside him." Madoka said knowing that if Dragon was the source of Shiro's power then removing it should make Shiro powerless.

"Not exactly Madoka. See Dragon is able to come out when certain requirements are met one of those requirements is to be inside a Gate's Underworld using this the Dragon Rise Ring is able to summon forth Dragon without removing the source of the magic." Inoue said as Mami looked.

"But this is a Labyrinth not a Gates Underworld." Mami said as Inoue looked.

"Your exactly right Mami but the requirements were met because believe it or not a Labyrinth is very much like an Underworld to the point the Ring can work in both area." Inoue said as Dragon began to go wild once more as it bashed around the Labyrinth causing damage as cake parts began to fall around them. "Oh dear." Inoue said as he saw Shiro still didn't have control of Dragon.

"Look out!" Shiro called out pushing Homura down as Dragon flew over them as Shiro sighed. "Are we really going to do this every time you scaly jerk?!" Shiro yelled as he switched rings to his Connect Ring and flipped his Hand Author twice.

"LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!"

Wizard scan the ring as now he going to need his friend on wheels to handle Dragon.

"CONNECT! PLEASE!"

Shiro then reached into the Magic Circle and brought up the Machine Wizard. "Homura keep the Witch busy I need to give leather head his anger meds!" Shiro called as he got on the bike and drove off after Dragon.

Homura nodded and used her shield like item and summoned many guns to utilize as they were all either auto guns, mini-guns, or RPG's which she then grabbed tow and fired at the Witch to keep it busy. Once she did that the Witch's attention was on her now as Wizard went to chase down Dragon.

(With Wizard)

Wizard drove down that path as he was catching up to Dragon from above as Wizard rolled his eyes under the helmet. "Ok same verse as before." Wizard said as he then drove off the ledge and once more the Machine Wizard became a pair of wings which attached to Dragon as the Phantom struggled a bit to get free. "Submit to me Dragon!" Shiro commanded as soon like a bucking bull Dragon submitted for now as Shiro then guided his awesome bad ass metal steed back to the Witch's location no doubt to keep it from causing any more damage.

(With Homura vs the Witch)

"Shiro should be here soon." Inoue said as he then looked to Madoka and Sayaka. "But if I may if you do wish to become Mahou Shojou and make a contract then make the contract with me I am more than willing to tell you all the risks involved even the ones where you possibly fail." Inoue said as logically speaking he was the lesser of two evils compared to Kyuubey.

"I was here first Inoue." Kyuubey said as Inoue looked.

"But you can't force them to make a wish either was your actually intention to have Mami die and once Sayaka makes a contract for her to die as well so you can make a contract with Madoka." Inoue said knowing how Incubators work.

"What is he talking about Kyuubey?" Mami asked as she heard everything as Kyuubey looked.

"I suppose later would suffice as oppose to now." Inoue said as Homura was fighting against the Witch. Soon a fire ball hit the Witch hurting it as everyone looked and saw Wizard flying in on Dragon as Shiro had the Wizard Sword Gun active as he fired at the Witch while Dragon fired its magical fireballs at the foe. "Good he caught up." Inoue said as he observed. 'Now to see if my theory of Witches being a source of Magic Rings is correct.' Inoue said as he watched the Witch carefully.

The dragon flew by the witch knock it down hard as Wizard turn dragon around and said, "Now then, The Finale."

Wizard switch spell rings once more and flip the switch on the driver and scan the ring he had as it called out.

"VERY NICE~! KICK STRIKE~! FABULOUS~!"

Wizard jump off in the air for the moment as his rider machine follow after and then dragon started to form into a giant dragon claw as the machine change back into its motorcycle form as the front wheel attach itself to the dragon claw, with Wizard coming back down and put his foot against the part that is his ride.

Wizard sounded as a blade of fire appeared on the dragon claw like it was a meteor and then a huge image of wizard make of fire appeared as it seem the wizard was doing a kick with the dragon claw as its foot.

Before the witch could recover, it saw the blazing attack, as its eyes widen and it could not move anywhere as when the claw came down, a huge fiery explosion happen with a huge magic circle appeared above it.

Madoka, Sayaka, and Mami eyes widen to the site, with Homaru would not help but be surprise by this as well and wonder if there was more to be a ring user than a magical girl?

Jumping out from the fire and flames was wizard and in his hand was the Grief Seed and said, "And that's the show."

Soon enough as the Labyrinth started to wrap and vanish, it slowly started to change back to the area where they all enter the labyrinth at by the bike parking area where the crack on the wall where the Grief Seed was at has vanish and all the girls are back in reality, with wizard un-henshin and back in his civilian form, the magical girls turn back to their civilian form as well as Shiro toss the Seed up in the air a bit before catching and said, "Quite a bit of a pain getting you, but I guess it's worth the trouble."

Shiro look to Mami as he asked her, "Hey you still have the seed I've already gave you right?"

Mami look at him and nodded as Shiro held up the seed and said, "Then don't mind if I take this then, unless you need to use it really quick Homaru?"

"I am fine, you destroy the witch, you keep it," Homaru said in an emotion-less tone as Shiro shrugs as he walk over to his guitar case, open it up and throw it in there with the rest and close it.

"Now that is all over, let talk about the contract," Inoue started to say as Kyuubey was about to say something until Shiro's three familiars surround him making him keep in place and keep his mouth shut under Inoue's command.

"My contracts tend to be of mutual gain you get something out of it and I get something out of it. Basically a Wish for a Wish." Inoue said as he looked to Madoka and Sayaka. "Furthermore I don't hide anything from you all and even if you don't ask the question I will tell it to you, just don't freak out when you get the answer and don't like it." Inoue said as Mami looked.

"Hide anything?" Mami asked as Inoue looked.

"Yes Kyuubey hasn't told you everything like for example why do you need to use the Grief Seeds to cleanse your Soul Gem?" Inoue asked as Mami looked.

"I always assumed it's to recharge our magic in a way." Mami said as Inoue looked.

"A common thought I assure you and in most cases it's correct but its more than that, as the Soul Gem grows duller and darker so does what it houses it's called a Soul Gem for a reason." Inoue said as he looked to see Kyuubey was in a sort of freak out state. "Basically if you don't keep your Soul Gem cleansed then eventually you will turn into the very beings you seek to combat." Inoue said as Mami, Madoka, and Sayaka were wide eyed to that.

"Wait those Witches were actually Magical Girls whose Soul Gem turned black?!" Sayaka called as Inoue nodded.

"Yes the Soul Gem houses ones soul and if it's not kept clean the soul slowly becomes a Witch with every act you do from using magic, transforming, and even just plain out moving hence why Shiro have Mami here several Grief Seeds he had collected so she may be able to live a long and healthy life without worry of becoming a Witch." Inoue explained as Mami was shocked by this. "But it does not exactly mean you can't be a Magical Girl it just means you need to be careful and have a good supplier for Grief Seeds which Shiro-kun here is." Inoue explained as he detailed the pros and cons of being a Mahou Shojou.

"Becoming a Magical Girl is a personal choice and one that should not be made lightly so I will give you as much time as you need to decide Sayaka and Madoka but if you do decide please consider me to make the contract." Inoue said as once he was done he turned to Shiro. "Let's go Shiro-kun after all patrolling for Phantoms is also part of our job." Inoue said as Shiro nodded and got back on his Ride machine.

"Ja ne!" Shiro called before he put on his helmet and drove off.

(Meanwhile in the Park area)

Hitomi was walking through the park as she had the day to herself which meant she can do as she pleases for now. As Hitomi walked, she then passed by the restrooms and looked side to side as she held a duffle bag making sure no one was looking as she then smiled and entered the ladies rest room. Once she was inside she entered a bathroom stall and began to change clothing as quickly as possible as to not arouse suspicion.

Later once she was done Hitomi was outside the restrooms with her hair no in a sort of tail and her clothing looking more like an average Japanese Teenager with the different colors on her jacket as she even had a hoodies with a Samurai like design on it as her pants seem to have magic like charms on it as Hitomi smiled to herself. "And they still never realize what I do." Hitomi smiled at her genius as to never getting caught with what her family may consider her dirty little secret. As Hitomi walked she was going to enjoy a bit of normal for a while or her version of it as she walked through the park and saw kids run by playing around as she smiled at them as they ran around being normal kids.

Soon enough with the rough playing kid normally do, one kid push another down hard onto the sidewalk and hurt his elbow as a small spec of blood is shown as he raise it up and said, "ow!"

The other kids came to his aid as one asked, "You okay?"

"Hey dude, are you alright?" a 2nd kid asked as he try to help his friend, Hitomi took a chance as she walk over to the boy that hurt himself and pull out a toy magic wand.

She quickly came to the boy side as she put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Are you alright? Can you stand?"

She help the boy up and look at the cut on the elbow and said, "It's okay. It's nothing too serious."

AS the boy look at it and rub it a bit as he said, "Alrig- ow!"

Hitomi thought for a moment that could cheer up the boy a bit as she held her toy wand and said, "It's going to be alright. I'm a magical girl and I can cast a spell to make the pain go away!"

The boy looked at her like she is nuts as she raise her wand up and, "Alakazam make. The. Pain. Go away!"

Hitomi pointed upwards with her wands, and then the boys around sweat drop to the Hitomi's weirdness as one of the boys said, "Did she just say Alakazam?"

"Ain't you too old to believe in magic?" another boy asked Hitomi soon enough they started to leave, and the boy that fell down and said, "Wait for me you guys."

Hitomi was left by herself as she had a sulking look on her face as she just said, "I just wanted to make people smile. Where is everyone sense of wonders?"

Hitomi started to leave, but then when the boys were started to play again, one of the boy knock into someone… or more like something.

The boy look down at the same boy that got knock down the first time, Hitomi saw it and walk over as she asked, "Is everything okay?"

Suddenly the thing the boy walk into and got knock down by, was a phantom as he took a huge step to the group and gotten everyone's attention and that made all the boys and Hitomi to get out of there running with people around did as well and scream to the site of the phantom.

Suddenly while flying by as Garuda came around as it hear the scream of people and check it out and saw the phantom there as it seem there was trouble, the red familiar flew out and try to find Shiro to help.

Hitomi, the boy, and lot of other people came running around a corner and then suddenly the boy that fell twice, fell a 3rd time. (Seriously how many times can a person fall down in a day?)

Hitomi stop as she hear the pain sound of the boy from before as she turns around and saw he fell down again and behind the boy was the phantom as it seem he was going after him, she quickly rush to his side and help him up as she said, "Watch out!"

Hellhound came closer and closer as he said, _**"Give in to Despair."**_

Hitomi looked at the phantom mas she put the boy behind her as she said, "I won't let you hurt him!"

The phantom was upon them as he raise his hand and about to hurt the two, suddenly the sound of a motorcycle is heard as the phantom look up and saw the front wheel of a the machinewizard as it smack the phantom to the side away from the small boy and Hitomi.

When Hitomi saw this she look to the boy and said, "Quickly run away!"

The boy nod as he got up and run away as Hitomi got up and hit behind a mailbox as she wonder who was it that just save them as she look up from her spot and see the person on the bike with the helmet on his head as he look down at the phantom as he said, "You phantoms are just as much of a pain in my ass as witches are, I didn't even get to set up on the busy street for a quick performance."

The person took off his helmet to show it was Shiro as Hitomi said, "Shiro-sempai?"

"You're the Yubiwa NO Mahoutsukai!" The Phantom accused as it glared at Shiro as Hitomi saw this.

"Wait Shiro-sempai is a Mahoutsukai?" Hitomi asked as she was surprised by this fact as Shiro put the Driver On Ring on his right Middle Finger before scanning it.

"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"

Shiro then flipped it causing the Song to start once more for his Henshin.

"SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOBI TOUCH HENSHIN!"

"Henshin." Shiro invoked before flipping the goggles onto the ring before he scanned the Magic Ring.

"FLAME PLEASE! HI! HI! HI-HI-HI!"

From Shiro's now outstretched left arm was the Flame Style Magic Circle as it began to pass through his body before he was once more endowed by the Wizard Flame Style suit as he was now ready as Hitomi saw this and was shocked by it. "Sa Showtime da." Wizard said as he had his ruby ring bearing hand closer to his helmet as he glared at the Phantom.

The Phantom growled before charging at Shiro with a large sword and swung at Shiro who dodged the attack. Hitomi saw the fight was close to the mailbox which she then ran away as Shiro grabbed the Phantom and threw it to the side as the Phantom rolled on the ground before getting back up and began to try and hit Shiro with its sword by Shiro dodged the attack. The Phantom then sent a stab at Wizard who then jumped over the attack and spun while doing so before getting some distance between them.

Wizard then switched to a different ring as he put it on his right middle finger and flipped the Hand Arthur.

"CONNECT! PLEASE!"

And with that Wizard pulled out his weapon from the magic circle and began firing at the Phantom. As he fired the Phantom tried its best to block the magic silver bullets. But the Phantom's weapon was soon knocked out of defense and was now getting the full force of the Silver Bullets. When the Phantom was on its knees it reached for its face area where a large mouth was and in turn fired magic blasts as Wizard jumped away avoiding the attack.

"Down boy!" Wizard called as he avoided the attack as he saw the Phantom was like a burning dog. "Maybe I should give the Hellhound here some training." Wizard said as he landed on the building top. Hellhound glared at Wizard and saw that as he got up his left hand now had an emerald green Style Ring which meant he was about to switch Elements.

 _ **"HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU-FU! FU-FU!"**_

And with that Wizard entered his Hurricane style as he jumped down and fell through the magic circle using the wind to keep himself airborne while transforming is weapon into its sword form all the while Hitomi from a pillar saw the whole thing. Wizard then charged at Hellhound and began slashing at him as his weapon was releasing winds with each slash as the quick and fast attacks were starting to get to Hellhound. Wizard used his winds to lift Hellhound into the air and slashed at him from whole different angles. Once Hellhound hit the ground he struggled to his feet as Wizard landed not too far away.

Hellhound roared out and charged at Wizard who then slashed at his waist before Hellhound turned to cut him down but Wizard used his winds to avoid the attack and fly upward and once he came down he did two more strong slashes knocking Hell Hound away. Wizard then pulled out another Spell Ring before he put it on and flipped his Hand Author and scanned the ring.

 _ **"BIG! PLEASE!"**_

Hellhound was shocked as Wizard stuck his arm through a magic circle and in the circle his arm became huge as Wizard smirked. "Round you go!" Wizard called as he swung the arm around and three Hellhound into a building crashing into it.

Hitomi saw this and smiled as she couldn't believe it. "Sugoi Sempai can use real magic." Hitomi said happy to see Magic truly was real.

Hellhound charged out of some rubble and glared at the Wizard before he released a fire breath causing Wizard causing him to block and rolled away from the fury of those flames. Once Wizard was safe he looked around and saw the Phantom was gone. Wizard ran over to where he last saw the Phantom and saw it truly was gone. "Huh?" Wizard asked as he looked around for the missing Phantom.

"He got away." Shiro said while reverting to his civilian form as he looked around. "One of those kids must have been the Gate. I'd better find them." Shiro said as he took off his magic ring just as Inoue showed up. "I saw where they went Shiro if you want to follow them but I don't detect the Phantom in the area either." Inoue said as Shiro looked to his partner and nodded.

As Shiro was about to go out and head out and catch up to one of the kids to see if a phantom would be following them, then suddenly a voice call out saying, "AH Sempai!"

'Sempai?' Shiro thought as only a few people calls him that as he turn around and then to his surprise to see Hitomi coming up to him and held his hands but what more surprising is what she wearing and said, "H-Hitomi?"

"Shiro Sempai, I have a request for you," Hitomi said as Shiro said, "Hu?"

Hitomi lean in closer and said, "Please let be your apprentice."

"Hu, Apprentice?!" Shiro said as he was shock to hear Hitomi asked that as she said, "Yes, I wish to learn magic to be a magical girl."

Shiro started to panic as he call out to Inoue on his telepathy link, 'Inoue, please tell me she not another one acceptable for a contract!'

Lucky Inoue was nearby as he saw the girl and said to Shiro, 'She's not, if she were, she should have seen me. Just get her leave so we can get back to the phantom.'

Shiro calm down a bit after that, as he put on a smile and said, "Ah ha-ha. Look, I don't blame you for wishing you were as awesome as me and wanted to be a magical girl."

Shiro pull her hand off of his and grab hers just to put them at her side and said, "But you can't just learn magic. So have a nice day."

Shiro ran off as Hitomi stood there in an awkwardly, after a moment when Shiro is out of site Hitomi thought to herself, 'I can't just learn magic?'

After a moment of thinking and coming up with something as she had a strong look on her face and said, "I'm not backing down, I will have Shiro-sempai to be my magical sensei!"

As she was about to go after Shiro she saw the streets light turning on as it seem it was getting pretty late and she was running for a bit as she said, "Maybe I should do it tomorrow, that way I can have plenty of time to find Shiro-sempai, and get him to agree to train me. Yes that is what I will do!"

(The next day)

Shiro was walking about on the street with a tired look on his face as he look all around for the phantom but no dice and he have his familiars watch over the kids from yesterday in hope to give Shiro the heads up on the phantom.

As Shiro walk around doing his patrols for any other phantoms if there are some and then later go to the busy streets and do a nice performance and earn a quick buck or two.

As Shiro came in the middle of an open area as he stop and said loudly, "So how long are you going to follow me, Hitomi?"

A girl wearing a white mask and sunglasses freak out as she remove them to show it was Hitomi as she said, "You found me out already sempai? Did you use magic?"

Shiro looked at her and pointed out to her and said, "I've been seeing a stalking like person in the reflection of stores on the way here, and you haven't change your look when I saw you last time."

Hitomi scratch the back of her head and laugh a bit as Shiro asked her, "So I ask again, how long are you going to follow me Hitomi?"

Hitomi stood strong and put her fist up to her chin and said, "As long as it takes for you to understand how I feel!"

People around heard her as they started to say, "Is she confessing to that guy? Isn't he a bit old for a girl her age?" "Must be nice to be young and finding love," An old person said as they watch the scene and the crowd started talking.

"That girl is so brave, but the boy looks too old for her," a girl said to a boyfriend as he said, "I hope he let her down nice and easy."

"He better not break her heart," Someone else says as someone next to them say, "I would think they might make a cute couple dispute their age."

Shiro face palm at this as people started talking thinking Hitomi was confessing to him and they are way off as he walk up to Hitomi and said, "Look you're a nice girl Hitomi, but I. Can't. Do. It, so please stop asking me."

"Not until you agree," Hitomi said as Shiro growl a bit as his eyebrow twitch and right now he wasn't able to shake her as she follow him wherever he went.

At a store by the stairs, "Sensei!"

Around the corner of a building, "Sensei!"

And down a tunnel area as Shiro was running with the guitar on his back and Hitomi on his heel shouting, "SENSEI!"

"Will you stop this?! I'm not going to be your sensei!" Shiro said as he keep running like his life depended on it.

Shiro quickly took a sharp turn and hid behind a set of stairs allowing Hitomi to run pass as she ran by. "Shisou!" She called as Shiro waited quietly for a bit before he ran a different direction to his mobile fortress of solitude the Doughnut Truck as he ran to the serving window and hid.

"Thank you come again." Came the voice of the server as Harry hid behind the truck.

"Shiro, honey! Your timing is perfect." The crossdressing man began as he smiled at Shiro. "Come on, try our new Rainbow Donuts." He began as Shiro quickly shushed him.

"Shh! I'm being followed by a magic obsessed middle school girl. Hide me for a sec." Shiro said as he hid behind a blind spot as he saw Hitomi run by.

"Shisou!" Hitomi yelled as she passed by the area to a different path as Shiro sighed quietly. Shiro peaked out to make sure she was gone as he smiled and walked out.

"Free at last." Shiro said as Inoue showed up as Shiro was too happy in relief to freak out.

"Wow Shiro you can fight Phantoms and Witches but a middle school girl is beyond you." Inoue said as Shiro smiled.

'You're enjoyed that didn't you.' Shiro quipped with the telepathic link as he went to the counter.

"In a way as you humans described this ordeal made my heart rate increase and show physical signs of joy... so I was amused by all of this." Inoue said as basically he was laughing his ass off in some way.

"Look! The Rainbow Donuts! Try one!" He called as Shiro drowned them out for a second glad he was in the clear.

"Gimme a plain sugar." Shiro said as the two owners looked depressed at that.

"Again? Sweetie, you gotta try something new sometime!" The Owner said as he served the Plain Sugar Donut as Shiro smiled before turning to the side only to see a smiling Hitomi making him go wide eyed.

"Eh?" Shiro managed to get out as Inoue looked.

"Oh look the feeling is back." Inoue said just as Hitomi grabbed Shiro into a bear hug as the amusement for Inoue continued.

"I caught you, Shisou! No make me your Apprentice!" Hitomi called out as Shiro struggled to get Hitomi off and got her off. "I can take the training!" Hitomi called as once Shiro got out of her grip she went for his leg.

"Let me go!" Shiro called as Hitomi wouldn't budge.

"Please! Just hear me out!" Hitomi called out as Shiro saw his leg was trapped.

"What's wrong with you Hitomi?!" Shiro called as he tried to get free.

"I'm not letting go!" Hitomi called as Shiro saw there was now only one way to get Hitomi off his ass.

"Wakata! I'll listen! Okay?!" Shiro yelled as when he said that it caused the scene to stop as Shiro leg was now free.

"This was as you humans say, hilarious." Inoue said as he jumped to Hitomi's head and then to a table and waited.

(Meanwhile at the Sekai Residence)

Momoko was in the living room in her room as lucky she had timed her brothers daily schedule and knew when he would be back. Seeing as she was home alone Momoko was currently raiding her older brothers Secret Donut Stash which he thought he had hidden well but Momoko found it easily as she was currently dressed in a pair of bra and panties no doubt being home alone provided her with some more freedom as she watched a magical girl anime Pretty Cure. "Ohh." Momoko sighed as she looked at her bra as it was kind of snug. "I went up another size." Momoko complained as she looked at her chest. "Damn puberty." She complained as she then returned to her anime's. Soon a knock was head at the door as Momoko had planned for that to as she grabbed the clothing she left next to her which was a large T-shirt and a pair of house shorts as she then got up, put them on and went to answer the door.

As she went there she found Mami there as Momoko was surprised by this. "How did you find out where I live?" Momoko asked as Mami simply smiled and made a hand gesture with her right hand where a spell ring would be put and used said hands to make a bird wing flapping which meant, Mami tailed Garuda.

(Inside)

"Sorry for dropping in like this Momoko-chan." Mami said as Momoko served some tea. "But shouldn't you be at school or something even if you are a Mahou Shojou you should still try for and education." Mami said as Momoko sighed.

"I'm a child prodigy I skipped over middle school and I'm now taking online courses for College while Oni-chan prints out tests and assignments I'm required to do." Momoko said as she served the tea. "But what are you doing here anyway Mami shouldn't you be off hunting for Witches or something?" Momoko asked as she looked hoping Kyuubey wasn't with her.

"Actually I was hoping Shiro was here." Mami said as she looked around for Shiro who was with Hitomi.

"He's not here right now." Momoko said as Mami then looked.

"Is he off hunting Phantoms?!" Mami asked hoping to find out how Momoko can fight Phantoms when she herself couldn't.

"Yes," Momoko answer her as she step back away from her, thinking she may ask where her brother is at, but she wasn't going to tell someone she just meet a few days ago for a few minutes and last time she saw her, she had a gun pointed at her and her brother, but she didn't know what happen as now she was on their side.

Mami saw the look on Momoko's face as she saw the peach hair girl didn't trust her enough as she just said, "I see... he's very lucky."

Momoko raise eyebrow as Mami looked around the home and said, "Having someone waiting for him when he get back, and support him… I wish I had someone there."

Momoko looked at Mami and saw how sad she looked and asked her, "Would you like some tea and a sweets?"

Mami suddenly turn to Momoko after she offer her that and said, "Hu?"

(Shiro)

At the Donut Shop Hungry as Shiro and Hitomi were both sitting together at a table as they were both having donut, with Shiro with his plain sugar and Hitomi with a rainbow Donut the owner gave her as Shiro pay for it as he thought, 'Damn my gender.'

After a bit Hitomi started to tell her story as she said to Shiro, "When I was little, my dream was to able to use magic and be a magical girl."

Shiro was about to take a bite out of his donut as he said, "Your dream?"

When the owner heard that, he said, "Oh dreams! Well, I've always wanted to-

The worker of the hungry donut acted fast as he took the donut the owner had ready for any other customers, and shove it in his mouth, as it seem the guy know no one would want to hear his dream, and if they did, it's one that should not be told to young teen like Hitomi.

"Hai! I used to love this book I read about a magical girl giving a magic wand and would going around helping while saying "Alakazam!" and use all sort of magic," Hitomi said as she also stood up when she said, 'Alakazam' and pointed her toy wand out while doing it.

Hitomi went on saying while still standing as she says, "I wanted to be that kind of magical girl. I thought it would be wonderful to help people with magic!"

Shiro knows the what she means as Momoko is similar in a way as he took a bite out of his donut and keep listening to what Hitomi says as she said, "When I got a little older, I was starting to realized it would be impossible. I slowly started to think magic wasn't real... and I was slowly giving it up... but a part of me wanted to keep believing. So I sneak out and change into this outfit thinking maybe if I try hard enough maybe I could do something like a magical girl in the book and help people and make them smile."

Shiro look at her when she said she sneak out to dress like that and asked, "Why do you have to sneak out?"

Hitomi drop her head a bit and said, "My parents… I would think they would disapprove it, as they are always serious with their work, even sometime I hear them talking saying I should be a business woman or maybe a banker, because that one day I would take over the family company... even my father asked me what I wanted when I grow up…"

Shiro look at her as he saw Hitomi play with her fingers as she went on saying, "I got a bit scared of telling him… so I told him I wanted to help people… he took it like I was saying I wanted to be a doctor… but he doesn't realize what I really wanted… So without shaming them and without them knowing, I sneak out and dress up like this so people would hardly know me, going around with a toy wand I gotten from a Yen store, trying to make people smile."

Shiro nodded to this as then Hitomi mood change as she turn around and face Shiro and told him, "But yesterday, I realize how wrong I was."

She went to Shiro side and pull on his sleeve and said, "Magic is real. You're a wizard and you can use magic, so now I truly believe there is such a thing as magical girls. So I wanted to-

Shiro spoken up all of the sudden cutting of Hitomi as he said, "It's not all fun and games. The world doesn't need any more wizards, and magical girls."

Hitomi looked confused at Shiro as she said, "What?"

Shiro stood up and started to walk away as he said, "I said I'll listen. I listened. But your dream can stay just that."

Hitomi watch as Shiro walks away as she wonder what he meant as she didn't know the truth of how cold and dark the world can be, as he maybe cold… but he does care as his thoughts were of Momoko as he fighting to protect her from such things and wanted to keep her smile going even if it the last thing he does.

(Sekai Resident)

"Oni-chan was a Gate and he, he always looked out for me. Our parents they died in a car accident and Oni-chan tried to protect me." Momoko said remembering that day. "I was barely in elementary but already I was gifted for higher learning, my parents were able to get me enrolled into an advanced learning center youngest in years but as we drove home from celebrating a drunk driver hit the car. Oni-chan saw it and used his body to shield me." Momoko said remembering that day. "It was on the day of an eclipse of all things." Momoko said remembering that day.

(Flashback)

Shiro was holding Momoko code as his blood poured out from his body as he looked sadly at Momoko as purple cracks appeared on his body. "Oni-chan!" Momoko cried out as she looked to her brother in tears.

"Sorry Momo-chan." Shiro said as the eclipsed shined behind Momoko.

"Don't go please don't leave me alone!" Momoko called as she saw her brother dying as he roared in pain.

"I..." Shiro began as he looked and saw his patents dead. "I..." Shiro repeated as he looked past Momoko and reached torts the eclipse as his body began to glow gold as in Momoko's sight was Inoue watching the whole thing while sitting upon the Wizard Driver and a wooden box.

(End flashback)

Oni-chan was able to force his Phantom back down and I made a contract with Inoue to save Oni-chan and my life and Oni-chan agreed to help Inoue hunt down the Witches and the Phantoms." Momoko said knowing Mami wasn't part of the inner circle. "And we met another ally that day also." Momoko said as she remembered that day.

(Flashback)

Inoue looked and hid once more when a man in white picked up the belt and box and looked down upon Shiro and Momoko who were waiting for paramedics to show up. "You have faced the force of despair and survived by holding on to light of hope." He said as he passed the items to Shiro. "You have earned the right to become a Mage." He said as Shiro looked to the items in question with so see and shock.

"A mage?" Shiro asked as Momoko shied away from this white Kamen Rider.

"It's the only way to fight the Phantoms." He said before he heard the sound of sirens before he opened the box to reveal a box full of Magic rings.

(Flashback over)

"Oni-chan is all I have left but Inoue tells me I can't and should not fight, like he's scared and doesn't even realize it." Momoko said as she hated seeing her brother fight alone.

'She and Shiro are orphans by tragedy... just like me.' Mami said as she then moved her hand to Momoko's. "I understand trust me... I lost my parents to." Mami said surprising Momoko with that statement.

(With Hitomi at the Library)

Still dress up as she is as she looked around in the children's books area as she look for an old book she loved when she was a few years younger and then her eyes stop on the end of one shelf and saw the book she was looking for called, "The Adventure of magical girl."(Not a real book just fiction)

"There you are," Hitomi said as she pick up the book and said as she looked at it, "My old story book."

Hitomi open the book and turn page by page as she reads a bit of it as her members of it came back as she said, "I used to play along and practice while reading this."

Each page show of a young girl visit by an Angel by it looks and be given a magical wand as she promise to use for good and bring smiles, and she transform into a magical girl and soon each page plays out as the girl help everyone out by fixing a broken tea cup, make boo-boo's go away, and make stars fly across the sky.

Hitomi smile to these as she saw herself sitting in the area reading the book more and more as her younger self says, "Alakazam! Alakazam!"

Hitomi soon close the book as she got what she needed, as she walk to the counter to check it out and said, "Yosh! Now I know magic is real, if I can't get Shiro sempai to teach me… then I will try and find someone else, or teach myself."

As Hitomi left the children's book area and passing many book shelves, coming out from behind one was Hellhound as it seems it was coming after her in the first place and now he knew what Hitomi's hope was, as it give a small laugh and follow her out.

(Outside)

Walk out with her book in hand and get home while hiding the book, but didn't realize what was following her or where it was following her at.

Hitomi keep walking but slow down as she saw something ahead of her something gray and scary to see as she sees many ghouls in front of her as soon enough other people saw them as well as they turn and ran while screaming as Hitomi said, "M-more monsters?"

As the ghouls got closer to her she turn and ran herself as she didn't want to get hurt or worst killed.

(Mami)

The blond hair magical girl walk back to her place as she now know the reason why Shiro prefers to fight alone, why he usually do it by himself sometimes, not because of pride or wanted to be the only hero… it's because of Momoko, and any other girls that made a contract or be acceptable to a contract to be a magical girl, so he can protect them.

Mami knew she wasn't going to stop fighting because of the witches, as she save herself when she made a wish and became a magical girl, but also let her family died, selfish but she was scared and Kyuubey gave her a reason of hope not to fully fall into despair but it turns out it is false hope, but she wasn't going to fall into despair because of it, for the reason is, her hope is to help others, even if she may be afraid and want to give up she just keep her head up as high as she can, and just keep moving forward.

Mami soon hear the sound of a guitar playing as she stop and look ahead on the other side of the street and saw Shiro there with his guitar out and playing a song as she never really heard much of as it was an American song, she not saying it's bad, but never really hear much of them, but the one Shiro is play sounds nice with a good rhythm.

*Insert song: Creed - My Sacrifice (Boyce Avenue acoustic cover) [but image the person singing sounds younger]

Mami is taken by surprise by Shiro voice, and with every note he hit was perfect and the sound of his voice shows emotion that is very strong and powerful in itself.

Mami was told by Momoko Shiro learn how to play the guitar within a few weeks on their late father's old guitar, as it take some people mouths or a year to get a perfect tone, but with a family like Shiro's it must be a family trait.

Mami felt the strength in Shiro's playing and singing like he was singing his feeling out for everyone to hear, as for Mami, she would never thought of doing something like that as she is shy it comes to singing in front of people… she guess that what make Shiro good at what he does as he brave and never let things get him down if he can't help it.

*End song

When the song came to its end Mami just feel relax, calm, like more weight was taken off of her and she didn't fully know why… maybe because of Shiro as he play that song.

Suddenly a horde of scream is heard as Shiro quickly put away his guitar, close up the case, and ran to where the screaming was coming from.

Mami was shocked as she then looked at her Soul Gem as she knew like Shiro she was given power to fight and in turn she had the responsibility to protect people. "Well what are you waiting for?" Inoue asked as Mami looked. "Go help those people!" Inoue ordered as Mami nodded and ran in the same direction as Shiro.

(With Hitomi)

Hitomi was running away from the Ghouls as she then tripped a bit and dropped her book which she then grabbed it quickly. But it proved to be a mistake as Hitomi was now cornered as she scooted back to a tree as the Ghouls walked torts her with spears ready to cut her down.

In her fear Hitomi acted and pointed her index finger and did it. "Alakazam!" Hitomi invoked creating a flamethrower from her finger as the fire knocked the Ghouls back. Hitomi was shocked that she did that as soon Shiro appeared and ran in firing his weapon at the Ghouls knocking them back.

"What?" Hitomi wondered as she looked at her hand in shock.

Shiro came up to beside her and saw it was Hitomi and said, "So the gate wasn't one of those kids. It was her! Run Hitomi."

"DRIVER ON PLEASE!"

Shiro had his driver out and ready to go as he flip the switch as it started its jingle while he raise his left hand.

"SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOBI TOUCH HENSHIN!"

"Henshin!" Shiro said as he flip the visor down on his flame style ring and scan it as it called out, as Shiro raise his hand in front of him with a magic circle appeared and he ran through it.

 _ **"FLAME PLEASE! HI! HI! HI-HI-HI!"**_

Dodging an attack as wizard ran at the group of ghouls, block around as he flip it out of his arms and push it back.

More ghouls came up from behind him as he wasn't focus on them at the moment and then suddenly magic bullet came flying at them hitting them and destroy them as well as Wizard knew those shots as he look over to Mami in her magical girl form, as Shiro thought, 'What is she doing?'

Mami jump into the fight and hitting a few ghouls away with one of his muskets and said, "Don't mind if I join the fight?"

"Why are you here? These aren't familiar of witch, nor a witch is nearby," Wizard said as he caught a spear in his hands kick the ghoul away and quickly stab another ghoul with it as Mami held two musket and fired upon the ghouls and said, "I'm here to help. Witch or not, it's my duty to help."

Suddenly there were cries of help as a little kid was fell down and his mother was trying to help her son but were quickly surrounded by ghouls as wizard said, "Then help by getting people to safety, I'll handle the ghouls, and watch your magic."

Wizard smack another ghoul away as Mami said, "Got it." Mami quickly summon more musket from her skirt as she open it up, then she grab them before jumping out of the ghoul fighting area and help the mother and child.

AS the ghouls were about to strike them, Mami came in and save them just in time as she blasted two them then use her musket as a club and hit the last one away as she look at the two and said, "Hurry and get out of here. It's not safe."

"Domo!" The mother said as she grab her son and got out of the area and then Mami soon leap off elsewhere to get people out of the area.

Wizard flip over the spears and kick the ghouls away, as he look over at Hitomi as she was so deep in thought she didn't realize what was going on anymore as wizard said, "What's the matter with you? Get out of here!"

Wizard dodge and block attack, another ghoul from the group look at Hitomi as she wasn't paying attention still as it was about to stab her through, wizard try to get to her but ghouls got in his way as he said, "Watch out!"

The ghoul thrust at Hitomi, but just in time, Hitomi dive at her and push her down at the attack missed its target and hit nothing but air, as Hitomi snap out of it and back to reality as she saw Mami who tackle her down as she said, "Sempai?"

"Get out of here quickly," Hitomi suddenly remember there were monster here ready to kill her as she got up and ran away as Mami summon forth another musket rifle and fire upon the ghoul that was near her.

Another ghoul was about to come down at her before she could get out another rifle, until wizard came in and knock it away and stood in front of her with his arms ready to block any other attack as he said, "You did well protecting her, but you still leaving yourself wide open from other attacks."

"I know, but I am trying my best to do so, but I will help the protect people magical girl or not," Mami said as wizard look back at her as Inoue watch the whole scene play out as if it wasn't' for the helmet he would be thinking Shiro is smiling under that helmet a bit.

Ghouls stood together as they fired burning rocks from their hands at the two, as Mami saw the attack coming as she was about to dodge it until Wizard turn and lifted up his coat to block the attack with ease, sense they are small rock with fire on then, he was completely fire proof in that form.

Afterwards as Mami was surprise by Shiro protecting her just them, he flip the coat down and said to her, "Alright then."

Wizard charge at the ghouls once more as he deflexed a ghoul attack and push him back, dodge another as he duck down and twist him body and soon he was back in the center of the ghouls as he push and kick the ghouls back a he charge up an attack, as he focus, and suddenly his foot caught fire.

Wizard then kick at the ghouls very hard with his flaming foot al around him as the phantom hellhound came out from behind a tree and saw this as he huff before going somewhere to get something.

Wizard kick the last ghoul away, as Mami watch wizard taking down the all the ghouls at once as they fell back and exploded in flames.

Wizard took a small breather, and then he hears the sound of a motorcycle engine as he quickly turn around as did Mami, and soon enough they both jump out of the way of a phantom on a motorcycle as it almost ran them down.

Wizard recover and got up to chase it but the motorcycle it had was faster than him on foot, so he would need to match speed for speed as he got out his connect ring and said, "A chase, this is a first, but you're not going to get away."

Wizard switched to his Connected Ring before he flipped the Hand Author and scanned said Ring.

"CONNECT! PLEASE!"

With that Wizard pulled out the Machine Wizard and drove off after Hellhound as they soon were driving through some traffic. As Wizard drove after Hellhound the Phantom weaved through cars surprising them as they honked and nearly crashed no doubt to get Wizard off his tail. Wizard of course was able to avoid them with zero injury to himself as the Phantom then fired at a car causing it to crash while another to flip causing an accident.

"Teme." Wizard growled as he accelerated and jumped over the flipped car as the two were soon neck to neck.

Hellhound pulled out his sword as he began slashing at Wizard in an attempt to take him down but Wizard blocked the attacked and did some impressive acrobatics to avoid getting hit. The two kept at it as then Shiro spun on his bike and kicked the sword out of Hellhounds hand as Wizard kept driving. Soon a truck was honking as the two looked and quickly acted and avoided getting hit by the truck by weaving away from each other. As Wizard returned he saw that Hellhound was gone as he looked around confused before returning his eyes to the road just as Hellhound returned to the main road and began firing at Wizard who saw this and began avoiding this.

"Sneaky mutt." Wizard said as he avoided the attacks. "So your bark AND bite well lets end this." Wizard said as he flipped the Hand Author twice and scanned the Connect Ring once more.

"CONNECT! PLEASE!"

And with that Wizard drew forth the WizarSwordGun in its gun form and got ready. "Finale." Wizard said before pulling the thumb opening the hand.

"C'MON AND SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS! C'MON AND SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS!"

Wizard shake the hand as the weapon called out.

"FLAME SLASH STRIKE! HI-HI-HI! HI-HI-HI!"

Wizard then used his power to jump up with his Rider Machine and began firing at Hellhound hitting him with rapid fire Flame Shots as Hellhound weakened ended up crashing into a large amount of old gas tanks and when he hit them they exploded and possibly with them Hellhound as well. When Wizard landed his motorcycle he came to a complete stop as he was glad that was done with.

(Meanwhile atop a building)

A young girl with sapphire blue eyes, pale skin, and long black hair pulled into twin uneven tails glared down upon Wizard from above as she then glanced coldly to where the Phantom was allegedly destroyed. She then took out a Familiar Ring moved her black jacket/coat combo and showed her black shorts had Hand Author on the belt buckle which was accompanied by a pair of knee high length heeled boots.

"WYVERN! PLEASE/NOW!"

Soon a familiar tray appeared and formed her Wyvern familiar which then flew around her before she placed the ring on its back. "Go investigate the Phantoms destruction see if that idiot finished the job." She said coldly as she glared at the Wyvern who then nodded before it flew to where the Phantom was destroyed. She then picked up her bag before she looked to Wizard as he drove away. "Idiot." She growled as the wind blew a bit showing she was wearing a sort of Bikini like top under her jacket coat.

The mysterious Mage then began walking away as the wind blew a bit showing on her back her own Magic Symbol which was a normal Wizard Symbol but it was one less on the elements which was replaced by a star that also was the center part mixed with a dark pink almost magenta Wizard symbol. As she walked her shoulder sleeves had either a star or the Violet/pink almost Magenta Magic Symbol but it seems hers only had three elements in oppose to four.

"Kyuubey." She began as she glared. "You better leave and hide otherwise I'll find you and all the other Incubators out there." She growled coldly as she seemed to have a history with Kyuubey and the Incubators.

(With Hitomi)

Hitomi was at a tunnel pass area as she was catching her breath as she remembered what she did before. Hitomi looked once more to the offending hand as she wondered if that was just her imagination or a fluke. "I can use magic too." Hitomi said deciding that she did in fact use magic.

(Scene Break that same day Sayaka and Inoue at the Hospital)

Sayaka was walking to the Hospital as Inoue was tagging along with her after the Phantom was dealt with for now. Needless to say Sayaka was shocked to learn that Hitomi was a Gate as the two stayed close together. "Hey Inoue." Sayaka began as she looked to Inoue. "Why do you hate Kyuubey so much?" Sayaka asked as she couldn't image that well that Kyuubey was evil.

"Hate I believe that is a human concept of showing great dislike torts something or someone am I correct?" Inoue asked as Sayaka nodded. "Then it's not just Kyuubey I hate its all of his kind, even myself." Inoue said as Sayaka rode the Elevator up.

"But why?" Sayaka asked as Inoue sighed.

"As you almost saw with Mami the other day she almost died, its proof that not many magical girls would walk away from a battle, but when that happens our kind simply takes it with stride and goes on to the next potential Magical Girl." Inoue explained as Sayaka looked. "There was once a magical girl named Koyomi and she was different the everyone else, she made her wish for her father wish and hope to come true and ironically his hope was for Koyomi to get healthy once more. Koyomi knew what she was getting herself into she asked all the right questions and didn't mind the price if it meant helping others. I... grew fond of her, but well when one grows fond of something or someone they tend to lose that thing." Inoue explained not even shedding a tear but the emotions behind it was clear even with Inoue's blank look. Inoue hated his people's ways, the ways that took Koyomi away and now he intends of revenge against all of their kind, even himself.

Sayaka look to the Incubator, and asked "So what happen to her, this Koyomi I mean. Did she get hurt in a battle of a witch or did she-

"I believe this is your floor, Sayaka," Inoue said as he cut her off as the elevator beeped and the doors open as Sayaka quickly got off and walk a bit fast to kamijou room but she glance at Inoue as he didn't say anything else about Koyomi, but she wonder... what made Koyomi a special kind of girl that made Inoue rebel against its own kind?

Upon reaching kamijou room she knock on it before opening it and found the bed empty as she is surprise to see it empty and then two nurses that was down the hall saw her as one said to her, "Oh, are you here to see Kamijou-kun?"

Sayaka turn to the nurse as she said, "Y-yeah."

"I'm sorry, but the date of his examination was moved up, so he's in the rehabilitation area right now," The same nurse told her as Sayaka lower her head down a little sad as she wasn't going to see Kamijou and said, "I see… Arigato."

Sayaka thank the nurse for telling her but still keep her head down as the other nurse started to say, "She sure visits a lot, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, but I'm glad she does. That patient is difficult to handle," The first nurse said to the other as the 2nd nurse said, "I hope she's cheering him up. He was a violin prodigy before the accident, right?"

"Even if he were able to walk again, it's likely he'll never be able to play an instrument with those fingers," The first nurse told the 2nd.

Sayaka took the elevator back down as she still looking sad about the whole thing and wonder if she make the contract with either Kyuubey or Inoue and make a wish to help the person she likes, would it be selfish or selfless as she asked Inoue who is still on her shoulder as she asked, "Hey Inoue… the wish for the contract… you can wish for anything even for someone else right?"

Inoue blink at that but knew what she is meaning as Inoue hear the nurses loud and clear, and the hallways of the hospital were a bit echoing so if he heard them, so did Sayaka.

"Any wish that can be within reason of doing, the only limit to a wish is how much you'll be asking of a wish and you would also have to be specific like if you wish for breakfast and wanted pancake but didn't ask for them and got waffles instead, or just be given breakfast and be serve without a plate to hold it. A wish is as dangerous and uncontrollable as well as your old human saying goes, be careful of what you wish for as you may get it,"

"So if I wanted to wish someone to be healed fully and I mean fully, it can be done?" Sayaka asked as Inoue said, "Yes it can, but if you wish to make a contract with me right now, I request for you to think about carefully about being a magical girl, as well as your wish and ask yourself… is it truly what you really want?"

Sayaka thought for a moment and keep silent for the moment as she take what Inoue said to her carefully as if she does it and didn't want it, there's no take backs.

Sayaka sighed to all this as she thought, 'I'm... a horrible person.'

Sayaka forgetting an important thing as Inoue is still on her shoulder and his telepathy connect was still on and he heard every word she thought as he think to himself as he thought, 'what can I say to help her?'

They stay silent as they reach the bottom and soon left the hospital for now as Sayaka may visit another time.

(Time skip, morning)

At the Sekai resident as our local wizard made breakfast, but it seem they wasn't the only ones as sitting at the table as Homaru was still there along with Mami as Momoko invited her to eat breakfast with them, while Homaru was there for her own reasons.

Inoue was a no show at the table it seem as everyone was eating breakfast, Momoko yawn as she seem tired, more likely she stay up at night a bit watching more of her animes, while Shiro yawning a lot more as he been training a lot the other day using a lot of magic and stay up a bit late as well.

Mami look to them as she says, "Are you two alright?"

"Yea… just training and increasing my mana, Momo-chan is most likely staying up late watching her shows, I swear she watch so much of that stuff it's amazing her brain isn't rotting from it," Shiro said as Momoko look to her brother as she said, "My brain is just fine, baka Oni-san."

Homaru looks at them and said in her normal almost emotionless tone, "You're both are weird."

"By the way where's, Inoue isn't he normally here with you guys in the morning?" Mami asked as she looked to the Kamen Rider and the Magical Girl.

"Normally he is but he's vanishing at all hours of the day and appearing when he feels like it." Shiro said not worried as Momoko nodded.

"Yeah he doesn't normally stay in one spot to long and with Homura here I can understand why." Momoko said looking at Homura as she glared.

"I did apologize for attacking him I thought he was someone else." Homura countered as she glared. "Though I am tempted to attack him again after he used me to test out a new Magic Ring he found." Homura said as Momoko then snickered.

"Actually I think that makes you guys even you attack and try to kill him, he shows mercy and uses you as a guinea pig for the new ring." Momoko said as Shiro looked.

"Well at least I know where he tested the Ring out and who he tested it with." Shiro said glad he listened to Inoue instead of trying the Ring himself... but then again it could be useful when he wants Momoko to sleep.

"But don't you get concerned with Inoue keeping secrets?" Homura asked as Shiro looked.

"Yeah every day since I've met the furry jerk." Shiro said as he knew Inoue may have a reason for keeping secrets but those secrets sometimes nearly gotten them killed a couple of times before.

"If that is the case then why work with him?" Mami asked as Shiro looked.

"Reason being... I'm the only one who feeds him and because he needs to be here to keep Momoko's Soul Gem from turning Black." Shiro said gesturing to the runes all over the house. "See those keep her Soul Gem fueled and everything to keep it from being tainted black and with it I don't have to worry while I'm out and about." Shiro said as he leaned back to relax a bit as he ate his breakfast.

"So you're saying the reason you work with him is because you both get something out of it." Homura said as she had to admit to herself Inoue makes some pretty fair deals.

"Yeah, but why do you, Madoka, and Sayaka still hang out with Kyuubey?" Shiro asked as Mami sighed.

"Simply put we need him when Inoue isn't around but if you guys don't trust him I suppose it pays to keep a close eye on him." Mami said as she remembered how Kyuubey made the contract with her for her powers when she was about to die that day so long ago.

"That pretty much all we can ask for, dealing with the white furry Bastard seem he still trying to trick the girls," Shiro said as he finish up his breakfast and took his plate and said, "I'm going to get ready. You two girls after your finish, please take care of your plates, and get ready as well sense you do go to school, and Momo-chan, you got a test a test on history today, so after your pick up your history book, page 57 chapter 9 and read up really quick and do the test whenever today."

"Hai-hai," Momoko said as she still sounded groggy as Shiro took care of his plate, put on his uniform jack and button it up before he walk to the door picking up his school bag, his guitar case and soon walk out.

Mami watch as Shiro walks out while he close the door and said, "Your brother is truly amazing, isn't he?"

"You think so? Sometimes I think he more of a baka sometimes, but he does great things as well," Momoko said with a smile as her mood suddenly change as Homaru notice and can only think is, 'Weird.'

(Shiro)

On his way out to school as he think of what he supposed to do and did as he listed off things, "Made breakfast and left Inoue food in the fridge for Momo-chan to heat up again, did that. Summon he familiar and gave them a quick refill on mana, did that as well. And lastly print out Momo-chan test… can't think of anything else so looks like I'm good."

(Later at school)

Shiro sitting in class writing down notes for his up-coming test, writing some cheat sheet just for him to remember how to do a math problem like how many square inch in a 5 meter circle, and what the 4th angle degree to a circle if the first is 90 degree, the 2nd is 180 and the 3rd is 60… the answer is 30 by the way.

Shiro wasn't a child prodigy like his sister but he is pretty smart enough to know this and soon enough the bell rang for lunch and the teacher said, "Remember class test are just as important as homework for your grades. The study and be prepared on Wednesday."

Shiro grab his bag and guitar case and headed to lunch, and get something to eat, and if the Hungry Donut is nearby, he would pick up his favorite treat.

(Later on the Roof)

Shiro was sitting cross legged on the ground as he had a small bento on one side and a bag of Hungry Donuts on the other right next to each other as he opened the bento and took in the delicious aroma of freshly cooked food. As he took it in he then began to eat as he did so in his own traditional way of things. "Hmm no Witches and the Phantom was beat but that doesn't prove that Hitomi is in the clear yet." Shiro said as he had his mouth full. "But then again she isn't exactly an easy target being as she is a high case target." Shiro said as he ate his food.

"I wouldn't be so sure Shiro." Came the voice of Inoue causing Shiro to freak out and start choking as he coughed big time. Shiro quickly grab his drink and drank from it sending the food down the hole easier. Once he did so Shiro gasped for breath as he looked to Inoue with a major glare.

"INOUE WHAT THE HELL YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME?!" Shiro yelled at Inoue as Inoue tilted his head.

"I did not realize you were capable of being killed by simple choking on food Shiro considering you always evade death so narrowly with Witches and Phantoms." Inoue said as Shiro then sighed.

"Ok any reason why you snuck up today." Shiro said as he kept eating. "Especially since you were a no show for breakfast this morning." Shiro said as Inoue looked.

"I was investigating the location of another Witch being defeated by us, the Cake Witch left a Grief Seed yes but it seems it also left behind a Magic Ring, the problem with that is that I couldn't reach it in time before it was intercepted. Though I went to a different location and found another Ring as well." Inoue said moving his paw to show said Ring was now under it.

"What's this one?" Shiro asked as he looked at the Ring in question.

"It's a Ring that will light your way when things get to dark." Inoue said as Shiro looked confused. "Sorry I was attempting to be poetic and cryptic with that Rings power while also stating the obvious ability." Inoue said as Shiro nodded.

"So it's a powerful light bulb then." Shiro said as Inoue nodded.

"Yes as for the Magic Rings it seems that a Magic Ring is left behind when the Witch is defeated by a Ring bearing Wizard from the magic left behind though it isn't always confirmed as some Witches may not give such a Ring out as it could point that the Witch in question had to be a Gate at one point." Inoue said as Shiro nodded.

"Ok that makes sense I guess." Shiro said as it was better than waiting for the Rings to be forged. "Hey Inoue if I can ask, I heard the tabloids a while back call me a Kamen Rider, in fact they called me the 14th Kamen Rider of our Era." Shiro said as Inoue looked.

"Yes why do you ask?" Inoue asked as Shiro looked.

"Aren't there other Kamen Riders who can also fight and help us out?" Shiro asked as Inoue looked.

"It's not that simple Shiro, very few Kamen Riders utilize magic and none of them utilize it at your level. Most Riders rely on certain sources for their powers and almost none of them were designed to combat a Phantom, the closest I can think with such a closely enough similarity is Kamen Rider Kiva is helping Sailor Moon in Juban but to keep the peace between humans, Youma, and Fangires. OOO's only recently got his powers back after an event a while back and he's aiding Ronin Warriors in their city, and Fourze is currently abroad to finish his studies while Meteor and the Saints of Athena keep their city safe with him gone." Inoue said as he looked to Shiro. "I understand the extra help could be useful but for now the only ones we can rely to aid us, are the Magical Girls here in this city." Inoue said as Shiro nodded to this.

(Note those are not actual planned fanfics I had just mentioned they are simply nods and reasons why the other Riders can't come and aid Wizard)

"Anyway I'll see you later Shiro I simply stopped by to drop that Ring off I'm doing a bit of investigation that lead me here and keeping an eye on Sayaka and Madoka. Kyuubey is staying near them but since Mami didn't die Kyuubey cant guilt them into making a contract the easy way, he may just give up though but his prize is Madoka her potential is very strong maybe even strong then yours and Momoko's if Madoka makes a contract and becomes a Witch later she will be impossible to defeat." Inoue said as Shiro looked.

"What are you suggesting Inoue?" Shiro asked not liking where this is going.

"Right now I'm weighing the options but if worse comes to worse and all the alternatives are used and defeated then we may have to put her down the minute she becomes a Magical Girl." Inoue said as Shiro was shocked. "Like I said she's a major threat if she makes a contract I simply didn't realize how big till after I offered her a contract and saw how Kyuubey won't stop trying." Inoue said as he began to walk away.

"What are you even investigating?" Shiro asked as Inoue looked.

"Lately I've been sensing a Phantom and a Witch in the same spot wherever they go but the problem is there hasn't been any Labyrinths showing up nor has there been any attacks on Gates in this area or on you that matches this Phantom and Witch its very confusing and worth looking into." Inoue said as he began to walk away. "For now I'm heading over to see Madoka and Sayaka make sure Kyuubey doesn't try anything outside our watch." Inoue said as he jumped onto the fence and then jumped off to find the two mentioned girls.

Unaware to Shiro a familiar girl was listening as she saw and heard the whole thing as she was eating a candy bar which she then took a bite out of before taking her leave from the area.

(Scene Break after School Hitomi at the Park from before)

Hitomi was at the park with the group of kids from before as she have been doing a lot of things when she discover her use of fire power as first thing is she try using her toy wand to see if it work with it, sadly it just burn and melted to her dismay.

She tried other things like metal pipes, and copper tubes but they gotten too hot for her to hold afterwards, she try wooden stick but that just burn as much as her toy wand.

With her failures, she gave up trying to use a wand knowing if it wasn't magical then she can't use it so she stick with her finger as she knew it worked before, as she felt out her finger as she said, "Fire Alakazam!"

A stream of fire came forth from her finger and the boys cheer a bit as one said, "What a sweet trick." "How'd you do it?" another boy asked her.

"Yea what's the secret?" a 3rd boy asked as Hitomi turn to them as she says, "No secret here. It's real magic!"

"Now one more time?" Hitomi said to them as she prepare herself to do it again as she accidently pull her arm back and poke someone chin as she as she quickly turn around and said, "Oh Gomen-nasai. I didn't know someone was behind me."

The person she poke was a man in his late 30 or early 40s wearing a white suit as he give a small bow and said, "it's right and sorry if I'm interrupting you as well."

Hitomi looked confused at the man as he held out a card to her and said, "My name is Tajima from T.V Yuuhi. I host a talk show, and I could not help but see your doing magic, are you a magician?"

Hitomi give a small laugh as she rub the back of her head as she said, "No I'm not. I'm more of a magical girl… in training."

The man said, "Awe!" while giving a nod and said, "You seem you have talent, but if you wouldn't mind I would like to do an interview with you if you don't mind."

"An Interview… like live T.V?!" Hitomi said as Tajima nod a bit and said, "Yes, on T.V."

Hitomi blush a bit and said, "Oh I don't if I can do an interview. I don't want my parents to see me, or have people watching me!"

"Don't worry, it's mostly a small crowd of people with the camera crew that are also doing their job, and it doesn't have to be live T.V. Just a quick interview and small talk, it be no more than 15 minutes of your time. Tell you what, I'll even throw in a magical outfit for you, a completely new design, if you want it?" Tajima offer as Hitomi turn to the man and asked, "A new magical girl costume… would have a sparkle design or a wand with it?"

The strange man shrugs and said, "I don't see why not. I have good connections that can help make stuff really fast."

Hitomi thought for a moment as she lean back and forth of her feet and said, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Great, now the times and dates are stamped on the card, come around on one of those time, and I'll have everything prepared for you before you get to the studio," Tajima said as Hitomi nod and said, "Hai, arigato Tajima-san."

Coming down the road was Shiro as his familiars told him Hitomi was at the park for some reason as he wanted to check up on her at the moment, as he came and see Hitomi was back in her outfit and she was talking to a man in a suit as he said, "what am I going to do with her? Hey Hitomi-chan?"

"Hu? Shiro-sempai?" Hitomi said as she rush out to hit a bit but stop for a moment and turn to Tajima and said, "See you later Tajima-san!"

Tajima bow and walk away as Hitomi walk up to Shiro as she said, "Sempai!"

(Later at the hungry Donut)

Shiro pick up his plain sugar donut and stop for a moment as he said, "Hu? You're a magical girl now?"

This confused Shiro very much as last he check, Hitomi wasn't acceptable for a contracted and she didn't have many items on her that could be a soul gem as far as he can tell, and she hasn't fall into despair to use ring magic.

Hitomi grab at Shiro Donut and pull it out of his hand as she said, "You sound like you don't believe me!"

Shiro seem a bit irritated as someone took his treat, it's bad enough that Momoko finds his stash at the house, as Hitomi saw his reaction as she took his donut but give a small laugh and place it down on a small plastic plate that was in front of Shiro.

"Then Watch Sempai." Hitomi said as she ran over to the side and got her finger ready as she focused on her magic ready to use it. "Alakazam!" She invoked but to her shock nothing happened this time around. "Huh?" Hitomi asked shocked that it didn't work. "That one didn't count! One more time!" Hitomi called as she figured she may have screwed up a bit there. Hitomi focused once more ready to give it a second go as she focused on the attack. "Alakazam!" Hitomi invoked once more as she pointed but once again nothing happened.

"Make sure your gimmicks are set up next time, Hitomi." Shiro said das he looked to see that Hitomi may have faked the whole thing as he tried to eat his donut.

But then Hitomi ran over to Shiro as she grabbed his arm shocked to see her magic wasn't working. "It wasn't a trick! It was real magic!" Hitomi called as she was trying to make sense of why it wasn't working. "My power awakened when I was attacked, and I could shoot fire out of my hand and wand." Hitomi said as she did try a couple times with her Magic wand.

"Nani?" Shiro asked remembering how Hellhound did something similar but Hellhound was defeated wasn't he? "This is some kind of Phantom plot." Shiro said realizing that Hellhound may still be alive as Hitomi tried to perform her 'magic.' "Hitomi, your magic isn't real." Shiro said as that caused Hitomi to stop and look to him in shock.

"What?" She asked as she didn't expect Shiro to say that especially after all the times he had given words of encouragement to them when they were down.

"The Phantom's toying with you. The Monster that attacked you wants you to think you're a wizard for some reason." Shiro said as he gave her the facts he could gather thus far.

"No way! It was working until you showed up! Everyone was amazed!" Hitomi countered glaring at Shiro but when Hitomi said that out loud she realized what was happening or as she perceived it as she looked at her hands. "I know what this is. You're interfering with your magic, aren't you, Shisou?" Hitomi accused as Shiro was shocked.

"Huh?" He asked as Hitomi glared.

"You said this world doesn't need any more Magical Girls or Wizards! That's why you're trying to stop me!" Hitomi accused as she glared at Shiro.

"No! This is all part of the Phantom's plan!" Shiro said as he stood up. "He's getting your hopes up so that he can break you!" Shiro accused as he looked down to Hitomi before putting his hand on her shoulder. "That's how they're going to force you into despair!" Shiro said as he tried to get Hitomi to give it up.

"That's what you're doing!" Hitomi yelled as she forced Shiro's arm off of her as in doing so the table was knocked down with the donut. The two workers saw this and quickly opted to hide away as they knew they should stay out of this. "You showed me magic and made me believe in Wizards and Magical Girls again. And now my Magic is supposed to be fake?!" Hitomi accused Shiro as Shiro was shocked by this. "Leave me alone." Hitomi said before she stormed off clearly angry.

(With the Phantoms)

Phoenix was knocking things down around him as they were in an old cloths store as both he and Medusa were in there human forms hiding for now. Phoenix was furious at Hellhounds defeat. "Worthless idiot!" Phoenix yelled throwing his tantrum. "Can't even stand up to one Wizard!" Phoenix yelled in fury as he knocked things down.

"I'm not sure I'd call him worthless yet." Medusa said as she sat on a sofa. "Isn't that right, Hellhound?" Medusa asked surprising Phoenix.

 _ **"I'm honored, milady."**_ Hellhound spoke as Phoenix looked to the entrance to see Hellhound was not there but then Hellhound rose up from Phoenix shadow laughing as when Phoenix saw this he was caught off guard and surprised as he stepped back.

"Hellhound! I thought the Wizard got you..." Phoenix said as Hellhound chuckled.

 _ **"Oh? Phoenix-sama, were you not aware of my ability to hide within the shadows?"**_ Hellhound asked as Phoenix then began to laugh as they had one up the Wizard.

"Nice! I figured you'd have a tricked up your sleeve!" Phoenix cheered trying to take some credit.

"That was not how it appeared to me." Came a new voice as they all looked to see Kyuubey there as Medusa saw this.

"Incubator? What brings you here last I checked we are supposed to be neutral to each other." Medusa said as Kyuubey jumped in as he looked.

"Normally yes but certain, events have come to my attention and I believe we can come to a sort of deal." Kyuubey said as Phoenix glared at Kyuubey.

"What do you want?" Phoenix demanded as he didn't like this weak immortal here.

"I've come to make a deal with you all." Kyuubey said as he looked to the three.

"You don't say." Gremlin said as he got up from behind the wall as the Green Phantom did have a history with beating Magical Girls. "Yes I need your help in dealing with the Wizard and eliminating a few particular people, I assure you it will be beneficial for both of us you lose a threat in your attempt to begin a Sabbath and I gain an asset in dealing with Witches and ensuring the Law of Cycles." Kyuubey said as Gremlin smiled.

"Ok then what's the deal?" Gremlin asked as Kyuubey smiled.

"I will offer you valuable intelligence to utilize and in return you eliminate a certain group of Magical Girls, a good number of them are Gates so you get a as the humans say a, two for one if you can turn them into Phantoms." Kyuubey said as Medusa smiled.

"Seems we have a common enemy then." Medusa said as she was intrigued by this deal. "I will speak with Wiseman then over this attempt alliance." Medusa said as Kyuubey nodded. "Anyway I should go now, Madoka and Mami may be wondering where I am right now." Kyuubey said before he began to take his leave to head back and avoid any more suspicion on himself from those girls or the Wizard who utilizes Magical Rings.

"Oh and Hellhound." Kyuubey stopped as Hellhound looked. "The Studio you plan to make Madoka fall into despair at has a Labyrinth with a Witch, utilize both tomorrow if you wish to defeat the Wizard and drive Hitomi into despair." Kyuubey said as Hellhound enjoyed that tidbit of information. "The results tomorrow will be at their best as long as you do not screw up." Kyuubey said before he took his leave and vanished within the crowd.

(Scene Break Sekai Residence that night)

Shiro was sitting in the dark to be alone with his thoughts, with the sound of a ticking clock in the background as he said, "So she wants to be a magical girl."

The sound of small foots steps are heard, as Shiro knew them all so well as Inoue came by and jump onto he coffee table as he asked, "Is something wrong Shiro?"

Shiro looked at the dark cat rabbit creature as he said to him, "I didn't ask to become a wizard or used magic when it happened to me... but I guess I can see how she'd feel like I'm doing the same thing as that phantom."

"But it doesn't mean you and the phantoms are the same. You try and tell the girl the truth she can't be who she wants to be, but she lives in her own world. As you human living in the west saying goes, you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink, as I understand human is as stubborn than most creatures as they can't let go of what they wanted the most for a dream or a goal," Inoue said as Shiro looks at him and asked, "But does it make it right?"

Inoue look at Shiro and then he said, "Shiro do you remember what I said when we meet for the first time?"

(Flashback)

At a beach area where Shiro and Momoko stay in the waters, still wearing their clothing, as Shiro was wearing the ruby flame style ring and the driver around his waist in off mode showing just the Hand author as a belt buckle, and Momoko sitting with her brother with the necklace around her neck that holds her soul gem.

The siblings were release from the hospital the day after they lost their parents, and now they were just soaking in the sea waters remembering the time when they were still together on that very same beach.

Shiro wanted to cry, wanted to yell out in anger and frustration, but he didn't want to scare Momoko or look weak in their time of lost, keeping it together the best he could as he came to the beach to calm himself… his mind and let the waters wash away his sadness, but it cannot wash away his memories.

"Two you are going to get sick if you sit in the water for too long," The voice of Inoue came to them as Shiro turn to see Inoue for the first time, as the creature was sitting on a wooden post that was in the waters near them as Shiro said, "What the?"

"It's you again," Momoko said as she remember Inoue after the crash, and made a wish to help save her brother form bleeding to death and given her magical girl power but haven't use them yet at this point.

"You know this thing?" Shiro asked as he looked at the creature.

"Yeah I met him in the crash he, saved our lives." Momoko said as Inoue looked.

"I assure you I only saved your lives so you can help me with my own problems." Inoue said as he looked at the duo. "My name is Inoue and I'm an Incubator seeking your aid in dealing with a threat to the world." Inoue said as he looked to the duo.

"But why should I help you, sure you saved us but you could have saved our parents also!" Shiro accused as he glared at Inoue.

"That was not the wish Momoko had asked for but even if she did their injuries were beyond my power, a normal Incubator may have been able to do it but my power is crippled at the moment so I did what I could Shiro-san." Inoue said as Shiro looked down. "But Shiro... that feeling of despair will harm even more people that's why I need your help, I want to defeat the Incubators and the Phantoms but as I am now I can't do so alone." Inoue said as he looked to the two. "The Incubators used Magical Girls to make Witches hence why I made Momoko a Magical Girl I merely need her long enough to handle the Witches as a whole." Inoue said as he looked to Momoko. "So please if I must beg I shall do so but I will not force you Shiro or Momoko but I will respect your decision right or wrong it's your choice." Inoue said as he looked to the two more specifically Shiro's Ruby Red Ring.

(Flashback End)

"Yeah I remember." Shiro said as he remembered that day. "It was the day we made that covenant to take down the Phantoms and Incubators." Shiro said as he looked to Inoue.

"Well what I said back then still stands, Hitomi has made her choice and she just wants to live her dreams as she envisioned them but in the end right or wrong it's your choice in the end of it all when it's all said and done." Inoue said as he looked to the Ring Bearing Wizard. "Anyway I need to be off last minute stuff but I need to check on Sayaka and Madoka I'll probably spend the night at one of their houses so please don't destroy anything important we need." Inoue said in a slight joking tone as he jumped off the coffee table and began to walk away.

"No problem Inoue, and thanks." Shiro said as Inoue simply looked back and nodded before he began walking away to Sayaka and Madoka's houses tonight.

(Scene Break the next morning)

Shiro was walking out the door, today there is no school for some reason, as Shiro think it was a holiday or it is one of those days the school is close for something, but Shiro forgot the reason as he was busy with other things as he was about to do his routine job of his guitar playing, then suddenly he was getting a call as he stop for a moment and answer is as he said, "Moshi-moshi?"

"Shiro-sempai, can you believe it?!" The voice on the phone sounded like Madoka as Shiro had to pull it away from his ear for a moment and said, "Whoa-whoa-whoa calm down Madoka-chan. Believe what?"

"Hitomi-chan is a magical girl! She invited us to join on the show, it's going to be on T.V and what I hear from other people, It's Live!" Shiro eyes widen to this as Madoka went on saying, "It's, so amazing as me and Sayaka thought she was camera shy too."

"Madoka what show or channel is it going to be on?" Shiro asked as Madoka said on the line, "Channel 28."

"Thanks Madoka, Chou!" Shiro said as he hang up right away and rush back into the house as he yell to Momoko, "Change channel 28 quick!"

Momoko look at her brother as she was watching anime as she said, "Why?"

"Just do it!" Shiro said as he came back the couch and look at the T.V as Momoko pause her show for the moment and change it to T.V channel 28 as it showing an average talk show as the show talk host, Tajima started to announce as he brought in the Guest of the day as he said, "It's a real magical girl, Hitomi Shizuki."

From behind a door Hitomi came out of it and saw she was wearing a bright color magical girl outfit with a new wand in her hand and for some odd reason there was a book in Hitomi's arms as Shiro think it could be Hitomi sign of hope.

The camera soon looked to the crowd as it show on T.V, and Shiro saw Madoka and Sayaka there, but what surprising Shiro the most is what he saw in the back in the behind the audience was a blur spot.

In scientific study of the supernatural people believe that a dark spirit can cause blur spots to appear on camera, while Shiro does his own research at things and use the camera the family have and recorded family time, Shiro use it to see if video can catch Grief seed on screen and it show a dark blur, just like that he saw on the screen as he said, "Oh great."

Shiro left without saying anything else as Momoko said, "What's going on? He never tell me stuff... Hey Madoka and Sayaka." Momoko said as she look back at the screen and saw at the people in the audience including the two girls.

(Shiro)

Shiro rush to his bike as he got his phone out and call someone fast as the person answer as Shiro said, "Mami, something is going down at Yuuhi T.V station, I need you to contact Homaru and tell her to meet up there, and we got a phantom, and a possible witch that may hatch soon from Grief Seed."

"Hai, Inoue is on his way over, I'll meet up with Homaru," Mami said on the phone as he said, "Thank Mami-chan!"

Shiro hang on as he put it away as he was on his bike and put his helmet on, and then he start it and drive off fast to the T.V studio.

(The T.V studio)

Sayaka and Madoka sat and watch as clap to the show, but then given the signal to quiet down, and so now they watch and see how things are playing out as Hitomi stood next to Tajima as the host guy says, "Now, what's this book you have there?"

Hitomi held the book out as she started to say, "Well, this is a picture book I loved when I was little, and I wanted to be like the character in the book."

Tajima took the book for a moment and look at it, as the look in his eyes reeks evil as it glow a dark red for a moment.

(Shiro)

Driving fast on the highway and hoping to get to that Studio in time to stop the phantom and prevent the grief egg from hatching in the middle of a show as Shiro thought, 'That host is the phantom. He got Hitomi-chan excited, and is going to hit her with the reality on live T.V!'

As Shiro keep driving, he didn't notice something following in the air as it was the Wyvern familiar of that one mage ring user, as its eyes look down at Shiro reporting everything its sees in its eyes.

"Come on go faster." Shiro begged as he rode off torts the Studio pushing his motorcycle to its limit.

The Wyvern then flew off as it seen felt another source of magic two of which its mistress should be aware of right now as it flew a ways back and saw Homura and Mami running to the Studio right where its Mistress was observing it all.

(With the Mysterious figure)

The girl from the other day saw it through a pocket mirror as she saw what her familiars saw as her mirror was split into three segments for her three familiars. The girl growled as she then decided she would corner those two off better to end their suffering now then prolong it.

(At the TV Station)

"Well, let's get started with the magic. Go on, Hitomi-san!" Tajima said as his eyes were back to normal just as Inoue arrived in the studio.

"Oh no." Inoue said as he looked for Sayaka and Madoka hoping to find them as he quickly found the grief seed.

"Right!" Hitomi said with a smile as it was like the worlds cruelest prank was about to play on national television. Lights were on Hitomi as she got ready to use her magic as there was a sort of Magical Girl sort of theme playing as the drum roll as Inoue got to Madoka and Sayaka.

"Madoka! Sayaka! You need to stop this!" Inoue called with urgency as the two were shocked to see Inoue jump right in front of them. "The announcer is a Phantom and a Witch seed is behind the audience!" Inoue called out as the two were shocked as they saw the Grief Seed right behind the audience as it could hatch at any moment.

(With Shiro)

Shiro rode in and skipped over the security guards as he had to hurry and rescue Hitomi now.

(At the Studio)

Madoka and Sayaka were about to get up and stop this or at least do something to make it look like Hitomi could do it but they acted too late as Hitomi did the deed and walked straight into the Phantoms trap. "Alakazam!" She invoked but in turn nothing happened as Hitomi was confused. "Huh?" Hitomi asked as she saw nothing came out of her wand as she was shocked by this. "Alakazam!" She tried again only to be met with the same results as before. "Alakazam!" She tried for a third time but once again nothing as people began to get confused. "Alakazam!" She tried for the fourth time before trying again and again as nothing was happening for her to make her magic be known.

"Hitomi." Madoka said as Sayaka was shocked as what made this worse was this was national television which meant Hitomi was quiet possibly humiliated in front of thousands of viewers nationwide.

(With Homura and Mami)

The two ran by a TV Store and were shocked to see the whole thing as Mami's hands moved to her mouth in shock at Hitomi at what the phantom did. "Come on we can cut through the park area if we hurry." Homura said as Mami nodded as the two ran into said park area.

But as the two ran they soon had to dodge gun fire as they ducked and cover and saw a girl walk out with a similar weapon to Shiro and rings on her middle fingers of both hands. It was the same girl from before as she glared at the two with cold sapphire blue eyes as she looked to them. "You're Soul Gems." She began as the two got worried a bit. "Your souls are trapped there imprisoned by Kyuubey and his manipulations." She continued as she glared at the two. "I will set your souls free... and return them to God." She said as she then scanned the ring on her right hand.

 _ **"DRIVER ON! PLEASE/NOW!"**_

"What?!" Homura asked as Mami didn't expect that girl to be a Wizard.

She then flipped the Hand Author causing the Jingle to start no doubt she had practice with this power of hers.

 _ **"SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOBI TOUCH HENSHIN!"**_

She then moved her left hand ever so elegantly to her face before she used her right hand to flip the goggles before holding her hand into a fist and holding it torts the two girls. "Henshin." She invoked before she canned the Ring.

 _ **"PYRO! PLEASE/NOW!"**_

And with that she then held the hand before her opened as soon a magic circle appeared at it shocking the girls.

 _ **"HI! MAHOU SHOJOU RIDA: WITCH**_!" (Flame Magical Girl Rider: Witch)

Soon she was endowed in a black suit with pink crystals across her body as she had two fins on her head showing she wasn't like Wizard one bit. Her entire outfit spoke of a Witch as when she walked the sound of a Pegasus was heard followed by a burst of her own magic creating an energy pulse similar to a Labyrinth minus the actual Labyrinth seeing as they were still in the park area near the shopping district.

"Sa... Extermination Time da." She said as she held her left hand with her style ring next to her head as she saw her targets on them, their soul gems. "Make this easy on yourselves and give up those Soul Gems I promise you your sacrifice will not be in vain and your rest will be peaceful." She said as it seems she was trying to 'help,' Mami and Homura by freeing them of Kyuubey.

"I have no idea who you are, but you're in the way," Homaru said as she starting to hate this girl thinking she herself made a contract with Kyuubey, when it was another, as yes both are Incubator and most of them are bastards, but it felt like an insult to her.

"We don't have time for this, please stand aside if do you not wish to be harm," Mami said to the Witch ring user as she felt that witch power within her which is strange but she didn't don't have the luxury to know he story as they are on a race against time, with witch power similar to Shiro's wizard power she figure both her and Homaru can go against her easy as sense they both seen what Shiro can do while henshin, that is if she doesn't stand aside.

K.R Witch however doesn't seem to fear them, more like she feels superior to them and should have given up, as Witch stood a fighting stands as she said, "Very well then, let us start. Come at me if you wish."

Both girl made no hesitation as they brought forth their soul gem and transform into their magical girl forms as light engulf them both and then vanish leaving the girls in their magical girl outfits as they were ready to go at her as they also summon their weapons and open fired upon her.

Witch saw the shot coming a mile away as she dodge them with ease as she rush at them fast.

Homaru gotten some Uzi's firing full auto at her but Witch dodge those shots as she brought up a spell ring as she quickly put it on, flip her driver to the casting side as it started to jingle like wizards belt but in a different tone.

 _ **"LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!"**_

Witch scan the ring as it called out, _**"CONNECT PLEASE/NOW!"**_

As magic circle appeared to the side of witch showing a purple color with a different shape to it compare to wizard magic circle as K.R witch reach her hand into it and grab her weapon and charged at the two fast.

(Hitomi)

Hitomi try as much as she could but she could not use the magic she thought she had as one of the side host looked at her and said, "So it was all just a lie?"

The 2nd side host looked at Hitomi and said, "If you're going to perform on live broadcast, you should really set up your gimmicks beforehand!

The 3rd side host at the end of the table sat down in disappointment and said, "How stupid can this little girl be?"

"N-no wait! It's not a gimmick! I swear it was real," Hitomi said as she looked at the side host as Sayaka and Madoka knew what's going to happen next, and there was nothing they could do at this point as if they just go up their security would most likely stop them before they could get up there, and the grief seed was pulsing more and more as the energy build up, the witch is just moments away from hatching, and the only thing they can do is asked themselves, 'What can we do?'

"You should have known that you're no magical girl," Tajima said to Hitomi as he started to walk up to her as he give a small evil laugh as he went on saying, "And now you're the latest laughingstock of japan. They're all calling you a fraud and on live T.V."

Hitomi is hit hard as she turn to the host as she said, "L-live? But y-you said it wasn't going to be live! And you saw what I did, I made those flames come out!"

Tajima seems to be tired of its act and wanted to end this T.V show now as he turn around and said, "The human named Tajima died a long time ago. He died giving birth to a phantom... me."

The phantom show its true face before Hitomi as her eyes widen to it, as its whole being surrounded in a dark red mist as it change into his true form of Hellhound.

Everyone freak out as they started to run, but when they try to go out the exit or the way in the studio, the doors were locked as Madoka, Sayaka, and Inoue saw this, as it seem the phantom made plan ahead by trapping everyone in the room where the witch would hatch anytime soon.

"The Phantom it new about the Egg." Inoue said in shock as it soon saw Kyuubey there as well.

"Quickly Madoka, Sayaka one of you make a wish form a contract!" Kyuubey called as Inoue then pounced and knocked his white counterpart down.

"Shiro hurry!" Inoue called out telepathically as if he didn't show up they were all dead.

(With Shiro)

"Oi matte! Where's your ID?" A security guard asked as he stopped Shiro from running in.

"Sorry I don't need one. But you look tired." Shiro said as he grabbed the guards hand before putting the sleep Ring on him and scanning it.

"SLEEP! PLEASE!"

And with that the guard passed out asleep as Shiro ran inside to get to Hitomi.

(Hitomi)

Hellhound grabbed Hitomi by the neck as Inoue and Kyuubey were having a tussle as the two Incubators went at it. Which made Sayaka and Madoka watch helplessly at the whole thing.

 _ **"You weren't the one creating those flames. That was me."**_ Hellhound said before diving into Hitomi's shadow as Hitomi quickly lost control of her body with her book on the floor. "Just like this." Hellhound said as Madoka and Sayaka quickly grabbed Kyuubey and Inoue separating them as Sayaka took Inoue.

"Stop!" Hitomi begged but it was too late as soon the flames were released as soon the book was lit aflame as it began to turn to ash as she was in shock.

"Now you see what your precious magic is?" Hellhound taunted before he laughed as soon Hitomi had a small flashback to her younger years as she then saw a purple crack go through it. "Now as the symbol of your hope turns to ash by flames let those ashes extinguish your hope and birth a new Phantom by flames." Hellhound said as he then heard the door slam open allowing people to escape as Shiro ran in.

"Wizard-kun huh? Like the hero always arrives at the last second but in reality the last second is too late." Hellhound taunted as soon they two felt a burst of Magic. "And it seems my new friend has finally hatched." Hellhound said as those still in the room were being dragged into the newborn Witches Labyrinth.

They all found themselves in this techno data like labyrinth as Shiro was shocked as he glared at Hellhound. "You cannot stop us now Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai this Gate shall be your greatest failure." Hellhound taunted as Shiro saw Sayaka was looking straight as Inoue.

(With Sayaka and Inoue)

"Are you absolutely sure of this Sayaka?" Inoue asked as Sayaka nodded.

"Of course I know what my wish is and two people will get saved today." Sayaka said as Inoue nodded.

"Then what wish shall your soul gem shine?" Inoue asked as Sayaka smiled.

"I want Kyousuke to be healed of his past crippling injury." Sayaka said as she wanted to give him his hope back.

"Child's play one healing magic wish coming right up." Inoue said as soon the Soul Gem formed between them.

(Back with Shiro)

"Sorry Phantom but I turn failure of despair into victory of hope." Shiro said as he scanned the driver on ring.

 _ **"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**_

Shiro then flipped it starting its jingle all were familiar with.

 _ **"SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOBI TOUCH HENSHIN!"**_

"Henshin." Shiro invoked as he flipped the goggles down for his ruby red ring before scanning.

 _ **"FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI-HI-HI!"**_

Soon Wizard has mmd taken the stage as he glared down the Phantom and held his hand up. "Sa Showtime da!" Shiro said ready to fight.

"And then it's your finale!" Sayaka called as she was now in a blue magical ok girl outfit with a cape and a sword looking very much like a knight or musketeer as Inoue was on her shoulder as the two glared down the Phantom.

The two sides went at each other as the phantom held up its sword and slash at wizard but he dodge it with ease as Sayaka came up parry and slash against its chest as it cry out, as hellhound held his chest as it says, "How can this be? Magical girl are almost powerless against up?"

"I've given her sword a quick coat of silver. I went a little out of the way of doing it, but I would say it's worth it," Inoue said as it sounded a bit winded while on Sayaka's shoulder.

"So prepared to be destroy phantom!" Sayaka said as she held her sword ready as the phantom said, "You little (growl) Meinuuuu!"

As the phantom was about to come at her, wizard flip in the air and strike the phantom with a kick to knock him away from Sayaka as he said, "She not your only enemy phantom."

AS they engage in combat Madoka was beside Hitomi as she held onto her friend and said, "Hitomi-chan, please! Please hang on!"

Hitomi looked up at Madoka and given a soft smile and said, "Madoka-

Madoka held her closely and said, "Save your strength… I promise you'll be alright, just keep holding on!"

Kyuubey look to Madoka and try to get close to get a contract with her and then all of the sudden, Wizard's familiar came out of nowhere and block his path as Inoue telepathic talk to his white counterpart and said, "You will not get close to that girl!"

"Damn you Inoue," Kyuubey said as the fight went on.

(Mami and Homaru)

"EXPLOSION!"

The two girls flew back due to a spell they never seen Shiro use, maybe doesn't even have one, as they got blown back and landed hard onto the ground as their clothing is tarnish and their power grew weak as they didn't bring any grief seed as they thought they would take care of the witch with ease when they got there with Wizard taken care of the phantom, but they didn't plan this.

K.R witch walk up to them as she held her weapon in hand as she said, "Just surrender, you death will be swift and painless. You no longer need to suffer."

Both magical girl stood up as Mami said, "I-I Can hardly move."

"She strong… we can't fi-ght like this," Homaru said as this Witch ring user is powerful, and uses ring spells she and Mami haven't seen before and it seem her skill are somewhat higher than Shiro, as if she have been fighting for a long time now.

Mami and Homaru knew they have to run, if any longer their gem will be on the verge of darken and corrupted.

"We need to run," Homaru said in a low tone as she saw no other way out of this fight other than death as Mami look to her and said, "What about Shiro and Hitomi?"

"Have faith… he powerful… and a chance… one of them have made a contract," Homaru said as she held her side in pain but keep her voice low so the Witch ring user didn't hear them.

The witch herself held her weapon in both hands as she about to push on the thumb of the hand Author on her weapon as she, plan on ending the fight soon.

Mami looked conflicted as she really wanted to help out Shiro when he's up against both a phantom and a witch, but she knew there is no other choice, and she knew one of the girl have been thinking of becoming a magical girl for a wish as Inoue had told her last night… she just hope she made her wish and became a magical girl to help.

Mami took a breath and said, "Alright then… let's give it our best shot."

Homaru nodded as they need to go for the heavy hitters or trump cards, as Mami quickly pull on her ribbon bow tie at her neck and quickly summon forth her big pistol, as Homaru summon forth an RPG.

Witch quickly open the hand on her weapon as she quickly shake the hand as it called out.

"TRIO FINALE!" Mami called out as Homura then followed by firing her own weapon.

"C'MON SHOOT SHAKE HANDS! C'MON SHOOT SHAKE HANDS! PYRO SHOOTING STRIKE: WITCH FINALE!"

Homura roared out as her weapon fired as the three attacks soon collided as Homura couldn't use her time ability to take down Witch but she could use it to get them to escape. When the three attacks collided Homura acted and grabbed Mami before she froze time as Mami was surprised. "Stay close Mami and don't let go otherwise you'll be frozen also." Homura said as Mami nodded as Homura saw this Mami was different she hasn't broken yet from the strain or learning of Kyuubey. But then again Inoue, Momoko, and these Kamen Riders were unknowns to her.

The two made their escape back to the Sekai residence no doubt to lick their wounds since it was closer and the place had a large amount of Grief Seed Stock piles.

Soon time resumed for Witch as she looked to the smoke and saw the two escaped as Witch glared from under her helmet. "Tch." She clicked her tongue as she glared at where those girls escaped to as her familiars showed up once more. "Find them, and any Incubators you come across." Witch ordered as the three Familiars nodded and flew and ran off.

Witch then looked to a nearby TV store and saw the battle between Wizard and Hellhound as he also saw Sayaka there as a Magical Girl as on her shoulder was Inoue and she soon saw three familiars attacking Kyuubey. She undid her Henshin as she glared at Kyuubey specifically as she saw Kyuubey was within her grasp. "Teme." The girl growled as she put her hand on the glass as her hand soon released magic as within her reflection was a Witch as it mirrored her movement as it was only visible to her eyes as with it was a Phantom Pegasus as she then walked away as on the glass was what looked like the after image of a Witch's kiss which then shattered the glass in question as no doubt her anger torts Kyuubey sparked it.

"I'm coming for you Kyuubey." She growled before she pulled out a Connect Ring and scanned it.

"CONNECT! UNLOCK!"

With that she pulled her own Machine Winger but hers seemed more like a feathered design as the jewel on the head was the color of Kamen Rider Witches. AS she grabbed her helmet she drove off chasing after Kyuubey at the TV Station intent on ending his recent body and all Incubators in general.

(Back at the TV Station)

The Kamen Rider and Magical Girl were battling the Phantom and Witch within its Labyrinth as the Camera unfortunately had been catching the entire thing as certain groups may become involved as well. "Sayaka handle the Witch leave Hellhound to me!" Wizard called as Sayaka nodded.

"Wakata!" Sayaka called as she then went after the Witch.

"Careful Sayaka and don't let your guard down no matter what!" Inoue called as Sayaka nodded.

"Got it and thanks." Sayaka said as she went after the Witch in question.

Wizard turn and avoid an attack from Hellhound and did a upper cut kick to the phantom knocking him down for the moment as wizard pull how his connect ring and said, "Better bring out my weapon then."

"CONNECT PLEASE!"

Wizard reach into his magic circle and pull out his weapon in gun mode as he turn his weapon on hellhound that was up and about to attack him again, he fired silver bullets at it as it cry in pain and make it fall back and vanish behind a background of the labyrinth.

Wizard saw a clear path to Madoka and Hitomi as he rush to them and hopefully get to Hitomi in time, but then suddenly from a darken T.V that was a part of the witch labyrinth came out a dark hand as wizard saw it was the phantom.

The phantom came out of the T.V and slash wizard across his chest as he grunt in pain, as his armor protect him, but it doesn't mean it won't hurt.

The phantom enter and exit different T.V that went dark as Wizard try to shoot the Phantom, but shot a camera instead which ended the broadcast .

(Sekai resident)

Mami and Homaru made it to Shiro's and Momoko's home and recharged on the Grief seeds that Momoko gave them and they were recovering and watching the T.V of the fight, as they see what's happening, as they saw Sayaka was now a magical girl and the phantom gotten a power boost it seem.

When the signal went dead as Mami looked at the T.C and said, "This isn't good."

Momoko quickly rush to a room as she went in and grab an object and brought it back as it was a crystal ball on a pillow and said, "Here we can watch the fight on this."

The trio of girls look at the crystal ball as it glow and now showing the fight is still going on as Mami said, "You have incurable things here."

"Thanks my and Oni-chan grandfather own a lot of antique, and when he pass away before I was born, a lot of stuff ended up in storage. Shiro Oni-chan and Inoue-chan found a lot of things that could interact with magic with ease," Momoko said as Mami nodded, they both turn back to the crystal ball and watch as how things play out.

(Wizard)

Wizard aim and misses the phantom, as every time it pops out it attack and he try to counter attack but the phantom is quite sneaking and strong as it seems as wizard said, "How can I hit him?"

"You can't. Within this labyrinth we phantoms gain a huge boost in power which makes us stronger!" The phantom said as he came out and Wizard dodge his attack and fired at him but missed again.

Wizard got up and growl as he was tied of this as it was like a bad game of whack -a- mole and you wouldn't know where that furry bastard would pop up at.

Sayaka had her own set of problems as the witches familiars keep popping up and they were creepy and annoying for her as they look like those wooden puppets but without the strings and they have halos and wings seeming to be like angels but she knows they were far from it.

She slash them with her sword and with the silver coating on it was a big help as they got cut down with ease as Sayaka slash another group away and saw the witch ahead and saw it was a T.V or a computer screen things and it had two dark baby angel things holding it with their wings flapping as it show an image of a girl on the screen.

Sayaka looked around and saw the Phantom and the Witch were working together in a way as she cursed herself for being so quick to jump into the fight. "Sayaka Shiro needs some help hurry." Inoue called as Sayaka saw Shiro was getting attacked at different spots left and right.

"NO I got this!" Shiro called as he then looked around. 'The problem is he won't let me get near Madoka and Hitomi.' Shiro thought as he pointed his weapon to where ever the Phantom would show itself as it was dark in this area... wait dark! When Shiro thought of that he had a flashback to a recent memory as he looked at his Ring Holder chain.

(Quick Flashback)

"I was investigating the location of another Witch being defeated by us, the Cake Witch left a Grief Seed yes but it seems it also left behind a Magic Ring, the problem with that is that I couldn't reach it in time before it was intercepted. Though I went to a different location and found another Ring as well." Inoue said moving his paw to show said Ring was now under it.

"What's this one?" Shiro asked as he looked at the Ring in question.

"It's a Ring that will light your way when things get to dark." Inoue said as Shiro looked confused. "Sorry I was attempting to be poetic and cryptic with that Rings power while also stating the obvious ability." Inoue said as Shiro nodded.

"So it's a powerful light bulb then." Shiro said as Inoue nodded.

(Flashback over)

Shiro took out the new Ring and put it on his left hand and flipped the Hand Author twice to spell ready to use it.

"LIGHT! PLEASE!"

Wizard then raised his hand upward creating a large dome of light which cast away the darkness as the entire Labyrinth was filled with light.

Sayaka saw this and smiled as she slashed behind her hitting the Witch. "Got you!" Sayaka called as she smiled at her victory.

"What was that?!" Hellhound asked in shock to this.

"A light to guide through the darkness." Wizard said as he converted his weapon to its sword form.

 **"ONORE!"** Hellhound roared in fury that his Ace was rendered useless as he charged forward as the two began a sword fight. The two slashed and attacked at each other as they both proved to be excellent sword wielders in combat. Wizard jumped and flipped to avoid certain attacks as he slashed at Hellhound intent on taking him down and saving Hitomi from becoming a Phantom.

Sayaka saw the witch was effect by the light along with the two black angels holding it, greatly as it seem resting in a dark area with single lights of T.V screen then suddenly someone turn on the light, it can hurt anyone eyes.

Sayaka took this opportunity as she went at the witch hard and fast as she slash at the two angels hoping they would drop their leader.

Wizard give a hard kick to hellhound making fly back into the witches that were coming to help its master as Sayaka is kicking its ass now and only a matter of time.

With wizard after that kick he quickly change styles to a blue sapphire ring as he replace the fire style with it, flip his driver a few time on the transformation side and scan the ring quickly as it called it out.

"WATER PLEASE! SUI-SUI! SUI-SUI!"

Wizard points above him as a magic circle with a blue and ripple energy that seem to be water came down upon wizard and change his form from red to blue with an added splash effect.

As Hellhound try to get back up and igniting its fire in its hand while killing a few of the witches familiars as it didn't care anymore and wanted to destroy wizard now, but then wizard flip his belt and pull out a new ring.

"LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!"

As hellhound shot forth its hellish flames wizard scan the ring as it called out saying, "DEFEND PELASE!"

A magic circle made of water came before wizard and block the stream of flame that came at him and douse them fast and then suddenly wizard shove the magic circle forward at the phantom, as it hit him and douse all of its flames and made him all washed up. (Pun)

Hellhound blinded by anger as it charged at wizard, as he pull out his weapon it sword mode still and counter attack the phantom with wizard movement was like water being able to bend, flexible, and overcome anything as hellhound could not get a hit in at all.

Wizard thrust his sword at the phantom's chest and made him fall back hard, no matter what power boosted it got from the witch's labyrinth it wasn't enough at all and it was soon about to end.

Sayaka slash away the two black angels with a bust of power from within, flew high in the air before she throw her sword down at the witch as it came down like a meteor with sword stabbing it all the way through, killing it.

"That's a wrap." Sayaka said as she walked away and tried to be showy as she made her cape flutter with a flick of her arm as she walked away a bit as soon the Labyrinth vanished cutting off Hellhounds power boost.

"What?!" Hellhound called in shock as he didn't expect this to happen, then again he didn't expect a new Magical Girl to appear either.

"That a girl Sayaka." Wizard said as he saw Sayaka beat the Witch and got a Grief Seed to show for it.

"Onore Yubiwa no Mahoustukai!" Hellhound roared as Wizard glared at the Phantom as he was ready to finish it off as when the Phantom got up he roared at Wizard who held his weapon at the ready. Hellhound charged at Wizard only for Wizard to slash at Hellhound causing him to be knocked back hard as Hellhound was on the floor.

"Finale." Wizard said as he then pulled the thumb activating the Chant.

"C'MON SLASH SHAKE HANDS! C'MON SLASH SHAKE HANDS!"

Wizard then shook the hand activating it as his face held a smirk under the helmet as he saw Hellhound get up.

"WATER! SLASH STRIKE! SUI-SUI-SUI! SUI-SUI-SUI!"

As it did the chant water magic formed around the blade as Hellhound saw this and when he did it was too late as Wizard sent a slash at Hellhound cutting straight through him as when it did this Shiro smirked as he saw Hellhound drop down and drop his sword before he went up in a burst of water like an explosion as Shiro smirked.

"Hitomi-chan!" Madoka called as Shiro ran over to Hitomi and saw she was forming purple cracks on her body.

"Hitomi!" Shiro called as he switched back to Flame Style.

"S-sempai..." Hitomi said as she looked heartbroken at what had happened even if the Phantom was defeated. "I should have listened to you." Hitomi said as she looked sadly at Shiro. "Now... it's all over, I got humiliated on National Television my parents... they must think I'm pathetic." Hitomi said as Shiro then took her hand.

"No." Shiro said as he looked to Hitomi. "It's not over Hitomi not by a long shot!" Shiro called as he held Hitomi's hand. "Your parents they love you no matter what you do they just want the best for you by your heart." Shiro said as he then took out an Engage Ring. "Let me be your hope so you can see your parents again and tell them everything." Shiro said as Hitomi looked at this.

"Please." Hitomi begged as Shiro then took the ring and put it on Hitomi's right middle finger before flipping the Hand Author and scanning the ring.

"ENGAGE! PLEASE!" The Belt invoked as Shiro's way into Hitomi's underworld was made clear as he then entered said underworld.

"Hurry up Shiro!" Sayaka said as she was ready in case Shiro failed as she also had her new Grief Egg from the Witch.

(Hitomi's Underworld)

Shiro flew through the tunnel to Hitomi's Underworld as his destination was the source of her hope and to protect that hope by defeating her Phantom. Soon Shiro reached the last ring and in turn arrived at the Underworld as he looked and found himself in a library and saw Hitomi as an elementary school child or maybe a preschool child as she was reading the book that got turned to ashes as she kept saying the same phrase trying to imitate the Magical Girl on it.

"Hitomi." Shiro said surprised this was Hitomi in her childhood. Soon the scene gained a large purple crack in it as from it a large Cyclops came out and roared out as it held a club in its hands. Shiro of course dodged the Phantoms attack as he rolled out of the way. "I need more room to fight." Shiro said as he ran outside the Library to get more maneuvering room.

(Outside)

Shiro rolled out as the Ogre followed as it smashed whatever it came across creating more purple cracks in the Underworld as Shiro saw this was getting bad. "Ok then big for big!" Shiro called as he took out his Dragon Rise Ring and put it on before flipping the Hand author twice and scanning the Ring.

"LUPPATCHI MAGIC TOUCH TO DO! DRAGON RISE PLEASE!"

Soon Dragon appeared as Shiro smirked but Dragon being the royal asshole he was attacked the Cyclops for a bit before flying off creating more cracks along the way. "Dammit Dragon Submit to me!" Shiro called as he switched his Dragon Rise Ring for his Connect Ring before flipping the Hand Author Twice and scanning the ring.

"CONNECT PLEASE!"

Soon Shiro pulled on the Machine Wizard and in turn drove after Dragon to get him under control.

(With Dragon)

Dragon flew around the Ogre as it breath fire upon it and made more cracks within the underworld, and then it suddenly gets hit away by the ogre's club it had in its hand, sending the dragon down to the street level of the underworld where wizard is riding down on.

As wizard saw dragon coming his way he curve his machine sideways before it pops in the air and open up as it attack itself to dragon making it summit to Wizard once more.

Spinning out of control for the moment until wizard stable their flight and flew up at Ogre and hitting a few times, as wizard rev the throttle as he made dragon breath fire down at the phantom, but it seem to be stronger than it looks as it tank Dragon's fire breath and slashes and hit from its claws, it just smack them down like they were a fly.

Ogre came down after them as they fell and hit the ground hard, wizard recover quickly as he could as he saw Ogre is coming at them as he shifted his weight over to make dragon move with him, dodge the attack and counter.

Grabbing and throw ogre up in the air before spit a fire ball into the phantoms guts sending it back far and have it lying on its back tired out.

Dragon raise into the air as wizard flip the switch on his driver twice on the spell casting side as he prepares a kick strike ring to finish this battle and save Hitomi from her inner phantom as the jingle started to sing.

"LUPPATCHI MAGIC TOUCH TO DO! LUPPATCHI MAGIC TOUCH TO DO! LUPPATCHI MAGIC TOUCH TO DO!"

Wizard scan the ring as it called out, "VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOS!"

Wizard and dragon did their thing as wizard jump up the air as his rider machine follows, as dragon started to transform into its giant claw form, as the front wheel attach itself to the huge Dragon claw, as wizard came down on it as flame came forth from wizard and the bike, with fire engulf the dragon claw, and soon enough an image to wizard it shown its his blazing goodness, as he came down on the Ogre phantom, and strike it with the kick strike.

A Magic circle appeared as Ogre exploded and from the flames, Wizard came jumping out not hurt from explosion that just happened and landed in the middle of the underworld as he said, "Phew!"

Wizard was about to exit the Underworld until his eyes lay on something as he look down and pick up the object he saw as he sees the book Hitomi had as it reads, 'The Adventure of magical girl.'

Wizard had a thought and theory about things, as from underworlds and witch labyrinth as object are created with the memories and the magic of a gate or a witch and which they become solid object, as wizard knew he can bring object into underworlds to help fight off inner phantoms.

With witches they create familiars with their power but they can exit the labyrinth at will and fulfills the witches task it ask it to do along with its own to become a witch of a its own, meaning it was mostly independent and had no magic keeping it supplied as it seem to live without it, so if familiar can come out and become real… what does it say about object within underworlds?

(Real life)

Madoka watch as Hitomi crack glow gold before vanishing and coming out of the ring was a magic circle, as wizard came through and came back into the real world as Madoka, Sayaka, Inoue, and as well Kyuubey saw wizard was back… and have something in his hands.

As wizard undo his form, and turn around as Madoka look up at Shiro and asked, "Is… it over?"

Shiro smile and said, "She's no longer a gate."

Sayaka took a breath and said, "Thank goodness." As she sounded very worry and now very happy as their friend is out of danger and no longer have to worry of her becoming a phantom.

Shiro walked over to Hitomi and smiled at her as he held the book in question. "Let's go home ok." Shiro said as Madoka and Sayaka nodded.

"Yeah before any authorities arrive." Inoue quipped in as he jumped to Sayaka's shoulder.

"Senpai." Hitomi said weakly as she smiled to Shiro. "Arigatou." She smiled as Shiro nodded and placed the book in her arms.

"Hitomi-san... its ok to have dreams like yours it doesn't make you any less of who or what you are." Shiro said as he smiled to the middle school student. "Now let's get you someplace safe." Shiro said as he picked up Hitomi bridal style and took his leave.

(Scene Break Sekai Residence)

"What happened to you guys?" Shiro asked as he looked over to Homura and Mami as he sat on a sofa as Homura glared.

"Hmm I don't know why not ask your, Ring Bearing, friend!?" Homura yelled as after the whole thing with Kamen Rider Witch needless to say she wasn't very happy once she and Mami got healed.

"Say what now?" Sayaka asked shocked as Inoue looked.

"There's another Ring Magic user?" Inoue asked as he looked to them.

"Yeah she talked about 'setting our souls,' free from our Soul Gems whatever that meant but apparently she doesn't like Kyuubey." Mami said as Kyuubey was kept outside to prevent him from learning of this the Sekai sibling's home.

"This is troubling then." Momoko said as she looked to everyone.

"But maybe we can try and talk to her I mean if she uses Ring Magic she must also be able to fight Phantoms right?" Madoka said as Shiro looked.

"I don't know... but I think we should be careful around her, she might only be doing it for her own gain or something." Shiro said as he looked at his donuts he picked up from Hungry.

"Anyway this also reminds me..." Sayaka began as she then looked behind Shiro as behind him was Hitomi giving him a shoulder rub. "What is she doing here?" Sayaka asked as she looked to Hitomi.

"Well since I cane exactly become a Magical Girl like most of you are I figured I might as well become the Wizards Assistant." Hitomi said as Inoue looked to her.

"Well she's not hurting anyone well except maybe me." Inoue said as Hitomi looked.

"How so?" Hitomi asked as everyone was surprised still that she can now see Inoue.

"Well you brought up more information on Gates for me to further research since apparently after Shiro destroyed your Phantom you were now able to perceive me but lack any potential to become a Magical Girl from what I can sense, you're a peculiar case for me which may turn you into a target." Inoue said as he looked around. "For now I think its best she stays close that way we can see what may have caused this as see if we can control it in a safe and none harmful way or to see if it's only a temporary side effect." Inoue said as Momoko saw through it.

"So basically wait and see what happens." Momoko said as Inoue looked.

"Exactly." Inoue said as that made sense for everyone to simply wait and see if this progresses or if Hitomi eventually loses the ability to see Inoue and Kyuubey.

(Scene Break that Night Electrical Tower)

Kyuubey was looking out to the city as next to him was a girl with red hair and normal wear sitting there while she ate a snack before Kyuubey turned to her while sighing. "I didn't expect you to show up." Kyuubey admitted as he looked to the red head in a blue hoodie and black boots with jean short shorts.

"I came all this way because some crazy shit was going on down here, add the fact there are other magic users now and most of all there's a new magical girl in Mami's turf." The girl said before she took a bite out of her food. "So, why don't you tell me something? What's the deal, huh? This isn't anything like what you said since there's a bunch of Kaijin walking around causing trouble." The girl said as she glared at Kyuubey with topaz orange eyes.

"Sorry but things have been going into chaos for a bit here I had to call you in from your district." Kyuubey said as it wasn't a total lie on his part. "Plus we're also dealing with a rogue who's made three contracts already and is turning Mami against what we fight for. The third girl has already made a contract a little while ago if you were watching TV I think you may have saw her." Kyuubey said as the girl looked.

"What the hell? The pisses me off, why would Mami go and turn traitor on us. I mean, couldn't live with myself if I just let prime territory get taken over by a rookie, a traitor and a bunch of unknowns. That'd be crazy." The girl said as she looked to Kyuubey.

"What are you going to do, Kyoko?" Kyuubey asked as she then smirked.

"Simple I'll just," Kyoko began as she then looked to Kyuubey. "Put down the traitors, unknowns, and the dumb ass rookie out of commission. Permanently." Kyoko said as she then made a big toothy grin on her face.

(Scene Break Kibou Onsen Resort)

Kamen Rider Witch in her civilian form was at the Hot Springs as the high school student was in one of said hot springs relaxing as she glared at the moon while sitting against a rock. She was alone in the ladies side so she was ok with this. As the Steam caressed her body she glared at the full moon before scoffing to herself as she took out her Witch Pyro Style Ring as it was a lot like a soul gem only minus the soul. Nearby it were two other rings, one was similar to the Dragon Rise Ring but instead of a Dragon it had a Pegasus while the other had the image of what looked like a Witch in the form similar to the Dragon Rise Ring as well.

"I'll kill you, I'll kill all of you Kyuubey if it's the last thing I do." She growled quietly as she knew Kyuubey was in this city and she'll hunt down every Incubator and Witch till there are literally none left to support the Incubators precious Law of Cycles.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok you know the drill folks review as you leave and forever like always ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Ring Wizard and Puella Magi Hope vs Despair

ESKK: Yeap folks its back let's begin. Sa Showtime da.

(Start Chapter 3 Dream)

A young girl was in a Labyrinth as she was clutching close to her the dead body of her loved one as she killed the Witch but at what cost. As she looked sadly at the boys dead body tears streamed down her eyes as she looked soon she felt excruciating pain as she looked at her Soul Gem and saw it was pitch black. This girl was in a Magical Girl outfit as she fell to the ground grasping to her heart as she saw Kyuubey standing before her.

"So it's starting." Kyuubey said as he looked to the girl.

"What is, what is happening?" The girl asked as she looked to Kyuubey.

"You have a lot of magical potential Aimi even more so then I thought." Kyuubey began as Aimi looked at her Soul Gem being pitch black. "Know that your sacrifice won't be in vain with your power you will be doing the universe a great service with your powerful magic." Kyuubey said to the Magical Girl as she reached for Kyuubey.

"Please Kyuubey stop this!" Aimi begged as she didn't want to die as she then felt her body pulse as on the back of her hand she saw a purple crack appear.

"Sorry I can't do that, I don't have any Grief Seeds and you used your last one during the fight." Kyuubey said as he then began to take his leave. "Don't worry though your sacrifice would not be for nothing your great service will not go unnoticed. Goodbye Aimi it was fun." Kyuubey said before he left as Aimi was shocked.

"Kyuubey..." Aimi said as she saw this and when she did she felt hopeless. Then... she remembered something her friends and family and she remembered the Witches she fought. Those Witches were once Magical Girls like her which means Kyuubey had done thing for a long time most likely. "You bastard..." She began as Aimi forced her body to get up. "I... I won't die." Aimi growled as she got up with large feathered wings coming out of her back. "I won't die till I make you pay Kyuubey and destroy your kind!" She roared as that was her hope, revenge for not only her but for all of those live Kyuubey and the Incubators have ruined.

"I will be the Witch that claims vengeance my hope! Is revenge!" She roared in anguish and fury as the purple cracks on her body turned gold as the wings vanished with her Soul Gem glowing as it went to her fists. Aimi then yelled in pure unbridled fury and rage as soon her body glowed as her Magical Girl form burst revealing her civilian form problem is in doing so she ended up very much naked as her clothing was used to make her outfit as a Magical Girl.

Aimi fell down as clenched in her hand where her Soul gem was located was a Magic Ring one for the power she has now claimed. What she didn't realize was a magic Circle appear and from it was the White Wizard as Aimi in her limited consciousness saw him cover her body in a blanket and picked her up as he placed a bet on her person and then took her as the last thing she saw was a gold light.

(Scene Break Morning Aimi's room Kibou Onsen Resort)

Aimi shot up awoken in her room as she gasp as she clenched and unclenched her hand as she then sighed calming herself down as she looked at her desk and saw her work station and with it her rings as she got up to get ready for the day. "Dammit all." Aimi said cursing her nightmare where the memory of that day kept replaying before her mind.

(Scene Break Koro Academy Class 2-B Shiro)

Shiro was yawning as he was keeping up with class as his teacher was going off about some statistic things about a girl being eligible for marriage and child bearing at a certain age. As he sat there he yawned a bit as he wondered why Family Studies was in his schedule. Oh yea he also has a huge project coming up, something about being in a family setting with a partner... yeah that would be murder on him he already has to deal with Momoko at the house so another kid that cries and such would be pure murder on him.

'Inoue if you can hear me, tell me if there's a Phantom or Witch.' Shiro said but was only met with silence from the black furry jerk. 'Dammit where is Inoue when you need him?' Shiro asked as he needed something to keep himself occupied.

(With Inoue)

Inoue was in Momoko's den area as he was sipping from a tropical drink as Momoko had worked sunglasses on him. "Kawaii." Momoko said as Inoue looked like he's in vacation right now which made him adorable.

"Please stop." Inoue said as he had other stuff to do.

"One more outfit!" Momoko called as she went to grab another set of items.

(Back with Shiro)

Class went on as the bell started to ring with Shiro stir awake as he was dozing off as the teacher said, "I guess that all for now, until next time."

Shiro took a breath as he thank god it was over and the teacher didn't catch him dozing, as he has his part time job after school and the last thing is getting detention for something as much sleeping in class.

Shiro was about to walk out the door until he bump into someone making them drop their papers as he said, "Ah, Gomen'nasai!"

Shiro kneel down as he started to pick up the papers as the girl he bump into has a light female voice as she said, "It's, fine."

Shiro stood up as he has the girl papers in his hands and look at her as she saw a girl with glasses, and her hair tied up in a ponytail, and with her look she was cute looking, but Shiro didn't get much detail look at her as he is somewhat in a rush, as he just hand the girl's paper back to her and said, "Again Gomen'nasai, I'm somewhat in a rush. Have a nice day."

Walked out the class room as the girl with glasses watch Shiro go, as she had a bit of a shy look on her face before it turn into a smile as she said, "Have a nice day yourself… Wizard."

(Later)

Shiro wearing his normal get up for his waiter job with a pin and paper in hand as he walked out of the employees break room as Kiyojiro call out to him, "Shiro, Iyo is on her break again, and I got orders ready tables 1, 2, and 5."

"Got it boss," Shiro said as Kiyojiro said, "Stop calling me boss."

Shiro pick up a tray and drop off the orders on the first two tables as they people thank him and be moved on to the next order which is a bit strange to say as he was walking up to the last table and saw a beautiful girl by herself, and the order she made seem to be for two people, two drinks and ice cream fruit bowl that under the couple's discount menu.

Shiro give a bow to the girl as he said, "Well then, sorry for the wait if you were. The full time waitress went on break."

The girl nodded and said, "Its fine. I was waiting for something else."

"Shiro pull out his pen and paper and said, "So was there anything else for you and your waiting date-

"There no need to wait on that as he already here," The girl said as she cut off Shiro as he said, "Oh, alright. Then waiting for him to get out of the restroom, I can come back later and then-

"I came here by myself so you know," The girl said as she cut off Shiro once more as he said, "…Okay, so if you here by yourself, why order two drinks and a couples meal? It's a waste of money, even if they are on a couple's discount."

"As I said, my date is here, and that's you," The girl said as Shiro looked at the girl carefully as she turn her head to the owner as she said, "Mr. Owner-san!"

Kiyojiro came out from behind the counter and walk up to where Shiro stood and asked, "Is there a problem miss?"

"No problem, but If you wouldn't mind if I borrow your employee for… a moment?" The girl said as she held out a few thousand Yen bills as Kiyojiro looked at the bills for a moment, as he took them and said, "Shiro your on break. Enjoy your time."

Shiro looked at the girl for a moment as she made a hand jester to the seat in front of her as Shiro soon sat down as this was pretty strange to say as he started off and asked, "So… what is this all about?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to get to know my new friend, maybe a new partner," The girl said as Shiro looked confused as he said, "Ah… okay. Well in some cases some would ask for dinner and a drink first but I guess you do think ahead on that, but I'm not looking for any kind of relationship nor a one night stand right now if that's-

The girl laugh at that before putting her hand to her mouth and calm herself as she cut off Shiro again with that, and then she started to say, "I'm not meaning that kind of partner. I mean a magical partners."

Shiro blink at the girl as she raise her hand and to his surprise he saw a ring just like his, as it's a style ring, but until any of his basic ring, her ring is purple and with a more unique styles than his.

Shiro look up at the girls face as she introduce herself, "I'm Aimi Kibou, and your name I believe is Shiro Sekai."

Shiro looked at her and asked, "How do you know who I am?"

"We have the same classes," Aimi said as Shiro raise an eyebrow and said, "E- excuses me?"

"Math, history, family studies?" Aimi started to list the classes off but Shiro was drawing a blank on who she is as then she said, "I'm the girl in the back with glasses that you also bumped into on your way out of class?"

Shiro looked around for a moment and saw Inoue wasn't here before looking to Aimi. "Ok... if you knew who I was and what I did why didn't you approach sooner?" Shiro asked as he looked to Aimi before her demeanor turned ice cold as she took off her glasses.

"Simply put, I'd prefer not to. In fact the only reason I'm offering is because let's say working with you best suits my ambition." Aimi said as she glared at Shiro with a neutral look. "See the Incubator scum you allied yourself with and I we have a history I honestly don't care about the Phantom or there aches but if they get in my way I'll destroy them myself." Aimi said coldly as Shiro was surprised by this.

"But you... you and the Incubators have a history don't you?" Shiro asked as Simi looked.

"Yes... and I won't stop until they are all destroyed don't to the very last one of them." Aimi said coldly as it was clear she deeply despised the Incubators.

"But innocent people get hurt if you don't help them you have the power so it's your responsibility to use it to fight the Phantoms and Witches." Shiro said as he looked to Aimi.

"Sorry but, you and I have different views on things. My vengeance, is my hope." Aimi said as she finished her food as the two had been eating through this entire conversation as Shiro was surprised that something as dark and cruel as revenge could ever be some ones hope. "We're done here if you decide to fight the Incubators you know where to find me." Aimi said as she got up and left.

(Scene Break Sekai residence)

"Ehhhhh!" Everyone but Inoue cried out as Shiro gave them a run by of what happened.

"Yeah I met another Ring user kicker is she knows about Phantoms AND Incubators." Shiro said as Inoue looked.

"But how you learned of the Incubators because of Momo-chan." Madoka said as Homura sat on a chair thinking.

"Could it be Witch?" Mami asked as the events coincided with each other since the Hellhound incident.

"That other Rider who attacked you guys?" Sayaka asked as she knew how Witch creamed them During the Hellhound incident.

"Yes her." Homura said as she was deep in thought. This timeline for Homura was completely different then what she tried to change. In fact Homura would daresay it may turn out better than a vast majority of them and that's if Mami doesn't lose her marbles like many other times. But to her she swore that someone may have actually stepped in to change things since Inoue wasn't in any of the time lines she's been to. "Inoue do you ok know about her?" Homura asked as Kyuubey's black furred look alike turned his head.

"No I've only had contracts with three people and one is gone while the other two are right here." Inoue answered honestly as this probably meant it was Kyuubey's mess.

"We should try and investigate her see what we can pull up." Shiro said as everyone nodded. "First we need to find her though." Shiro said as some help was needed as he took out three rings in question before scanning them fast one after the other.

 _ **"UNICORN PLEASE!"**_

 _ **"KRAKEN PLEASE!"**_

 _ **"GARUDA PLEASE!"**_

The three Pla-monsters came out as Shiro looked. "Ok look for Aimi Kibou and ant Phantoms or Witches you three ok." Shiro said as the three understood and took off.

(Meanwhile with Medusa and Phoenix)

"Oi Medusa I'm bored!" Phoenix called as Gremlin left a while ago to watch the Magical Girls.

"I know." Medusa said as she observed down at the people from a building top. "But lucky for us I found a Gate." Medusa said as she looked down as Phoenix smiled.

"Yosha which one!" Phoenix asked ready for some action.

"Don't worry Medusa-sama I already know." Came a female voice as from the shadows was a woman who looked rich and very much like a whore as she had beauty to aid her as she looked at her diamond ring.

"Then you know what to do, Succubus." Medusa asked as the woman smiled sinisterly.

"Of course I did always enjoy the younger boys." The woman said before turning into a Succubus like monster. She then jumped down and returned to her human form as she saw her prize a young boy who looked ready to go into bloom. She then switched her appearance to an office worker CEO type of woman as she began tailing the boy while looking at her Cellphone for any latest news but in fact was getting ready to bring the Ghouls in.

(Later with Mami and Homura)

The two looked around for the Aimi Kibou as their target was still missing. "Nothing." Homura growled as they made sure to bring three Grief Seeds each from Shiro's stash as Mami looked.

"Dammit how can you miss one High Schooler with a hand shaped belt buckle?" Mami asked as they looked around.

Soon they heard screaming as they looked to see a Succubus like Phantom attacking as her Ghouls attacked people while the Succubus went force little boy. "Kawaii what an adorable little boy." Succubus cued as she grabbed the little boy. "I wonder what your phantom would look like after you fall into despair." The Succubus asked as she caressed the scared young boy's cheek before her hand went a bit lower too low in fact before it was fired upon as it then dropped the boy and looked.

"Leave him alone you sicko!" Homura growled as this Succubus Phantom was giving her Pedophile vibes.

"Little pests." Succubus growled more annoyed then in any pain.

Mami came up from behind with one of her summon musket rifles and hit the Succubus upside her head to smack her away from the boy further, as well flip it in the air and turn it on the ghoul that was close to the boy and fired upon it.

The shot hit destroying it, as Mami look to the boy and said, "Go hide!"

The boy nodded as he started to run but then ghouls block his path as it seem they won't going to let the boy get away that easily, but he boy wasn't going to be caught that fast ether as he started to run away from the ghouls.

The succubus stood up as she put her hand to her mouth as she made a kiss sound and send out bolt of energy at the two magical girls as they jump out of the way and they pull out their weapon and started to fire upon the ghouls and the phantom.

Mami using her skills as she twirl around and fired her musket as well use them as clubs and smack any ghouls away from her, Homura gotten duel pistols and fired upon the ghouls keeping things as a minimal of fire power as if she bring out heavy weapons she may accidentally destroy a building.

The phantom roll out of the way as she was being fired upon by the two magical girl with their weapons as the succubus duck behind cover and stood up as she said, "If you girl want to play it like that… well then."

The succubus pull out a strange looking bow with purple coloring with tent of red at the handle with the string color blue, as the phantom put two fingers to her lips and kiss them showing a heart of some sort, as she soon lay the heart up the string of the bow and draw it back as the heart extended up as an arrow as the succubus said, "Let's play."

The phantom came out, took aim as her arrow glow on her bow, and fired her arrows at the two girl as it show between the two, it created a huge explosion making the girl being push down by the force of it.

Mami recover as she place her hands out as she landed on them, then push up on them making her flip forward as she reach under her skirt and pull out another rifle musket and try to fire back at the phantom, with Homura just roll on the ground and bright forth two Uzis to her hands and soon enough both girl fired at her.

The succubus ran as she drew arrow after arrow, as the girl traded bullets with her as well, as the succubus dodge the attack, and brought forth two arrows with her lips, as she took careful aim with the arrow glow a pink color, she soon fired them at the two girls and hit their mark.

The arrows hit Mami in the arm, and Homura in the leg a the two look to be in pain, until the arrows themselves vanish in dust, as the girls looks at themselves and at the succubus as Mami said, "Your attack hardly did a thing."

"Just an announce," Homura said as she took aim with her guns and fired as the succubus stood still giving a smile, as the shot themselves came at her, but missed her being.

Homura eyes widen as she saw all of her hit has missed as she said, "What?"

Mami took out two of her musket rifles and fired them at the succubus, as Mami is sure the shot were straight on, the shot themselves started to curved around and missed her as Mami lower her weapon and said, "How's that possible?"

The succubus laugh as she said, "Your attack are worthless to me now, as I made it to be, with the arrows I shot they won't meant to kill… they were meant to hit and take hold of your free will to harm me, now your shot will fly right by me without worry of you two hitting me."

The two magical girl seem worry as they never thought they would meet something like this as ghouls surround them fast as they acted fast as they hit them away and cause them harm it seems as Homura saw this as she said, "She may have stop us from attacking her, but not her ghouls."

Mami hit a ghoul away and said, "Can we use them to our advantage?"

Homura didn't answer right away as she brought out a small rocket launcher and said, "Lets find out."

A ghoul came up fast at them as Homura duck under it, as the thing trip for a moment giving the black hair magical girl to grab it and use a bit of power and throw it at the phantom, as if she can't harm the phantom directly, maybe she try indirectly.

Fired her rocket at the ghoul as it hit and exploded as the force of it, push the phantom back a bit and in pain as well by that surprise attack that just happen to her.

"Bakana!" The phantom yelled as she held her side as Homura said, "Our attack wouldn't work on you directly, so will try near you then."

Homura brought out another mini rocket launcher and, took aim and fired at the succubus's feet, as the phantom gotten out of the way before the shot came and then draw her arrow and fired back at her.

Homura and Mami quickly jumped out of the way of the Arrows from Succubus as Mami switched out her muskets like crazy as Homura switched to some Uzi's to hit said Arrows away. The Succubus roared before she vanished into a pink mist that had her two glowing red eyes in it and in turn she vanished and appeared before Homura and looked deep into her eyes as Homura was shocked that she can't hit Succubus at point blank range.

"Oh I see, such despair in you yet you keep it locked away you will become a powerful and unbeatable Phantom that even Wiseman-sama would fear." Succubus said as her lips drew close to Homura. "I wonder how you taste though." Succubus said only to be hit by Silver Bullets causing her to scream in pain and jump out of the way to avoid any more shots.

"What silver Bullets?!" Succubus called as she looked and see Aimi walking in with her normal cloths.

"You're a real annoyance you know that Phantom." Aimi said as she glared at her. "I honestly don't deal with your kind but you're ruining my day." She continued as he put her Pyro Style Ring on and her, Driver On Ring. "But that magic you are comprised off... it does not belong to you so die and return that magic to the one you stole it from in Gods arms." Aimi said before she scanned the, Driver On Ring.

 _ **"DRIVER ON! UNLOCK!"**_

"N-nani another one a Mahoustukai!?" Succubus called in shock not expecting to see a female Ring Bearing Wizard.

Aimi then flipped the Hand Author causing the Jingle to start no doubt wanting to finish this fast.

 _ **"SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOBI TOUCH HENSHIN!"**_

Aimi then moved her left hand ever so elegantly to her face before she used her right hand to flip the goggles before holding her hand into a fist and holding it torts Succubus. "Henshin." She invoked before she canned the Ring.

 _ **"PYRO! UNLOCK! HI! MAHOU SHOJOU RIDA: WITCH!"**_

Soon Kamen Rider Witch had taken the stage once more as she raised her hands to her helmet and turned them into fists. "Sa... Extermination time da." Witch said as she was intend on finishing this Phantom

*Insert Kamen Rider Girls: Go Get'Em

"ONORE!" Succubus roared as she then charged at Witch who avoided the attack with ease as she then shot at the Phantom at point blank range. As the two fought Witch made sure to stay close quarters as she fired at the Phantom at point blank range causing the Phantom pain. Soon Succubus was knocked bask as Witch wasn't done yet.

Witch then converted her weapon into its sword from just as Succubus sprouted her claws and began clawing at Witch who blocked the attack with ease as it was apparent she had prior combat training with a sword. "Pathetic." She said as Mami and Homura were shocked that Witch was helping them as Kyuubey soon walked to the area after following Mami.

"Who's that?" Kyuubey asked as he saw Witch Fighting.

Witch then converted her weapon as she kicked the Phantom away as said Phantom rolled away as now the weapon was a staff like weapon with the Shake Hands as the scepter part as it almost looked like a magical girl weapon. Witch then channeled her magic into it as she pointed the staff at Succubus before she moved her weapon like a conductor and swung Succubus around hitting building sides, cars, and even stores and food stands as it was apparent Witch was more intent on either ending the Phantom now or sending it running as she didn't take collateral damage into any consideration as it was becoming evident she didn't care outside of getting her point across.

Succubus cry in pain as she, slam into everything that Witch is making her hit into as then witch point her weapon down into the road as the phantom came down hard cracking it.

Witch let off as succubus groin out in pain laying on the road, as witch walk up to her and said, "Stay still and prepare yourself for your end."

The succubus started to get up as she curse Kamen rider witch as she gotten up after that beat down, knowing she wasn't strong enough to face a foe like her as she said, "D-damn you-u Mahou-stukai… damn you to hell!"

Succubus blew a deadly kisses at witch as the female ring user pointed her staff at the deadly kisses blast and deflect them off to the side as some ghoul corner the boy from before, and they got hit instead and nearly the boy as well as he duck and yelp in fear.

Mami looked at witch as she said, "Hey! Watch what you're doing! There's an innocent civilian here!"

Witch turn her head slightly to her and said, "Then you should get him out of here magical girl. I don't have time to worry about everything, as in battle the only person you need to rely… is yourself."

Succubus needed a plan as she want to get out of here fast and she still have mission to do, as making a gate drive into despair as she summon forth more ghouls with the stone she had on her and summon them forth as she give the command, "Attack her. No mercy!"

The ghouls charged at Witch, as she sighed before she turn her staff into blade mode and slash any ghouls that came near her as they soon dropping like flies as Mami saw that witch, the phantom, and the ghouls are more focus on each other as Homura held up her guns and said, "Go get the boy, I'll shall cover you."

Mami nodded, as she look ahead and charged at the boy as he is cross the street with his head tuck in his legs as it seem he was scared and didn't want to see anymore scary stuff.

Ghouls gotten pass Witch and came at Mami and the gate, they were shot at with silver coated bullets by Homura, as courtesy of Inoue giving her power an upgrade as Mami fire magical shot from her weapon, Homura require normal round infuse with magic to do damage but with the silver coating on her bullets making her job easier to kill and destroy witches, their familiar, phantoms, and their ghoul forces.

Mami reach the other side and she kneel down to the boy and try to conferring him as she said, "It's alright, now I'm here to take you to safety."

The Boy nodded as she went with Mami as Witch glared at her foes. "End Game." She said as she had her weapon in it wand form before she pulled the thumb on it.

"C'MON BLAST! SHAKE HANDS! C'MON BLAST SHAKE HANDS!"

Witch then shook the Hand Author starting her climax attack as it glowed bright red.

"PYRO! BLAST STIKE!"

She then pointed her wand upward as it began to glow a bright red. "Burn." She said coldly before the wand released a blasting attack all around her like a dumb destroyed the Ghouls and nearly hitting the Phantom as the Ghouls were all destroyed in one fell swoop.

"Holy Crap she's powerful." Succubus said as she saw the Ghouls stood no chance against her.

"Your turn worm." Witch said as she converted her weapon to a gun form and pointed it at Succubus.

"Forget this I'm out of here!" Succubus yelled before she spread her wings out and flew away to live and fight another day.

Witch and Homura fired at Succubus but in the end she escaped as Witch then lowered her weapon as she glared at Succubus. "What are you waiting for go after it!" Homura yelled as Witch then pointed her weapon at Homura.

"No she's not my problem." Witch said as Homura was surprised by this just as Mami saw this.

"How can you say that?! That's a Phantom you're a Ring Bearing Mage you can't let it escape like that!" Mami yelled as Homura was about to draw her weapon only for Witch to fire her own as a warning shot.

"My main goal is not like yours magical Girls I'm only interested in wiping out all Incubators and those who make contracts with them that includes you two." Witch said as she glared at them with a cold and hateful voice. Witch then saw the little boy from before she scoffed and lowered her weapon especially when she saw the fearful look in his eyes at the thought she was going to murder Mami and Homura. "But since you helped out I'll let you walk away, but next time your Soul Gems are mine." Witch said before she took her leave of them not wanting to put up with these two more then she would allow herself.

"What is her malfunction?" Mami asked as Homura glared at Aimi as she reverted to her civilian form as Homura swore it was like looking at herself as she is now. Same magical form, different source and means of using it but still like a mirror going on here.

"Hiroki!" Came a new voice as the two looked and saw a woman as Hiroki looked to the woman.

"Auntie!" Hiroki called as the woman looked to Hiroki.

"Daijobu Hiroki-kun?" She asked hugging Hiroki into her ample breasts as Mami and Homura saw her as Hiroki nodded once freed of her breasts.

"Are you his aunt?" Mami asked as the woman nodded.

"Hai I just left him alone for a few minutes while I took care of something real quick I had no idea those creatures would appear." She said as Homura and Mami nodded. "Um can we talk to his mother I think she really needs to know about this." Mami asked as Homura was sending a text to Shiro no doubt telling him what had happened and to meet up with them.

"Of course." The woman said not minding a couple of middle schoolers seem to know what was going on before the trio took their leave. Unaware to them Aimi had taken a picture of the woman and looked to be searching for a matching image of a government website as it seems Aimi may know something was up here and whatever it was its not good at all for anyone here.

(With Shiro)

Shiro was getting on his motorcycle as he zipped up his leather jacket and put his helmet on as he got the text from Homura.

"Met with the Ring Witch and found a Gate. Mind giving us a hand in case she shows up again?"

"Sure give, me an address and I'll meet you two there." Shiro texted back as he then decided to text Sayaka and Madoka. "Sakaya take Madoka to my house Momoko should be there already with Inoue I'll tell Momoko what's going on and stay their till Mami, Homura, or I say it's safe." Shiro texted as he soon got a reply from Homura which was the address and was followed by the one from Sayaka with her confirmation.

"Ok let's go." Shiro said before he revved up his engine and drove off to get to Mami and Homura with the Gate.

(With Medusa, Phoenix, and Gremlin)

Phoenix roared out in fury as he kicked down a large amount of boxes as he was pissed off. "Fuck two of them now!" Phoenix roared in his human form as Gremlin was enjoying the show as Medusa didn't seem bothered by this. "How the Hell are our Phantoms going to get Gates if there are two of them!" Phoenix roared as Medusa chuckled.

"I wouldn't worry about her." Medusa said as Phoenix was confused. "If you had paid attention Succubus only got in the Ring Witches way she didn't care about the Phantom only the Magical Girls." Medusa said as Phoenix got it.

"Wait so you're saying we can get an ally out of her?" Phoenix said as he liked the sound of that, fight fire with fire.

"Exactly." Medusa said as Gremlin smiled.

"That's a good observation you finally caught up on Suzaku-kun." Sora/Gremlin said as he teased Phoenix on it a bit.

"Shut up brat!" Phoenix yelled as he didn't want to deal with Gremlin's antics.

"I think I'll go greet The Ring Bearing Witch then." Medusa said as she took her leave as Gremlin looked.

"I guess it's just you and me now Suzaku." Gremlin said as Phoenix glared.

"Don't get in my way Gremlin." Suzaku said as since Gremlin was the expert on Magical Girls he needed protection for now.

(Meanwhile back with Homura and Mami)

Homura and Mami were at a big house area as Shiro arrived just a little bit after they did as he might as well explain to the woman what or who was targeting her son. Shiro had seen this house was on the higher end part of town as it seems this kid may be from a rich family similar to Madoka with her mom or Mami before her parents had died by that car accident.

Shiro, Homura, and Mami were gathered in the sitting room as tea was served as the boy Hiroki was with them as they waited for his mother to appear. "Wow I feel... tiny." Shiro said as he looked.

"Meh this is just a walk down memory lane for me." Mami said as soon Inoue showed up.

"But this does show that anyone can be a Gate and if this boy's family is well off we can possibly ask for a reward that can assist us in the long run." Inoue said as he was in the middle of the table appearing out of nowhere surprising everyone but the three who could see him were able to hold it back to a noticeable flinch at best which Hiroki luckily missed as his aunt had gone to talk to Hiroki's mother about the three here who came to explain what was going on.

With Shiro he would started with the same song and dance he has with other people when they ask why their family members are getting attack as he started saying, "Well first your son he is special, and I meant gifted special."

The woman nodded as Shiro went on as he said, "That special something about him is he has a magical core, in which makes him a gate and the shows he has the potential of using magic."

"Young man I believe in magician pulling a rabbit out of their hats due to a secret pocket he has in his top hat, or trick cards with magnets in them," Yuriko said to him as Shiro held up a spell ring on his finger as he put it to his hand author that is in belt form as it called out, "Copy Please!"

Soon enough a magic circle came forth and made a copy of Shiro is seen siting on the other end of the couch he is on doing the same thing as him for a moment, as Shiro put up his leg over to other while his copy give a wave to the Yuriko as she is stun as Shiro said, "A bit shocking isn't it, and I was born without a twin, but if you try, our blood matches up."

"That is if I stay long enough for it," The copy Shiro said as it show to have his own intelligent. (If the Wiseman made copy of himself fighting against wizard and using different spells, I would think those copy can think on their own).

Soon enough the copy vanish as the magic circle appeared over him and slide down making it vanish as Yuriko reach over and wave her hand over the area and in the air as Shiro said, "There is no smoke, mirrors, and projection to my tricks I can assure you. What you saw was real magic and you son has this as well but it makes him a target for those who wants to take advantage of this."

"W-why would they want to hurt my Hiroki?" She asked the wizard as he look at her and said, "They want something from him, but the only way to do that is… make him fall into despair, in other words lose his will to live."

This shock the mother as she didn't know what to make of this as she stood up and walk away as she didn't want to believe it as she said, "This can't be real."

As Shiro waited with Mami wanted to help her out, but before she could stand up, Homura stops her giving a look to her as she said in a low tone, "If she wanted to accepted it for not, that is up to her."

Yuriko look to them and said, "This can't be real, their no way this could happen."

Shiro stood up as he knew when it tie mot go as he said while preparing himself to leave with the girl as he give them a small wave, then said to the mother, "Believe it or not, that up to you, but what is real is you son is in danger, the more you wait, the most likely trouble will find him and get rid of everything in their way."

Shiro started to leave as the woman watch him and the two young ladies go as Shiro stop for a moment as he pull out a card with his number on it as he place it on a stand and said, "But if you want call me if you need help, or if you're in danger, I will be their right away."

Meaning to his teleport ring, as he knows how to use it, it just weird for him most of the time and it doesn't always stick his land right as he has to set up a mattress up at his house where he teleports to so he doesn't come crashing onto the floor.

Soon enough the two magic girls and the wizard soon left leaving the woman to her thoughts with the card still on her stand.

(With Aimi)

As Aimi was walking around the city she wasn't too pleased about the fact the Ring Bearing Wizard was siding with her. What made it worse was that he wasn't trying to rescue those Magical Girls only prolonging their fates. The fates of all Magical Girls who are stupid enough to form a contract with Kyuubey or any incubator in fact are destined to fall into despair and become Witches. She swore that day she became Witch she would destroy all Incubators no matter how long it took because she knew the Incubators cane run like that forever.

As she walked she took out her phone and saw zero messages and she rolled her eyes and sat on a bench near a fountain. As she sat there she interlocked her hands and began to think very deeply to herself as she wasn't like most ring users, she fell into despair the same time she was becoming a Witch so her abilities were vastly different if not a mystery to even her. After all she had two roommates inside her as she sat there calmly and quietly.

"Excuse me." Came a new voice as Aimi looked and saw Madoka there as she looked concerned. "Are you ok?" Madoka asked as she looked to Aimi.

"Yeah what do you want?" Aimi demanded as she looked to Madoka.

"Well it's just you looked well not ok." Madoka said as Aimi scoffed.

"Doesn't matter to you." Aimi said as she then saw a white tail leaving the area as she glared at it.

"Ok sorry... anyway I'm Madoka nice to meet you." Madoka greeted as Aimi scoffed.

"Aimi and I already know you Madoka, natural pink hair is hard to pull off and your friends talk about you a lot." Aimi said while getting up and taking her leave.

"Oh you met them?" Madoka asked as she didn't know the true identity of Witch after all.

"You can say that." Aimi said as she stood up. "Anyway I have to go I have things to do today." Aimi said as she looked to Madoka and then walked off.

"Hmm strange." Madoka said as she saw Aimi leave the area.

(With Kyuubey)

Kyuubey was lucky he could still interact with Madoka but only in group settings and when she was alone she saw she had the Pla-monsters watching her every mood. Kyuubey was only doing this for the good of the universe the power the Magical Girls make when they become a Witch and are destroyed is for the benefit of the universe. Yes Inoue, the Kamen Rider, and his magical Girl ally wish to stop him even if it means dooming the entire world. What made it worse they had forced Kyuubey's hand to bring another Magical Girl from another hunting ground to fight back.

"It seems those I had met before are now coming back with a vengeance and worse off he is now turning others to his cause." Kyuubey said as he looked to the sky. "Inoue what do you hope to gain out of this?" Kyuubey asked as he had no idea it reached farther then even he had thought. Soon Kyuubey was hit by a silver bullet as Kyuubey was barely nicked as he looked and saw Aimi.

"Hello Kyuubey remember me?" Aimi asked as Kyuubey was shocked to see her.

"Aimi... you're alive and human." Kyuubey said as he thought he left her when she was becoming a Witch.

"That's one way to put it you know after you left me for dead!" Aimi yelled at Kyuubey with an intense hatred for him.

"Your rage is unjustified." Kyuubey said angering Aimi even more. "I was simply doing what I was tasked to do create Magical Girls to help feed our universe as a whole with Witches." Kyuubey said as Aimi then filled Kyuubey with holes 'killing him,' once more. "Come on Kyuubey replace that body." Aimi said stopping on the mush like remains. "I'll keep killing you until you can't regenerate anymore." Aimi growled as Kyuubey then reappeared as he looked to Aimi.

"Hmm then you'll probably die long before I run out of bodies to use." Kyuubey said as Aimi aimed at Kyuubey.

"I don't mind, my entire life is about killing you, killing you is my hope for others you have deceived." Aimi said firing again as Kyuubey avoided the shot.

"I merely offered a contract, it's not my fault you didn't read the fine print or asked the right questions." Kyuubey said as Aimi kept firing at him as he tried his best to avoid the bullets.

"To bad that's no biting you in the rear!" Aimi yelled only to dodge a spear attack from a Magical Girl in red.

"Kyoko I'm glad you can make it." Kyuubey said as Kyoko glared at Aimi who glared back.

"What Kyuubey another girl you tricked into your cause?" Aimi asked as the read head Kyoko glared.

"Hey don't bitch at him just because you weren't good enough!" Kyoko glared as Aimi then sighed.

"Then you leave me no choice then." Aimi said as she then scanned her Driver On Ringer.

 _ **"DRIVER ON! UNLOCK!"**_

She then flipped the driver just as Kyoko attacked causing Aimi to avoid the attack with ease as the chant started.

 _ **"SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOBI TOUCH HENSHIN!"**_

"Hen-Shin!" She invoked as she flipped the goggles of her style Ring down and then scanned it.

 _ **"PYRO! UNLOCK! HI! MAHOU SHOJOU RIDA: WITCH!"**_

Soon Aimi became Kamen Rider Witch as she was ready to fight a Magical Girl. "Sa... Extermination time da." She called out just as Kyoko attacked as she then attacked Witch who dodged with ease as she then kicked Kyoko who had the advantage of spear weapon.

Kyoko then went for a jabbing motion with her spear to which Witch converted her weapon into its melee form as she glared at Kyoko. "Pathetic." Witch said as she soon saw the soul gem on her body and went for the attack. Kyoko saw this and dodged it as Kyoko was impressed.

"You trying to kill me or something?" Kyoko joked as she figured without the Gem she'd be powerless.

"Yes... and no I'm trying to free you of your enslavement." Witch said as Kyoko glared.

"I aint anyone's slave!" Kyoko roared out as Kyoko was then fired upon by Witch.

"Well I know how to beat a Magical Girl." Witch said as she then converted her weapon to Staff mode and then extended it some more.

"Like hell!" Kyoko yelled as Witch then jumped over Kyoko while opening the hand author.

 _ **"C'MON POOL SHAKE HAND! C'MON POOL SHAKE HAND!"**_

She then scanned the Kick Strike Ring on it as she glared at Kyoko.

 _ **"WITCH POOL STRIKE!"**_

When that was invoked Witch then swung her bow like weapon across restraining Kyoko by her waist area. "Rack'em up." Aimi said using her Magical Girl magic to turn her three Style Rings more orb like with the metal from the ring itself wrapped around it.

"What the?!" She called as then Aimi hit the main ball causing it to clack like pool balls as Kyoko was wide eyed at this as she saw the three rings being filled with magic and then to Aimi's shock she was nailed by them hard sending her flying off a bit away and in turn reverting her to her human form.

"Dammit." Kyoko cursed as she was in pain but as she got up she soon saw Aimi at her with her weapon in gun form pointing at her head.

"Stay down." Witch warned as she glared at Kyoko who returned the glare.

"Why should I?" Kyoko asked as Witch aimed for the Soul Gem.

"Your suffering will be cut short." Witch answered but then looked to where Kyuubey was only to see he was gone. "Shit." Witch cursed seeing Kyuubey must have bailed to avoid her. "He has to be nearby still, I'll let you live for now I have bigger fish to fry." Witch said before she left Kyoko there as Kyoko glared at Witch as she walked away.

"Damn her." Kyoko cursed seeing her run off leaving her injured on the floor.

(Meanwhile with the Phantoms)

As Succubus returned to her leaders she saw Phoenix and Medusa waiting for her as Medusa was not very pleased. "Succubus why isn't the boy a Phantom yet?" Medusa asked as Succubus looked to her.

"I'm sorry ma'am but... I had hit some complications, there is another ring user in the city and with her, the Wizard and his magical girl sidekicks have gotten involved." Succubus explained as she looked to her leader.

"I see..." Medusa said as this was troubling to hear.

"What should we do?" Succubus asked as Phoenix smiled a bit.

"Let me at them I can take them down without any struggle!" Phoenix called out as he smiled a bit.

"No." Medusa said as she and Phoenix had their orders. "For now we will observe this new Ring User her motives and her methods who knows she may become a valuable ally." Medusa said as she looked to Succubus. "Continue with your assignment I want that boy as a Phantom before the day ends." Medusa ordered as Succubus nodded to her.

"As you command." Succubus said before she took her leave of them.

(Later Back at the Sekai Residence)

"So what now?" Momoko asked as they were all gathered here.

"For now we need to observe her see what our next move will be, Witch, is clearly revenge driven but we need to know why." Inoue said as he sat on the table looking to the others.

"Well if she's like you wouldn't that mean she is your ally?" Sayaka asked as Homura looked.

"It's not like that Sayaka. She clearly has the hatred to the Incubators but she hates them all both the evil ones and the rare good ones." Homura said as Sayaka almost forgot Inoue was an incubator as well.

"Then how do we stop her?" Mami asked as Shiro looked to her.

"Maybe I can find out." Shiro said as he stood up showing his Magic Rings. "Me, and her have the same type of power maybe she's be willing to listen to me." Shiro said as he got up.

"And if she isn't?" Inoue asked as he looked to Shiro.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there." Shiro said as he may have to fight her if not careful.

(With Aimi)

Aimi walked into a small dive place as she was pretty well known here. She had come here often and kicked the asses of all the punks here which were mostly teenagers. As Aimi walked in she grabbed a Pool stick and began to play as she was going solo a bit. Aimi was able to retain some of her powers from her Magical Girl days but only minor ones and even then she needed some form of foci or aid to do it. As she played she hit the ball hard causing it to spin at the edge and then fly off to which it hit another woman who caught it.

"I know you were following me so what do you want?" Aimi asked as she wasn't very happy considering Kyuubey escaped her again.

"Hey is that any way to talk to an ally." Medusa asked as seeing as they were alone she changed into her Phantom form and followed by reverting back to her human disguise.

"We are not allies." Aimi said as she kept playing.

"You hate the Incubators do you not?" She asked as Aimi glared before continuing her game. "You hate and despise them and had made revenge your hope, a powerful source because if the target of your vengeance isn't the true mastermind or has been destroyed by another you change targets till your revenge his sated." Medusa said as Aimi kept playing.

"So what's your point?" Aimi asked as she kept playing.

"Well considering the Ring Bearing Wizard has sided with an Incubator does that not mean he is also a target of your revenge?" Medusa asked as she looked to a stray pool ball and smiled a bit.

"So you're saying since our enemies or allies then we should be allies as well." Aimi said as she looked at her game.

"Yes perhaps I am." Medusa said only to see Aimi walking away after finishing her game.

"Not interested." She said as she left but before Medusa could talk to her she heard the sound of a motorcycle and then saw Aimi ride off.

"Don't worry... we'll meet again." Medusa said knowing revenge seekers like Aimi can easily be swayed to align with their vengeance.

(Scene Break Park that afternoon)

Shiro was sitting at the park when he had saw Hiroki there as he had come by to make sure he was ok and since the Pla-monsters found him here Shiro decided to check on him with Inoue's aid.

"I must ask, why did we come here again?" Inoue asked as he looked to the scene before them.

"Just trying to make sure Hiroki is ok." Shiro said as Inoue sat next to him.

"Of course but shouldn't we be driving him as an escort instead of following him around like a shadow?" Inoue said as he looked to Shiro.

"Yeah we should but Inoue you have to remember he's just a child let him play the part for as long as he can." Shiro said as Inoue looked to the scene.

"From my understanding when ones parent is a politician there are times the parent would use the child to further their own political agenda." Inoue said as he watched the scene before him.

"Yeah but I don't think that's it here." Shiro said as he looked to the boy sitting by himself at the swing.

"How so?" Inoue asked as he looked to Shiro.

"It's hard to explain but haven't you noticed Hiroki's father isn't around?" Shiro asked as he looked to Inoue.

"Hmm now that you bring it up I only saw pictures of him nothing pointing to another adult in the household." Inoue said as Shiro nodded.

"Yeah something about his father is really a major thing here I just don't know how yet." Shiro said as he looked to Inoue scratching his head a bit.

"Do you suppose that could be his hope then?" Inoue asked as Shiro looked.

"I'm not sure but it may be worth looking into." Shiro said as Inoue nodded.

"I'll see if I can get the girls to look into it." Inoue asked as he then stood back up. "I'll see you in a bit if anything comes up." Inoue said before jumping off and making his way to the antique shop hopefully to find the girls there.

"Can't I just call them?" Shiro asked as Inoue looked to Shiro.

"Yes you could but I don't know I just have a hunch that something is going to happen soon." Inoue said as he had a bad feeling something was going to come in and change everything.

"Ok Inoue." Shiro said as no matter how secretive Inoue could be he saw the Black Incubator felt something amiss.

When Inoue was gone Shiro then heard Hiroki cry out as Shiro looked and saw a group of kids harassing him. "Hero time." Shiro said as he was going to do this the traditional bigger kid protecting the younger kid. Shiro arrived seeing the kids laughing and making fun of Hiroki as Shiro walked over and then flicked the head of one of them opting to go easy on the small fries. "Oi back off from the kid ok." Shiro said as he glared at the boys as they saw Shiro was bigger than them. "And don't do the, you were just playing act either your years too early to pull that one over me." Shiro said as he glared at the cracking his knuckles causing the boys to go wide eyed.

"Come on guys lets go." The leader said as they took their leave as Shiro looked to Hiroki.

"Daijobu da Hiroki-kun?" Shiro asked as he looked to Hiroki who was looking down looked ready to cry. Hiroki then got up and ran off as Shiro was wide eyed at this. "Wait Hiroki!" Shiro called as he went after Hiroki.

(With Aimi nearby)

Aimi was walking through the street in her normal wear as she looked kind of like a punk as she had her earbuds on as she used them to drown out the world around her. She was near the park before she felt something hit her as she looked and saw it was Hiroki again as she gave him a glare. "You're that brat." Aimi said as she removed her headphones to look to Hiroki.

"Aimi?" Shiro asked as he looked to Aimi as he saw how Hiroki was more connected to her staying close to her.

"Wizard." Aimi said as she saw a traitor before her but she would not fight him regardless if Medusa edged her on. "This brat with you?" She asked pointing to Hiroki.

"Yeah kind of." Shiro said as he looked to Hiroki and kneeled to him as he shied behind Aimi. "Hiroki-kun you shouldn't run off like that what with Phantoms after you and all." Shiro said as Hiroki looked to him with a glare.

"But I don't want you protecting me you didn't do anything when I was attacked." Hiroki said as Shiro felt a mental spike shoot through his head at the thought of this.

"I see now." Aimi said as she began to walk away.

"Wait nee-chan!" Hiroki called as Aimi glared at him. "Please don't go so soon!" He called as Aimi glared at him but looking at him made her a bit annoyed as she sighed.

"Find not like I had any other plans today other than hunt down those other Magical Girls and Kyuubey." Aimi said as she scratched the back of her head. Shiro took out his cellphone and texted both Homura and Mami to make their way to him as he told them where he was but don't make themselves known.

(Later at Hungry's Doughnuts)

"Oh Shiro-kun!" Came the owner of the van as he saw Shiro with Aimi. "You have a date today?" He teased as he then saw Hiroki with them. "Or not." He said as Shiro looked to him. "Oh which reminds me we have a new recipe today we call it family bundle!" He called as he and his employee showed the new doughnut.

"We'll take one." Shiro said as the two Doughnut van runners then smiled finally having victory over Shiro's taste for Plain Sugar. "For him." Shiro said cutting off their celebration as they then nearly face fault.

"I knew it was too good to be true." The employee said as Shiro sighed. "Oh and you miss what would you and Shiro have?" He asked as it was then Shiro and Aimi spoke at the same time.

"Plain Sugar." Shiro and Aimi both said going wide eyed as they looked at each other in shock.

"Oh no Shiro-kun made this young girl a Plain Sugar lover!" The owner called as the trio sat at the table.

Once they were seated and their food was served Aimi was the first to break the silence. "What's with the bruising brat?" Aimi spoke first as she saw the bruising on his fists and body. "Your mom beats you or something?" Aimi asked as Hiroki looked.

"No! She'd never!" He defended as Shiro looked to him. "I... I was fighting those boys." He confessed as Shiro saw where this was going.

"Why you didn't stand a chance against them so what was the point of fighting them." Aimi said as she ate her doughnut and black coffee.

"They... they insulted by dad." He confessed as Shiro saw where this was going as they continued to eat in peace.

"What happened to him?" Shiro asked as he looked to the boy in question.

(At the Antique Shop)

"I got Hiroki's story." Momoko said as she was out and about with Hitomi Madoka, Mami, Homura, and Sayaka while Inoue rode on Momoko's shoulder as with the Phantom showing up Sayaka had to postpone her surprise for her friend. "His dad and sister both died due to mysterious circumstances." Momoko said as Mami saw this.

"You don't mean?" Mami asked as Momoko nodded.

"Yeah a Witch got to them. His dad noticed his daughter wasn't coming home on time and went to investigate and tracked her to a building. He went in there to bring her back but the building them suffered a chemical explosion killing him and everyone inside it." Momoko said as she did her research. "His mom went to full politics to prevent such a tragedy from happening again even if people didn't agree with her." Momoko said as they made their way to the park.

"He must have been really close to them then if killing them had affected him as it did." Inoue said noticing how quiet and lonely Hiroki was.

"It would appear so." Homura said a she walked with her friend to their destination.

"But then he must have something on him that is his hope then." Mami said as Sayaka looked as Hitomi agreed.

"But then we can't let him go on all sad we need to remind him he still has his mother around!" Hitomi called out as Madoka agreed.

"Yeah even if he loses one family member he still has others who care about him." Madoka said as Sayaka nodded.

"Yeah let's go change his despair into hope!" Sayaka called as she was ready to help the kid.

(With the Trio)

"It still doesn't explain why you fought as you did." Aimi said as she heard the story as they were walking around the park after finishing their food.

"Papa... he always said a man has to fight to defend himself and others, they were always being mean to me and I tried to fight them but... mama said fighting only brings more violence." Hiroki said as he walked with the two. "Mama she gave me this after Papa and nee-san died." Hiroki said showing what looked like a Kamen Rider charm with a rider girl side kick. "She said Papa and big sis will always be with me fighting for justice if I kept these with me." Hiroki said as Aimi stopped as her hands clenched into fists.

"Then keep fighting." Aimi said as she looked to Hiroki. "Keep fighting because no one else will if not for your own sake then for the sake of those who can't." Aimi said as it seems losing loved ones was a touchy subject for Aimi.

"Hiroki-kun." Came the voice of Hiroki's aunt as the trio looked and saw that she was off looking more lustful in fact she looked more like she was ready to jump them after coming out of some sex. "So that's your hope then?" She asked as Shiro and Aimi went wide eyed.

"Auntie?" Hiroki asked as he was confused by his aunt's change in demeanor.

"Sorry Hiroki-kun but... your auntie died a long time ago." She said as her face then showed the Phantom markings as she then transformed. "Give birth to me... her Phantom Succubus." The Succubus Phantom said as she looked to Hiroki as he went wide eyed at this.

"No way!" Shiro said as soon time stopped for a moment. When it did Homura ran in with the others making sure they had a firm grip on her as she then got to Succubus and fired her guns at her.

When she did time resumed and the bullets hit as Shiro and Aimi were wide eyed to see Sayaka, Homura, Mami, and Momoko here. "Magical girls?" Succubus asked as she held her weapon at the ready. "I don't have time for you." Succubus said as Momoko looked to Madoka and Hitomi.

"Hurry get Hiroki-kun to safety!" Momoko as the two nodded and got moving.

"Not so fast." Succubus said taking out a Grief seed as Mami laughed.

"Oh what are you going to do heal us with that?" Mami asked as Succubus smirked.

"Hardly... I'm just bring a friend out to play with you." Succubus said before to their shock she slammed the Grief Seed to the ground taking Shiro, Momoko, and Sayaka inside it leaving the others such as Succubus outside.

"It's a common fact Witch here doesn't care for Gates, and prefers hunting Magical Girls and Incubators." Succubus laughed as Inoue looked to be taking a pouncing position.

"Run!" Mami called taking out her muskets ready to save Hiroki.

Then the arrow flew at Mami, Homura, and Hiroki. Homura quickly acted and used her time magic to stop it and move out of the way but when she thought she got them all another one flew past her hitting Hiroki as it missed Aimi.

"Hiroki!" Mami called as Succubus smirked.

"Now Hiroki be a good little boy and come torts me." Succubus ordered as Hiroki lost control of his body as he was scared and walking torts Succubus.

"No Hiroki!" Madoka called as soon Ghouls showed up stopping their movement as Hitomi was stuck as they kept the Magical Girls busy as Aimi was mentally debating with herself.

"Leave him alone!" Aimi yelled as Succubus laughed taking the object of Hiroki's hope.

"Or what Witch? Side with those like you, the Ring Bearing Wizard and side with the kind you once was?" The Succubus taunted as Aimi then glared at Succubus as she was playing with fire now.

"Now Hiroki feel the endless despair!" Succubus laughed burning the plush in her hands as they were ablaze shocking everyone even Hiroki. Inside Hiroki's mind the image of his father and sister showed up before a violet crack appeared in it as once back to the real world Hiroki's body formed similar violet cracks.

"Hiroki!" Inoue called as he saw the Phantom was being born.

"No and with Shiro in the Labyrinth with Sayaka and Momoko we don't have a Ring user." Madoka called in shock as she looked to Inoue wondering if he can grant a wish like this.

"No Hiroki-kun die... and be reborn a Phantom." Succubus said before silver bullets nailed her as she looked and saw Aimi was holding her weapon with a glare.

"I don't get involved in your Phantom shit." Aimi said with a glare. "But the minute you start trying to use me to kill the Wizard for you, you become my enemy like the Incubators." Aimi said as she glared at the Phantom. "Plus I still need to take you down so the magic that does not belong to you can be free so die and return that magic to the one you stole it from in Gods arms." Aimi said before she scanned the Driver On Ring.

 _ **"DRIVER ON! UNLOCK!"**_

She then flipped the Hand Author once more engaging the jingle on it.

 _ **"SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOBI TOUCH HENSHIN!"**_

Aimi then moved her left hand ever so elegantly to her face before she used her right hand to flip the goggles before holding her hand into a fist and holding it torts Succubus. "Henshin." She invoked before she canned the Ring.

 _ **"PYRO! UNLOCK! HI! MAHOU SHOJOU RIDA: WITCH!"**_

*Insert Kamen Rider Girls: Go Get'em

Aimi pointed her arm out and in turn summoning her magic circle as it seemed to be mixed between Shiro's and more Pegasus like with what looked like a Witch design at the edges. Soon Aimi was gone and in her place was Kamen Rider Witch Pyro style as she held her weapon and tapped it to Style ring.

"Sa... Extermination time da." Aimi said switching the weapon back to her right hand and taking a battle stance ready to fight.

"DIE!" Succubus roared as Witch saw her charge at her and in turn side stepped and fired at her as she ran pass as Aimi looked to the group.

"You two take care of the Ghouls pink hair and civilian make sure the brat is safe." Aimi said as she was going to make the Succubus hurt really, really bad before saving Hiroki.

"Don't give orders that we already know," Homura said as she pull out two Gluck 18's with extended magazines in them and open fire on the ghouls with Mami summons her muskets left and right as she fire a shot she then use it as a bat the next when some ghouls come up from behind her covering for Madoka as she carry/drag Hiroki to safety as she can.

Witch and Succubus went at each other as the phantom use her bow weapon as a melee weapon as well swinging it at Witch, as she duck or parry it away with her weapon, as Witch clash with the phantom's weapon, smacking it hard to the side and get a few good slashes at her new enemy before kicking her away to keep the phantom away from everyone else as this was her fight.

The phantom grunt and growl a bit as she look to Witch and pointed out to her saying, "You wrench, we phantom offer you a choice, and you choose to throw it away."

"No… not throw away," Witch said as she came charging in and slash at the phantom a few time as she said, "I'm shoving your offer down your throat before thrust my weapon through you!"

As Witch pointed her sword out before it extended out into a pool weapon like before as the bladed tip hit the center of the succubus pushing her back even further as giving a cry of pain.

Witch pull back on her weapon before spinning it around her body before it went back to a sword form, as the succubus pick itself up as she give an angry growl before she said, "That it, no more miss nice lady!"

The succubus raise her bow and kiss two fingers on her free hand as a red heart is show in them as soon enough she put it on the string of her bow before drawing it back, as the heart extended out to an arrow before she release it at Witch.

Witch dodge it and the few other that follow behind it, as Succubus give a laugh and said, "Run as fast as you can, soon or later I will hit you, as I am the best archer ever!"

"Then let me show you the change winds of fate," Witch said as she pull out another form ring she had as she replace her pyro ring and set it on her finger before double flip her driver as it sand it jingle.

 _ **"SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOBI TOUCH HENSHIN!"**_

Witch quickly scan the ring as the succubus take her next shot and fire them at Witch, as the shot hit before the magic circle that appeared before the arrow struck with a small explosion that cover the area witch was in.

Madoka eyes widen as she saw Witch got hit by a powerful attack and fear she may be hurt, or worst as succubus laugh at this as she said, "Foolish ring user, you weren't even on my-

"Bang!"

Shot in the shoulder as succubus real back to that while crying out to it as a new jingle called out from where Witch standing In the smoke.

 _ **"VORTEX! UNLOCK! FU! MAHOU SHOJOU RIDA: WITCH!"**_ (Vortex! Unlock! Wind Magical Girl Rider: Witch!)

As a green shine came forth from the smoke before it was all suddenly blow away soon reviling Witch in her new element form.

Similar color to Wizard Hurricane form and different shape to her gem armor with the overall looking just the same as her pyro form.

As Witch held up her weapon and said, "From the Wind comes change, and I so I become wind to change fate."

Madoka is surprise by this as she never thought she would have a similar power to Wizard himself as the two magical girls saw this change as well wonder what other powers she may have hidden.

The phantom growls at this as she said, "It does matter what color or become or what element you use, your life shall be mind to command!"

Succubus summon forth the arrows that stop Mami and Homura from attacking the phantom directly, as she fires at witch, as witch didn't move a bit, the others wonder what she is doing as if she gets hit by those arrows, she may never defeat succubus ever, but when the arrow came forth, they suddenly curved off course and hit into the pavement causing little damage.

"What?!" Succubus said as she saw her attack went off course as Witch said, "I never say I changing my fate… but yours from victory to defeat."

Witch said as she turn her weapon into gun mode and fire upon the phantom as she try to dodge them but they curved as wizard bullets does as well and strike the succubus phantom at the side causing more pain as Witch quickly turn her weapon back in blade mode and charge in as the phantom recover the best she could to block the incoming attack but Witch move like the wind quick and change the direction of her attack to bypass the phantoms defenses.

The phantom back away and keep grunting in pain as Witch wanted it to be so, as succubus quickly try to do a close range shot with her arrows as she drew one quickly release in Witch's direction, as Witch quickly spin as the power of the wind help her dodge and blow away the arrow that came at her too before slashing at the phantom quickly doing more damage than before.

As Succubus cry out and yells, "How can this be… how can you be this powerful?!"

Witch held up her hand and said, "My strength is my own to the hope of one to rid all the evil in this world to make it a better place, I shall make it so."

The succubus roars out as she came in with her bow to strike at Witch but with her element, she was hard to hit and she quickly counter attack against the phantoms.

AS Witch strike at the phantom, as each hit created a spark coming off the creatures body, as with each strike grew stronger and fearsome as succubus held up her weapon to block the incoming attack, as witch strike, strike, and strike some more until-

*Break!

The bow broke under Witch consent strikes using the magic of wind and making the blade dull to make it hurt more, and send a powerful slash down at the phantom as she cry out before getting throw n back.

" _ **PYRO! UNLOCK! HI! MAHOU SHOUJA RIDER: WITCH!"**_

When that was heard Witch had returned to her Pyro Style as she glared down upon the Phantom. Witch stood ready for her next attack as she pull out her finisher ring as she said, "The final judgement."

As Witch place the spell ring on her finger and flip her driver to the caster side as she scan the ring before it went into its jingle as it called out.

" _ **LUPATCHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO! LUPATCHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO!"**_

The now Pyro Style Witch then scanned her Ring as she began to walk away from Succubus. "WONDERFUL! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!" The ring called out as when it did the magic circle appeared on her left food as she walked away.

"Don't you ignore me, Witch!" Succubus said as she was unaware the kick strike had reached max power. "Your judgement... is death." Witch said as when Succubus was upon Witch she did a spin kick and in turn destroying Witch with ease as she had claimed victory. "Game… end." Witch said as she began making her way to Hiroki.

"Incredible." Mami said as she never expected Witch to be this strong as she could still feel the Witch presence whenever Witch was around. Witch then began making her way to the group as Mami and Homura got ready for the worse only for Witch to disregard them and head to Hiroki as she kneeled down to him.

"Hiroki you have a choice now." Witch began as she looked to Hiroki who was wide eyed and in pain. "You can either, die here and let me destroy you as a Phantom so you can rejoin your father and sister." Witch said as Hiroki saw that was tempting. "Or you can let me become your hope." Witch said pulling out an Engage Ring. "And in turn you can live on for the sakes of your father, sister, and all those you care for who have passed." Witch said as she was still intent on making revenge her hope... but she won't make revenge the hope of others either.

Hiroki then remembered his mother as he looked to Witch before he began to tear him. "Please help." Hiroki said as Witch then saw Homura and Mami were behind her.

"Grab my shoulders and focus your magic on me its time you know why I call myself Witch." Witch said as Homura and Mami looked and nodded for now as Witch slipped the Engage Ring onto Hiroki. "Now Hiroki... I shall be your hope." Witch said as she then took his hand and scanned the ring once she felt Homura and Mami's magic flowing torts her.

Soon the three began to be lifted up as Mami and Homura were caught off guard before they entered a portal over Hiroki to his Underworld.

(The Underworld)

The trio flew through the tunnel to Hiroki's Underworld as their destination was the source of his hope and to protect that hope by defeating his Phantom. Soon Witch with Mami and Homura reached the last ring and in turn arrived at the Underworld as they looked and found themselves in the front yard of his home where the boy was with his father, and sister playing a yard game.

"This is an underworld?" Mami asked as she looked around as Witch waited.

"Wait for it." Witch said before the scene before them make a large violet crack and from it a large Ogre jumped out as it roared and came at them to which the trio dodged with ease. "Stay close and help me fight this being." Witch said taking out two Rings and scanning the first one.

 _ **"WITCH RISE! UNLOCK!"**_ The Ring invoked as to Mami and Homura's shock a magic circle appeared and from it a Witch shot out as it seemed Knight like in origin as it charged at the Phantom with its large blade and began to fight it. (Think the Phoenix Unizord from Mystic Force or its Magi Ranger equivalent Saint Kaiser)

"Is that a Witch?!" Mami called in shock as Witch nodded.

"Yes when I gained my powers I was on the verge of becoming a Witch, at that one desperate moment where I held onto Hope a miracle or tragedy was created and in turn my Witch became trapped inside me and my Soul Gem became my Henshin Ring." Witch said as Homura and Mami were shock that Witch used to be a Magical Girl. It seems the Witch was in control as it was clear Witch did not need to force it to submit as Witch then scanned the other ring.

"Go provide my Witch with aid." She said just as she scanned the Ring.

 _ **"PEGASUS RISE! UNLOCK!"**_ The belt invoked as soon a large Pegasus shot out as it spread its wings and neighed before charging at the Phantom.

"I need to get Pegasus under control." Witch said as Pegasus with its unicorn like horn rammed into the Phantom causing even more cracks around them.

"Well this is a first then." Mami said as she realized they were going to help a Witch beat a Phantom.

"It's strange to me but not one of the top 10." Homura said considering where and how she had met Kyuubey.

Witch then scanned her last Ring as she knew what to pull out for this. _**"CONNECT UNLOCK!"**_ Once it was invoked and Pegasus was flying off Witch pulled out her motorcycle and chased after Pegasus to get the winged horse to submit to her.

"Let's keep the phantom busy," Mami said as Homura held up a shotgun as she said, "Careful of the witch though it could still attack us as well."

"Only one way to know," Mami said as she summon forth her arsenal of magic muskets and charge in shooting upon the phantom, with Homura ran in as well as she pumps the shotgun.

As Aimi's Witch fought against the phantom as the two magical being weapon's meet each other a club meet sword and the two were going at it life and death as well creating huge cracks between them.

Suddenly the phantom was blasted with barrages of gun fire as The Witch backed away as it turn to see the two magical girls help fighting with it, which is a first for them as well dealing with one of two lesser evils, as the witch isn't their main problem.

"Magic… girls," The Witch said as Homura looked at it and said, "Don't get the wrong idea, you're still our enemy, but not our main concern."

Mami came in in front of the phantom as she blast it with two muskets shots to its face, as it roars out and try to smack her out of its face, she dodge it by jump back as the phantom hand missed her as she said, "You can ether fight with us or against us, and make no mistake if Witch returns here with her phantom, it's no telling what she will do."

The knight looks at them before giving a laugh at this as before saying, _**"Interesting."**_ The Witch won't lie it never did enjoy being trapped in his hosts underworld but this host had summoned her for such interesting battles that she couldn't help but stick with Witch.

Plus it paid to have a roommate in Pegasus and seeing as the Witch had more abilities when in a Labyrinth it made for such an amusing force seeing as Witch wasn't exactly normal to begin with. The witch came forth and charged at the phantom and slash at it to show the witch is on their side… for now.

(Rider Witch)

With Witch herself as she driving down the road of the underworld catching up to Pegasus as she yells out, "Pegasus You will summit to me!"

As the Pegasus turn tis body to hit into Witch, but she seem to be as skilled with a motorcycle like Wizard is as she pull back before ending up on the other side of her phantom as she said to it, "I said summit!"

Witch soon leap on her bike as it the front wheels soon split apart latching onto Pegasus's wings as the back wheel split as well but move under and latch itself to the Pegasus's sides with the motorcycle seat and handles still in place making it a riding saddle for witch to use to take control of her phantom as she turn to make her phantom crash into the ground to get it to summit to her.

"Fight with me Pegasus, and help me save Hiroki!" Witch yells as soon enough Pegasus listen as it calm itself and stood on its feet as witch said, "Good… let's go!"

Pegasus give a neigh before leaping up in the air taking flight once more as it turn around and get to the fight that was happening with the two magical girls, the Witch, and the inner phantom.

(The fight)

Suddenly the two magical girls were thrown back as it seem the phantom is a lot stronger than they would have thought and smarter too as the only thing keeping up with it was the Witch knight as the two girls recover a bit as Mami said, "How can we fight against that thing if we try to hold back?"

Knowing the cracks around the underworld is similar to Gate victims of losing hope on the outside, and causing more crack would most likely speed up to Hiroki's death and give birth to his phantom.

As Mami wanted to keep her ace in the hole out of this fight knowing the destruction it makes and no telling what it could do as the phantom was very durable than a witch, to the chance It might survive it and break free.

"Just keep its attention on us, and fight to survive," Homura said as it's how she survive fighting against strong witch that were going after people that somehow got trap in the labyrinth.

Before ether of them stood up, the sound of a engine is heard and the neigh of the Pegasus as Kamen rider Witch came flying by the phantom and slash it with her weapon, throw its off for the witch knight to strike at it hard sending it back a bit away from the area they were in.

"Took you long enough master, I don't get to fight very often." The Knight said as its weapon seemed to be fashioned off of a Unicorn of sorts much like Pegasus head.

"Focus." Witch scolded as she glared at her Inner Witch. Soon the Phantom began firing eye beams at Witch who with Pegasus flew around them with ease as Witch then made Pegasus fly back and counter attack the Phantom Ogre with beam attacks of her own from Pegasus mouth. Pegasus was then made to ram the Ogre and hitting it with its horn as the Oni was knocked back hurting.

Ogre began to get up and try to make a break for it hopefully with enough force to bust out but Witch would not have it as she drew forth her weapon. "You have been judged as guilty and your Sentence is death." Witch said as she then opened the Hand Author as it began its chant in sword form.

" _ **C'MON SLASH SHAKE HANDS! C'MON SLASH SHAKE HANDS!"**_

As it chanted this Witch had her Witch Rise Ring over it before she scanned it like she was shaking hands.

 _ **"WITCH RISE! SLASH STRIKE!"**_ When it invoked that the Knight heard this as it then looked to Witch and jumped upward. It dropped its weapon as it flew about before the Witch began to change form itself. First it detached a shield from its body as the body began to convert much like Dragon did for the Kick Strike. But this time the Knight Witch began to convert into a giant sword which then attached to Witch's weapon and in turn became a large claymore as Witch should not be able to wield it so easily.

"Judgment." Witch began as her magic began to build up as Pegasus ran torts the Phantom as Witch now had a shield to boot as when they were at the Phantom Witch sliced through the Phantom and in turn destroyed it as Witch stopped and stood upon Pegasus saddle and ended it with a second slash from behind. "Passed." She finished as soon the Ogre exploded as Pegasus landed with ease as the battle had ended for now.

(Real World)

Shiro, Momoko, and Sayaka had returned seeing as the Witch wasn't very strong as they arrived just in time as Shiro looked and saw Kyuubey here observing with Inoue with a similar blank look having an aura to glare at Kyuubey. "Interesting." Kyuubey said as the cracks on Hiroki's body vanished in a gold light and soon Homura, Mami, and Witch drove out as Witch undid her Henshin reverting to Aimi.

"He'll be ok now." Aimi said as he got off her motorcycle as she then pushed Homura and Mami off quiet rudely as she glared at the girls who were younger than her. "Stupid brats never make a contract without reading the fine print." Aimi said as she had her weapon drawn ready to fire as everyone was ready to fight again. "Make no mistake I'm only letting you all live because it's better for me in the long run but when it comes down to it, I'll take all your Soul Gems and shatter them." Aimi said lowering her gun as she then got back on her motorcycle and put her goggles on.

"Wait! You're Witch!" Mami called as Aimi looked. "What is it called what is its nature?" Mami asked as Aimi then sighed to Mami.

"If you want her card... she the Justice Saint Witch. Her nature is Vengeance and her name well I named her Paladin seeing as her form fits the name." Mami said before turning on the engine. But when she did she fired at Kyuubey who dodged as Madoka was shocked.

"Kyuubey!" Madoka called as she knew Kyuubey was hiding something but she didn't want to think Kyuubey was really evil as Inoue claims he is.

"It's been a while Aimi, I'm surprised your still alive." Kyuubey said as he didn't really feel surprised but seeing her here was cause for interest.

"No thanks to you, just you wait I'll find a way to destroy you all and when I do I'll make sure you beg me for forgiveness." Aimi said as she was tired by the looks of it but Homura saw something different as Aimi drove off.

"Sorry it seems many things of the past are popping up as of late." Kyuubey said before he took his leave as Mami looked to Aimi.

"She used to be a magical girl how did she undue it?" Sayaka asked as Inoue looked to Aimi.

"This may be cause for research as it stands she is an irregularity here and should be handled with care." Inoue said as Shiro looked to her.

"I'll talk to her at school she might know something." Shiro said as he had to get Hiroki home now.

"Yeah well let's go Homura...?" Momoko said as she saw Homura was gone now.

"Where did she go?" Madoka asked as she looked around.

(With Aimi)

Aimi stopped by a convenient store as she parked there. But as she walked she then pulled her weapon out in gun mode and aimed it at Homura's head. "What's your story?" Aimi asked as Homura glared.

"Why did you attack us?" Homura said as she glared at Homura.

"I'd tell you if you were being honest, nice power by the way to time traveling and all." Aimi said as Homura was wide eyed as she was caught off guard.

"How did you..." Homura began only for Aimi to pull out an unknown ring with a Dragon, Chimera, and a Pegasus on it as they surrounded what looked like a clock symbol.

"Because you and I are alike Homura." Aimi said as Homura was shocked by this. "You're not the only one trying to change what is to come." Aimi said as Homura realized why Shiro was here as Wizard and Momoko was here as a Magical Girl.

"Are you trying to hurt Madoka?" Homura demanded more then asked as Aimi glared.

"Depends are you trying to hurt Shiro or Momoko?" Aimi asked as Homura realized what was going on as Aimi lowered her weapon. "Let's talk." Aimi said as Homura could agree to that.

"About what?" Homura asked as she looked to Aimi.

"About what's, coming in the following, days." Aimi said as she looked to Homura.

"You mean…" Homura said as Aimi nodded.

"Yes… Walpurgis." Aimi confessed as she'd prefer to work with another Time Traveler to stop what was coming before it happens as this was another reason why she was vengeful torts the Incubators.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well that was something from left field. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this and leave a review as you leave. Now until next time as I always say ja-ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Ring Wizard and Puella Magi Hope vs Despair

(Start Chapter with Aimi)

Aimi was in a desolate location as she was in tears as she looked down upon Shiro, Madoka, and Homura or at least A Homura as this one had her hair in tails and was wearing glasses. As she laid there she wept as Shiro had violet cracks forming on his body as nearby was his Magic Rings as Momoko was holding onto her brother's hand but her eyes were blank as blood left her mouth as she held her Soul Gem as it was becoming completely black.

"Shiro... please don't leave me!" Aimi cried out as she held Shiro's hand as nearby was another young man with a broken belt but his was different as near him were rings of a Lion, Dolphin, Chameleon, Falcon, and a Bull.

"Sorry Aimi... I didn't keep my promise." Shiro said sadly as he was in pain but he kept smiling even as the violet cracks formed on his body.

"You shouldn't have, you idiots shouldn't have trusted Inoue so easily!" Aimi cried as Shiro only smiled as Shiro was holding his dying sisters hand as she looked to Aimi.

"Don't worry Aimi it will be ok." She said as Homura saw this as did Madoka.

"Just never lose your hope... Aimi." Shiro said as he used his free hand to rub her face as Aimi was in tears. If she uses her Engage Ring Shiro will lose his powers complete but if she doesn't he will die.

"Sempai." Madoka and Homura said as Aimi stood up as she let Shiro's hand fall off himself as he knew what she was going to do next.

"This is it huh?" Madoka asked as she saw this was the end and in turn Aimi was becoming the lone survivor here.

"Do you have any grief seeds you two?" Momoko asked as she looked to Madoka and Homura as the four laid their together.

"No." Homura confirmed as Momoko looked upward.

"We're becoming witches and big bro... he's becoming a Phantom." Momoko said as she began to tear up. "I guess it won't be so bad... we saved Kiyomi so she can now rest easy and we can all start tearing things apart smashing tearing and ripping just as any kaijin would." Momoko said as she looked on to the rain. "No more evil, no more sadness, and no more despair." Momoko said as Aimi looked to them as she still had her weapon in its gun form.

"Yeah I guess that would be great, and I can be there to stop you all." Aimi said as her left hand held the Spell Ring that started this for Aimi. "But... I won't let that happen." Aimi said before taking aim and firing at Momoko's head causing her to go wide eyed as she then went for her soul gem.

"Momoko!" Homura cried in shock at what Aimi had just did.

"I guess being killed before we turn is better." Shiro confessed accepting his fate as he laid there with a huge hole in his gut that was leaking blood.

"You're next Homura." Aimi said as she blocked the entire world out as she aimed as Homura was wide eyed in tears before the resonating sound of Aimi's gun going off was heard as Aimi shot Homura's soul gem killing her instantly as she had done when she first started.

"Aimi why?" Madoka called out as she tried to get up to stop Aimi maybe use the Grief Seed she kept from Sayaka to purify her Gem and stop Aimi and save Shiro.

"Sorry Madoka... I can't let this happen to Shiro or Momoko." Aimi said before firing again hitting Madoka's Soul Gem before it could create her Witch or be purified.

"Aimi." Shiro said as he noticed it was starting to go dark for him.

"I know Shiro... I'm so sorry." Aimi said as her lips began to quiver as she began to tear up as she aimed at Shiro.

"It's ok... just promise me with that Ring go and stop all of this save as many people as you can be their hope and fight on as Kamen Rider." Shiro said as he looked to Aimi who was beginning to break down as she aimed her weapon knowing what she was going to do.

"No... I'll save you and Momoko before I save them Shiro." Aimi cried as she was ready to use it as she took aim to fire. "I'll go back again and again until I can save you two and then everyone else." Aimi cried as she aimed to end the life of the boy who brought hope back to hers and pulled her out of her deep pit of revenge. "And most of all I'll stop Madoka and Homura from killing you two again." Aimi said as she was taking the bottle again and this time she may not be able to put it back down again. "So please forgive me Shiro!" Aimi yelled as the violet cracks on Shiro's body spread as Aimi held onto her vengeful hope.

Aimi then screamed to the heavens above before she fired her weapon and in turn ending the life of the jewel of hope the one she had loved more than anything. When she did so she broke down as tears streamed down her eyes as she used her Magic Ring and then scanned it on her Hand Author intended on going back to prevent this hell from coming to past.

"TIME! UNLOCK!" The Belt invoked as soon a magical seal appeared around Aimi as when it did it took to form of a mystical clock as Aimi began to go back in time to the point where this all began.

(Scene Break Aimi bedroom)

Aimi shot up awake as she heard her alarm clock go off as she looked around and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she glared at the nearby calendar which had a date circled for when Walpurgis Night was expected arrive. "I need to hurry." Aimi said as she got off her bed and made her way to start her day with school.

She grabbed her gear making sure to take her Time Ring with her in case of a worst case scenario that she would need to use it again and again and again. "I promise you two I won't let Inoue lead you to your deaths." Aimi said as she only saw the truth she wanted to see and that was something or someone to blame for her Shiro and Momoko's death a target for her revenge like she did with Homura and Madoka in that time line.

(Scene Break Road to School)

Shiro with Homura, Madoka, Hitomi, Mami, and Sayaka were heading to their schools as Shiro sighed to himself as he felt like the odd ball out as Inoue was riding on his shoulder. "Man that was wild yesterday." Sayaka said remembering the event with Witch and how she helped them beat the Phantom and save Hiroki.

"Yes that's true but something about Witch is unnerving." Inoue said as he rode on Shiro. "In fact pardon my rudeness Homura its kind of the same feeling I got when I first met you Madoka, and Sayaka." Inoue said as he rode on Shiro's shoulder as the Black Incubator was deep in through.

"What a bad feeling you still angry that Homura tried to kill you?" Sayaka asked as Inoue looked to her.

"No I got my payback when I tested the Sleep Ring on her." Inoue said as he looked to the group as Shiro yawned a bit.

"But still where did you vanish to yesterday Homura?" Madoka asked as Homura looked away a bit.

"I went to look for Aimi, and came up with nothing." Homura partially lied as she knew that Aimi was like her.

'Don't tell anyone of this Homura this stays between us both.' Aimi's voice said from a memory to Homura as Homura looked.

"Anyway this is where we part ways." Inoue said as they arrived at the school district. "I'll go with Shiro to his school to keep an eye on Aimi since she, and him have some of the same classes the rest of you head to your school and carry on as normal." Inoue said as everyone agreed to this.

"Ok." Mami said as she then went with her friends to their school while Shiro went to his school in the opposite direction.

"So Mami what was it that Momoko was working on with you recently?" Sayaka asked as Mami smiled a bit.

"It's... a surprise." Mami joked as she knew how Momoko was working on team uniforms.

(With Momoko)

"Ok masks, check, and entire outfit's ultimate check." Momoko said as she was working on new outfits for them all to enter the Labyrinth's to help with their whole hero motif thing. So far she had three outfits ready one female and two males which helped as each outfit and mask had a theme for each. "Now let's finish these up." Momoko said as she began to add the finishing touches.

(Scene Break Koro Academy History)

As Shiro keep focus at the teacher, his eye slowly move to Aimi as she was sitting down writing notes and other stuff while wearing glasses, to his guess were fake, keeping one life out of the other, even seen she hides her Hand author well out of site.

Meanwhile in the vents as Inoue is helping watch over things as well to see what Aimi goal is.

Destroying magical girl's soul gem is something but, she not really targeting Momoko or Sayaka, to the thought Sayaka is new but wanted to take out the strongest magical girls which is mostly Homura, Mimi, and Momoko, as far as Inoue knew of.

Aimi seem to be mostly focusing on the first two, but not Momoko, to the thought she of she is Shiro's little sister and very protective of her and if Aimi attack her, she would anger Shiro beyond anything and could make an enemy she didn't need, and if she were to kill Momoko, Shiro could fall into despair.

'Hey Inoue a question,' A telepathic link from Shiro to Inoue, as the incubator heard him and asked, 'What is it Shiro?'

'I wonder can you read her mind or something, if you can set up link between yourself to me and other magical girl, could you do it with her as well?' Shiro asked as he doesn't know how much abilities one such as Inoue or any incubator have as he just taking a shot in the dark.

'I cannot read minds, I hear thoughts and certain sound of memories if she thinking of them, but if I set up a link with her is very dangerous as you already know the links are a two way commutation, and sometimes I forget I have it link up to a person' Inoue said as Shiro sighed in his mind and spoken, 'Never mind then, what should we be doing anyways as observing her isn't the best plan and I have notes to write down.'

Inoue thought for a moment and then relay, "You could try confronting her, make it to it just you and her and no one else, and if you can see what it is she could be after."

"What pain that going to be," Shiro said through the link as they stop talking to each other as Shiro focus back on the teacher as he said, "The cold war soon ended when the Russia economy soon collapse-

The bell rang out soon enough as the teacher look at the time and said, "Well I guess that all for now, we'll pick this up again tomorrow, remember this will most likely be on your test, so stay positive."

Everyone gotten up and took their bag as they headed out as Inoue spoken through to Shiro once more as he said, "I'll head back home and see if anything may come up phantom or witch and labyrinth wise."

Inoue is gone and Shiro is on his own for now as he sighed and soon got up as he grab his bag and walk out without realizing who he was about to be walking into as his and Aimi's shoulders touch.

The two look at each other for a moment as Shiro said, "Gomen."

Aimi look at him for a moment before she look ahead to the exit and said, "Not a problem, see you in the next class after lunch."

Aimi went on like nothing outside of her school like was going on as Shiro is a bit weird out by this as he can only ask himself, "How can she be calm about all this?"

Shiro soon left after Aimi and then walk down following witch for the moment, waiting for the right time to talk to her.

From what Shiro had heard about Aimi she was a model student straight A, honors and many claimed she had no social life. She keeps to herself is calm and collected but at least one or two students claim her calm hides a storm. Shiro knew this was a common method to hide a double life as Shiro was told by Mami and Homura that Aimi had a Phantom inside her with a Phantom. Shinji assumed it was because she may have been a magical girl at one point but that was simply speculation on his part.

(Later during Lunch Period)

Shiro had followed Aimi all the way to the roof where she moved her clothing a bit to reveal her Hand Author. She then proceeded to scan the Connect Ring which then activated the Ring's power.

"CONNECT! UNLOCK!"

With the invocation Aimi reached her hand through a portal from a magic seal and pulled out her lunch before she opened the bento and began to eat. Shiro then saw this and decided now was a good as time as any as she entered the roof area and looked to Aimi as she ate. "How can I help you Sekai since you have been stalking me since History." Aimi said calmly as she ate her food with the same calmness as before.

"I need to know what's; your story Aimi?" Shiro asked as he looked to Aimi as she continued her meal.

"What is there to know I'm a Ring Bearing Magic user like you and I fight Witches, Magical Girls, and on rare occasions Phantoms?" Aimi said as the second target was her go to targets.

"Yeah it's the second one that bugs me why hunt magical girls you claim to be freeing them from Kyuubey's manipulations yet you're just basically performing murder on them!" Shiro accused as he glared at Aimi who continued to eat her food calmly.

"It matters not. You may have acquired a surplus of Grief Seeds but even those may eventually run out and in turn those girls will be on a direct path to becoming Witches themselves." Aimi said as Shiro didn't like her tone she sounded sad. "I was but one of the lucky ones... no I was a lone survivor of the Incubators machinations and from it I retained my humanity and gained more power than any magical girl can dream of." Aimi said as she ate her food. "In turn I intend to use that power to save them and if that means ending their lives before there curse as Witches begins so be it. If my actions are viewed as evil then let it be so." Aimi said as she kept eating her food while Shiro glared at her.

"But their just kids!" Shiro yelled which made Aimi stop eating her food. "There just kids who made a mistake. They didn't know better thinking being a magical girl was just like in their anime's where they transform fight the bad guys and save the day!" Shiro yelled as Aimi had finished her food as she looked away from Shiro while holding her tongue knowing this was just like what her Shiro from her old timeline would say. "Why punish them for this! There has to be another way!" Shiro yelled as he glared at Aimi as she then stood up and began walking away her glasses and hair shielding her eyes and the inner turmoil of her soul. Once she was passed Shiro she stopped as she kept looking away from them.

"Just because Inoue wants to kill his kind... doesn't make him an alley." Aimi said as Shiro was surprised she knew Inoue by name. "You may think he has your best interests at heart but in the end he's still an Incubator an unfeeling, cold, emotionless, and heartless Incubator. He got high on the feelings he felt and once he lost them reverted for vengeance. To him you, Momoko, and all the Magical Girls and Phantoms are just pawns for him to get back at what the Incubators stole from him, to that black monster your just expandable chess pieces." Aimi scowled as Shiro was surprised by what she was saying. Shiro held no illusions that Inoue had his secrets and had his reasons but he wouldn't say that the Incubator was just using them till they die. The fact he went so far to keep Momoko safe from harm is more than enough proof of that fact for him.

"No answer me a quick question if you're so convinced I'm the one at fault." Aimi said as she then looked to Shiro who was surprised at how her face had become cold and emotionless all of a sudden. "Do you cherish your sister and your friends?" Aimi asked as she looked to Shiro.

"Yeah of course I do why would you ask that?" Shiro countered as he didn't like this one bit.

"Do you mean it would you be willing to stake your magic and life on it?" Aimi asked as she looked to Shiro.

"Of course I would." Shiro countered as she looked to him.

"Good... if that is true then I can free you of your magic so you and your sister can live your lives as normal as possible." Aimi said revealing an Engage Ring in her hand. "All it would take is one dive and you would be free of your Dragon." Aimi said as Shiro looked to her. "If you don't do so otherwise... you will lose everything you love." Aimi said as she offered the Engage Ring. "Return to your normal life and live you days as any other normal human you'd be better off that way." Aimi said as Shiro can hear Dragon growling threateningly but he also saw Dragon felt it to, it was as if Aimi was here before.

'Why does it fell like... we met in a dream?' Shiro wondered as he looked to Aimi and saw she was just... sad. "I'm sorry Aimi... but I can't and I won't." Shiro said as he began to leave to eat somewhere else surprising Aimi. "It's because I love and cherish my friends and family that I can't give up my magic, it's because of them that I am here and that I can keep fighting as the light of hope as Kamen Rider Wizard." Shiro said as he looked to Aimi next to him as he stopped right next to her. "So please don't let the vengeful fire be your hope and don't continue this self-destructive path... otherwise I'll have to stop you myself." Shiro said as he then left the area as Aimi was alone once more.

"Dammit..." Aimi cursed as she fell to her knees in grief as she began to tear up. "Dammit!" She yelled as she saw Shiro was doing it again. "You damn blasted idiot!" Aimi yelled as she looked down at the Engage Ring. "Why can't you see that if you keep being Wizard you're going to die?!" Aimi yelled in grief as she looked down. "Why don't you just go back to your normal life again be your normal self once more?!" Aimi yelled as she released her anguish at Shiro's heroic trait.

"You know why already Aimi." Pegasus said as Aimi heard her in her ears. "Every timeline you had visited Shiro had always been the same the first to run into battle when someone was in trouble." Pegasus said enjoying her little despair moment but Aimi glared out.

"So your saying he's destined to die!?" Aimi demanded as soon her Witch was heard.

"Sure seems that way milady." Paladin was heard as Aimi then began to clench her fist and get back up as she wasn't going to give up so easily.

"No I won't let him and Momoko die again. I won't let it happen again." Aimi said as she began to clean herself up. "And no one not even those Magical Girls, Inoue, or Kyuubey will stop me." Aimi said as she wasn't going to give up on Shiro or Momoko.

(Scene Break Family Studies)

Throughout the day Shiro had saw what Aimi did during class as she answered every question perfectly, broke every record in the school district, and most of all showed why she was the star pupil here. As he saw this Shiro knew Aimi was odd very unusual and very much like Homura if he thought about it. Shiro won't deny that Homura was odd to begin with as Inoue confirmed that Kyuubey or any of his incarnations were responsible for making Homura a magical girl and an Incubator never forgets a contract that was made. Aimi was like Homura, an anomaly in this world and Shiro was sure she had a lot more secrets up her sleeve.

They were now in family studied as Shiro was sitting in the back of the class hoping to stay out of sight as this was his worse subject. The thing she learned here he honestly wish he could unlearn somehow. This was the type of class even magic couldn't cleanse his mind of such information as this class. He swore his teacher a woman looking to be younger then she really was always seemed to have her lecture devolve into an argument about how a woman entering a certain age is ripe for marriage or some crap like that he learned on the second day when she does this to drown her out till she got back on topic or class ended.

"I hate this class." Shiro said to himself as Dragon chuckled.

"Well my question for you is much like your sister and Inoue... how does someone fail family studies?" Dragon quipped as Shiro rolled his eyes mentally.

The teacher was soon passing about an object to which Shiro noticed was covered up as a bundle and oddly enough... very egg shaped. "Ok to start of how many of your expect to be parents one day?" The teacher asked as for the most part very few of the class raised their hands before the others were elbowed to follow knowing they needed to avoid their teachers tirade of rants about marriage and what was too old or too young for marriage. "That's good for this semester's group project you will all get a firsthand taste of parenting." She began as she held the egg baby in her arms as an example which caused the girls to gush at it save for Aimi.

"Yes cute I know until you start taking care of it. For this project you will basically be parents for this egg baby. And for those of you who are failing!" She scolded the last part torts Shiro. "This will be your last chance to catch up." She said as she began to pass the egg babies out. "You will be paired up into family units for this." The teacher said as Shiro was wide eyed by this new information. "You will be paired into random couples for the duration of this project so the groups are as followed." She said as she began to read off the list of partners.

"Shiro Sekai." She said getting Shiro's attention as he looked to her. "And Aimi Kibou." She said as Shiro was wide eyed as Aimi simply and calmly adjusted her glasses as they began to fog up as Shiro held the baby in question. "Each of your egg babies have a built in computer which registers the amount of care or lack of care it's given. These readings as well as a detailed daily journal will determine your grade." She explained as Shiro saw this as he passed his baby to Aimi who held it as she then saw him slam his head down on the table.

"I'm doomed." Shiro said as he had his job, taking care of Momoko, fighting as Wizard against Witches and Phantoms, and most of all having to deal with the Incubators which would dampen his project and basically screw Shiro over.

Aimi looked at the egg baby which had a sleeping look on its screen to which Aimi tickled it a bit with her finger causing it to laugh as she was surprised by this. "As you can see these egg babies exhibit a wide range of emotions and expressions of need and it's your job to fulfil those needs." The teacher said as she then closed her eyes and sighed. "And before any of you ask a stupid question like what happens if you drop the egg allow me to demonstrate." The teacher said before dropping said egg causing a large crack to appear and the screen to shut down. "You fail plain and simple." She said as Aimi was surprised by this as she looked at the baby and to the front of the class freaking out a bit as the class took notice.

"Kibou's met her match as a student... the dreaded baby care project." A student said hearing about this project before. The baby egg then did a belching noise of sorts to which Shiro acted and caught it as it caused the egg baby to start crying and Shiro to quickly try rocking it as the teacher smiled a bit.

"Seems you're already getting the hang of it Shiro." She said as Shiro wanted to glare but ended up smiling. "Thanks sensei." He said as Shiro honestly wanted to run to the hills so he wouldn't have to do this long term project.

(Scene Break after School Sekai Household)

Shiro was holding his Egg baby, rocking it genteelly so it would not cry, while Aimi was sitting down on the couch as she had a natural look on her face as she said, "You home is quite lovely, but… why am I in chains?"

Zooming out to show Aimi is tied up in chains on the couch, with Momoko behind a shingle chair as she glare at her as she said to her, "I hear you hunt down magical girl, and you beat up some of them and being mean to them as well, I don't trust you."

With Momoko being a magical girl herself and seen out Aimi treated Homura and Mimi it was hard to trust someone like her as Inoue pop his head up to the side of Momo's and said, "And as human says it, 'To be better safe than sorry', as I believe that what they say."

"Come on you two, I made her promise not to attack any of you, I even did a threaten to drop the egg baby if she did, and might need to retake the class which I would hate very much so," Shiro said as he would do anything to keep his baby sister safe, even to means to retake the class again.

"I did said that is unnecessary, I even say I wouldn't do so, I am not some wild Psycho that would go attack everything and everyone all the time… even I have standers," Aimi said as she only going to destroy the magical girls soul gem if necessary, and Momoko's isn't one she would go after, as she made her wish to save her brother, and she wasn't one of the threats, she would be only helping Momoko if anything.

"I still don't like it," Momoko said as Shiro said, "Just release her please Momo-chan?"

Momoko look at her brother for a moment as she said, "Fine, but I will fight her if she get out line, baka-niisan."

"That's all I can ask," Shiro said and soon enough Aimi was out of the chains and soon drank some tea that was offer to her as Shiro said, "Look, I wouldn't know how this could work out, but you think we won't fight each other until this is over or something?"

"Like I said I won't attack you or her, if anything having two you alive would be most beneficial for everyone, but if you are worry I will attack the others… I will call a truce for now if that make you feel better?" Aimi said as Shiro look to her as it seem that is the best thing he can do as he nodded and soon enough sleeping sound came from the egg baby as it on the screen shows it was napping as Shiro said, "It's asleep finally."

There is a sleep-mode on the screen so everyone could rest at night but thing would be recorded on when it get turn on or off during the day so the teacher can do a proper grading for all students, as Shiro thought it would be a pain right now and would need help, it was hard enough to ask Aimi to come to his house to help with the project, as surprisingly she accepted it, only to make sure the baby doesn't get drop if an attacks happens as she is a straight 'A' and didn't want to change that anytime soon, in the last timeline, this one, or as she hope that what may never happen, in the next one.

As Aimi watch Shiro hold the egg baby and held it closely as he said, "Not be rude or anything, but… you think you could hold and take care of him or her for just a moment?"

Aimi blush as she started to say, "I-I-I w-wouldn't know if I-I can, I'm a li-little shaky if I hold a baby in my arms sometime it's just-

"Come on please, I know you are one of the best student at the school, surely this isn't a challenge?" Shiro asked as Aimi look to the egg baby for a moment as Shiro held it out to her as, she was a bit hesitated about it as she said, "F-fine."

She soon took the Egg baby in her arms and held it as it in Napping mode for the moment, as a timer show on the screen, it would be asleep for half an hour, but she was afraid what will happen next after it as the Egg baby different mode are randomize and wouldn't know what could happen next.

As Shiro looks to her and saw how Aimi is treating the Egg baby, and how she acted, it was quite lovely to see almost seem she a mother already, loving and caring as Shiro smile to this as he said, "There you go you're a natural, like you are a mom."

"P-please don't say that," Aimi said as she held the baby to a fear of hers in this and the last timeline, she was and still is afraid of becoming a mother herself, even times as she felt with all the phantom and witches in the world being afraid to leave a child behind and risk of dying leaving a child alone, or just being not good enough to be one always made her scared of such thoughts.

Momoko watch the whole thing as she had some sweet and said, "Not a big deal, even I do it well I bet."

As Momoko took a bite out of her sweets, her chest came forth with the sound of a pop is heard, as Momoko's eyes widen to that and look down to see her bar came un-done as most likely the clip broke due to her increase size as she said, "Oh come on, Nii-san I going to need another new bra or two."

Shiro head drop down as a shadow came over head as there is one thing he also dreaded other than the Baby project… clothes shopping for his sister as he said in an almost crying tone, "Why does this have to happen?"

"It's not my fault I am a growing girl," Momoko said as Shiro raise his head as he give his sister a glare as he said, "How would you know? With all the sweet you been eaten, this might not happen! Can you eaten less or something!?"

Momoko huff and she cross her arms across her chest and said, "You mean baka-niisan, I am not getting fat, I'm getting bigger!"

Aimi watch as the two argue about these things as it seem thing will never change in any timeline as she said to them, "If you want… I can go shopping with your sister instead."

Everyone including Inoue who has been silent throughout the whole thing as he didn't understand much of clothes shopping Shiro would hate but he does enjoy his reaction to it, but with what Aimi said is a surprise as he and Momoko said, "You will?"

With Shiro, he turn to her as he gave Aimi a look and said, "You will?!"

"Yea, I know how to do bra sizing well," Aimi said as she done many bra shopping before as Shiro gran a hand of her that wasn't much touch thing baby and said with a tearful look in his eyes, "You are a life saver."

Aimi blush at this as she turn her head and said, "It's not a problem, but can you release my hand, yours is... kind of sweaty?"

"Oh sorry." Shiro said blushing a bit as Inoue looked about.

"How odd why do humans continue to confuse me?" Inoue wondered as Aimi got up.

"Meh it's just natural I'll go get ready." Momoko said as she left to grab her stuff.

"Which reminds me once I'm done your taking over so until then go do something productive." Auto said as she looked to him. "If we want to pass this assignment we will need to split time and make a work chart to get it done." Aimi said as she looked to Shiro. 'Even though I made one in advance.' Aimi thought to herself as she looked to Shiro.

"Got it." Shiro said as he was ready to head out already.

"Good." Aimi said as she made sure she had everything.

(Meanwhile with the Phantoms)

"So who are we sending this time?" Phoenix asked as he had been getting stir crazy lately.

"With the new Witch out there I had opted to call in two Phantoms one of them is named Lycan and the other... you know her very well." Medusa said as Phoenix went wide eyed.

"Oh not her!?" Phoenix said knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"Yes Hydra you're only equal with your power." Medusa said knowing how Hydra works. Cut off one head two more take its place. In fact Medusa would wager that a witch has the nest shot at keeping Hydra down.

"Where is Lycan anyway?" Phoenix said before a dash was heard and they saw a young wild looking man sitting on the hood of a car.

"Sorry had things to take care of you know how it is." Lycan said as he got off as he looked to them. "Now let me guess basic task killing the Magic users and make a gate a phantom am I right?" Lycan said as he smirked.

"Yes." Medusa said as Lycan then took a bite of a drunk stick.

"Leave it to me they won't know it happened until it's too late." Lycan said making his way to the city to hunt some more.

"Now Phoenix do treat Hydra with some respect she did give you a run for your money." Medusa said causing Phoenix to grumble and growl in response.

(With Sayaka and Inoue)

"So Shiro is stuck doing a school project with Witch?" Sayaka asked as Inoue nodded.

"Yeah." Inoue said as they rode the elevator. "Sayaka with recent events things have come to my attention that you should be aware of." Inoue said as he looked to Sayaka. "Basically put besides power and your souls for therapy gem and wish there are possible results of the wish itself." Inoue said as Sayaka looked. "Sometimes a wish can have no adverse effect on the people you know but many times the wish can turn on you example being you wish for a sibling to be cured from sickness but you intended for a long healthy life. Integrated and a week later you're doing dies I an accident." Inoue explained as Sayaka looked shocked.

"I'm letting you know in advance just in case it comes down to it because if it does you need to be strong." Inoue said as Sayaka looked shocked.

"Be careful what you wish for huh." Sayaka said as Inoue nodded.

"Exactly." Inoue said as they rode the elevator to Kyosuke's floor and room.

(Later in Kyosuke's room)

"I see. So they're not discharging you yet?" Sayaka asked as Inoue was with her as he watched the event play out.

"I've still got to finish my leg rehabilitation. After all, I can't do much of anything until I can walk again." Kyosuke said as Inoue watched him intently. "Plus, we still have no idea why my hand suddenly healed like that. So the doctors want me to stay to run a few more tests on it." Kyosuke said as he clenched and unclenched his hand showing it was good as new if not better then new with the reason being in his room right now as Sayaka remembered Inoue's warning to her knowing she had to be ready for whatever comes especially if it may harm Kyosuke as well.

"And... how do you feel, Kyosuke? Does any part of your body feel strange at all?" Sayaka asked as she stood up wanting to make sure she had her grounds covered.

"No. In fact, I feel so fine that it's a little scary." Kyosuke said as he looked to Sayaka. "The accident almost feels like a bad dream now. So much so that I sometimes wonder what I'm doing in this bed." Kyosuke confessed as he looked to Sayaka as Inoue walked over but Kyosuke could not see him. "It's just like you said, Sayaka... It's a miracle." Kyosuke said as Inoue stood next to Sayaka as if to confirm something.

"What's wrong?" Sayaka asked as Inoue looked to Kyosuke who looked guilty about something.

"I... said some really awful things to you, Sayaka. Just because I was depressed, it doesn't excuse-." Kyosuke began only for Sayaka to cut him off.

"Oh, forget about stuff like that! Right now, you should be completely over-the-moon happy about your hand." Sayaka said as she was trying to cheer Kyosuke up by showing she wasn't bothered in the slightest. "So don't make a face like that." Sayaka said as she smiled to Kyosuke when in turn returned the smile.

"Right... Thought it still hasn't fully sunk in." Kyosuke said as Inoue saw this as clear as day.

"Well, that's no surprise." Sayaka said before looking to her watch and realizing the time. "Ah, it's about time." Sayaka said as she saw her surprised should be about ready. "Kyosuke, why don't we go out for some fresh air?" Sayaka asked as she stood up as Inoue knew what was next.

(Later in the Elevator)

Once Sayaka put the desired floor on the touch screen elevator button she stood behind Kyosuke who was now in a wheelchair to push said wheelchair with Inoue on her shoulder. "What are we going to the roof for?" Kyosuke asked as he looked to Sayaka.

"You'll see." Sayaka said as she was ready for when the door opened next.

As the rode Inoue looked to Sayaka as he realized that Kyosuke may actually be in more danger now as he had to tell her but not now not while Sayaka and Kyosuke were happy. Inoue won't lie when he was with Kiyomi he had grown fond of her... maybe even loved her as he didn't want her to become a Witch and even went as far as stealing Grief Seeds from other Magical Girls to keep hers shining bright. For Inoue Kiyomi's light from her Soul Gem was a beautiful and warm feeling showing her infinite potential with magic. Inoue had seen that Madoka shared that potential as well but after what happened to Kiyomi Inoue did not want to see another become such a powerful Witch so even if he must traumatize her or even erase her memories Inoue will ensure Madoka stays out of this war because her light her innocence's was just too beautiful to be tarnished more than it already has.

Sayaka looked to Inoue and saw he wasn't very focused as she began to learn about Inoue normally if he wasn't focused he was very deep in thought, or he was recalling a memory from his past he did not wish to share with anyone. Sayaka understood Inoue had secrets just like Shiro and Momoko did but somehow she felt those secrets were also causing the black Incubator pain somehow which he chooses to shoulder on his own.

Soon the door opened as once they went through they were met with the doctors and nurses here with Kyosuke's parents as they all began to clap for him while one of the nurses held a box in her hand. "Everyone..." Kyosuke said as he saw them all here.

"We'll have the real party after you get released from the hospital, but... Since your hand healed already..." Sayaka asked taking a step to this said as Kyosuke knew what was in the case.

"That's..." Kyosuke began only for his father to speak up taking the case.

"You told me to get rid of it, but... I couldn't bear to throw it away." Kyosuke's father said opening the case revealing a violin inside it. Kyosuke seeing this nodded as he then wheeled himself over to the violin as his father lowered the case to him and in turn Kyosuke took the violin in hand feeling the familiar touch of the instrument he had almost forgotten about. "Go on, give it a try. Don't be afraid." Kyosuke's father said as Sayaka stood with them as Inoue did as well wanting to listen to a bit of culture.

Soon once Kyosuke began to play it was like his soul had been returned from the accident as Inoue listened to this as well closing his eyes allowing the music to sooth his soul from the memories of pain. Sayaka smiled as well happy as she saw this as Inoue saw Sayaka had to be careful from now on. 'Kiyomi.' Inoue thought to himself as he looked up to the sky in wonder at the orange colors of it all. 'I wonder if you're watching us all right now... and if somehow Madoka had inherited your spirit.' Inoue thought to himself as he kept his thought to himself. 'I miss you... Kiyomi.' Inoue mentally said as he honestly did miss Kiyomi because she gave him a payment for her wish that he never asked for... she gave him the greatest gift of all a soul... and a heart to understand these things called emotions. He may not have a full grasp of it but... he was learning and that much was ok for now.

Soon the violin song came to an end as everyone then applauded Kyosuke as Sayaka smiled to Kyosuke glad he can now start recovering. But as Inoue watched this he soon sensed a familiar presence as he then turned around looking behind him knowing they were being watched that he only caught it when the observer had used the magic provided by their soul gem.

Inoue then looked to a lone building glaring at it as best he could knowing the spy was in said building and knew Kyuubey may have called in for help as this was starting to turn into a four way war between Magical Girls, Kamen Riders, Phantoms, and Witches.

(Meanwhile with Kyoko)

Kyoko was watching Sayaka as she saw the entire thing play out as she was using a summed set of binoculars to observe it all. "So that's the city's new magical girl, huh?" Kyoko said as she saw this. "And there's your black furred twin as well." Kyoko said as she then took a bite out of her snack.

"Are you really going to pick a fight with them? After all they have you outnumbered and Kamen Rider Witch really did a number on you last time." Kyuubey said as she looked to Kyoko.

Kyoko then gasped as she saw Inoue looking straight at her as she then pulled back. "Heh seems easy enough just need to divide and conquer. When I do that they won't know what hit them until it's too late." Kyoko said as she took her Soul Gem from the Binoculars reverting said Binoculars as she smiled to Inoue. "You got a problem with that?" Kyoko asked as she looked to Kyuubey.

"It may not work out the way you imagine. Kamen Rider Witch plans to destroy all Magical Girls you included." Kyuubey warned as he looked to Kyoko. "Plus we also need to factor in the unknown enemy they call Phantoms, with the two other Magical Girls in the city Mami being among them." Kyuubey said as Kyoko was curious.

"Oh who are they?" Kyoko asked as Kyuubey looked.

"I'm not really sure myself I know one of them had made a contract with Inoue and she's Kamen Rider Wizard's younger sister, the other one I saw her attack Inoue when they first met mistaking him for me... so she wasn't one of Inoue's contracts either." Kyuubey said as she was a mystery.

"Uh!? What do you mean by that? If she's a magical girl, she must've made a contract with either you or Inoue, right?" Kyoko asked as she looked to Inoue.

"You could say yes. You could also say no. She's quiet the Irregularity like Kamen Rider Witch, last I saw her she was on the verge of becoming a Witch to gain more power yes fell into despair allowing her to attain the powers of both a Kamen Rider and Witch." Inoue said fabricating a lie with truth mixed into the tale. "I've been keeping a close eye on her and last I saw she didn't bother with us much unless we got in her way it seems she had pulled a full 180 over night when she began to openly attack Magical Girls without prior strategy." Kyuubey confessed as he knew something was different about Aimi now. "Even I can't guess when or where they'll strike but I do know myself, Inoue, and any Magical Girl she crosses paths with are her targets and the Phantoms and Witches are both annoyances for her." Kyuubey said meaning she was a neutral party in all of this.

But whoever can gain her allegiance in this will gain an upper hand over their foes. "Hmm, sounds good to me." Kyoko said before looking outside the window. "Gettin' kinda boring around here, anyway." Kyoko said as she then finished her treat. "Gotta shake things up once in a while after all!" Kyoko said as she walked away.

(Later with Sayaka and Inoue)

"Sayaka I need you to meet with Shiro at the shop later." Inoue said as he had a meeting himself to get to.

"Huh how come?" Sayaka asked as Inoue looked to her.

"I sensed something during our last visit to Kyosuke from both Kyosuke himself and from a building nearby. Kyosuke... is a Gate." Inoue confessed as Sayaka went wide eyed at this.

"Wait what?!" Sayaka asked as she looked to Inoue.

"I can sense a Gate if I can pick them off from one on one situations like the one you were in and he was most definitely a gate when we met him. I need you to go to the shop and meet up with Madoka, Mami, Shiro, and Momoko so we can discuss strategy now that we located a Gate before the Phantoms could attack it's only a matter of time till they pick up his scent." Inoue said as he looked to Sayaka.

"Well I guess you're right." Sayaka said knowing she wasn't the strongest when fighting Phantoms.

"Good I'll meet up with you all there with Homura and hopefully Aimi." Inoue said as he then jumped to a fence. "I have something to attend to with them so I must be off." Inoue said as he may not like it but something was off about those two and as much as wildcards can be unpredictable he would rather have a wild card in his inner circle.

(Later Inoue, Homura, and Aimi)

Inoue was sitting on the table as Shiro had the day off as before him was Aimi and Homura both in their school uniforms as Inoue looked to them. "You wished to talk?" Homura asked as she looked to Inoue while Aimi glared at him.

"Yes and I shall skip to the point of this conversation, even though I suggested we recruit you Homura... I don't trust you." Inoue said as Homura was wide eyed by this. "In fact I don't trust either of you." Inoue confessed as he looked to them.

"Can you tell me why?" Aimi asked as she was ready to start shooting until Inoue spoke.

"I will be blunt if either of you start shooting your magic off at me you will paint yourselves as deranged criminals hence why I chose a public setting, now for my reasons of why I don't trust you... you are both irregularities." Inoue said as Aimi and Homura glared at him. "I try and keep a close eye on every Magic wielding human in the city especially if they are Kamen Riders so I was aware of you Aimi but chose not to act since you didn't seem interested in our battle at first." Inoue said as Aimi went wide eyed. "Then when you attacked us I went to investigate your house again and yes I know where it is and when I got there, there were now wards and bugs on it that weren't there before." Inoue said as Aimi was wide eyed at this forgetting how Inoue likes to sneak around gathering information.

"And Homura you're no different." Inoue said turning to Homura. "I don't recall ever forming a contract with you and the same could be said for Kyuubey who never made a contract with you either so it's to my understanding that somehow you acquired magical powers from another Incubator or there is something you both are not telling us." Inoue said as Homura glared at him.

"And if there is?" Homura asked knowing once Inoue was alone they could silence him.

"Then I must ask you tell me, I wish to put my trust in you but how can I when you don't tell us important information we need to know." Inoue said as he told any possible contract holders the risks and end results of being a magical girl. "If you are worried I will tell the others I will not unless my hand is forced but I'd like to have trust in those who are aiding me in my mission to destroy all Incubators... even myself." Inoue said as he looked to the two girls before him.

Aimi glared at Inoue as she knew she couldn't leave so easily and she'd rather keep Inoue out of her mind as Homura saw Inoue maybe aware of something. "Sayaka will help anyone and everyone she feels she needs to kindness at its purest but also naiveté, Shiro and Momoko is the same and I wish to make sure they live and survive. Shiro wishes to help everyone as Kamen Rider Wizard and Momoko wishes to fight to protect everyone from both Phantom's and Witches." Inoue said as he looked to the two girls. "They both know they will not be thanked or repaid for their actions and they are ok with this and with Mami helping are both teaching Sayaka the same thing." Inoue said as he then looked to his reflect on what appeared to be water.

"My own desires my conflict with theirs at times as well as yours but as it stands I am running out of time as it is." Inoue said as he looked to the reflection. "Kyuubey never takes sides that much is certain and at the same time this Naïveté had nearly killed Mami before if Shiro had not stepped in." Inoue said as he looked about to the windows outside as the followed suit. "I cannot and will not forgive the Incubators for what they had done to me and the one I had cared for most... but." Inoue began as he then looked to the girls. "If your secrets causes these innocent people we work with pain of the highest order I shall not rest until I bring you both down." Inoue said as he was threatening them he may not have power to fight but he can create Magical Girls to fight for him.

"You're truly intent on saving them, Inoue." Aimi said as Inoue was the same way before but she refused to trust Inoue not after last time not after his ambitions and sentimentality caused her the lives of Shiro and Momoko of her original timeline.

"Yes I intent to save all of them." Inoue said as he glared at Aimi and Homura. "Now are you both certain you have nothing you wish to tell me?" Inoue asked again as he looked to the two girls.

"No." Homura said calmly as she then finished her food and got up. "Inoue." Homura began as she glared at Inoue with her cold and aloof state. "It would be best if Madoka gave up on Sayaka and Mami." Homura said as she began to take her leave. "They will only cause her grief and traumatizing her... doesn't put a good taste in my mouth." Homura said as Aimi then sighed and walked off but then stopped.

"Inoue... I swear I'll kill you and every Incubator out there." Aimi said as she glared at Inoue.

"I wouldn't expect less of you but you'll have to get in line I intend to die as the last of the Incubators." Inoue said as he then jumped off and took his leave of the area.

(Scene Break Shop)

Inoue arrived just in time as they saw Aimi was rocking the egg baby now as Sayaka was laughing at her and Shiro a bit while Homura was off to the side. "Good you all here." Inoue said seeing Mami and Madoka drinking tea with Momoko. "Now we can proceed to business." Inoue said while he jumped to the table. "During Sayaka's visit to the hospital I had sensed another Magical Girl spying on us. If I am to assume Kyuubey may have brought in some muscle to handle things here." Inoue said as he looked to everyone. "This girl is a pawn in this game so we need her to come to our side but that may be difficult a bit." Inoue explained as he looked to the group.

"Ok any ID on her that we can locate her?" Shiro asked as Inoue looked to him.

"If we can kind Kyuubey, we could also find her if they are together that is," Inoue said as Momoko then asked, "Then should we send the familiars to find them then?"

"Would be risky doing so, familiar aren't built for taking hit," Aimi said putting in her two cents as Inoue said, "Yes, but they will only be doing recon for us, not fighting so best thing they will do is keep their distant, as I can keep track of their energy, I could sent one out and command to switch out if need be."

"So we find them then, try to take a photo or try to get a name off the new magic girl, and try to find her in resident," Sayaka said as Aimi said to her, "She may not even live in the city for all we know and Kyuubey brought her in, as much we could do is look up her name and hope the name can match the face."

The baby still in nap mode as it could wake up any moment, as Mami spoken up saying, "What happen if a phantoms and/or a witch comes and attack people?"

"Then we go in team at best, with Momoko, Inoue, and Madoka saying here and hold down the fort and help keep an eye on things and try to report to any one of us, I can cover a phantom or a witch, but not both at the same time which would fall onto Mami, Homura, or maybe Aimi if she so feel like it, to take care of the witch and the other would get a name of the new magic girl."

"At best Mami would face the magic girl, as if this girl is the same one I face before then she would most likely use close to mid-range combat with her pole weapon, while Mami is best in mostly all three, if not then Mami should keep the magic girl at bay with her musket shots," Aimi said as she knew who the girl is already, but she not going to say she is from the future and tell them as it could mess up all of her planning.

"Do we all agree with this?" Shiro asked as everyone nodded, even Madoka, as she knew she doesn't have any special powers or magic to help fight, but she did want to help in the field than being stuck at the shop.

"Okay then, we get together back here until tomorrow or until the familiars find something," Shiro said as suddenly the egg baby started crying as Aimi "Eep!" as she try to figure out how to calm it down as Shiro came over and see what up as he said, "Hand the egg over to me, It might need a diaper change."

Shiro took the egg baby from Aimi, as Shiro really needed the A+ to get out of the class, as how he acted and work his own magic as he took the diaper off, use a cloth to wipe it before slipping a new one on and soon rock it as Aimi soon give a hum to it as in its program humming can help put the egg baby back to sleep faster.

As the two stood by and care for the egg baby, as almost everyone can see, the two somehow could made a nice couple, if you get pass the magic and one of them try killing the magical girls, and the other eat plain sugar donuts.

"Well not to be a bearer of bad news but we still need to patrol the night we can't allow Witches or their Familiars to do as they please same with the Phantoms and Wiseman." Inoue said as he looked to his allies.

"How is that bad news?" Shiro asked as Inoue then gestured to the Egg Baby.

"That." Inoue said as Shiro then sighed in defeat.

"Try putting it in an empty back-pack should be safe there." Aimi said as she looked to Shiro who was shocked.

"Um... how?" Shiro asked as everyone looked at her confusingly.

"Well... I just know a method is all." Aimi said as the truth was her parents did the same thing an empty clean bag that had a flap hood to keep her head warm and safe.

"Ok... Sayaka I'll meet you at the regular spot ok." Shiro said as Aimi looked.

"You sure it is your turn to watch the thing." Aimi said as she knew how to get a perfect score on this test and knew last time they did this they got a C because they didn't stimulate the brain. So with this Aimi saw during the Phantom Hunt and Witch hunt the egg babies mind will be very stimulated getting them a perfect score.

"Hey can I come along!" Momoko called out as he looked as Shiro and Aimi then both looked to her.

"No!" They said sternly as Momoko glared.

"Oh you're no fun." Momoko said as she never gets to go hunt witches as often as she liked.

"Momoko you're a very gifted Magical Girl but if you aren't careful you're more sustainable to becoming a Witch." Inoue said as he walked across the sofa area. "Its best you stay put for now unless we are in a situation where we need more numbers we'll be ok as is." Inoue said as he was happy to take the home front for now.

"Fine!" Momoko snapped as she made the contract but what was the point if she didn't get to help her brother.

"Ok then, I... I need to head home anyway." Madoka said knowing she was expected back at home later.

"Yeah same here I got homework after all and Momoko no offense but the study group excuse won't last long if my parents can't contact a parental figure here." Sayaka said being careful with her words as Mami nodded.

"Yes that would be best. I'll take the patrol for now and you can all join up later tonight." Mami said as Homura then took her stand and went to Madoka.

"I'll... walk you home." Homura said as she knew she and Aimi had similar goals but in no way were they fully allies. Aimi wanted to save Shiro and Momoko while Homura wanted to save Madoka it's just their paths aligned to their goals.

"Ok then see you all tonight." Shiro said as he then noticed something. "Wait... where is Hitomi?" Shiro asked as Madoka spoke.

"Oh Hitomi's been going online lately learn what she can about areas with strange deaths and the likes." Madoka said as Inoue looked as did Momoko.

"Hmm that would be useful in hunting Witches and having a, none magical person aid us would be a bonus as well." Inoue said as he found it was logical but also risky.

"Ok as long as she is safe then." Shiro said as that was agreeable for them.

(Scene Break That Night)

Madoka was heading out again as it was still day light as the walk would normally take her till nightfall but when she was outside the gate she saw Aimi was there as after Homura had walked her home she had expected to have to walk but Aimi was there in more motorcycle appropriate wear as well as sun glasses. "Get on." Aimi said as she gestured to the back seat of the Machine Witch while passing a helmet to Madoka who took it.

(Later on the Road)

"Where are we going?" Madoka asked as she rode with Aimi to their destination.

"Sayaka's." Aimi said as she drove Madoka there.

"But... why?" Madoka said as she was unsure.

"You want to help her don't you?" Aimi asked as she looked to Madoka who nodded.

"Of course." Madoka said as Aimi then looked.

"You can help her by being there because it's easy to tell... she's scared." Aimi said as she wanted to save Sayaka by destroying that damn prison for her soul.

"But don't you want to kill all Magical Girls?" Madoka asked as they stopped at a stop light.

"Yes... I do... but not out of spite or jealousy." Aimi said as she looked to Madoka. "All Magical Girls eventually turn into Witches it cannot be stopped or helped. It's like a failsafe if you will, even if you destroy all the Witches in the world the Magical Girls left behind once they used up their Grief Seeds will in turn become a new generation of Witches." Aimi said as the red light turned green to which they drove off. "I'm just sparing them from the inevitable." Aimi said as she drove as she looked down. "Just like how it nearly happened to me." Aimi said as she remembered how she had almost become a Witch the first time around.

"Well... if you want to kill them all how come you never go after Momoko?" Madoka asked as Aimi went wide eyed and then sighed.

"None of your concern for now." Aimi said as she drove and did so in silence.

(With Homura and Momoko)

"You do realize when Inoue finds out I snuck you out he won't be happy nor will Shiro, right?" Homura asked as Momoko smiled.

"Of course I know but even if I am a shut in even I need a breath of fresh air from time to time." Momoko said as she walked with Homura.

"I see." Homura said as it was understandable.

"So what's up with you and Madoka?" Momoko asked as she remembered how Homura was and is when Madoka is involved.

"Pardon?" Homura asked as Momoko looked to Homura.

"What is the deal with you two? As far as I know you two never met till this whole mess started yet you've tried left and right to deter her from the Magical Girl Life Style." Momoko said as she looked to Homura.

"The life of a magical girl is not one that should be entered in lightly even for someone as kind hearted as her." Homura said as it sounded like the battle against witches was too dark for one as pure as Madoka.

"Heh sounds like you've stalked her before." Momoko joked as Homura went wide eyed at this but disregarded it as her mind wandered elsewhere particularly Aimi.

(Small Flashback)

"Why do you want an alliance?" Homura asked as she glared at Aimi.

"We want the same thing to stop the tragedy of those we care about from occurring." Aimi said as she glared at Homura.

"Shiro and Momoko?" Homura stated as Aimi nodded.

"Yes... but the problem I have is that you and Madoka caused my loved ones pain and in my timeline I... ended you both before coming back." Momoko said as Homura got ready for a fight.

"Why tell me this?" Homura asked as Aimi glared back.

"To warn you, try anything that may cause Shiro and Momoko any pain and I'll personally kill you and Madoka myself." Aimi glared as she wasn't done. "And I'll do it all before you even have a chance to use your time magic." Aimi said as Homura glared.

"So basically put it, you scratch my back I scratch yours, I cross you and you cross me, and it all leads to one thing we work together to save both people we love." Homura said as she had come back to save Madoka who is now allies with Shiro and Momoko.

"Exactly." Aimi said as she wanted to save them even if it means killing Madoka and Homura who had both lead Shiro astray that day. "And most of all I won't allow Shiro to make that wish again or any wish from Inoue or Kyuubey." Aimi said as the wish Shiro had made before was the catalyst to their deaths.

"A wish?" Homura asked as Aimi then took her leave not even bothering to answer Homura's question.

(Flashback end)

'Things are changing in this time line and I'd rather keep Aimi an ally then an enemy.' Homura thought to herself as she and Aimi were two peas in a pod which meant if they work together here they can save Madoka, Shiro, and Momoko at once but the question was how.

"Lets... just focus on the Witch." Homura said as Momoko nodded.

"Got it." Momoko said as she followed Homura.

(With Sayaka that evening)

Sayaka walked out of the house with Inoue on her shoulder as she was all ready as Inoue knew she was scared but so was Shiro so if anything Sayaka was trying to emulate Shiro. "Sayaka... before we go... I know you're scared but... steel your resolve and remember what I told you about your emotions and magic." Inoue said as he had two contracts as opposed to the one.

"Yeah keep my emotions in check no matter how sad or traumatic the event is I made the wish and I need to live with its outcome no matter what it is." Sayaka said as Inoue nodded.

"And it appears we have guests." Inoue said just before the Hydra ran in on the ground as it roared a cute roar at Sayaka as this was Aimi's familiar. Sayaka looked and saw Aimi there with Madoka as Aimi was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed as Madoka sat on the Machine Witch.

"Ready to go?" Aimi asked as she didn't want to do this but it's better to have friends in high places even if some of them may end up killing Shiro and Momoko if not careful.

"Why are you guys here," Sayaka asked as Madoka came up and said, "We came and hope we can follow… I know I won't do much, and most likely be a burden, and Aimi would most likely be the one to help you the most, but I still wish to support you, if you let."

Sayaka smile as she grab her hands and said, "That great."

As Madoka felt her friend hand, as they were shaking and sweating a bit as Sayaka said, "To tell the truth… I'm sort of afraid myself, my hand can't stop shaking. Pathetic, huh? I'm a magical girl now, but I kinda feel helpless by myself."

Aimi did say a word as she get where Sayaka is coming from, she is afraid, as she already fell into despair once already and Shiro gave her a 2nd chance, if she fail there won't be a 3rd chance

"Sayaka," Madoka said as Sayaka give a smile and said, "You're not a burden. I'm really happy. I feel a lot better just because someone would stay with me as I know Aimi would most likely leave me be."

Aimi did say a word, or do anything, as it would most likely be true, as she may leave Sayaka to do her own thing, she doesn't blame her, as Sayaka went on saying, "With you with me, that alone give me the strength of hundred people

"I..." Madoka didn't know what to say as Sayaka stood proudly as she said to her friend, "I'll protect you, so don't worry and follow behind me. So let's go get those witches together like we always have."

"Right," Madoka said as Aimi started to say, "It would be dangerous a she would most likely get hurt and worst killed... so she will be your responsibility to watch over and protect, if need be, I'll be the one to kill the witch and you 3 can just stand by and watch."

Inoue didn't say anything as he knew the danger himself and Aimi already told them it was, but if need be, he may say he will be the last to die... but he will protect them as well, even it if cost him all of his lives.

(A little later)

The as the four of them walk the streets , as Aimi left her bike behind as she knew she can always get it back with the connect ring and have it ready for battle.

Madoka herself was feeling weak, if Sayaka was in danger and Aimi isn't there to help them, she couldn't do a thing to help her, as Inoue sense Madoka feeling, as he look to her and said through a single link as he disconnected from Sayaka and Aimi for a moment and said, "You don't have to think that way."

Madoka look to Inoue as the black cat like creature said to her, "it's okay to feel weak and you can't help anyone… but as long you believe in her, if you cheer her on when fighting will help her raise her spirit, as long you believe in her, Shiro, Momoko, and maybe even Aimi, they will fight, and they will win."

After that Madoka felt a weight that was on her lifted off, as Inoue is right, if she cheer her friends on and believe in them… they can win their battles.

As the Sayaka held out her soul gem with Aimi wearing her henshin style ring and her inner phantom and witch sensing for her, they all soon found something down some steps as Aimi said, "This is it."

"it's does feel like witch's barrier, so it most likely be a familiars," Sayaka said as Aimi said to her, "You are correct, should be easy enough than dealing with a witch, but you should still be careful as you won't be getting any Grief seed from this."

"Got it," Sayaka said as soon enough the group soon enter the barrier and into the labyrinth.

The stairs also seem to go on forever and everything around them is a part of some 5 year old bad drawing.

As they keep on going reaching the bottom of the stairs as Aimi looked around as a voice spoken to her, 'It's near.'

Aimi stop in her track a bit and said, "It's near be on guard."

As Sayaka and Madoka heard that, they stop and look around, and soon they hear the sound of a ball bouncing, they turn around and saw many balls coming down the stairs as they duck for cover, with Aimi not even worry about this as soon enough the familiar was flying by overhead, as it seem to be riding a bi-plane and making weird sound as it flew.

"There it is! It's getting away," Madoka said as Sayaka said, "Leave it to me!"

Sayaka soon pull out her soul gem and henshin into her magical girl form, as she held it in front of her, musical notes flew around her, as her being glowed with circle of music notes surround her before in a flash of light Sayaka had transformed, wearing her magical girl outfit with the cape and silver cutlass sword in hand.

Soon Sayaka summon more swords around her, similar like Mami, but she use her cape to wrap around the area she stood be throw it to the side to show more sword, as she quickly picked them up and throw it at the familiar.

As Sayaka was getting the familiar corner as she throw it just behind to make the familiar go a faster then Sayaka throw sword in front of it, making it stop right away.

Before Sayaka could finish it a rope spear appeared and hit Sayaka's sword away, as Aimi knew what it was.

As the rope spear was pulled away with the familiar getting away with Kyoko, the magical girl that Kyuubey has brought to the city.

"Hey hold on a second what are, you doing playing tag!?" Kyoko demanded as she landed on the sword as it landed.

"No killing it." Aimi said as her henshin and Witch Rings glowed show it was still near.

"It's just a familiar you won't be getting any Grief seeds from it not worth the effort and can't let you riders hunt the Witches to extinction either." Kyoko said as Aimi glared at her.

"Wanna bet?" Aimi said as Sayaka glared at her.

"Get out of our way we can't let that thing escape." Sayaka said as she went forward only for a spear to be pointed at her neck by the blade.

"Don't be an idiot rookie Kamen Riders and us Magical Girls need that Familiar to become a Witch and to do that it needs to eat 4 or 5 people." Kyoko said as Aimi looked to Inoue and nodded to her for a signal to get Shiro here.

"So just like the rest of Kyuubey's little girl slave army kill witches by letting them kill humans to preserve your own magic. Talk about pathetic and naive." Aimi said before the spear was pointed at her.

"Says the murderer or Magical Girl hunter you're in high school so you know the food chain the Familiar eats weak humans to become a witch and we magical girl eat the witches before the Kamen Riders show up to ruin that circle of life. So what's a few weak humans for the many?" Kyoko said as Aimi glared at her.

"Guessing your still angry I whooped your ass little girl, maybe I should bend you over my knee and give your rear end a good old spanking." Aimi taunted as Kyoko glared a bit before eating her food.

"Well considering you're the mature one here being a failed magical girl turned Kamen Rider why not educate blue here on how Magical Girls do things for real." Kyoko taunted as Inoue watched this hoping Shiro gets here soon or at least whoever is closest right now.

"Sure let's start the lesson." Aimi began as she then scanned her ring.

 _ **"DRIVER ON! UNLOCK!"**_

Kyoko heard this and Aimi acted by using her arm to grab her spear and knock her away before flipping the hand author starting the jingle.

 _ **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_

"No you don't!" Kyoko called out still not happy about what Aimi did before.

"Aimi!" Sayaka called out using her sword to cover her.

"Hen!" Aimi began as she flipped the rings goggles down. "Shin!" Aimi invoked as she then scanned the Ring.

 _ **"PYRO! UNLOCK! HI MAHOU SHOUJA RIDA: WITCH!"**_

And with that Aimi became Kamen Rider Witch once more and joined the battle to aid Sayaka.

As the two magical girls two were in a dead lock, Sayaka seem to be having trouble, trying to push Kyoko back but the girl wasn't budging as she said, "Stupid rookie, I've been doing this longer than you have."

Kyoko push Sayaka off instead with ease until witch took over and strike at Kyoko's pole weapon sending her back, as the dark red head stop herself from going any further back as Witch stood before her and said, "You may be doing this longer than her… but I am years ahead of you."

Kyoko had a piss off look as she said, "You think your stronger, then get ready to die!"

Kyoko charged at witch, as Aimi took a moment to tell Sayaka, "Protect Madoka that is your duty."

Soon enough witch and Kyoko went at each other as their weapons class against each other, as Kyoko turn her staff into many part pole and swing it around at witch, as she use some fancy foot work to dodge them with ease.

"Stand still so I can hit you!" Kyoko said as witch just give a 'hu' as she said, "If that what you say to witches, then those must be some Pathetic one, maybe from being familiars at first."

Kyoko didn't like hearing that as she whip her weapon around and slam it down at witch before she move out of the way as she drew on her spell ring and flip her belt over to the casting as it began its jingle.

 _ **"LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!"**_

Witch scan the ring the quickly as it called out, _**"CONNECT! UNLOCKED!**_

Witch reach her hand into the magic circle and pull out her weapon as it quick extended into a pole weapon as witch use it to combat her, as if there one thing Kyoko hated that Aimi knew of, was using her own style against her as she said her line, "Sa... Extermination Time Da."

"I won't let you beat me again!" Kyoko said as she call back her weapon into a spear again and charged at witch, as dodge her attack with ease and slight movements as well with also using her weapon and strike at her opponent pushing Kyoko into a wall as she called out, "You bitch!"

"Don't you mean witch, little girl like yourself shouldn't curse!" Witch said as she block the spear and kick Kyoko sending her back again as Sayaka said, "Sense we are doing this for a lesson for Sayaka, let begin."

Kyoko recover and charged at witch again as she look back at Sayaka and said, "Now watch closely and don't do what this little girl will or would do."

Kyoko thrust her spear forward as witch dodge it before tripping her as Kyoko fell down with witch began to say, "Lesson one, Don't just charge at your enemy, trying to end them with one strike, that will leave you wide open for further attack if they dodge it or you trip all of the sudden."

Kyoko gotten back up and swing her spear around before it went into parts again as Witch deflect the attack with her weapon before hitting it back at Kyoko as she dodge her own weapon's spear head as Witch went on saying, "Lesson two, don't use throw your weapon around, it's a waste of energy and magic, dodge or block fast and counter hard."

Sayaka and Madoka were awe struck a bit as they see Aimi fight against Kyoko with ease, but if she was able to fight against both Mami and Homura at the same time and come out on top, she not someone you should not mess around with.

Kyoko leap into the air and thrust her weapon down at Witch as she dodge it as she leap in the air before landing on Kyoko weapon and ran on it which surprise her as Witch soon smack her down before back flipping away.

As Kyoko landed with a hard thud, with witch landed gracefully with any problems as witch said, "Lesson three, don't get cocky or you'll end up landed flat on your butt, or your face."

Kyoko is tired of Witch as she said, "I will… kill you before I kill everyone else, that wizard, that little girl that with him… even those two and I will be laughing at your grave!"

At that moment witch froze for a moment, as an old memory flash in her mind as she was with Kyoko with blood on her face, before it which to and Mami had a mad look in her eyes as she held up her muskets and blasting everyone, before show Shiro dying due to his own despair, and Momoko lay dead.

These image flashes in her mind, changing to the sound of a heart beat as it went fast and fast until they were engulf in purple flames.

Witch turn her head to Kyoko as she started to say, "Kill everyone?"

Inoue felt the change in Witch as he thought, 'Ah oh.'

Witch started to walk to Kyoko and said, "You really think life is just something you can take and smash it like it was a glass dish or a mirror?"

Kyoko didn't answer as she just charged at Witch with the intent to kill her as Aimi said to her, "You think this is some sort of game you can win?"

Witch weapon change from spear to sword before she switch it to gun and fire shoots at Kyoko, dull the shoots as they would most likely hit like a rubber bullet, which took down Kyoko down with ease, as witch came up to her and kick at her side sending her into a wall, as Kyoko gasp in pain as some blood came out of her mouth.

"How many people did you kill just to get your way," Witch said as she lower her weapon and walk over to Kyoko as Madoka see what witch is planning on doing as she try to go over and stop it until Inoue said, "Stop Madoka!"

Sayaka held Madoka back as the pink hair girl said, "Please let me go, she going to hurt her!"

"There nothing we can do," Inoue said as he thought 'Please hurry.'

Witch grab Kyoko by her outfit and lifted her up and said, "How many lives have you let died so you can live your day scout free?"

Kyoko reach up a bit weak as she grab witch hand to get her to let go, but witch had a strong grip on her as she throw Kyoko across the alleyway they are in as the magical girl hit into a pipe before landing on the ground as Kyoko was looking bad now as Witch raise her weapon and had it in sword mode.

Madoka still trying to get free and stop Aimi from killing as she said, "We can't let go hurt her!"

"She too strong for us to fight anyways!" Sayaka said as she keep her hold on Madoka, as she try hold back her own strength with her in her own magical girl form, she didn't want to hurt Madoka.

Witch grab Kyoko again and raise her up like before but had her weapon up as she said, "I cannot let you live, I cannot let Kyuubey do as he pleases anymore."

As Witch raise her arm up with her weapon as it seem she was about to stab Kyoko as she said, "I'll leave you as a message to that little white monster, and all other magic girl he will send, he will fail."

Madoka reach out her hand and said, "Stop it!"

"Don't!" Sayaka said as she almost lost her grip on Madoka as Inoue yell out through his link, "Shiro!"

As Witch thrust her weapon at Kyoko to end her life as the world seem to have slow down.

In that time the sound of a small explosion is heard, as a silver bullet flew through the air, pass the girls, and in between witch and Kyoko as it curves pass witch and hit her weapon.

*Bang! Boooowm! (The sound of a ricochet)

Witch's weapon flew out of her hand, as she let go of Kyoko with that as well as the girl were surprise by this as well and wonder who did that as soon enough leaping over the girls in a graceful and stylish way, wizard had come forth with his weapon in hand and the egg baby on his back.

"Shiro- sempai!" Madoka said as she looked happy as he came just in time as wizard said, "Momoko gave me a call when she saw trouble on the orb."

Sayaka and Madoka didn't get it as the only way for Momoko to know if there was trouble is Momoko knew where they were at or…

*Chirp-chirp!

They look above them and saw Garuda flying around and give a chirp to them to tell where he was at, as it seem Inoue knew the rider's familiar was there.

As witch shake her hand as she recover from the shot wizard made at her weapon knocking out of her hand, she about to reach down until Wizard grab her and pull her away and said, "What are you doing? We had a truce."

"Yes, with you and them, but not her," Witch said as she pointed at Kyoko who was unconscious at the moment as wizard look back as he said, "Maybe but you were about to kill her, and I thought I made it clear, if you try to kill anyone I will stop you."

"And what going to stop her from killing you, them, or Momoko-chan! She made the threat, and I was making sure she can't follow it through," Witch said as wizard told her, "We didn't need protecting from anything! If she did try, I would have stop her, doing this just mean you would have been no better than her or any others!"

"And you think they will care? She let a fucking familiar go so it can be a witch!" Aimi told him as wizard said, "Then the target should have been the familiar first, you had spells to stop her, same as me as well. You could have bind her to chains, put her to sleep, anything but kill her!"

"And you think that would stop her?! She didn't care about anything, but I do, and I am making sure she doesn't kill anyone, as I had seen enough death!" Witch said emotional as it almost sounded like crying as everyone was silent.

Even wizard was surprise by what witch said as he said, "Aimi."

Witch throw off wizards arm as she step away as she said, "Stop it… just… just leave me alone."

Witch turn around as she pull off a spell ring from her side as she place it on her right hand and flip her hand author and scan the ring as it called it out.

"TELEPORT! UNLOCK!"

"Aimi wait!" Wizard called at he reach out to her but she vanish before he could grab her.

"What was that about?" Sayaka finally asked as then Inoue showed up once more.

"I hate to ruin this but the Familiar has been taken care of." Inoue said as Wizard looked and then felt his phone go off.

"Huh?" Wizard asked pulling out his phone showing Momoko doing a selfie with Homura as they were in the Familiar's labyrinth no doubt fighting it. "Well that was good then." Wizard said only for the Egg baby to start crying as Wizard quickly grabbed it from his bag. "Dammit why now." Wizard said as he began to rock it to calm it down as he just got it to sleep earlier.

"Well I should expect headaches today." Inoue said as Sayaka then glared at Kyoko.

"And what do we do with her?" Sayaka asked as Shiro then sighed in defeat.

"We can't leave her here and if we take her to a hospital questions will be asked." Wizard said as the Egg Baby began to calm down.

"But if we take her home she will attack us at the home front." Sayaka said as Madoka then raised her hand.

"Um... why don't we have Mami watch her? I mean she does know her." Madoka said as she looked to everyone.

"Oh right." Sayaka said forgetting that tippet of information.

"Ok well someone better call her up then so we can get her over." Wizard said as he looked to everyone.

"Right!" They said as it was time to move out.

(With Aimi)

Aimi was sitting on a gargoyle as she overlooked the city wiping away her tears as she looked over the city with her knees to her chest. As Aimi sat there she then pulled out her weapon and fired behind her as she looked and saw Kyuubey there as he was now filled with holes. "Three, two, and one." Aimi said to herself as Kyuubey then appeared again and began eating the old body.

"Huh seems you know about that." Kyuubey said as he looked to Aimi who glared at him.

"What do you want Kyuubey besides me shooting you and you eating yourself?" Aimi asked as she glared at Kyuubey.

"I just wanted to talk." Kyuubey said as Aimi glared at him. "I saw how you responded to Shiro and his methods." Kyuubey said as she was wide eyed. "In fact that was a near identical reaction when your former significant other almost died helping you." Kyuubey said as Aimi gritted her teeth as Kyuubey struck a nerve there. "But as far as I know you never met him before so why react in such a way." Kyuubey said as Aimi glared at him.

"Don't butter me up and tell me what you really want Kyuubey." Aimi demanded as she glared at the Incubator.

"Very well... Aimi clearly you desire something again and since you can perceive me perhaps you wish to make another wish now." Kyuubey said only to be filled with bullets once more as Aimi glared at him.

"I'll die before making a wish with you again." Aimi glared as she was not going to fall for that trick of his again.

"Very well, I just wanted to test, a theory was all." Kyuubey said as he knew Shiro can perceive him thanks to his odd magic and if that were the case could it possibly yield something stronger than a Magical Girl or perhaps even a new Kamen Rider. If that were the case then it could mean they may end up with a stronger fuel source to keep the universe as a whole running on less energy then they create.

(Scene Break Sekai Residence)

"Damn its pitch black." Sayaka said as she looked at the Grief Seed as she used it to purify her soul gem.

"Hmm looks like this one has reached it uses end." Inoue said as he looked at the Grief Seed.

"Oh lunch time for Inoue!" Momo called out as Mami was out keeping an eye on Kyoko.

"Lunch time?" Madoka asked as Homura stayed to the side.

"Yeah any drinks you want with it Inoue?" Shiro asked taking the used up Grief Seed.

"Nope I'll take it plain this time." Inoue said before he jumped to the seed and used it to knock it out of Sayaka's hand. Once that was done he allowed it to land on his back where it slipped to the blue mark on his back and enter it. "Thank you for the meal." Inoue said as he bowed as Momo clapped to Inoue while the Egg laughed at the scene even if it didn't know what was going on.

"Wait you eat Grief Seeds?" Sayaka asked as she looked to Inoue.

"It's one of my duties even if I am a rogue I intend to eat as many Grief Seeds as possible till there are no more Witches left in the world." Inoue said as he looked down. "But that could be difficult considering what the Incubators do to make them." Inoue said as Madoka detected a small hint of shame in Inoue's voice no doubt he wasn't proud of what he did among the Incubators.

"But still its best we leave Kyoko to be dealt with the Kamen Riders they don't have to worry about running out of magic since theirs is self-sustaining they can out last Kyoko if it comes to that but our rules still stand never let Witches do as they please and make sure no one is hurt by them even if they are familiars." Inoue said as Sayaka was fully healed after the event.

"I'm going out." Homura said as she got up as everyone looked to her. "I have somewhere to be and I need to keep this appointment." Homura said as she took her leave.

"Alright if you find a Phantom or a Witch call us, and we'll come running." Inoue said as the Pla-Monsters were flying or running around the place. "In fact I may have somewhere I need to be soon as well." Inoue said as everyone looked to Inoue.

"Wait what?" Shiro asked as Inoue looked to them.

"Shiro I've been keeping close tabs on your magic the time may be coming for you to start evolving your elements and draw forth more of Dragon's incredible power." Inoue said as that was surprising for everyone.

"Wait draw out more of Dragon's strength?" Madoka asked as she knew the Dragon was the source of Shiro's power and despair but to use its power may be more then Shiro could handle.

"Ok how are we supposed to do that?" Shiro asked as Momo looked.

"Yeah I don't think we have a ring like that." Momo said as Inoue then jumped to the table where Shiro's rings are.

"We do but I had to seal them away for safety reasons I may have to unseal one of them soon to allow Shiro's magic to adjust to the changes." Inoue said as Homura heard this as well.

"Wait so Shiro's rings have evolved forms?" Sayaka asked as Inoue looked around.

"Well until we unseal it we best rest for now I may have to ask Homura and Aimi for aid in this since I made sure the seals on them was locked tight that even I couldn't unseal it alone." Inoue said as he had taken precautions to keep that kind of power locked up. "For now it's best we all head to bed for the time being." Inoue said as she stretched a bit "Or in some of our cases head home." Inoue continued as Madoka nodded as did Sayaka and Hibiki.

"Ok then I'll see you all tomorrow." Hibiki said as she headed out.

"Yeah sleep now, business later." Sayaka said as Madoka followed after them.

As Homura left though Garuda followed, her upon Inoue's orders no doubt to keep tabs on her.

(Scene Break Homura and Aimi)

Homura arrived at Aimi's meeting point as she was once more playing pool. "So any news?" Aimi asked as she played this as no doubt missing the meeting wasn't a loss for her.

"They are discussing evolving Shiro's magic? Does it ring a bell for you?" Homura asked as Aimi stopped her game.

"Flame Dragon." Aimi said as Homura heard this.

"Hmm?" She asked as that was new for her.

"Flame Dragon is the first of the Four Dragon Rings that will be awakened." Aimi said as she stopped her game for a bit. "If that's the case perhaps our timelines are different from each other." Aimi said as last time Shiro had to prove his metal somehow but not this time. "Homura we have the same enemy in Walpurgisnacht so tell me did she descend on your city?" Aimi asked as Homura looked to her.

"Yes two weeks from now in fact?" Homura confirmed as Aimi then smirked.

"Strange because for me it was months from now that Walpurgisnatcht came to the city but simply because she was unsealed or the seal broke." Aimi said as she then saw at a table. "In other words Kamen Riders bought you time to save your Madoka." Aimi said as Homura heard this as this was good she had more time to work and but also she had to bring in certain unknowns to make her dream come true.

"What do you suggest then?" Homura asked as Aimi had more knowledge then she did.

"Simply put... we need to ensure the city is entrusted to Kyoko and Mami when it comes to Witches." Aimi said as he got up and grabbed her bag. "Anything beyond that... is strictly Kamen Riders." Aimi said as she walked out and took out a rink of her own as it was much like her Pyro Ring but more Pegasus like. "I'm heading home you go talk to Kyoko tomorrow I'll talk to Mami." Aimi said as Homura nodded.

"Ok." Homura said as they both had something in this they both had someone they wanted to save even if it means damming everyone else to suffer.

(Scene Break the Next Day Arcade Kyoko)

As Kyoko was playing dance-dance revolution while eating a pocket stick, to help her get back into her groove of things, as she may gotten a lot of step but there were a few times were she would step on one and it was early, miss another as it was coming around.

The thought of witch keep coming back to her mind, how she lost to her easy, and she didn't pull her punches at all, witch played her before the kiddy glove came off for reason she didn't understand.

She woke up in Mami's place, as the magical girl just sent her on her way out after she recovered, even given a Grief seed from her, as she took it regardless if she killed the witch to get it or not, she would need it as her soul gem was looking dim after that fight, she try to not think of it and focus on her own stills.

As Kyoko keep dancing, Homura came up from behind as the spear magical girl sense her as she said, ""I'm still gaming this game here, if you want to play, you'll just have to wait,"

Kyoko keep dancing as Homura said to her, "I'm not here for that, Kyoko Sakura."

Kyoko stop for a moment as for some reason a strange girl came walking up to her and knew her name, and she never meet her, at least to her knowledge, as she somehow put a pause on the game she turn around to her and said, "Strange, for someone that knows my name, I don't know you, have we meet before?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but that not the point at moment," Homura said to her as Kyoko looked at her and then a thought came to her mind and said, "Oh I get it, your that irregularity I heard about, even heard you work with that bitch witch."

"We may be working together, but only under a truce of a cease fire, we are not associate," Homura somewhat lied but keep her cool about it and keep her poker face up as Kyoko seem to bought it by the look on her face and said, "Well I guess she friendly when she not trying to kill you isn't she?"

"I didn't come here to talk about her, I came here to tell you something?," Homura said as Kyoko smirk a bit before she turn around and said, "So what do you want to tell me then, a threat to kill me or something?"

"I wanna let you know, you can have this city, along with Mami, we won't interfere with you anymore," Homura said as Kyoko smell something a bit fishy here, as she bit her pocket stick a bit while keeping in her mouth still as she asked, "Why the sudden change of heart? From what I can tell that Witch girl can handle things along with that wizard guy."

"She is not all interested in hunting witches or familiars, and a girl like you and Mami are more suitable to be a magical girl while Sayaka Miki is not, and the girl Momo isn't allow to fight on her own," Homura said as Kyoko laugh a bit at that and said, "The Momo girl is something else to hear, but tell me something I don't already know compare me to that blue hair sword girl, but, what happen if she doesn't agree with you, if I leave her alone, she would start bugging me again, and that wizard and witch girl may as well."

"They have other thing to worry about other than just witches and familiar at times to worry about, and I want to settle this peacefully, so let me worry about them," Homura said as Kyoko nodded a bit as she said, "I see, but you still haven't told me what I really want to know."

Kyoko stop for a moment again and said, "Who are you anyways?"

Homura didn't say a thing as Kyoko went on with her game and asked, "What is in it for you anyways?"

Homura keep her poker face up still as she said, "From two weeks to two months from now, a witch named Walpurgisnacht will come."

Kyoko keep focus on her game but felt something off about that name, and Homura knew that make her question, "And how do you know that?"

Homura flip her hair back and said, "That my business, but if the witch is defeated, you can do whatever you want with the city."

"Well if this witch is too powerful for one person to beat we can team up and take her on!" Kyoko said as she grinned in response. "You, me, and Mami." Kyoko said as she grinned a bit more. "And if the little shut in girl wants she can join in as well." Kyoko said referring to Momo no doubt hearing about her tendency to sneak out. "Plus it may give me my rematch with that bitch of a Witch user." Kyoko said as she had been meaning to get even with Aimi after such a humiliating defeat. But soon Kyoko's game to an end as she then grin to Homura and offered to Kyoko some of her pokey.

"You want some?" She asked offering it to her as Homura grinned to her with one stick of it in her mouth already.

(With Mami and Aimi)

"It's very rare you ever come to visit." Mami stated as the two were at her house while enjoying some tea.

"I don't visit at all. In fact I only come over to your places because necessity demands it." Aimi said holding the egg baby as no doubt it was her turn for egg baby duty.

"So Aimi what brings you here?" Mami asked as she looked to Aimi.

"I want to talk about this cities defenses involving Witch's and Magical girls." Aimi said as Mami looked.

"Oh like how the Phantoms seem to be using the power of the Witch's to help drive Gates into despair?" Mami asked as Aimi nodded to her.

"Exactly." Aimi said as she drank her tea. "I want you Magical Girls to focus only on the Witches do not I repeat DO NOT get involved with the Phantoms more then you already are." Aimi said as Mami heard this stopping her drink as she placed it down.

"If I may... can I ask you why?" Mami asked as she looked to Aimi wondering why she was so focused on this aspect.

"Simply put... in give or take 2 weeks or 2 months somewhere between those time frames another more powerful witch will appear called, Walpurgisnacht our job as in yours, mine, Homura, and Kyoko is to kill it and when that's done Kamen Riders and Magical Girls will never have any contact with each other again." Aimi said as Mami heard this and was confused why Aimi wanted to keep Magical Girls and Kamen Riders from having any more contact with each other. "And take this from a former magical girl Mami if we do this you may live longer." Aimi said as she then stood up ready to go. "Consider it for now because in the end it will be best for all parties involved." Aimi said as she looked at the egg baby with this blank cold look as it laughed at her as Aimi imagined if this was a real baby... it probably be grabbing her hair right now.

Aimi then sighed and began leaving no doubt to leave Mami to mule over her thoughts on what to do next. "What was that about?" Mami asked as something didn't add up here.

(Scene Break with Inoue)

Inoue was catching his breath as this process was tiring even at his weakened state cut off from the Incubator Hive Mind. But in the end the results were met as floating down as a Ruby Ring similar to Shiro's Flame style but clearly it was more designed as with it was a spell ring as Inoue nodded and took the two rings in question. "Thank you... Kiyomi." Inoue said as before him was a tomb of a magical girl which acted as a powerful seal for a Witch... the very same witch that Kiyomi had become. "I promise you Kiyomi I will set you free from this pain and end you suffering as Walpurgisnacht." Inoue said before he took his leave after paying his respects to hopefully get the ring to Shiro before a phantom attacked them.

(Later with Shiro Sekai residence)

Shiro walked into the living room and found Sayaka and Momo there as he looked to the two. "Oh hey girls... Inoue still not back yet." Shiro said as Sayaka seemed a bit out of it.

"No now shush I'm doing something." Momo said as it seemed Momo was trying to get Sayaka angry or something.

"Um... what?" Shiro asked as Momo sighed.

"Many Magical Girls become volatile and a lot angrier possibly from a side effect of it as Inoue stated before so I'm trying to make sure she doesn't you know lose herself and becomes a Witch faster." Momo said as she'd rather not lose a friend.

"So magical checkup... got it." Shiro said as he began leaving the room no doubt to leave the 'doctor,' alone with her 'patient,' for their checkup.

(With Shiro)

Shiro arrived at his room and pulled up his computer and began typing into it as he looked it over and saw the data. "Ok." Shiro said as he had made a sort of journal on everything that has happened to him thus far while checking out anything that would connect the Phantoms. His room was next to the office room or the study room now as in it was a large board that looked like a conspiracy theorist room.

As Shiro worked he then sighed and closed his eyes as he began to count down. '3... 2... 1...' He counted silently and soon he opened them and looked to see Inoue sleeping no doubt exhausted after something.

"Hey Inoue how you doing?" Shiro asked as he looked to the Incubator.

"Need sleep talk later." Inoue said as Shiro noted that when Inoue slept there was no telling when he would wake up as he seemed to be a major sleeper when he was tired which was rare.

"Ok... sleep tight then." Shiro said as he walked over to Inoue and put a blanket on him. Shiro knew Inoue said he didn't need it but for Shiro it was the thought that counted as he began to type away on his journal while he looked online for updates. As Shiro did this he knew the Phantoms started popping up after the Solar Eclipse so he knew it was all related somehow. He even did a background of sorts on the Phantom's he had faced thus far mainly what tied them all together with their human selves and such.

"Ok that should be enough." Shiro said as he finished up and began to save the journal and print out the new information for later. Once he finished up he left his room and turned off the light leaving Inoue alone as Shiro still had other stuff to do.

(With Aimi)

Aimi was in the hot springs as she knew being family owned she had free access to it. But as she sat in the water she quickly splashed the water into her face as nearby her Familiars were floating about as they were either swimming or on a wooden boat of sorts. As Aimi sat there she looked to the sky as it was an open air bath as her mind began to wonder as she looked to the moon. Her face looked to show she wasn't truly there in a way but she was there at the same time as for her she was trying to figure out how many times she had done this already.

'I had promised to come back as many times as it took in order to save you all yet... when I killed my Homura and Madoka I run into a Homura trying to save her Madoka." Aimi said as she looked to the sky as her hair was wet and dripping into the steaming bath. But as Aimi sat there she then had her eyes shoot open and saw Kyuubey there in another boat as Aimi glared at him.

"What do you want?" Aimi growled as she glared at him.

"I just wanted to talk was, all." Kyuubey said as he sat there as Aimi glared at him.

"Get to the point you emotionless bastard." Aimi glared as she knew Incubators don't have emotions of any kind preferring to abandon it for logic instead.

"I'm basically here to warn you that a Phantom will be attacking soon not here but at a nearby hospital best be ready." Kyuubey said as Aimi glared as she looked to him with his ever present blank yet cute look that hid his real intent.

"Why tell me this?" Aimi asked as Kyuubey looked to her with his blank look.

"It's simply for my best interest." Kyuubey responded before taking his leave her to her onsen bath.

"Damn him." Aimi glared as she hoped Kyuubey died for good.

(Scene Break the next day at the Hospital)

Shiro, Momoko, Sayaka, and Madoka were heading to the hospital as Inoue was still out of commission for the time being as they were here to visit Sayaka's boyfriend Kyosuke.

"Everyone know what to do?" Shiro asked as when he learn of Kyosuke, it was always best to have a plan, with Hitomi also wanted to help anyways she can and keep things tidy at Shiro and Momoko's place.

The group came to the elevator and pushes the up button, Momoko smile and said, "Yep, we all stand guard and see if a phantom shows up or not."

"Once a phantom shows and attack, you guys take action while me and Madoka try to get Kyosuke out and head where Hitomi-san is at," Sayaka said as she didn't like it but she know she wasn't strong just yet unlike Shiro and Momoko, but she can still be a bodyguard when need be.

"But mostly we make it seem we're all here to make it seem… ah we are supporters?" Madoka said as she didn't much what Shiro said before as they have to people that came to say hello and say get well as Shiro said, "Close enough."

Soon enough the elevator came as the gang soon headed up to Kyosuke room as some of them saying hello while the rest get acquainted with him.

(Little later)

Kyosuke was playing his violin as ever sense his hands were restore, he try to come up with something new and when the group came in and introduce themselves, Kyosuke shake hands and some other good stuff before he offer to play for them, mostly to test and see how other people like it.

(To get the idea, look up Kurenai Wataru's Violin Solo)

They agree and pull up a seat to listen to the music that play for them, as the sound was so soothing, Momoko could almost fall asleep to it, Madoka like it as she thought it sounded perfect.

Shiro was more of a guitar guy but hey music is music and he can appreciate that, and the sound wasn't too bad ether.

Sayaka love the sound like always, just like the first time she heard Kyosuke playing on stage.

Kyosuke end the music on a flick on the strings and play down his Violin as the girls and Shiro clap to it as Sayaka said, "That was great as always."

"I love it," Momoko said as Madoka added in, "I wouldn't mind listen more to it."

"Nicely play, which I could come up with songs on my own," Shiro said as Kyosuke said, "I'm sure you could do well, but I wouldn't mind hear what you can play anyways with your guitar."

He pointed to the case as Shiro give a small laugh and said, "Yea, I mostly give street performance to earn a bit more cash on the side as part time jobs aren't always the best paying job but it help put food on the table."

"Would you mind playing a song? I don't mind and it could help give inspiration," The violinist said as Shiro rub the back of his head and said, "Eh, I don't know if I should-

"Please Oniichan!?" Momoko said as she went on saying, "I sure everyone would love your playing."

As the group look to him Shiro didn't know what to say or do, but sighed and give in a bit as he said, "Fine-fine, give me a moment."

As Shiro open up the side where his Guitar is keep in and not open where eggs are being keep in, as he undo the side and opens the case and pull out the guitar he walks around with, as he give it a few strums and test each string before playing.

As he was about to start, he stop for a moment and ask, "Does anyone have a request they may want to hear?"

"How about something from a classic rock song?" Momoko said as Madoka said, "I wouldn't mind hear something from a cartoon."

"Got any anime?" Sayaka asked as Shiro thought on that one and said while he pointed at her, "Something from an anime… yea I think I know of a good one."

As Shiro adjust his guitar to the right sound he needed for the next part as he gotten in tune as he play the stopper near the top of the strings and got the sound he gotten as he said, "Hope you enjoy 'snow fairy'."

(*Insert Fairy Tail OP1 - Snow Fairy - Fingerstyle Guitar Cover, by Eddie van der Meer)

As soon enough Shiro strum the notes taking almost everyone by surprise by his playing.

Kyosuke could not believe his ears to hear something other than his Violin, being 'Awe' to the, it was almost like magic.

Sayaka should be surprise by anything else but she is as it seem Shiro would keep doing something that keep her on her toes.

Madoka was enjoying it and another thing she could add to her list of things she like about Shiro.

Momoko just nod her head a bit almost want to snap her fingers during the taping parts of the song her brother is playing.

It seem they were the only ones to be enjoying Shiro playing as people outside the room look inside as they hear the music, as some nurses, a doctor, and a patient.

Nearby unknown to many were Homura and Aimi as they listened to the song playing as Aimi looked away from it while leaning a bit with her eyes closed as Homura was sitting down watching as well as listening. Homura then looked to Aimi and saw some tears flowing from her eyes as it seems this song was spurring memories for Aimi.

Aimi would deny it but this was spurring up memories for her as she had the egg baby with her as it was her turn with it but it was clear the music was keeping the school project asleep. As Aimi tried to ignore it as best she could but the memories that came up for her didn't stop. She saw it Shiro and herself on a picnic in the park as they were on a date the first and possibly last one they had as Shiro played the same song. She even saw him using his magic to carve their names onto a tree with primary magic ring together as Aimi then felt tears fall as she saw this.

As this went on Homura saw that she may have a sort of upper hand against Aimi in case she ever tried something against Madoka.

(Nearby)

Kyoko was leaning on a different spot as she heard Shiro play that song as she was tapping her fingers on air as Shiro kept playing the song. It was clear that it seems the guitar song was one that effected many people here as Shiro could easily become a professional if he wanted to and didn't have to worry about Momoko. "Damn he's pretty good." Kyoko said as she saw how talented Shiro was as Kyuubey heard him as well but unlike most humans he didn't see the emotional value of this tune.

(Back with the group)

Shiro's song soon came to an end as he smiled a bit to everyone as Kyosuke smiled as well and applauded him for his talent. "Shiro-san that's incredible you have a true talent for this." Kyosuke said as even though he was more of a violin player he could deny that Shiro had true talent. "Have you ever considered becoming a professional at this?" Kyosuke asked as Shiro looked and smiled a bit.

"Yes I have a couple times in fact but current responsibilities prevent me from doing that." Shiro said as he smiled to them.

"Well you shouldn't let such a talent go to waste Shiro maybe when the problems of home settle down you can chase your ambitions and become a musician." Kyosuke said as Sayaka agreed with them.

"So Kyosuke I heard from one of the nurses that you may be discharged early with how well you're doing with physical therapy." Momoko said as she looked to them.

"Oh yeah I'm not completely sure though but with how well things are going I can leave as soon as today." Kyosuke said as he looked to the group.

"Well if you made that much of a recovery then as long as you take it easy heading home shouldn't be a problem." Shiro said as he put his guitar away back in its case.

"Yeah clean bill of health and being back in your own bed." Momoko cheered as she smiled to them.

"Yea, I guess so, I do miss my own bed and wearing underwear," Kyosuke said as almost everyone laugh at that as suddenly there voice in the halls calling out the other people at the door with people soon leaving then a knock came at the door before it was open full with a new doctor to the look of him and Kyosuke and Sayaka didn't recognize him at all as he said, "Excuse me, but visiting hours will be ending early here, sorry about that but, Mr. Kamijo is schedule for a stress test right now."

"A Stress test, how come, and why wasn't I told of it and who are you?" Kyosuke asked as he never heard of it as everyone look to the new doctor with a big look of a suspicious towards him as the doctor said, "I'm Doctor Kenji, Doctor Young was called away for a moment and I send my in his place. Sorry about the surprising schedule test but it needed, with your surprising recovery of your hand, some new test would need to be taken."

"Oh, I guess that's understandable," Kyosuke said as everyone stood up as the violins wish they could stay longer as he said, "Well, I guess see you guys another day, and Shiro, I would like to hear more of your playing."

"Not a problem, I'll come by again when I can, but for now take care of yourself," Shiro said as he and Momo soon left with Momoko said to the boy, "Nice to meet you Kyosuke, get well."

"Madoka and Sayaka soon got up and left as well with Madoka said, "IT was nice to meet you."

"I'll come by later when I can," Sayaka said as she and Madoka soon left with the doctor soon close the door behind them, as he also lock the door silently as he could as he put on a creepy smile as he turn towards Kyosuke as he said, "Well Mr. Kamijo I hope you're ready for what next."

"Would I be any different from my recover theory excurses?" Kyosuke asked as the doctor look at him a bit crazy with the smile he had which freak him out a bit as the Doctor said, "Oh not to worry about that, as it would be the last test you will ever take, as this test will leave you in despair!"

Suddenly the doctor change into the Phantom Lycan, as Kyosuke is surprise by this and very afraid as the phantom came up to him as he said, "I think it time I put an end to your recovery and make it beyond anything you can heal from!"

As the Lycan was about to strike Kyosuke with his claws, but suddenly the door to the room bust open and silver bullet came flying in and strike the Lycan phantom back in pain as he flew across the room into the wall as the gang return back with Shiro having his weapon out in gun mode as he said, "Looks like there's a doctor without his license, who would have thought?"

"What! How did you figure me out?" The Lycan phantom said as he was surprise by this as Sayaka step up and said, "Because I know you weren't the on-call doctor in case Doctor Young couldn't make it to Kyosuke appointed time."

"And in case you may or may not know, we had some friends in small places to watch over things," Shiro said as suddenly Garuda flew by the window and chirp a bit, then at an empty fish tank but had decorative fish model, hidden among them was Kraken as he floated out reviling itself, and lastly as the house of a small horse is heard, Unicorn came forth out from under the bed and neigh to show itself, as it seem the gang prepared for him well enough with Momo holding a crystal ball in her hand as she said, "And we caught you red handed when you change phantom."

"Sayaka-chan, Shiro-san, what's going on?" Kyosuke said as he was confused on what is going on as Shiro answer him saying, "Long story short, your being targeted by monsters who wish to make more monsters from you and many others like you as well."

"The Ring Bearing Wizard always sticking your nose where it does not belong." The Phantom growled as he glared at Shiro once more appearing like the hero he was as Kamen Rider Wizard.

"Don't really have much of a choice here if I don't stick my nose a black fur ball will have my ass for it." Shiro said as he glared at the Phantom now let's get down to business." Shiro said as the Phantom was about to attack as Shiro took out his driver on ring and put it on. But before he could scan it... the Egg Baby went off again as it began wailing again as the Phantom was thrown off by that as was Shiro.

"Wait what?" Shiro asked as he looked around until everyone looked outside where it came from as even the Phantom was looking as Lycan saw with the others Aimi there trying to calm it down.

"Uh... ignore me." Aimi said as her sneak attack got ruined by the damn egg.

"Ok then." Shiro said as he then grabbed the confused Phantom and proceeded to kick him out of the hospital room as Shiro glared at it. "Back to business." Shiro said as he then scanned the Driver On, Ring and got ready.

 _ **"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**_

Shiro then flipped the Hand Arthur starting up a familiar Jingle for it as he was ready for it.

 _ **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_

As the jingle went off Shiro was tapping his foot to the beat of it a bit as he had the Flame Style Ring on and ready for battle. Hell even the Egg Baby for the school project was laughing to the jingle as it seemed to calm him down. "Henshin." Shiro said after he flipped down the goggle for his Flame Style Ring.

 _ **"FLAME! PLEASE!"**_

Shiro then reached out his arm as Lycan charged at Shiro with great speed.

 _ **"HI! HI! HI-HI-HI!"**_

As the Magic circle covered Shiro with its magic Lycan attacked just in time to be kicked away by Kamen Rider Wizard as he has taken the stage here. "Sa... Showtime da." Shiro said as he got ready and then attacked.

"Kisama!" The Phantom roared out and began attacking Shiro with hand to hand combat. Shiro of course returned it with his own sets of kicks and punches as the two exchanged blows on this. Nearby Madoka, Sayaka, and Kyosuke saw this as with them was they had to get Kyosuke to safety.

Lycan then began running around Wizard using his superior speed against him as Wizard was having trouble keeping up. Wizard then put on his Connect Ring as he needed an advantage here.

"CONNECT! PLEASE!"

With that invocation Hiro stuck his hand through a magic seal and in turn pulled out his Sword gun in gun form as he began firing at the Phantom in question. Lycan easily voided them as he laughed at Wizard who cursed the Phantoms Speed. Lycan began moving torts Aimi who then went wide eyed as she defended their school project as Lycan saw this as Shiro avoided shooting her on purpose. "Now that's interesting!" Lycan called out in joy as he saw the Achilles heel today... Shiro's need to pass his class.

"That's it I'm joining it." Aimi growled as she then scanned her Driver On, Ring as well.

 _ **"DRIVER ON! UNLOCK!"**_

But Lycan seeing this used his speed to keep Aimi from transforming into Witch as she kept Lycan at Bay as she needed both hands for this as one was occupied by the Egg Baby.

"Dammit!" Aimi cursed as Shiro then had an idea for this and twitched to another ring.

 _ **"BIND! PLEASE!"**_

As Shiro scanned the bind ring chains came out and grabbed Lycan by the feet as Shiro then charged at him and knocked him to the far building wall using Lycan as a battering ram. Aimi of course gave chase as she knew Shiro was being reckless again.

(Outside)

The two ended up outside after crashing through the wall as they fell to the ground bellow to continue their fight. As they got back to their feet Shiro fired his weapon at Lycan who easily dodged it by jumping over it as Lycan in turn fired magical blasts in response to Wizard's attack. This method continued for a bit before Aimi glared at this.

Lycan began running past Wizard with a blade weapon of his own as he slashed and hacked at Wizard causing sparks to fly off from each attack he made. As this happened Wizard was then knocked away as Lycan laughed at Wizard's own weakness here.

"Pathetic Ring Bearing Wizard my speed far out matches your feeble power!" Lycan laughed as Wizard glared at this.

Aimi soon joined in as she saw the event play out as she then looked to the Egg Baby in her arms as she rolled her eyes a bit. "You gotta trust me little guy!" Aimi said as she then tossed the Egg Baby to the air as she then pulled out her Flame Style Ring and put it on. She then flipped the hand Arthur and began her belts jingle.

 _ **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_

"Hen." Aimi began as she then flipped the googles over her ring. "Shin!" She invoked before scanning the Ring in question.

 _ **"PYRO! UNLOCK! HI MAHOU SHOUJA RIDA: WITCH!"**_

Aimi reached out her right hand ready to catch something as she pointed her left hand upward summoning the mystic circle. Soon it began to sail down on her as soon Aimi was replaced by Kamen Rider Witch with her weapon already drawn as her free hand then caught the Egg Baby.

Aimi glared at the Phantom and fired at it hitting it as Lycan saw this and heard the egg baby crying. "You bastard you woke up the baby." Aimi said as she then began firing at Lycan once more as Lycan easily avoided the attacks she sent at him with ease from his speed. As Lycan came for an attack Witch then swept a kick and then shot Lycan as he tripped on her leg as he flew and hit a trashcan hard. "Sa..." She began while spinning her weapon a bit. "Extermination Time da." Witch finished as she aimed her weapon at Lycan.

The Lycan gotten up and kick the trashcan away given an anger growl as he then face Witch and charged at her as she fire her weapon, with the Lycan dodge the fire with ease like he did with wizard.

AS he taken a swipe at her as she duck and spin kick the wolf phantom and about to shot point blank at him until he recover fast, knocking her back as Witch fell back with the Egg Baby flew out of her hand as Wizard saw this and ran towards it saying, "NNOOOOOO!"

He dive for the Egg Baby as the thing was about to hit the ground, Wizard came in just in time as the egg fell into his hands and roll on his back as the egg baby soon give a giggle like It was having some fun as wizard said, "This is not a laughing matter. You almost got turn into scramble egg!"

The egg baby didn't understand him and just laugh on still, as he stood up, the Lycan saw the wizard was open as he charged at him as Shiro turn as he spin a bit the egg baby keep on laughing to this as the Lycan was trying to strike wizard in any spot as he Shiro went, "Whao-whao-whao-whao Hey! Watch the baby!"

"That I am!" Lycan said as he about to hit the baby until Witch came up from behind and kick the wolf phantom off to the side as she held her weapon up still in gun mode said, "Stay away from him."

"Make me!" The Lycan called out as he give a bit of a howl before charging at them again as both witch and wizard took aim and fire at Lycan but it seem his speed it enough to dodge bullet from two magic users.

As soon he was upon them as he slash at them both with Wizard held the baby away just before the strikes came and flew back with the egg baby still safe in his arms as he said, "We need to end this now."

As Wizard try to think of a way as he knew his flame form was slow at the moment, but he knew which form could keep up, as he held his weapon down while he set the egg baby in it as he reach around with his free hand and pull out a green style ring.

The Lycan charged at him as Witch came up quickly and slash at the wolf with her weapon in blade mode as she slash quickly at him getting in a few strike at least before Lycan dodge them again and leap off behind her as he claw at her as she quickly put her weapon behind her to block the attack.

AS Aimi yell out as she twist around with a fury of slashes as the Lycan dodge them with ease as he mock her, "What wrong witch-bitch? Not man enough to get me?"

Witch grit her teeth under her mask as she had enough as she pull out a spell ring as she quickly place it on her hand while dodge a strike from the wolf phantom before she flip her belt and scan the ring as it called out, "Unlock Explosions!"

Witch pointed her hand out toward the Lycan as a massive explosion happen in its face and not fast enough to dodge a wide range explosion as it flew back on his back, and quickly try to recover, as he soon hear a jingle, "Hurricane! PLEASE!"

A burst of green wind came forth as wizard flew in with his weapon in sword mode as he slash across the Lycan with ease, in his hurricane form as the jingle went on saying, "Fu-Fu, Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu!"

As the Lycan took the hit with Witch following up as she slash at the Lycan as well, causing damage to it as he cry out when he flew back from the attack he took.

"Ahh! Damn you magic users!" The Lycan said as he held his hurt side as Wizard said as he held the egg at his side and said, "Better luck next time, in the next life that is."

AS Wizard switch arms again as Momoko, and Sayaka came running towards the group as Momo yell out, "Hey we're coming!"

"Momo-chan, what are you doing?" Wizard said as he got distracted for a moment as the Lycan saw an opening, as he put all of his strength into his legs and made a dash pass at Wizard as instead of striking wizard as both he and witch saw it coming, the wolf phantom snatch the egg from his arms and held in its hands.

"Hu? Wait, Oi!" Wizard said as he turn around to the Lycan as witch pointed her weapon at him as the Lycan held up the Egg baby as a hostage as he said, "Don't come near me or the egg baby gets it!"

AS it soon make a tactical retreat as he ran as fast as he could, with him being hurt slowing him down enough as witch was about to shoot him until Wizard stop her and said, "Wait, you could hit the egg baby!"

"So what? It's just a class project? Just drop it and destroy the phantom already," Witch said as wizard said to her in a very series tone as he said, "It's not just a class project, It's my grade, wait no my life! If anything happens to that thing it's my life on the line! I'll fail the class and have to take Family Studies AGAIN! Have you EVER Taken Family studies?!"

"Jeez Nii-san is really hung up on this." Momoko said as she made a mental note to never take Family Studies.

"Jeez the things I do for love." Aimi said to herself quietly as she took out her Hurricane Ring and scanned it.

"KAZE! UNLOCK! FU MAHOU SHOUJA RIDA: WITCH!"

With that Witch stood next to Wizard now both in their wind forms as they weren't done yet. "Then then took out their Connect Rings and then followed it up by flipping their Hand Authors again.

"LUPATCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO! LUPATCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO!"

With that both Wizard and Witch scanned the connect ring at the same time activating its magic.

"CONNECT! PLEASE/UNLOCK!"

The two then pulled out their machine riders and mounted them revving the engine ready to ride. The two then drove off chasing after Lycan using the mystic winds to increase their speed to keep up with him.

Lycan was running off with the Egg Baby as he now needed a new strategy to get into victory as he then looked and saw the two magic users chasing after him. He went wide eyed and ran faster as he could as he knew they will do everything to get him. They sailed down the road and bobbed and weaved through traffic as Witch even drove off a ramp created by a truck and back into the road.

The two magic users chased down the Phantom as Wizard looked to Witch and nodded to her as Witch did the same. Witch then drove to the side as she had an idea which was to corner off the Phantom. Wizard then pulled out his weapon and began firing at Lycan who saw this and avoided the shots. He saw Wizard was purposely missing as to avoid hitting the egg baby as he had no idea what purpose this stupid contraption was for.

But as he ran he was soon blind-sided as he looked and saw Witch riding in and before he could act Witch grabbed their school project and drove off again all the while making a can't catch her gesture as the egg baby did the same with its face screen. Soon Wizard drove by and jumped off his ride and took down the Phantom with his strength alone.

As the two rolled away Witch rejoined Wizard as he took the Egg Baby in his arms and smiled under his mask. "Safe and sound." Wizard cheered as he held the laughing school project in his hand. But unaware to either of them Lycan was coming up behind them as the Egg Baby then began to cry as the two looked and quickly avoided Lycan's attack. Lycan was weakened as he was stumbling on his feet hoping to end this quickly as Wizard and Witch saw this.

"Finale." Wizard said as Witch nodded to this.

"Finale time." Witch added as the two then took out their kick strike rings.

*Insert Kamen Rider Climax Heroes OST: Wizard Climax Time: Life is Showtime

They flipped the Hand Authors twice at the same time as they easily put their Kick Strike Rings as since Wizard was holding the Egg Baby they put the rings on for each other. They then proceeded to scan the rings as they got ready.

"FABULOUS! KICK STRIKE! THE BEST!"

As this announcement was made they began to be covered in winds as the wing magic seal appeared at their kick legs ready to end this. "Oh crap." Lycan cursed as he realized he was screwed.

The two then charged at Lycan as Wizard tossed the Egg Baby up before they jumped high and with a flip Wizard caught the Egg and the two kicked into a magic circle and came at Lycan. Their combined attacks hit Lycan and in turn they burst through him as he began to cry out in pain from this.

"No! No!" Lycan cried out as he soon went off in an explosion as with this Lycan was beaten.

Wizard then looked at the Egg Baby and smiled again as they had won. "Phew." Wizard sighed as they won this as Witch agreed to this.

"Let your Soul return to God." Witch said as the two began to walk away as Lycan was destroyed in a burst of magic.

(Later at the Hospital)

Shiro and Aimi returned to the hospital as Kyosuke was returned to the hospital room while Momoko smiled to the duo. "You did it." Momoko said as Aimi glared at them and sighed a bit.

"Kyosuke should be ok I put a spell on one of his stuff that he has a lot. Right now he's on 24/7 watch in case the Phantoms try anything with him." Sayaka said as she smiled at the group.

"Great." Aimi said before she began to walk away. "Now don't bother me today again I need to finish writing up the essay on the project." Aimi said as they best get moving before the cops show up.

"So Kyosuke is safe for now?" Sayaka asked as Shiro nodded to her.

"Yeah and I should thank Aimi for the help." Shiro said as Aimi was heading off to her own devises.

(With Kyoko)

"Wow." Kyoko said as she and Kyuubey saw the entire event play out. "She is tough... and I can see why Wizard there is her weakness." Kyoko said as she saw the event play out.

"He's a wild card... but maybe we could use the other one Momoko to our advantage." Kyuubey said as Kyoko saw this.

"Oh right the little sister." Kyoko said as she looked to Momoko who smiled without a care in the world. "She looks delicious." Kyoko said as she licked her lips in anticipation.

(Scene Break a few Days Family Studies Class)

The Egg Babies were returned as the teacher was looking over the data the eggs had gathered about their care. "According to this most of you did borderline jobs as parents. Mainly C's." The teacher said as a student heard this.

"But sensei." The student called out as she heard this and saw it coming.

"Yes you all fed your infants rocked it and gave it plenty of nap time. But a baby needs more than that, its mind needs to be stimulated to. And according to this print out only one baby was fully stimulated. The one belonging to Shiro-kun and Aimi-kun." The Teacher said as everyone heard this as Shiro was in shock about it.

"Congratulations you two, I had no idea you were both such model parents." The teacher said as Shiro gulped a bit as he looked to the female members of his class as they began to giggle as Shiro knew the signals of ladies wanting to be in his pants. Aimi of course ignored the male students as all in all this was a crazy adventure for them all.

(Back with Wiseman's group)

"Dammit!" Phoenix roared as he was throwing another tantrum as he kicked down a pile of boxes.

"Now calm down Phoenix." Medusa said as she knew why Phoenix was so upset.

"Why should I! If it were me those brats would have been barbequed by now!" Phoenix yelled as he glared at Medusa as soon footsteps was heard as they all heard it.

"Then why not put your money where your mouth is!" A new voice called out as soon a dragon like head shot out and grabbed a piece of food nearby before coming back. From it they saw a female figure as she walked out revealing a new Phantom a Hydra to be in fact. Her entire form was that of the infamous dragon who cannot die.

As she walked out she had the Hydra head come back to her shoulder as her two shoulder guards were hydra heads. On her chest between her breasts was a draconic eye as she had a visor like eyes similar to Medusa in her Phantom form but a mouth guard akin to Phoenix in his phantom form. AS she walked by she grinded her claws against the stone creating sparks as her feet mate scale like sounds with each step. "Unless of course you can't handle it Phoenix." Hydra taunted as she looked to the glaring Phoenix.

"Well it seems the old gang is back together again." Medusa said as now Hydra was back among them.

"Well how can I turn down the offer for a possible fight?" Hydra grinned as she was almost shivering in anticipation in facing the Wizard and Witch duo and their magical girl's sidekicks.

"Well then welcome back Hydra." Medusa said as once Hydra and Phoenix are cut lose all hell will break loose.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well finally got this updated so I hope you all enjoy it folks so review before leaving and as always I say here ja-ne.


End file.
